Warrior's of the force III: Warrior's End
by AVP5
Summary: The final battle has come for Michael and Zach. They must now face their destiny where if they fail then everything and everyone they care about will be destroyed and the sith will rise again. Ahsoka/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy everyone I have returned and so has the final story of the Warrior's of the force series. My friend and I have been working hard but we finally came to an agreement on how our story should end. We're glad everyone has enjoyed the first two stories but now all good things must come to an end. **

**Now this story will have a lemon scene thanks to a fanfic writer named ****Rexsoka504****. She has helped me with the lemon scene which there will only be one, or another depending on what my friend and I agree on. And if Rexsoka504 has the time to hep me with another. Along with the lemon scene Rex'sgirl has allowed me to use her character from her story to appear again on this story. One I think many already know who it is. **

**Another thing is that this story will take place near the end of the clone wars. So for those who don't know how old everyone is let me write it down. Michael is 18, Zachary is 22, Ahsoka is 18, and Barriss is 23. Oh and also just found out the planet I named for where the boy lived in exists…I know it's too late to change the name so please if you read the name don't tell me about it because I already know. I wanted to change it but my friend says it's too late so please don't say anything negative about us using the name we didn't know. **

**Also I'm sure many wonder why I didn't wait till the clone wars season four is coming out. Truth is it's coming out in the fall and I don't have time to wait. I'm a patient man yes but I got college this fall and I need to focus on my courses. I hope everyone understands why I'm doing this, school is important and it helps prepare me for my future. **

**Now then I don't want to waste all your time on this so let's begin shall we? I don't own anything of star wars or the clone wars just my oc character and my friend's oc character. I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter which is the prologue. Here it is enjoy everyone.**

**Prologue**

_(Michael's pov)_

It has been two years since we destroyed the two Malevolence ships Count Dooku was building. And so far the war is coming to an end. A lot has changed in two years and during that time so has Zach, Ahsoka, Barriss, and myself.

Oh and before I forget my name is Michael and I am a jedi. I was born in the outer rim on a planet that my parents never told me about. But I do know where I was raised, my parents and their friends landed on a planet called Kiros We have lived on the planet since I was young with my parents, their friends, and my best friend who I look to as an older brother named Zachary. Zachary or Zach as he likes to be called was born on the same planet I was born on, and his parents have been best friends with my parents since they were little. One day our planet was under attacked and we fled till we crashed landed on Kiros, where we lived in harmony. That was until pirates came and killed our parents. Zach and I survived but we were left alone on the planet. But it didn't take long for the pirates to find us.

They had us cornered till suddenly one of them was lifted up and his neck was snapped. The others soon followed as we saw a woman in her 30's with long black tight pants, black tube top that reached her stomach, long black sleeves, gloves, she wore a black battle skirt, and black boots. Her black hair reached to her shoulders, her eyes were blue, and her skin was light dark. Her name was Ziva and she was a former sith lord. She left the sith when they betrayed her and killed the man she loved. We were surprised to meet a sith, our parents had told us the sith were evil but we could tell she wasn't evil at all. When she found out we could use the force, Ziva began to train us to learn how to control our powers. At first we were happy but soon her training became much harder and more difficult. She always woke us up early and always put us through some dangerous training that nearly got us killed half the time. She even taught us how to withstand the pain of a force lightning that she says a sith uses against his or her foes.

It was painful but we endured and in the end she told us if we survived the pain without complaining. Then she would teach us how to use the force lightning. But not at a sith level, since it takes emotions for us to use it, and if we use it out of anger it could turn us to siths as well. We learned a lot from our master, despite everything she had us go through, the results of her training was worth it. We became strong with the force, we learned how to control our emotions especially when we're fighting, we also learned how to fight hand to hand, and how to use a lightsaber.

Why she trained us and kept us safe we never knew till the day she died. She had told us she had been sick for some time and told us the truth why she trained us. She told us she had grown tired of being a sith and wanted to live a life of peace. When she fell in love she was happy and wanted to have a family of her own. But she was betrayed and lost her love one and her child she was bearing. She left the sith and when she came to Kiros she finally found her peace. She looked to us like her children and we were the reason she finally found happiness…and even inner peace. We were sadden when she died but knew she wasn't gone, she was still with us in our memories, our hearts, and the force.

A few years after her death we were living on Kiros alone with no other people. Except for the wildlife on the planet, though they would actually either try to eat us or annoy us. But we didn't care, till one day I found an unconscious Togruta girl. She appeared to be 15 years old and she was injured. I took her home and took care of her wound. After I took care of it I found out my friend Zach found her friends and we were told on who they are and what they wanted.

Turns out they were jedis from the Galactic Republic and they came to our planet because they thought they found a sith lord. Turns out they found someone but it wasn't a sith lord it was Zach and me. We told them about us and they told us who they were. One was Obi wan Kenobi who I thought was a good man, Anakin Skywalker and from what Zach told me he seemed hard headed, and the girl I found her name is a name I would never forget…Ahsoka Tano. The girl who I would soon one day fall in love with and she would return my love too.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. We went with them to the jedi temple where they asked the council to allow us to become jedis. The council didn't seem to like the idea since we were too old and that we were trained by a sith lord. But they decided to give us a chance. I was to be Obi wan's padawan while Zach was stuck being Aayla Secura's padawan. It was also at the temple where Zach fell in a love with a good friend of Ahsoka named Barriss Offee. She was a padawan also and she was as Zach called her a beautiful angel.

Our time in the order helped prove to the jedi council we were good and we weren't evil like some thought we were. We helped them on missions and even defeated two of the most dangerous agents of the separatist. When we joined the war we had gotten the attention of the sith lord Dooku who send his two best agents after us. One Zach confronted her name was Assajj Ventress, a sith who was trained by Count Dooku. As for me I faced the leader of the droid army General Grievous. We both defeated them while trying to save our loved ones Barriss and Ahsoka. Bu then we even got kidnapped by Count Dooku who wanted us to join him. We refused so he tortured us a bit until we joined him. What no one knew though was how Ahsoka and Barriss came after us to save us. Which was funny because usually we are the ones who do the saving for them, not that they couldn't take care of themselves I'm just saying…never mind moving on.

Zach and I escaped before the girls got to us though and we ran into them as we made our escape. We told the girls to sabotage the ship while we confronted Dooku. Who we defeated, took his lightsabers, and escaped the ship before anyone else got hurt. When we got back we told the jedi what happened and how we defeated Count Dooku. They were so pleased that they wanted us to take the trials to be jedi knight. We refused and told them we needed time before we were truly ready. They understood and told us when we were ready we could take the trials, but only if our masters felt we were ready. After the meeting was over Ahsoka and I saw Barriss and Zach kissing, which had Ahsoka and I guessed Barriss fell in love with Zach. While they kissed, Ahsoka and I went into her room for some alone time where we both kissed now till we got back home to Coruscant.

Since then we have had many missions together. Some that nearly killed us and some that helped keep our relationship alive. We met many new allies, one who would be Ahsoka's padawan. While we also met some new enemies, including one that killed Ahsoka and where she almost died is where Zach and I found out about our destiny. We knew what our destiny would be and the only thing we needed to do was figure out when we needed to stop the evil and save the galaxy. When the evil would rise didn't happen till we least expected it and the one who we thought we could trust almost helped destroy us all if it wasn't for Zach and me.

Now then I guess it's time for me to get started. I will start on Felucia where the jedi masters are sending us. Where it will be the beginning of the future Ahsoka and I would one day have.

**You all will find that out in the next chapter. Sorry to cut it so short but I just thought it would be better to wait till next time so you all will find out. Okay also I hope you all liked how I started the story with Michael explaining his past and present. Sorry it was short but I promise it will be longer in the next one. And you know me I keep my promises when it comes to my stories and to my readers who read them and leave amazing reviews.**

**Which reminds me please leave me some reviews for this story and tell me what you thought of it. I'll see you all next time, take care and goodbye everyone. Thank you for reading my story and see you next time bye.**

**Jason: Like it?**

**Z: No because why are we seeing this through your character's pov and not mine?**

**Jason: Sheesh nothing I do seems to make you happy. What more do you want woman?**

**Z: Woman? I'm a man, I'm a man's man no one tells me what to do.**

**Jason: Really? See I have a hard time believing that since your girlfriend made you go see the movie "Bridesmaid".**

**Z: She didn't make me…I um wanted to go see it.**

**Jason:…Riiiiigggghhhhttt sure you wanted to go see it.**

**Z: It's true there is nothing wrong with the movie….all right it sucked whatever.**

**Jason: Well I'm sure many liked it, I bet though you weren't the only guy there who was forced to go with his girlfriend.**

**Z: Your right I wasn't, unless you count seeing two men going out to see it.**

**Jason: Oooookay then well the next chapter will be out soon just be patient please.**

**Z: And please leave us some review. For every review you get a painted mustache.**

**Jason: Dude stop doing that no one wants a painted mustache.**

**Z: Oh really?...okay everyone if you leave a review and include wanting a mustache then I will take over the story in the next chapter...the next next chapter.**

**Jason: Okay and if there isn't one single person who wrote a review wanting a mustache then you have to go to see Jabba the Hutt and throw a pie at his face.**

**Z: But if I do that wouldn't he throw me in the rancor pit?**

**Jason: Maybe…goodbye everyone and see you next time.**

**Z: And please write that you want a mustache I don't want to go in the pit again.**

**Jason: Again? How did you end up there and how did you get out?**

**Z: Oh I got drunk and called Jabba a giant walrus…he found out what a walrus was and threw me in the pit. As how I got out…I don't want to talk about it.**

**Jason: But…**

**Z: I said NO!...Bye everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two and this chapter will contain my second lemon story. I would like to thank Rexsoka504 for helping me with the lemon scene, she wrote the lemon scene and I wrote the scenes leading to it. Not good with lemon scenes so I thank her for helping me with this. And I would like to thank everyone for the reviews thank you everyone. Also since it seems everyone from the reviews wants a mustache...I have no choice but to keep my word and give the next chapter to my friend Z. Who I hope doesn't ruin it.**

**Also just so everyone knows who didn't read the first chapter I have decided since season four will take too long to come out (will premier in the fall). So I will fast forward towards near the end of the war. Probably a month or two before the battle of Coruscant so I hope everyone will understand why I chose to do this. **

**I don't own anything of star wars or the clone wars series just my oc characters. Now then here is the lemon scene enjoy. Oh and also if you don't like lemon scenes then don't read this then this is for mature readers only. Viewer discretion is advice. **

**Night on Felucia**

_Knowing the future and fate of billions would you save it by destroying the one responsible for it to fall to darkness, or save the one responsible and risk the future of billions._

_Felucia (19 BB, Michael's pov)_

Two years have passed and a lot of things have changed since we helped destroyed the two Malevolence ships on Hoth. So far the war is still going on but the republic was starting to get the upper hand on the separatist. But despite the war still going on there has been some changes, those changes were with Zach, Barriss, Ahsoka, and I.

Zach has grown to be around 6ft 8inches which was another big surprise to the jedi council. His outfit was still the same and he still allowed his hair to grow but decided to cut it short a year ago so he wouldn't let it get in the way of his fight. Barriss still wore her same outfit but this time she no longer wore her hood, which for Zach was good because he had wanted to see her more without her hood on. She even grew a bit more and thanks to Zach she has lighten up a bit, allowing herself to have some fun.

Ahsoka still was wearing her outfit but her lekku grew a bit more and her headtails grew down to her chest. From time to time though she would wear her jedi robe and grew a bit taller reaching Barriss's height. Ahsoka became a jedi knight a few months after we destroyed the Malevolence. Then a few months ago they had given her a jedi padawan who was actually Obi wan's kid Jay. I was happy to see Jay was a jedi and who better to teach her then Ahsoka.

I also became a jedi knight around a few months after we destroyed the weapon. I haven't been given a jedi padawan yet like Ahsoka had but I didn't mind at all. I grew around 6ft2inches now and I am still wearing my old outfit except I am wearing shoulder pad armor. I kept my hair short and also have matured a bit. Yet there are some times where Zach and I do act a bit immature and the girls would watch us sighing in disappointment on how their boyfriends still acted like children.

Anyways Zach and I were on a mission out in the outer rim for two months now when we received a message from the jedi temple. They informed us about a special drug a doctor on Felucia was making. We didn't know all the details but we knew whatever it was must have been important to send four jedis to protect and retrieve the good doctor. They also said we would be joined by Barriss and Ahsoka who would be accompanying us. Jay however wasn't coming since she was still too young to go on dangerous missions. So once again the four of us were once again going to work together again, this time to rescue a doctor and her experiments.

_Felucia_

Ahsoka, Zach, Barriss, and I were heading to the planet of Felucia to help a scientist by the name of Erica and she was one of the best research scientists of the Republic. She came to Felucia to make some medicine from the plants on Felucia. Erica believes she can make different kinds of medicines that could help the people throughout the galaxy. Even some that can help combat diseases that have been impossible to cure. She has been on Felucia for five years and two before the clone wars began.

The separatist believe she is creating a medicine where if she can perfect it, it will help protect the people and clones from any kind of poison or viruses the enemy may come up with. Hearing about this the jedi council send the four of us to assist and get Erica out of the planet before the enemy finds her and takes her research.

Once we arrived to the planet we took a dropship to head down to the planet. Fortunately for us the separatist ships hadn't arrived yet. But we knew they would be soon which meant we needed to work fast to get Erica out. Zach, Barriss, Ahsoka, and I got on our dropship and we entered the planet's surface as we headed towards Erica's base.

As we headed towards the base we saw the sun was going down which meant we would need to wait tomorrow to get Erica out. If we tried to take her off the planet there was a chance separatist droids would spot us since our night vision equipment got damaged. If we took off we wouldn't be able to see the enemy, and they could blow us up without us knowing. So we decided to wait till morning where we could see if the place would be secure for us to take off.

As we were approaching the base Zach turned to me while the girls were talking with some of the clones about their plan. "So explain to me why we're risking out butts for this woman?" Zach asked wondering why we were risking our lives for Erica.

"Don't tell me you were asleep through the meeting again Zach?" I said to Zach who nodded. "Fine apparently this woman has created somekind of special medicine where if she perfects it then no matter what poison the enemy tries on us we will be unharmed by it."

"Huh that's it why would the enemy care? It's not like they need it for their droids" Zach said who didn't seem to think this was a big deal.

"If the enemy gets their hands on it then they could change its purpose and make it powerful enough to not only kill us but to wipe out a lot of innocent lives Zach" I said telling Zach the risk of what will happen if we fail.

"Ah okay well now I see the point then" said Zach who understood our plan. "So we just go in, get her out, and run off before our droid friends come…brilliant plan General" Zach said as he saluted me.

"Very funny, actually that was the council's plan. General Grievous is going to come for her and we don't have enough ships to fight him or his army" I said as I told him why we couldn't stay long on Felucia

"Ah right I see…good point well I guess we better work…fast then" Zach said as he looked over to Barriss who had her back turn to us and was talking to Ahsoka. I looked over and saw Zach checking Barriss out but mostly checking out her rear view.

"Dude what are you doing?" I asked as I noticed what Zach was doing.

"Huh what sorry I was just um…I thought I um…what's up?" Zach said stuttering as he snapped back to reality.

"Zach I thought you told me you weren't going to let this bother you? That you and Barriss were going to wait till the war was over" I said to Zach. Zach began to have some urges towards Barriss ever since they went to the beach one time to relax three months ago. There on the beach Zach saw Barriss naked and soon his boy hormones began to affect him. He told Barriss this and she understood why he was feeling the way he was towards her. But she told him they needed to wait till the war was over before they can try that. Zach agreed but since then he has had trouble controlling his urges.

"I can't help it I'm weak, I'm trying my best man but it's really hard. Besides don't tell me you or Ahsoka haven't felt that way either?" Zach said as he tried to change the subject from him to me.

"What? Of course not" I said trying to deny to Zach that Ahsoka and I don't feel that way towards each other. But Zach knew I was lying and kept his eyes on me which was freak me out. "Urgh fine yes we have but their just small ones. It's been that way since she went through that whole changes. But we have been able to control our feelings and are okay."

"Uh huh sure look Barriss and I are having trouble but I can control it. You two on the other hand if you do feel that way try to go for it. Just do it somewhere where no one can see, hear, or feel you two doing it" Zach said as he placed his arm over my shoulder. "But before you do I think it's time we have the 'talk'."

I soon felt super uncomfortable around Zach and knew what he was talking about. "Zach shut up I don't want to hear it I know all about it Master Ziva told me and it was the worst experience of my life" I said not wanting to hear the talk again as I saw flashes of images of Master Ziva explaining to me about the talk and the whole thing involving…sex.

"Yes you heard her explain it to you but you haven't hear my way" Zach said as he cleared his throat and was about to explain to me when I saw the doors open and knew we were close to the base. "Now then when a boy and a girl have certain feelings for each other they tend to…" before Zach continued I pushed him out of the gunship and he fell to the ground. We weren't that far up so he didn't land hard on the ground. I looked down and saw him yelling at me. I knew I would be in trouble with him soon but it was worth it.

_Republic Base (Ahsoka's pov)_

We arrived to the laboratory where the scientist Erica. When we got off the gunship we noticed Zach wasn't onboard and we asked Michael what happened to him. He told us he was being annoying so he threw him off the gunship. We soon rolled our eyes and understood what happened.

Michael stayed above while we went inside into the facility and down the elevator to meet with the scientist. While we were heading down Barriss and I continued with our talk about the urges she has been having for Zach. It felt weird talking about this with Barriss since I have had my own share of urges as well, despite though mine being small I was still having trouble controlling them. But I had to show it was nothing for Michael since we promised we would wait till the war was over. For Barriss however they were becoming harder and harder to control. I convinced her to try to control it with mediation and maybe not seeing each other for a while but neither one was helping.

"Barriss I don't see why you or Zach can't just do it. Doing it now before they get out of control will cause less trouble" I said as I tried to convince Barriss to get it over with if it's bothering her so much.

"There are risks Ahsoka, especially if the council finds out. I don't want to ruin what Zach and I have for each other. I don't want to risk it" Barriss said.

I could tell she loved Zach and she didn't want to ruin anything that would affect their love for each other. Same with Michael, although my urges are small my Togruta side of me has been making these urges more than small ones. I knew I wasn't ready and nor was Michael. We want to do it when we're ready and only when there is a perfect time to do it.

We soon arrived and saw a woman in her 30's in a lab coat working on something in another room. We walked in and tap on the window when she heard us come in she pointed to the entrance for us to come in. We entered the room and soon we were being blown by somekind of white gust. We knew it was cleaning us because the lab was a clean room and needed us to be clean from germs and bacteria to keep it from contaminating the experiments.

Once the machine marked us clean we entered the room and were greeted by the woman. "Welcome jedi I am Erica I trust your trip here was good?" Erica asked as she shook our hands.

"We're glad to be here Miss Erica how are your experiments going?" Barriss asked.

"So far well in a few more days I will have finish and we will have the medicine we need for our troops and our people" Erica said as she told us how close she was to finish.

"We hope it's sooner ma'am we have received word that the enemy will be here in two days and we will need to get you out of here before then" I said telling Erica how we needed to get her out before the enemy arrives.

"I understand that but while we wait could you help me get some of my samples out of here as well and board them on your ship?" Erica asked as she pointed to the containers near us. "I have finished making some of my other experimental samples and I need to get them out please."

"Very well we'll get them out of here while you finish with the medicine" Barriss said as we both headed to the small containers and checked them before we lifted them up.

"Hold on Barriss I think something is leaking?" I said as I saw one of the container flasks leaking. Barriss told be the same thing as we looked back at Erica.

"Its fine their not dangerous the ones on the bottom are the dangerous ones but I made sure there is no leaks or cracks on them. I haven't tested the ones on top yet but I have an idea on what they are" Elizabeth said as she returned to her work.

Barriss and I checked on them to make sure when we cut our fingers and felt some of the liquid on our fingers where we got cut. "Um Miss Erica what did these two flasks do?" I asked concern what the liquid in the flasks did.

"Not sure I think if I remember correctly they are meant to help boost a person's stamina and power depending on how much they drink from it" Erica said which made us sigh in relief till she spoke again. "The side effects not sure haven't tested them yet but I believe all they do is cause some urges. Either food or sexual urges not sure which one but don't worry if they did get in your system it will only be affective for 24 hours."

We looked at each other worried and decided to help move the experiments up to the ship before the effects happened. **This cannot be good.**

_(Michael's pov)_

I was talking to one of the clones about the enemy's advancement towards the laboratory. I told the clone to make sure the cannons would keep them from firing range. I would send out some tanks but we were short on them and if they were in firing range, they would get blown up. Which would leave us with less defensive weapons to protect the base with and giving the enemy an upper hand when they do make their move. We do have a shield generator to keep the base safe from being bombarded but we needed to save them since they didn't have much energy left.

I saw the sun was setting so I had the clones set up the lights and keep their guards up. Since we never know when these droids would come out. Just then I saw Zach heading towards me limping and holding a wooden stick for balance. I saw the look on his face which was an angry look so I decided to make a run for it. I ran into the facility and locked the door so that Zach wouldn't come after me. I waited by the door when I heard some knocking. "Oooooh Michael could you please open the door my dear brother?" Zach said in a calm but scary voice.

"Um Michael is not here right now please leave a message after the beep….beep" I said as I waited to hear Zach's response.

"Michael I have had a long walk to think about this and I realized that I have no reason to be mad at you. No you had every right to push me out the ship it's cool I'm calm now open the door so we can speak" Zach said who did sound calm and cool. But I could sense he was lying and I knew the moment I opened that door he would kill me.

"You know what I will open the door after the mission is over" I said sounding like I won when I saw the doors ripped open and in came Zach looking very mad. "Wow you look mad…peace?" I said as I had my hands up.

Before Zach could kill me we heard the elevator doors open and out came Barriss and Ahsoka. They were carrying some small containers and they didn't look good. "Hey you girls okay?" Zach asked as he checked on Barriss who seemed to sweating a bit.

"We're fine it's just a little hot down there" Barriss said as she tried to act like nothing was wrong.

"You guys sure about that?" I asked as I placed my hand on Ahsoka's forehead and saw she was heating up a bit. "You're a little hot why don't you guys go get some rest. I'm sure there are some rooms to sleep in. Use them and get some."

"We're fine Michael we…" Ahsoka stopped when she felt her body heating up. She could tell this was the side effect of the drug that she got infected with.

"Enough you two go and rest while we take these off your hands" Zach said as he took the crates from Barriss and I did the same to Ahsoka.

"Fine just be careful those are Miss Erica's experiments and they need to get on the ship" Barriss said feeling her body heat up as well. "Oh and be careful one of the vials is broken so don't touch it."

"Why is it supposed to turn us into a four arm mutant?" Zach asked who imagine himself as four arm mutant destroying droids. "That would be soooo cool."

"No but according to Miss Erica it suppose to have somekind of side affect…mostly either food or…sexual urges" Ahsoka said embarrassed by what she said.

Zach and I looked at each other and were surprise by what the top vials could do. We looked at the girls and wondered if they got some on them. "Hey did any of it got on you guys?" I asked.

"We got cut by the vials but that's it we didn't drink it" Barriss said as she forgot to mention some of the liquid did get in them through the cut.

"I see well if you're fine then go get some rests and we'll check on you two later" Zach said as the girls nodded and headed to their rooms to rest.

"Think they're okay?" I asked.

"They're fine, though I am a bit concern about what they said. Just in case we better go check on them soon to see if they are okay or not" Zach said.

"You really think they got some in them?" I said thinking that some of the drug from the vial got inside of them.

"Maybe….now get these on the ship and don't drop them oh and don't ask the clones for help or else" Zach said as he put the cases on the ones I was holding and left me to carry the heavy cases to the ship alone. **Bastard I thought as I went to drop the cargo off to the ship before going to check on Ahsoka. **

**Sorry to interrupt but I want everyone to know that this next scene will be the lemon scene. This scene is for mature audience only if you don't like these scenes then don't read it and skip to the next scene. **

_Ahsoka's room (Normal's pov)_

Ahsoka laid in her bed, trying to cool down, but she couldn't. This heat inside of her was unbearable, especially in her lower regions and chest. She felt like she needed to be touched. She wished Michael was here with her. He could help her with this. She thought she should go find him. She got up and went to the door, but when she opened it Michael was already there.

"Oh, Ahsoka I was just coming to check on you. Are you feeling okay?"

"Actually, I'm not and I need your help with something."

"What is it?" She grabbed his shirt and kissed him. They felt all kinds of feelings explode inside them. This is exactly what she needed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She rubbed her tongue against his lips, begging him for permission to enter. He slowly opened his mouth and her stuck her tongue in. Their tongues met with a familiar dance. Ahsoka loved this, but she wanted to more. She took his hands and led him to the bed, their lips never parting. Ahsoka laid on the bed, bringing Michael to lay on top of her. She went to take off his shirt, but he stopped her. "Ahsoka, what are you doing?"

"I want you, Michael. I need you."

"Ahsoka, you don't know what you want right now." Michael then remembered the vial that Barriss told them about and knew that some of it must have gotten in Ahsoka. "Ahsoka it's the drug it's messing with your mind."

"I don't care. I love you and I need you."

"Ahsoka..."

"Please, Michael. I'm going crazy here. If we do this, these urges will stop and we would've finally made love. Don't you want me?"

"Of course I do, but I don't know about this. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes. I've never been more sure." He kissed her. She reached back down and lifted his shirt. They broke apart and he took it off. Ahsoka was turned on by his chest. She slowly ran her hand up and around his chest. He kissed her again. She loved the way he felt. She loved feeling his warmth against her. She felt his hand slide down her waist to the hem of her dress. She lifted her hips as he pulled it up and over her head. It's a good thing she decided not to wear a bra today. He stared at her chest with his mouth open.

"They're beautiful, Ahsoka." She couldn't help but blush. He lightly grabbed them and squeezed them. She arched her back. She loved the feeling of his warm hands on her breasts. She moaned as he started massaging them. He's good at this. He lowered his head and kissed her nipples. He then took one in his mouth and sucked on it as his other hand played with the other. She moaned even louder. She felt his tongue swirl all around her nipple.

"Oh, Michael..." He moved over to her other and did the same. She knew only Michael could do this to her. He released her breasts and started leaving kisses along her stomach, going to her lower regions. He reached the top of her leggings. He looked up at her and she nodded, giving him permission to remove them. He gripped them and slowly pulled down her leggings and panties. He stared at her in all her glory. Ahsoka didn't know what to think. His expression was unreadable. "Michael?"

"You look... incredible." She felt her face get extremely hot. He went lower and touched her womanhood. His simple touch made her squeal. He moved his finger up and down her womanhood. She moaned louder and started moving her hips. He moved his finger inside her. She let out a squeak of slight pain. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Keep going." He pushed his finger deeper inside her. She felt pain mixed with pleasure. After a while, the pain went away. He slowly pulled his finger out and pushed it back in. He picked up his pace after a while. Ahsoka couldn't control her moans. The pleasure she was feeling was too much. He lowered his head and kissed her. He kissed it over and over before softly sucking it. She moaned louder and arched her back. He slowly sucked harder on it and began to lick it. She let out cries of pleasure. She loved what he was doing. He inserted another finger. There was more pain, but it went away. He kept his pace, then increased it. "Michael..."

His pace picked up more and more. Ahsoka started screaming. Turned on by her screams, he went faster. "MICHAEL!"

She screamed louder and louder until she finally came. Her whole frame shook from her intense orgasm. Michael licked her juices clean. He moved up to her face and she smiled.

"That was amazing. Let's go further."

"Ahsoka, are you sure you want to do this? We can always wait. There's no rush."

"I don't want to wait, Michael. I want you now."

"I don't have a condom."

"Forget it. We don't need one."

"Ahsoka, what if you get pregnant?"

"I don't care. I just want you. I want to have your baby."

"Ahsoka, you don't want that. We'll get expelled from the Order."

"We'll still be together."

"We can't raise a baby on our own. We're too young."

"Michael, please." He looked in her pleading blue eyes. He couldn't resist her. He always wants to make her happy. He never wanted to deny her of anything she wanted, but he didn't know about this. This was much. He would risk getting her pregnant and kicked out of their Order. He was torn. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. If she got pregnant, he would still want to be with her. He would never leave her alone with his child. He would never leave her alone at all.

"Ahsoka, I love you more than anything. I am willing to do this for you. If you get pregnant, I promise I won't leave you with it. I'll always be with you." She nodded. He unbuckled his pants and took them off. She looked down at him and gasped.

"Michael, you're so big." He blush a dark red. He kissed her again and positioned himself at her entrance. He was afraid for what was going to happen next.

"Ahsoka, this is going to hurt."

"I know. I trust you." He slowly entered her. She slightly whined in pain. He stopped when he reached her wall.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." He pulled out until just his tip was inside and thrusted into her. She let out a cry of pain. His heart broke when he heard it. He kept still and kissed her face. He wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ahsoka." Her breath trembled.

"It's okay. I knew this was coming. Just give me a minute." She took a few deep breaths. He was growing impatient because of her heat. He was tempted to move, but he didn't want to cause her more pain. She moved her hips against him, telling him she was ready. He gripped her hips, pulled out until his tip was left and pushed back in. She moaned in pleasure. He picked up his pace a bit. He loved the feeling of her. He used all his self control to keep his pace slow and steady for her. "Michael, move faster."

He complied and moved his hips faster. They both felt intense pleasure. Michael went even faster. Ahsoka's moans grew into cries of pleasure. Michael got an idea and flipped them over so that she was on top of him. Ahsoka smiled at him and continued to move her hips. He held her hips and thrusted up into her. Ahsoka gripped the sheets as she moved faster. Her cries echoed through the room. They were music to Michael's ears. He loved that he could make her feel this way. He sat up so that she was in his lap and thrusted faster and harder into her. Ahsoka screamed at his actions. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it.

"MICHAEL! I'M SO CLOSE!" He went even faster. She screamed as came, hard. Her heat and her clenching walls caused him to come as well. They both collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.

"Wow... that was... wow."

"Yeah. We should've done this a long ago."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were ready."

"With you, I've always been ready." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you too, Michael."

**Lemon scene over now enjoy the rest of the chapter.**

_Hyperspace _

Meanwhile deep in hyperspace General Grievous was on board his ship that was heading to the planet of Felucia. He had orders to go after a scientist who was creating a powerful drug that would help the republic and their soldiers. The separatist couldn't allow that to happen so they send Grievous to find the scientist, take her experiments so they can use them in any way to hurt the republic, and then kill her.

"Sir we're receiving a transmission from Count Dooku sir" said one of the battle droids as Grievous walked over and bowed to his master.

"Greetings Count Dooku" greeted Grievous.

"General are you almost to Felucia?" asked Dooku.

"I am a few hours away my master it won't be long till I arrive" said Grievous.

"I need not to remind you General that if the good doctor has finished with her experiment that it will help the republic's forces be immune to any kind of dangerous disease that we may come up with. And would help their forces become strong enough to take on our most dangerous droids" said Dooku as he reminded Grievous what was at stake.

"Bah it doesn't matter if their clones get stronger I can still kill them without even trying" said Grievous who didn't seem worried.

"Maybe you don't but our droids may have a difficult time dealing with them. Just make sure you stop her from completing her experiment and to bring back the data. If we can get our hands on that data we can cause more damage to the republic and their forces" said Dooku. "To the point where we can weaken the jedi and the clone army, enough for us to end this war for the separatist."

"I understand I will bring the data back the woman. As for everyone else?" asked Grievous.

"Kill any who stands in your way. Leave no survivors General Grievous" said Dooku as he gave Grievous his orders.

"Yes my master" Grievous said as he bowed to his master.

**Chapter two is done and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I have Rexsoka504 to thank for the lemon scene. Thank you very much I appreciate what you did. Now then also if anyone didn't like the lemon scene then don't say anything bad in the review, if you don't like lemon scenes then don't read it. I warned ya from the beginning and before the scene began. **

**Please leave us some reviews and tell us what you thought of the chapter. Take care everyone, thanks for the review and see you all later bye. **

**Jason: Nice chapter right?**

**Z: I like the lemon scene, but why isn't Zach getting one with Barriss.**

**Jason: Because I said so, besides I forgot to ask Rexsoka504 to help me with that scene.**

**Z: So you could have asked her.**

**Jason: I didn't want to take much of her time give me a break.**

**Z: Give me a break give me a break give me a piece of that kit kat bar.**

**Jason: Oh boy, well goodbye everyone and see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go chapter three and it is I Z, thanks to all of you who reviewed the first chapter along with the mustaches you got from it. Thank you all and now I control this chapter Bwahahahahahahahahaha….anyhoo now this chapter won't have a lemon scene, sorry but Jason thinks I shouldn't add a lemon scene.**** At least not yet anyways, so there is hope. **

**Okay now then I'm not like Jason who likes to write a lot on for this segment before the story begins, so let's get started. Jason doesn't own anything of star wars or the clone wars just his and my oc characters. I gave him my character in case many wonder why he says he owes Zachary. Here we go chapter three enjoy.**

**Aftermath of last night**

_Republic base (Michael's pov)_

I woke up feeling a bit tired but was also feeling pretty good. I looked over and saw the time it was early in the morning. I knew I had to get up but when I moved I felt someone's arm around my waist. I looked over and saw it was Ahsoka sleeping. I smiled when I saw her sleeping and could tell she was happy. But then I felt a bit of a breeze and realized I was naked as was Ahsoka as well. Then memories of what happened last night came flooding back in. I remembered what happened, Ahsoka and I made love…we had sex for the first time.

I happy but then felt worried, the girls told us about the drug and what the side affect would be. I was worried that last night Ahsoka didn't know what she was doing. If so then if she remembers how would she react? And would she still love me after what we did. As I thought about this I got my clothes back on and made sure I didn't make too much noise. I looked behind me and saw Ahsoka was smiling as she slept. I could sense she was happy, but I was still worried she wouldn't remember what happened last night and would hate me for letting it happen.

I decided to try and think this through some more so I grabbed my lightsaber from my desk and walked out of the room quietly. I closed the door behind me and tried to sense if the small noise woke Ahsoka up. To my relief it didn't, but then I heard another door opened near me and out came Zachary who looked worried about something.

"Um hi Zach" I said nervously as I was worried Zach or Barriss could have heard Ahsoka and I made love.

"Oh hey Michael…uh what's up?" Zach said who also sounded worried.

"Nothing…how is Barriss feeling?" I said worried Zach may know something.

"What's that suppose to mean? She's fine, shut up" Zach said snapping back at me which surprised me.

"Um Zach what's going on? What happened?" I asked wondering what was wrong.

Zach sighed and knew he had to tell his friend. "Okay um remember when the girls told us about that drug to look out for?' Zach said which made me feel nervous because I know what it did to Ahsoka.

"Ye-yeah why?" I asked.

"Well it turns out some of it may have gotten into Barriss…and let's just say things got a little heated afterwards" Zach said.

I was surprised to hear that some of the drug also got into Barriss and I guessed if the same thing happened to Ahsoka. Then the same happened to Barriss, which meant one thing. "Let me guess she acted weird when you went to see her then she kissed you, and you two ended up doing it right?"

"Wait how did you…..let me guess Ahsoka got some in her right?" Zach said surprised that I knew what happened and assumed the same happened with Ahsoka and me.

"Yep" I said as we were both silent for a bit till Zach walked towards me and then slapped me on my arm.

"Congratulation mans I was soooo worried I was the only one it happened to. Woooo so glad I wasn't the only one hehehe" Zach said as he congratulated me.

"Um thanks but I think we need to talk about what happened last night?" I said which caused Zach to have a weird look on his face.

"Okay dude I don't want to know what you and Ahsoka did. I mean I know you two had sex but I don't want to know what you two were-" "No not that jackass, I mean about how if the girls knew what they were doing. You know if they were aware of what happened?" I said interrupting Zach.

"Oh that right…well I also was thinking about that too. Think we should ask the doc if she knows anything we should know about?" Zach said who understood what I meant.

"I think so, I don't know what would happen if Ahsoka wasn't doing this by her own will" I said worried Ahsoka would be mad if we had sex and she wasn't in control of her actions.

"Okay well then let's go, it may be late but I think we still have time to the doc before she goes to bed" Zach said as we headed off to see Erica to see what she knows about her drugs.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I began to open my eyes and I saw I was in my quarters. For some reason my body felt a bit sore and tired. But also my body felt good for some reason. I sat up and stretched out my arms when I felt it was cold. I looked down and blushed when I realized I was naked. I covered myself up and tried to think of why I was naked. Till I remembered about what happened and blushed even more. **Michael and I finally did it…we made love.** I thought realizing Michael and I took our love to the next level. I remembered the drug was the cause of us having sex. But for some reason I wasn't mad at myself for not stopping. I was happy because Michael had become my mate, someone who would be there for me and someone to be with the rest of my life. I could tell Michael cared for me and was gentle when we did it. It was something I don't think I will ever forget.

I then remembered we needed to get Erica out of Felucia before we ran into trouble with the separatist. I sat up but felt my legs wobble a bit. I waited a minute before I had the strength to stand. I picked up my clothes and got dressed just as I heard a knock on the door. "Ahsoka it's me Barriss can we talk?"

It was Barriss I told her I would open the door in a second as I quickly made the bed. Then made sure there wasn't anything that would show Michael and I had sex. Once I was sure I opened the door and saw Barriss who seemed worried about something. "Oh hi Barriss what's wrong?"

Barriss quickly pushed me back in the room and locked the door. "Do you know where Michael is and when he would be back?" Barriss asked.

"Um I don't know he left before I woke up. Barriss what's wrong is everything okay?" I asked concern by what was wrong with Barriss, which was starting to make me worry.

"No it's not, last night I did something stupid, something that is going to get me kicked out of the jedi order. I don't know what to do this is bad very bad" Barriss said as she began to panic which is something I have never seen her do.

"Barriss calmed down and tell me what's wrong?" I asked as I shook Barriss a bit to get her attention and calm her a bit.

Barriss calmed down and walked towards the bed. "Ahsoka…do you remember when I said I wanted to wait till the war was over so Zach and I could…well you know."

"Um yeah I remember…why?" I asked almost knowing what happened.

"Zach and I….well we did something last night. Something I wanted to wait till we were ready. I don't know something came over me and I couldn't wait any longer so…..we yo know did it" Barriss said as she lowered her head ashamed for what she allowed to let happen.

"Oh I see….Barriss I need to tell you something too. Remember when Erica said about the vial we cut ourselves with yesterday?" I said as Barriss nodded her head. "Well it seems to have been the reason you and Zach did it…just like it happened with Michael and me?"

Barriss raised her head with a surprised look on her face when I told her what Michael and I did. "You and Michael…I see I guess I wasn't the only one who was affected then" Barriss said.

"I can't believe just a drop of that drug could have affected us so much. I tried to control myself, but my body just kept heating up more and more till I couldn't take it" I said as I remembered how my body felt when the drug affected me. "Yet Erica said it would only last for 24 hours…it hasn't been that long right?"

"Hmmmm perhaps because it was a drop it would only affect us for a short time. But yes I felt the same way. I thought I was going to lose my mind till Zach came and well…Ahsoka what should we do?" Barriss said who seemed worried.

"What do you mean aren't you happy you no longer have to wait till the war is over?" I said.

"Well I am glad but wait hold on your okay with what happened? Despite us wanting to wait, you're okay with what you and Michael did?" Barriss said.

"Well yes, because even though I know we shouldn't have done it. A part of me, that small part of me told me it was the right time to do it. I can't explain it Barriss but the moment we began I knew there was no other person I would rather be with than Michael" I said as I tried to explain to Barriss why I knew last night was the right time to take the love Michael and I have to the next level.

Barriss kept quiet thinking before responding. "I know I felt the same way with Zach. But I'm afraid Ahsoka. I mean what if we end up pregnant? What if we are pregnant and the council find out?" Barriss said which did make me feel worried too since Michael didn't use a condom.

I remembered telling him I didn't care if we didn't have a condom or that if I got pregnant. But now I'm starting to regret saying that. I would have told Barriss I don't think we're pregnant but I remembered Michael and I did it two more times last night before drifting off to sleep. So there was a good chance I might be pregnant. "Um Barriss how many times did you and Zach you know…did it?"

Barriss blushed hard and seemed nervous about answering the question. "Um it's not really important but um probably….se-sev-seven times" Barriss said embarrassed by what she just said.

"SEVEN TIMES!" I shouted surprised that Barriss and Zach did it seven times while Michael and I only did it three times.

"Well when you say it like that it does sound bad. But the thing I may have found a book about sex since I wanted to learn more when Zach and I would do it. Unfortunately the one I bought contained several…positions that I remembered doing with Zach" Barriss said even more embarrassed by what she was saying.

"Okay never mind Barriss I don't want to hear what you and Zach did in your room. Okay I think we should right now go to the medical room and see if we're okay" I said not wanting to imagine what those two did.

"You think we're already pregnant?" Barriss asked.

"Can't hurt to check right?" I said thinking we might as well find out if we're pregnant or not.

"Ahsoka what if we are? Should we try to terminate the pregnancy then or…" Barriss said worried that if we were pregnant would we have to kill our babies.

I looked down and placed my hand on my stomach. I knew if we were pregnant we would have to make a choice. Kill our children or keep them and get kicked out of the order. If we did kill them then I doubt Michael or Zach would ever forgive us. "Barriss let's just be sure first before we think about that."

"Okay" Barriss said as she opened the door and I followed her as we headed to the medical room. I knew we were pregnant I would have to make a choice. One I hope I didn't have to make.

_Erica's lab (Zach's pov)_

Michael and I were at the lab talking to Erica who had just finished with her new drug. She told us she hadn't tested it yet but she hopes it will work. Once she took it back to Coruscant of course. Anyways we were talking to her about the drug she warned the girls about and asked her without letting her know the girls had sex with us. What the affects were? Like if they would remember and if they were in control of their actions? To our surprise she told us what we needed to know and what else she knew.

"The drug I made was design to increase our desires. Our inner desires that are very small, the drug helps our inner desires grow till they are impossible to ignore or stop" Erica said as she told us about the drug. "At least that was in theory I never had a chance to test it. However if I'm right which I am almost never are the subject should be aware of everything but gives in to their desire."

"Why?" Michael asked. "Why do they need to give in why not resist?"

"If it was a man or a woman they're lower regions would heat up. I don't need to tell you what that means but I can tell you that the affect won't go away for 24 hours…or until they fulfill their desires" Erica said.

"So if they want to eat they will need to eat a lot till they are satisfied?" I asked.

"Exactly and if you need to have sex well you have sex as many times as you need to till your desire is fulfilled" Erica said who didn't seem to mind saying that in front of us guys. "Now then why are you guys asking me this?"

"Oh no reason the girls told us about the drug and we wanted to ask you about it out of curiosity" I said lying again.

"Oh okay well just make sure to keep any of it off you. One drop and that will be enough to turn on anyone's desire as quick as drinking it" Erica said which had us worried now.

"Oooookay then well moving on we should get going before-" "General Zachary we just got word that separatist ships are coming out of hyperspace" one of the clones said as he contacted Zach.

"Ah great here we go again. Okay Erica ma'am we need to get you to safety. Get all that you have that's related to your drug and let's leave" Michael said. Erica nodded and Michael turned to. "Zach stay here with her I'll be back."

"No I'll go you stay, just contact the girls and get them ready" I said as I told Michael to stay while I went for battle stations.

"Got it and Zach be careful my friend" Michael said as I nodded before running out of the room.

_A few minutes ago (Barriss's pov)_

Ahsoka and I were at the medical room which was empty with only one medical droid. We were checking if Ahsoka and I were pregnant. Although it was a bit early to check if we were pregnant it wouldn't hurt to check. As we waited for the droid to tell us what we needed to know I looked over and saw Ahsoka was sitting on a chair tapping her feet as she seemed impatient on finding out the results.

"Ahsoka be patient the test won't take too long" I said as I was trying to get her to calm down. That and because her foot tapping was getting annoying.

"I can't help it Barriss I want to know what the results are. I want to know if Michael and I are going to have a kid or not" Ahsoka said who wasn't one who liked waiting for something important. How she became a knight was a surprise to everyone who knew her personally.

"The test won't take long and once we find out what the results are we'll talk to the boys" I said as my test results were finished. "Okay let's see…oh that's good it says I'm not pregnant" I said relief that the test was negative. I then deleted the info from the test and destroyed it just in case.

"Great, what about mine?" Ahsoka asked.

"Hold on it should be coming so-" "Barriss, Ahsoka you there? Listen separatist ships had just come out of hyperspace. I'm going to help Erica get to her ship. Zach needs you to help out with defending the base" Michael said as he contacted us.

"Got it be careful Michael" Ahsoka said as she responded.

"You too and watch your backs" Michael said as he cut off transmission.

"Let's go then" I said.

"What about the results?" Ahsoka said as she pointed to the machine to find out about her results.

"We'll see it later now let's go now" I said as I activated the droid to destroy the results and erase it's memory of the test as we ran out of the room and headed outside.

_(Zach's pov)_

I just saw the girls run out of the medical room at quick speed. I wondered why they were in the medical room so I walked in and saw a droid holding something. "Hey droid what cha got there?" I asked the droid.

"Test results of the pregnancy test sir" the droid said which surprised me.

"Pre-preg-pregnancy what?" I said shocked and almost speechless from what the droid told me. "Um whose test is that?"

"Not sure sir, General Offee told me to erase the memory and I was just getting started on it" the droid said.

"Well is it positive or negative?" I asked wondering since I assumed it was Barriss's test result.

"It's positive sir" the droid said which made my eyes widen in shock and left me practically speechless.

"I see" I said as I looked around the room before cutting the droid's head off. I took the results and destroyed it along with me crushing the droids head. "Okay Zach well this is another fine mess you got yourself into…" I sat down on a chair forgetting almost everything when I realized something. Something I thought I would never thought I would think or say. "I'm going to be a daddy."

_Over the planet of Felucia_

"Sir we're over the republic base. But our readings show a shield over the base. Which will make it impossible to bombard it or land on the base" the droid commander said to General Grievous.

"I don't want the base destroyed yet. I need to get the information from the woman first. And I don't need to land in the base just near it" Grievous said as he stopped before leaving the command bay. "Make sure I land near the base commander or else."

"R-Roger roger sir" the droid said worried what Grievous would do to him if he failed. Grievous soon left the room and went towards his pod for landing. Where he would find Erica, take the info on her drug, and kill anyone who stands in his way.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

We soon got top side where we saw the clones on the walls shooting down the enemy that were trying to get into the base. We approached one of the commanding clones to get some news. "Commander what's the situation?" Barriss asked.

"It's not good General. When we got word separatist ships came out of hyperspace. The droid army suddenly began to make their move and attacked the base" the clone commander said as he told the two jedi generals the situation. "We're holding them back as long as we can, but we don't know for how long."

"What about the ships can't they send backup?" I asked.

"They are currently holding the enemy ships back, but we did get word that General Secura is coming to back us up" the clone commander said.

"What about the cannons?" Barriss asked.

"The cannons were taken out when the attack occured. We have some of our tanks holding their tanks back, but it won't be long till they break through" the clone commander said.

"Guess we'll have to hold them off long enough till Master Secura comes. How long did she say she was going to get here?" Barriss asked.

"Half an hour, do you think we can hold them off for that long general?" the clone commander asked.

"I think we'll manage" I said knowing we could outlast the droids. "Commander contact General Zachary and tell him we will need his…" suddenly we saw something coming from the sky. "What is that?"

The clone commander took out his scope and was able to see what they were. "They look like pods sir."

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be good?" Barriss said concerned as was I on what could be in those pods.

"Michael can you hear me?" I said as I tried contacting Michael.

"Yeah I'm here Ahsoka what's up?" Michael said.

"I think we got trouble, is Erica safe?" I asked.

"Yeah she's safe I put her in a safe room she made. No one can get to her without the code, which only she and I have" Michael said as he told me that Erica was safe.

"Good because I think we're going to need backup" I said as we heard the pods landed not too far away.

"I told Zach to head on up to help you. He's probably lost in the base I'll contact him" Michael said.

"That's okay we'll contact him just make sure Erica stays safe. And Michael stay safe too" I said as I told Michael to stay safe.

"I will, promise me you'll be okay too and don't do anything crazy okay? And I love you" Michael said as he told Ahsoka he loved her.

"You got it and you don't worry I won't do anything crazy…much I love you too bye" I said as I cut off transmission and turned to Barriss who ordered the clones into battle position. "What's the plan Barriss?"

"Our forces are going to be able to hold off the enemies from the west and east side. But we are needed to help the front gate, since that's where the enemy is pushing more of their droid forces towards" Barriss said as she told us the plan.

"Are you sure we should be leaving the base alone?" I said worried if we left to protect the front gate the enemy could get past the west and east side taking the base.

"I got it" we looked behind us and saw Zach coming out of the base. "Sorry about taking so long, got a little lost down there."

**Weird Zach never admits he get's lost. He usually makes up an excuse about being late rather than admit he got lost. **I thought surprise to hear Zach say he got lost. "That's fine hold the line here and make sure no enemy get's through."

"Gotcha kid now get going" Zach said as I headed off towards the front gate while Barriss stayed.

"Zach about last night…" Barriss said as she wanted to try to talk about last night.

"Barriss we'll talk about it later. Right now we got a job to do and they need you" Zach said as he told Barriss they'll talk later. "I promise we'll talk about this when it's over."

"Okay be careful and I love you" Barriss said as she ran off to catch up to Ahsoka.

"Me too…" Zach looked around and knew this was going to be a long day. "Well well what do we have here?" Zach looked over and saw on top of the wall was someone he didn't think he would ever see or meet.

It was General Grievous. "A jedi well I knew the council would send a jedi to protect the little doctor. But the one who defeated Count Dooku and his ex-assassin" Grievous said as he laughed a bit finally getting his chance to face the boy Zachary he had heard much about. "This day is starting to be a good day for me General Grievous."

"Well if it isn't General Grievous. I have to admit I saw you on the hologram but I never thought you would be twice as ugly in person" Zach said as he took out his lightsaber. The clones in the base saw Grievous and were prepare to open fire when Zach stopped them. "Leave men this is between General vs. General."

The clones nodded and went off to defend the base from the enemy. Grievous stepped off the wall and landed on the ground hard causing a crater. "I have been looking forward to finally meeting you Zachary. I have heard much about you, including how you defeated Dooku's ex-assassin Assajj Ventress and how you defeated the good count. Very impressive resume you have boy."

"As of last night I ain't a boy anymore" I muttered. "So you're Grievous huh? I didn't expect you to be ugly and stupid looking."

"Another disrespectful jedi, just like your friend Michael, but not to worry once I deal with you he's next" Grievous said as he took out two of his lightsabers and got ready to fight.

"Sorry metal man I got plans and those plans don't involve me getting killed by a freak droid like you" I said as I activate my blue lightsaber.

"Well then let's get started Zachary" Grievous said as he activated his green and blue lightsabers.

"Bring it on tin man" I said as I got ready to make my move.

**Chapter three is done I hope everyone liked this chapter. I also hope you like the surprise I threw in there. Jason may not like what I wrote but he has no choice I won the bet. I just hope you all like this chapter. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of it bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is here and Z is glad people liked his last chapter. I was glad many liked it and didn't say anything mean in the reviews. Z doesn't like writing, but after seeing how well our stories have gone he wanted to try it. This was actually not the first time he wrote a chapter for the Warriors story. He wrote the last few in the first one, but had helped from another friend to help him write it. This time he wanted to try it alone and we're glad it turned out well. Haven't seen him so worried about his work since he was worried the pig wouldn't be able to fly over the….I mean when he finished his essay and was worried his teacher would fail him. **

**Also today is July 1st which is a special day since it is the day I joined fanfic back in 2009. Yay happy 2 year anniversary. I want to thank everyone who has enjoyed my stories since I began. Thank you all and I hope many will continue to like my new stories in the future. **

**Anyways thanks for the reviewa and we hope you like this next chapter. We also have some new surprises that will come in the future. Four new characters which will help our four heroes in the near future against the sith. Now then it's time for the next chapter to begin. I don't own anything of star wars or the clone wars just my oc characters including Zachary. The fight scene coming up was written by my friend so we hope you like it too. **

**General vs. General**

_Felucia (Michael's pov)_

I was down in the republic base as Sherri had finished downloading all of her files. She stayed in her safety room till the fighting was over. At least until Master Secura came, which wouldn't be too long. I was outside the room Erica was in waiting for something to happen. I could have left her and go help the others, but I knew they could handle themselves. So I decided to stay, what did worry me though was what Ahsoka told me about something falling from the sky and landing nearby. I could sense whatever it was it wasn't anything good.

"General Michael you still there?" Erica asked through the intercom.

"I'm still here what's up Erica?" I asked wondering what she wanted.

"I'm looking through my security cameras and it looks like General Zachary is fighting with a tall metal droid wielding two lightsabers" Erica said as she described to me who Zach is fighting.

"Oh boy Grievous" I muttered. "Is General Tano and Offee there with him?"

"No I don't think so, shouldn't you go help your friend?" Erica asked.

"Hmmmm I should but I know Zach and that tin man, and I don't think Zach is going to need my help. He'll be fine I know it" I said remembering that Zach can handle Grievous on his own. Grievous may be strong but Zach has a few tricks up his sleeve that will help him win. Just then I heard the elevator doors open and in came several Commando Droids. "Well it looks like I get to have some fun on this mission after all."

The commando droids opened fired and charged at me. I activated my lightsaber and blocked their blasters as I got ready for them to come close enough for me to slice them. Before I got the chance though I saw two turrets come out from the walls and began to shoot the commando droids taking them out before they got a chance to fight me. "Don't worry General Michael I created those turrets to protect us from any intruders. We're safe now so relax and I'll take care of everything" Erica said through the intercom.

"But that's my job and I didn't need help" I said in a low voice. I was disappointed that Erica took out the droids before I could get the chance to take them out myself. Now I was starting to regret keeping an eye on her while everyone was having fun.

_Upper levels (Zach's pov)_

I blocked another strike from Grievous as he continued to use his brute saber strikes to throw me off balance. But I kept my grip on my saber and held my ground against his attacks. Grievous continued with his strong strike attacks till our sabers connected into a scissors form. Grievous then began to push me back towards the wall hoping to get a chance to slam me on the wall, enough for me to drop my guard, and allow him to kill me.

I was going to let that happen so before I hit the wall I jumped my feet up just on time for them to hit the wall. Once they hit the wall I jumped over Grievous and landed on my feet. Grievous twirled and tried to slice me, but I fell to the ground on my belly. I then rolled over on my back and with both feet kicked Grievous in the chest backing him to the wall. I jumped up and used the force push to push Grievous further into the wall hard. I then deactivated my lightsabers and flipped Grievous over throwing him as hard as I threw him.

Grievous landed on the ground hard but he got back up quickly and activated his lightsabers. "Not bad jedi I have to admit your proving to be a more worthy opponent than your friend and Kenobi" Grievous said who seemed to be enjoying his fight against Zach.

"Thanks tin man, I'm actually enjoying this fight too. It's a shame I have to destroy you, but hey I'll be sure to have them recycle you and probably make you into a new ship or maybe a nice metal chair" I said smiling thinking what Grievous would look like as a chair.

Grievous on the other hand was not amused. He turned off his lightsabers and picked up a nearby crate and threw it at Zach who used the force to stop it.

"You're going to have to do better than that tin-" Grievous threw another at him this time it hit me and threw me into the building.

"I'm sorry did you say something boy?" Grievous said as he began to mock Zach and laughed at what he did.

I slowly got back up just as I heard Grievous laugh. I had to admit it was a very annoying laughter. Me**ntal note: first thing I destroy is that tin metal man's voice box so he doesn't laugh or speak again.** I thought as I activated my lightsaber just as Grievous walked towards me.

"You ready for round two boy?" Grievous said as he activated his two lightsabers again.

"Bring it on tin man" I said as I got ready for the next round.

_North gate (Ahsoka's pov)_

Barriss and I were on the outside of the north gate of the base holding off the separatist droid army that seems to be the main army of this attack since the others were smaller forces. Our clones were on the walls shooting the droids, while Barriss and I held our ground with some of the other clones that were assisting us from behind some boulders for cover.

So far we have been able to hold them off, but soon more and more were coming which was making it hard for us to hold them off any longer. Barriss and I used the force to push the droids back, giving us time to get some cover so we could come up with a plan.

"Okay this is not how I thought things would go" I said as I was trying to catch my breath from all the fighting we were doing.

"Commander how long till Master Secura arrives?" Barriss asked a commander clone her.

"Not long general, probably 20 minutes or less depending on how much forces she brings to break through the enemies forces" the clone commander said.

"Then we'll have to hold them off a little longer till she arrives" Barriss said as she tried to come up with a plan.

"Barriss what if we blindside them" I said as I pointed to trees near the droid army. "One of us stays here with some of the men while the other takes the other half of the men catches them from surprise."

"A bit risky Ahsoka, especially since we have to make sure they don't see us" Barriss said who was unsure about the plan.

"It's either that or we fall back in the base, where there is a good chance they'll cause a lot of damage and a lot of clones will die" I said thinking my plan was a better one than any we had left.

"All right then, we'll hold them off. Just hurry Ahsoka and if there are too many of them place some charges ahead. If we can't stop the army then we can stop them from advancing too much towards the base" Barriss said as she handed me some chargers.

"You got it and stay safe Barriss" I said as I signaled some clones to follow me into the jungle.

"Yeah you too Ahsoka" Barriss whispered as she activated her lightsaber and came out from behind the boulder to continue the fighting with her men.

_Republic base (Zach's pov)_

"Ahhhhhhh! (THUD!)...Ouch" I was thrown into yet another wall by Grievous making this the third time he threw me against the walls and I could tell he was enjoying hurting me.

Earlier in our fight I managed to use the force and take away his lightsabers. I hid them in a crate which I hid in a room full of crates. Only problem was Grievous took mine and broke it in half just to spite me. I tried avoiding hand to hand combat since I knew it wouldn't work against him. So I used the force push so I can get to the room where I hid the sabers. Only problem is I have been fighting Grievous threw me hard against the first wall that I forgot which door it was I hid the crate in. A top of that I was bleeding over my right eye which was blocking my sight.

"What's the matter boy having trouble seeing?" Grievous said who was holding a metal beam which he used to whack me with. "Tell me where you hid my lightsabers and I promise to make your death more honorable at the hands of a lightsaber instead of this."

"No thank you, besides being killed by a coward like you is hardly anything to be honored about" I said wiping out as much blood from over my vision. "You don't have any honor and you use dirty tactics to win, you call yourself a warrior ha! Keep dreaming tin man you're never going to be a true warrior like me."

"Believe me boy I am more of a warrior than you and I have defeated the best warriors in the galaxy. I have earned my place as a true warrior, you my dear boy have still much to learn about being a true warrior. A shame you won't live long enough to learn that" Grievous said as he lifted the beam. "A shame to kill an unarmed opponent and defenseless back but oh well time to die boy."

**Who says I'm unarmed or defenseless tin man?** I thought as Grievous charged at me I summoned up the force and then unleashed my force lightning st Grievous. I Grievous with the force lightning which caused the metal tin man to groan in pain. I used as much as I could to cause him to drop on his knees and drop the metal beam. I stopped then used the force to grab the beam. I used the force to lift the beam and brought it down hard on Grievous. Once Grievous was dazed I lifted the beam again this time swinging even harder on Grievous sending towards the wall hard.

I fell on my knees a bit tired from what I did. I looked over near a door and it looked familiar. I got up and opened the door. There right in front of me was the crate that had Grievous's lightsabers. I opened the crate and took them out. Two of them I recognized which belonged to some good friends of mine. I clipped them to my belt while I grabbed the other two and activated them.

I walked towards Grievous who still looked down and aimed the lightsabers at him by the neck. "I would arrest you but it seems your more dangerous alive then dead. Plus if we tried to take you in chances are old man Dooku would try to get you out. Soooo bye then tin man" I said as I was about to strike when Grievous's legs grabbed my wrists and he stood on his hands. "Or not."

Grievous caused me to drop the two lightsabers and he threw me across the hall. I got up quickly and activated the other two lightsabers. "It's not over yet, time for the third and final round boy."

"Okay yeah let's end this now" I said as I charged at Grievous who did the same. Grievous and I hit our lightsabers at the same time he used tried striking down to my right while striking with this left but I blocked them both. I had never fought with two sabers before so this was quite a challenge for me. Grievous continued his assault while I continued on the defensive. Both our sabers collided as we tried to push the other back. Grievous tried to push me back like he did before but I kept my ground not letting him get the upper hand again. I knew he didn't have a facial expression but for some reason I could tell he was up to something.

Grievous pushed our sabers off and he once again continued his assault on me. He brought his sabers together down hard. I had to block his attacks with both sabers otherwise if I tried blocking them with one he could break through my defense. He continued this till I decided to change from defense to offense. I ducked one of Grievous's attacks and began attacking him. I use my left saber to attack him from above then my right from below. I switch them every second trying to hit him with any one of my attacks. Grievous was quick enough though to block them all, but my last attack managed to cut a part of his face. Grievous was now even more mad as he went back on the offensive. I blocked one of his attacks but he kicked me with his leg sending me rolling across the hall. I dropped one of my lightsabers and tried to retrieve it, but Grievous grabbed me by his metal leg and held me down. He brought down both sabers and tried to pierce me but I blocked the sabers with my one saber. Grievous continued pushing down but I held the lightsaber with both hands refusing to let him kill me. I looked over and saw the other lightsaber. I wanted to let go of my other hand so I can get it but I couldn't risk it since if I let go he could use that chance to force his sabers down and kill me. I decided if I couldn't get my lightsaber with my hands then I would try using the force with my mind. I concentrated on the force and focused in on my lightsaber. I could hear the lightsaber was moving a bit and I knew it was working and needed a bit more time. But it seemed Grievous didn't want to wait he lifted his lightsabers back up and was about to bring them down again when I got the second lightsaber back in my hands and activated it just in time to block the lightsabers of Grievous.

"Well now you are proving to be even better than your friend Michael. It's such a shame this fight has to end now" Grievous said as unbeknownst to Zach Grievous's third arm appeared and went behind Grievous. Grievous pulled out a blaster and aimed it at Zachary who saw the blaster and couldn't block it thanks to Grievous's lightsabers. "Goodbye boy." Suddenly Grievous's blaster was flown out of his hand and as he looked at where it went he got hit with a crate sending Grievous across the hall and towards the wall.

I looked over and saw who threw the crate and saved me. It was Michael and he walked over with the blaster in his hand as he helped me up on my feet. "Sheesh Michael cutting it a bit close don't you think? A few minutes late and I would have been killed" I said a bit relief that Michael came to help but mad that he didn't get here earlier.

"Shut up I had to make sure Erica would be okay while I went to save your sorry hide. Besides you should be thanking her that I'm here. She saw you getting your butt kicked and told me about it" Michael said as he told me how he knew I was in trouble and broke the lightsaber.

"I see, sorry about that I've just been having trouble beating this tin can for a while now. How the hell did you beat him again?" I asked as I saw Grievous was getting up.

"I used the force lighting and cut the guy in half" Michael said as he told me how he defeated Grievous.

"Oh okay well then I got this then" I said as I was going to continue fighting till Michael stopped me.

"Whoa hold on there I'll take this you go rest okay?" Michael said as he was going to fight Grievous till Zach stopped him.

"No way you got to fight him twice it's my turn to fight him not yours. Besides last time you got your butt kick" I said refusing to let Michael fight Grievous again.

"Not as bad as you got your butt kicked right now" Michael said.

"Okay first of all he caught me off guard and second I still got some energy left. You go and help the girls I'll stay and deal with tin man" I said as I told Michael to leave.

"Zach your bleeding and you're probably got some broken ribs from being thrown I think I should handle this fight. Besides I got a score to settle with him" Michael said wanting to finish his fight with Grievous.

"I may be bleeding, I may also have a broken rib or two, and a concussion, and maybe a bruised arm and back. But I am still going to be able to fight" I said as I dig into my pockets and pulled out a rock which was Lillian dressed as a nurse. "But Lillian agrees I can still fight."

"For the love of the force get rid of that rock" Michael said getting mad as he grabbed Lillian and threw her at Grievous hitting him on the head.

"Dude what the hell why did you do that?" I asked why Michael would throw Lillian at Grievous.

"Because you have been driving me crazy with Lillian for two years now and it was for your own good" Michael said as he grabbed both my shoulders. "It's a rock okay not a real person."

"What's your point?" I said as Michael gave up and removed his hands from my shoulder. I saw Grievous grabbed Lillian and looked back at us. "Hey tin man give her back this is between me, you, and this guy" I said as I pointed to Michael.

"Oh you want this back?" Grievous said as Zach nodded. "Very well here." Grievous was going to throw the rock till he dropped it and crushed the rock. "Whoops."

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" I yelled as Grievous killed my friend. Even though she wasn't real she was still my friend. "You monster you killed Lillian and now I will kill you."

"Dude you realize it was just a-" "Silence boy or I will kill you too" I said interrupting Michael. "You are going to die tin man and your little dog too."

Grievous and Michael seemed confused by what Zach said, and think he has lost it. "Zach what dog?" Michael asked.

"Silence boy while I finish that tin metal fiend once and for all" I said as I activated my lightsabers.

"Okay I think you need to rest now, you got a concussion and you are in no position to fight" Michael said trying to stop his friend from fighting.

"And I told you that I will not stop till I avenge my friend Lillian and sandwich" I said refusing to not stop fighting.

"You're not making any sense anymore" Michael said thinking the concussion is screwing up with Zach's mind.

"Maybe it is and maybe it isn't what are you going to do about it?' I said.

Grievous who was getting tired of both boys arguing decided to end this while they were distracted. He activated his lightsabers and charged at the boys who were still bickering.

Michael and Zach were still fighting till they heard Grievous charged at them. Grievous tried to hit them with his lightsaber till they turned around to face Grievous. "DON'T INTERUPT US!" both boys said in unison as they used the force to push Grievous across the hall and through the wall where Grievous was buried under the rubble.

"How rude of him to interrupt us" I said a bit mad Grievous attacked us while Michael and I were talking.

"Yep…still the plan worked and it got tin man to come to us instead of us going to him" Michael said who took out a cloth and handed it to Zach.

"Oh yeah, working together to fight him is good, separately a bit better, but tricking him into thinking we were fighting with each other. So that he can come try to attack us is even better" I said as I wiped some of the blood off over my eye.

"Obi wan would say that is something a jedi shouldn't do. But hey when you're dealing with someone like Grievous sometimes fighting in their level isn't such a bad idea at times" Michael said as he picked up the two sabers Grievous dropped. "So…wanna see if he's dead?"

"Sure and if he's not we can just kill him" I said as we walked over towards the wall Grievous went through to look for him.

_Outside (Barriss's pov)_

I was holding the attack of the north gate while Ahsoka went into the jungle to attack them. I decided to change our plans a bit. I had Ahsoka go plant some charges near where the army was coming from. Then to detonate them once she was clear. She was able to plant the explosions and cause the ridge near the droids to collapse on the troops and cutting off the rest of the army from the rest. Once the army was cut off Ahsoka began her attack as she attacked the army from behind. So far the tide has now turned to our favor but we knew it wouldn't lost till the rest of the army got through.

"General I have just gotten word General Secura has arrived and she is sending her forces down to assist us" one of the clones said as he told me about Master Secura's arrival.

"Excellent work trooper, tell General Tano to head back here as soon as she finishes" I said as I blocked another blast from some of the battle droids that were trying to find cover in the trees.

"Uh general why not tell her yourself?" the clone said as he pointed towards where Ahsoka was. She was riding one of the separatist tanks blocking some of the blasters that were being shot at by the droids. While the tank was blowing up the remaining separatist forces. Once she got through she ordered the troops in the tank to continue taking out the droids with the other clones.

"Do I even want to know how you managed to take one of their tanks?" I asked amazed that Ahsoka got one of their weapons.

"Hmmmm maybe, but are you sure you want to know?" Ahsoka asked.

"No thank you I'm sure whatever it was you did. Is something I probably wouldn't have approved of" I said deciding not to know what it was Ahsoka did.

"Generals we are getting a transmission from General Secura. She has broken through the separatist forces and is heading this way right now" the clone commander said.

"Guess we better get inside then, I hope the boys are okay" I said worried about Zach.

"I'm sure their fine, come on let's go see them" Ahsoka said as we headed back inside the base.

"Ahsoka do you think we should talk to them about…well you know what happened last night?" I asked remembering we haven't talk to the boys yet.

"I think after we talk to Master Secura, yes we should" Ahsoka said who knew they should talk to the boys soon before something else happens.

_Medical room (Michael's pov)_

"I can't believe he got away…again how does he do it?" I said as I helped tend to Zach's wounds since the medical droid was destroyed.

"I don't know but despite him being a coward, he is an amazing escape artist. A dangerous fighter yes but escaping I think that's his special skill" Zach said who was impress that Grievous got away.

When we defeated Grievous Zach and I looked at the hole Grievous went through and another hole above the room where it showed Grievous must have escaped through. He got outside and must have gotten away since we heard Master Secura was here. Which meant tin man wouldn't stick around to face five jedis at the same time. Even if one of them was wounded and was still mad at me for killing his rock friend.

"Oh come on Zach I said I was sorry, I was just a bit mad because every time we are in a battle you pull Lillian out. Besides I wasn't the one who crushed her that was Grievous" I said trying to get Zach to stop being mad at me. "Besides Zach she wasn't real."

"That's what I said about the time I accidently tore that stuff bear's leg, you were mad at me for weeks" Zach said remembering the time he tore Michael's stuff bear's leg off.

"I was five and her name was Amy. Besides there's a difference between Amy and Lillian…Amy wasn't a rock and my mom gave it to me. Lillian you found in prison and you went insane" I said remembering how Zach tore Amy's leg when I was small.

"I may have went insane and I may be insane at times but she was important to me. Besides I only use her a few times. You still sleep with Amy when you are asleep" Zach said.

"Liar I don't sleep with her…I keep her around so I can give it to one day my kid. If I ever have one" I said which caused Zach to stop talking. "What?"

"Um nothing I was just um thinking about you know last night and that thing with Barriss and me" Zach said which made me remember what happened last night.

"Right…oh man we need to talk to them. But what exactly do we say to them?" I said trying to think of a way on what I could say to Ahsoka about what happened last night.

"Well I don't know about you but I already got a way to talk to Barriss. But I will have to wait till we get back to Coruscant" Zach said who wanted to wait till we got back home.

"You sure you want to wait that long?" I asked.

"I'm sure, so what are you going to say to Ahsoka?" Zach asked which made me wonder. What could I say to her?

Just then one of the clones came into the room. "Generals we have gotten word General Secura will be here in a few minutes and the separatist army is retreating back into the jungle."

"And what of General Tano and Offee are they okay?" Zach asked.

"General Tano and Offee are okay, also that General Secura wants to have a word with you four as soon as she arrives" the clone said.

"All right thank you trooper you can go" I said as the clone trooper nodded and left the room.

"I guess we better get going then" Zach said as he tried to get up. Michael helped Zach get up and had his arm over Michael's shoulder for leverage. "I didn't ask for help."

"I know but I think you deserve a break. After all you did just go three rounds with General Grievous, I think after that fight you deserve a little break don't you think?" I said as I helped Zach stand up and we walked towards the door.

"I guess your right…..I forgive you for what you did to Lillian" Zach said as he forgave his friend.

"Thank you and I'm really sorry for what I did. I didn't mean for her to get hurt" I said glad Zach did forgive me.

"Eh she was just a rock, oh also sorry for tearing Amy's leg" Zach said as he apologized too for what happened to Michael's stuff animal.

"It's all right, I forgave you a long time ago. My only concern is what will we say to our girls" I said worried about what we would say to Ahsoka and Barriss.

"Guess we'll find out when we cross that bridge my friend…when we cross that bridge" Zach said as we headed towards to the command room.

**Chapter four is over and I hope you all like the fight Grievous had with Zach. My friend Z helped write the fight scene between Grievous so we hope you have enjoyed the fight. Please leave us some reviews and tell us what you thought of this chapter. Goodbye everyone and take care. **

**Jason: Once again another good chapter.**

**Z: Yep I'm getting use to writing these chapters it's pretty good.**

**Jason: Maybe you might consider making your own profile on fanfic.**

**Z: No way, I may like writing but I ain't going to make stories. That's why I have you my friend.**

**Jason: So basically I write the stories and you do nothing?**

**Z: Pretty much. Oh and congrats on being part of fanfic for two years nice job my friend.**

**Jason: Thanks I hope to continue to impress more people in the future.**

**Z: I hope so too goodbye everyone and take care.**

**Jason: Bye everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is here and we're glad you like chapter four. I hope many enjoy this chapter too which will have some funny scenes and will be a long chapter. Oh and also happy Fourth of July everyone.**

**Thank you all for enjoying reading my stories since then and I hope everyone continues liking the new ones that I will reveal in the future. Now then on with the show I don't own anything of star wars or the clone wars just my oc characters. Here it is chapter five enjoy everyone.**

**The truth**

_Jedi temple (Michael's pov)_

We had just gotten back from Felucia after helping keep Erica safe from the separatist and General Grievous. After we finished we went to talk to Master Aayla Secura who was impressed by our performance again and that she would take over the republic base. She also gave us permission to return to the Jedi temple which was fine with us. But now Zach and I were worried about something else. How are we going to talk to the girls about what happened on Felucia.

It was hard enough to head back home with them without talking to each other, since we didn't know what to say to them. I was worried Ahsoka would be mad for me taking advantage of her when she was under the influence of the drug. But I remembered what Erica said saying that the host would remember what happened and that it wasn't Ahsoka's fault or mine. But now the question was, how can we talk about what happened last night.

I was sitting in my room thinking about all of this alone. Brian was with Beth taking care of their babies. Brian and Beth had a second litter a few weeks ago. They're first ones came after we came back from our mission on Hoth. The Jedi decided to keep them as guard dogs thanks to Zach who convinced them to let them keep the extra mutts around. Speaking of Zach he ran off after we got back into the city. He said he went to buy some things for his room, which I knew he was lying since he finally made his room the way he wanted it and didn't want to buy anything else because in his mind it would ruin the image of what his room looks like.

I was in my room trying to come up with any ideas on how to talk to Ahsoka about last night when I heard a knock on my door. I walked over and opened the door to see it was Ahsoka. "Hey Michael" Ahsoka said who was smiling nervously.

"Oh hey Ahsoka…what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with Padme?" I said. I overheard Ahsoka and Barriss said she was going to go see Padme about something important. I didn't know what that was but I only assumed it was about last night.

"I was but then I found out Anakin was going to go see her and I didn't want to bother them since he hasn't seen her in months. You know what I mean?" Ahsoka asked who knew how Padme and Anakin felt not seeing each other in a long time.

"Yeah I do…I couldn't stay away from you for that long" I said sadly thinking about how Ahsoka and I were separated for so long, away from each other when we went on missions separated. I didn't like it and neither did she.

"Neither could I, anyways with Anakin talking to Padme, Jay spending the day with her dad I decided that you and I should have a little 'talk' about what happened last night" Ahsoka said who entered Michael's room and sat on his bed.

I sighed and knew she was going to bring that up. I locked the door and decided to get this over with. I walked over and sat down next to her as she held my hand and I held hers. "Can I go first?" I asked as Ahsoka nodded. "Okay…I'm sorry for what happened. I know you were under the influence of the drug and I know you couldn't stop yourself. I wanted our first time to be when we were ready, not because of some drug. I should have done something but when you told me those things I…I just wanted to make you happy. I hope this doesn't change anything between us Ahsoka."

Ahsoka could sense Michael felt guilty for what happened last night. She knew she wanted to wait too but the drug changed that. But in a way she was glad they did do it and knew she was ready with or without the drug. She placed her hand on his chin and turn his head to face him.

"Michael I'm not mad and you don't have to apologize, I forced you and I know you wanted to wait too like me. But in a way I'm glad we did do it, because if we didn't then I don't think we would have had another chance since we're at war. I love you Michael and I'm glad you showed me you love me too by how gentle you were with me" Ahsoka said as she leaned forward and kissed Michael on the lips. Michael closed his eyes and returned the kiss too as he was glad she wasn't mad at him or anything. "And thank you for being my first I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to be my first."

"You're welcome my angel" I said relieved Ahsoka wasn't mad or angry at me.

"Now then I have to go for a bit to see Barriss. When I come back we'll spend the rest of the day together how does that sound?" Ahsoka said.

"Sounds good, but I have to make sure you get back before it gets late. Or Jay will get mad at us for staying out too late" I said as Ahsoka and I laughed a bit.

A few months ago Jay found out about Ahsoka and me when she saw us kissing in the library. She went to Zach and Barriss who told her the truth about us and them. She didn't like it at first since but soon remembered her daddy broke the rules too for her mommy so she accepted it. But she did want us to be careful since she didn't want to lose her master and brother if they got caught.

"Don't worry I'll be back before she gets back. I love you" Ahsoka said as she left the room leaving Michael alone again, but this time he was happy.

"Yeah I love you too" I said as I lay back on my bed to relax and get some sleep now that everything was going well.

_Medical room (Ahsoka's pov)_

Things just went from good to bad. I went looking for Barriss who was talking to her former master Luminara Unduli. She said it was something important and it couldn't wait. I decided to try and take the pregnancy test on my own since I couldn't wait for Barriss to come.

I was in the medical room of the Jedi temple checking for my pregnancy test. I was so nervous because I wanted to know what my results were. Barriss's was negative which was a relief for her, but mine we never found out because the droid was destroyed and the results were deleted. Which could mean one of the boys may know I'm pregnant or maybe a clone. I didn't know who it was but we only hoped it was negative too.

"Come on you stupid test how long does this one suppose to take?" I said getting a bit impatient from waiting so long for the test. I knew the test would take a while but I didn't like waiting for something this important. I just wished we did have protection otherwise I wouldn't be so worried. "Damn it Ahsoka why didn't you use protection?"

"Because then you two wouldn't have been able to have a beautiful night together" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw who it was. It was me…well the older me I saw back on Mortis. Her lekku was bigger and her headtails were longer than mine, and her outfit was the same as mine except now she was wearing a cloak.

"What are you doing here?" I said angrily as I grabbed my lightsaber.

"Calm down child I'm not here to harm you just to talk" older Ahsoka said.

"But how can you be here I thought you were just a dream or at least an illusion I saw on Mortis" I said surprised to see the older me again.

"On Mortis yes, but it seems the force has allowed me to see you and to help you" older Ahsoka said.

"Help me with what?" I asked as I put my lightsaber back on my belt.

"I know you're worried about what the results be, but trust me the results won't be as bad as you think it will be. In fact you will not regret what happens" older Ahsoka said.

"What do you mean?" I asked wondering what the older me was saying.

"Just trust me on this and when you do get the results do not tell anyone but your friends. Except for your former master" older Ahsoka said warning younger Ahsoka not to tell Anakin anything.

I turn away from her checking the test results and thinking maybe she was right. If I told Anakin he might not take it well that I had sex with Michael. Even though I'm not his padawan anymore he still worries I could end up pregnant. **Wait could that be it? Does she know what the results are? **I thought thinking maybe she knows the answer. "Do you know what the .then?" I turned around and saw she was gone.

I then heard the machine was done with the test. I took a deep breath and walked over to check on the results. I saw what the results are and I was shocked by what they were. I couldn't believe it I couldn't believe this was happening. It's positive…I am pregnant with a baby...I'm going to have a baby. **Can this day get any worse?**

_Zach's room (Zach's pov)_

I was in my room trying to think of a way to talk to Barriss. I looked at the small black box I had on my desk as I was pacing back and forth in my room trying to think of a way to talk to Barriss. I knew I had to talk to her about what happened last night, but I had another thing on my mind. How I was going to propose to her. I knew she was pregnant since I found the test results on Felucia, and I knew if she was going to have a child the only thing I could do was ask her to marry me. I know it's dumb but it was the only thing I could think of to do. I wasn't going to let my kid be born with his parents not married and I wasn't going to run away I'm no coward. I knew I had to make the right decision. I decided on what to say and I wrote it down so I didn't forget. I picked up the box and placed it in my pockets and walked out of the room to talk to Barriss. Hopefully when I do propose to her she will say yes…that's pretty much all I could do is hope she says yes.

_Barriss's room (Barriss's pov)_

I was in my room which was actually my new room when I became a knight. The jedi council gave me a bigger room with two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a small living room which Zach added thinking it needed something else, which turns out was the living room. He got me a small sofa for three people, small table, and a rug. Zach suggested that maybe some Jedi knights and masters should get some bigger rooms to try and relax in. Some of the masters disagree with him but decided to go with it since he wouldn't drop it.

I didn't mind if I got a bigger room and what Zach did. But I knew if I told him that it might hurt his feelings since he worked hard into making the room. Of course the masters didn't know that but still he did work all night making my room. So I decided to keep the room which wasn't bad and I had plenty of room. Especially when I found out I was going to get a padawan.

I was in the council chambers when the council told me they were going to give me a padawan. I met my new padawan who was to my surprise was Ahsoka little brother. His name was Makai Tano and he was ten years old. A little younger than what they usually allow younglings to be made padawans but they decided to lower the age when they gave Ahsoka her padawan Jay. Makai was obedient, he follows the rules, and he is impressive with his force and lightsaber skills. They told me Makai would be moving into my room tomorrow since I had an extra one. When they told me this I decided to get my room ready and clean before Makai arrives and to tell Ahsoka about him being my new padawam.

She knows that Makai was her brother but he didn't know she was his sister. The council didn't want no one to tell him that Ahsoka was his older sister since it would probably distract him. So the council agreed not to tell him and Ahsoka agreed too, she didn't like it but she knew she probably wouldn't have time to talk to him since she was out in the war. When Michael came she started spending her free time with Michael so telling Makai she is his sister wouldn't happen for a while. While I was getting my room ready I heard a knock on the door.

I walked over and opened the door to see who it was. "Ahsoka what are you doing here?" I asked when I noticed the look on Ahsoka's face. She had a worried look on her face. She pushed me back into the room and locked it before hugging me.

"Barriss I'm...pregnant" Ahsoka said as she had her arms around me neck and her face on my neck.

I got Ahsoka off me and faced her. "You're what? Are you sure?" I said shocked to hear what Ahsoka just told me.

"I'm sure, I checked the results and I found out I'm pregnant. I tested it again and again but it all came out the same. I'm pregnant" Ahsoka said as some tears were falling down her face.

I was shocked to hear she was pregnant, I didn't think she would especially with how many times Zach and I had sex. Now I'm worried about how to help my friend. I wiped some of her tears away and led her to the couch where we could talk.

"Ahsoka calm down look everything will be okay" I said trying to calm Ahsoka down.

"Barriss I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm worried that the jedi council might find out and they'll kick Michael and I out of the jedi order. That and I'm worried about how Michael will react" Ahsoka said who was worried on what Michael would think if he finds out she is pregnant.

"Don't worry Ahsoka I'm sure he wouldn't be mad that you're pregnant. He loves kids and he is great with them, I'm sure he wouldn't mind that your pregnant. Still your right if the council finds out they might expel you both" I said concern if the council finds out.

Just then my door knocked again. "Ahsoka go get cleaned up in the bathroom while I got see who it is" I said as Ahsoka nodded and walked out of the room while I went to open the door. When I got there I opened the door and saw it was Zach.

"Hey Barriss…can we talk I have something really important to tell you" Zach said nervously as he tried his best to smile to Barriss.

"Um sure what is it?" I asked wondering what Zach wanted to say.

Zach came into the room and Barriss once again locked the door as she waited to hear what her boyfriend wanted to say. "Um Barriss about last night you know um…I'm sorry if you weren't ready and if it felt like I took advantage of you. I wanted to wait just like you but when you kissed me the way you did and begged me…I couldn't control myself but that shouldn't still be an excuse. Barriss I'm sorry."

I could tell Zach really felt bad thinking he forced me to have sex. But I knew it wasn't his fault, the fault lied with me too and I didn't want him to feel bad. "Zach it's not your fault, it's kind of mine. I should have tried to control myself even with the drug but I couldn't. Don't blame yourself because some of the fault should go with me."

After a minute Zach smiled then he leaned forward and kissed Barriss on the lips. Barriss returned the kiss and both didn't let go of the kiss for a minute. "I'm glad to hear that because I got something else I need to tell you" Zach said as he took something out of his pockets but didn't show it to Barriss. "Barriss I love you and I know you love me too. I want to be with you Barriss with you and the baby." Zach got down on one knee and opened the box that had a engagement ring which surprised Barriss. "Barriss will you marry me?"

"Oh Zach um…wait baby what baby?" Barriss asked.

"Um the baby you're pregnant with" Zach said.

"I'm not pregnant who said I was?" Barriss said as she told Zach she wasn't pregnant.

"But I found your test result on Felucia, it said you were positive" Zach said as he got back on his feet and put the ring away in his pocket.

"Wait so you're the one who deleted the results and destroyed the medical droid?" Barriss said realizing Zach was the one who destroyed the droid and deleted the test results.

"Yeah…wait are you sure you're not pregnant? Because if you're not then who…" It was then Zach realized who was really pregnant and had a look of shock on his face.

"Hey Barriss do you have something for my…" Ahsoka saw Zach in the room and she sensed he was surprised by something. "Am I interrupting something?"

Zach looked at Ahsoka and realized she was the one whose test results came positive. Ahsoka saw the look on Barriss's face and realized Zach knows she is pregnant. "You're the one whose pre-" Ahsoka tackled Zach who was shouting. Ahsoka tried to shut him up but Zach kept yelling and babbling about random words.

"Shut up Zach shut up" Ahsoka said as she tried to shut Zach up but he wouldn't shut up. Zach pushed Ahsoka off him and he tried to run towards the door but Ahsoka jumped on him and had her arm around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Guys please stop this Ahsoka get off of Zach and Zach stop freaking out" I said trying to calm both Zach and Ahsoka which wasn't working since they fell over the couch. Zach tried to crawl but Ahsoka grabbed him and dragged him behind the couch. The two kept on fighting when I heard the door knocked. "Oh great now what?" I walked over towards the door and asked who it was. "Who is it?"

"It's me Michael can we talk Jay wanted to come see the new padawan you were getting" Michael said behind the door.

"We got him a present" Jay said behind the door.

"Um just a minute please" I said as I signaled Ahsoka to get Zach out of the room. Ahsoka hit Zach over the head with her lightsaber and began to drag him out of the room and into Barriss's bedroom. Once they were out of sight I opened the door and saw Michael and Jay.

"Hey Barriss can we come in?" Michael asked.

"Um sure come on in" I said as I let Jay and Michael into my room. "Sorry to say this guys but my padawan doesn't come back till tomorrow. He is with Master Ki-Adi-Mundi as they went to Illum to get his lightsaber crystals."

"Oh that's fine we came by to drop off his gift anyways" Michael said as Jay showed Barriss the gift.

"It's a bracelet, Michael made it by putting a tracker on it so that if your padawan get's lost he has this so you can find him" Jay said as she gave Barriss the bracelet. "I have one too and so does my master but only because Michael is worried she would get captured again."

"I see well that's nice, do you have one too Michael?" I asked as Michael lifted his sleeve and showed me his bracelet too but it was darker than the other one. Just then we heard a crash in the bedroom and I saw Zach had tape over his mouth and was crawling out of the hall.

He mumbled something but soon was dragged back into the bedroom by Ahsoka. Jay and Michael didn't know who pulled him back or what was going on but they guessed what it could be. "What did he do this time to Ahsoka?" Michael asked.

"Was it something funny?" Jay asked.

"Um not it was something bad…not sure what he did but he made Ahsoka really mad" I said lying to Michael and Jay.

"Oh okay well just promise me she won't kill him otherwise Jay won't have anyone to play pranks with. Come on Jay let's go" Michael said as he decided to leave.

"Awwwww but I want to see Ahsoka kick Zach's butt" Jay whined.

"First of all I think she has told you to call her Master Tano and second I don't think it's anything new seeing her kick his butt" Michael said.

"All right…bye Master Offee hope to meet your padawan soon" Jay said as she ran out of the room with Michael following behind her.

I sighed in relief glad they left. I locked the door and walked back to the bedroom where I saw Zach was hogtied with tape over his mouth. I looked over at Ahsoka who was sitting on a chair with the roll of duct tape. "What? It was either this or I knock him out with your lamp" Ahsoka said.

I sighed and walked over to Zach who still seemed freak out. "Zach listen I'm going to remove the duct tape. But only after you listen to me first okay?" I said asking if Zach would listen first before talking. Zach nodded and soon I responded. "I'm not pregnant Ahsoka is. Listen we need you to keep this quiet and not tell anyone the truth. Please can you do that for us…for me?"

Zach thought about it for a minute and nodded yes. Barriss slowly removed the tape and motioned Ahsoka to cut the ropes. Once Zach was down he sat up stretching his arms and legs along with his neck before responding. "Okay…so you're pregnant?" Zach said as he turned to Ahsoka who nodded. "All right then well yeah I won't tell anyone. But you need to tell Michael and soon."

"I'm sure how he will react Zach, I'm scared that he wouldn't like it" Ahsoka said worried that Michael wouldn't like it that she was pregnant.

"Ahsoka he will be fine with it, my concern is what Skywalker or the council will think about this. Okay one thing we can do is ask someone we know for help with this situation" Zach said as he tried to come up with a plan on what they can do. "Someone we can trust and someone who won't tell a soul to anyone."

"Padme?" Ahsoka suggested.

"I don't know, you guys told me she was married to Anakin. What if she tells him by accident?" I said worried Anakin would find out the truth through Padme.

"She won't we can trust her" Ahsoka said vouching for her friend.

"Fine Padme will do then, okay now then you need to find a way to tell Michael the truth also. He has a right to know about this and do not kill the baby" Zach said as he warned Ahsoka about aborting the pregnancy.

"I know Zach…but what do we do when my symptoms start showing?" Ahsoka asked worried her pregnancy symptoms.

"Don't worry luckily while I went to get this engagement ring I bought a book on pregnancy so we will know what to do" Zach said as he took out the book from his cloak.

"You brought the book with you?" Ahsoka said cocking her eyebrow.

"Maybe…shut up" Zach said as he looked over the book.

"Okay then….Ahsoka go to your room and get some rest while Zach and I go over the book" I said as Ahsoka nodded and went to her room while Zach and I went over the book. When Ahsoka left Zach turned to me with an emotionless expression on his face. "What?"

"You didn't answer my question?" Zach said as she showed me the ring again reminding me I didn't give him my answer.

"Oh Zach I love you I do…but can we wait till maybe we know the war is almost over so I can give you my answer?" I asked.

"All right for you I will wait…just hope your answer will be what I hope it will be" Zach said as he kissed me again on the cheek.

"I hope so too" I said hoping my answer would be yes when the war is almost over.

**Chapter five is done and I hope everyone liked this chapter. Yes Ahsoka is pregnant, Zach now knows about her being pregnant, and Barriss has a new padawan Ahsoka's little brother. I know she doesn't actually have a brother but hey it's my story I can do this if I want. Heck thanks to Rex'sgirl I brought in Jay so why not add another padawan to the story who didn't exist in the star wars universe. Now I also want to thank Barrisoka504 again for her giving me the name and the character too. Thank you again for the assistance.**

**Anyways please leave me some reviews and tell me if you liked this chapter and if there is any problems I should be aware of. Nothing negative please, take care and goodbye everyone.**

**Jason: Hope everyone like this chapter.**

**Z: I like it too…poor Zach he proposed to Barriss thinking she was pregnant. Only to find out she wasn't and she said no.**

**Jason: He really should have made sure she wasn't pregnant before he did something that dumb.**

**Z: Yeah but still if she was pregnant I think that would have been the right thing to do.**

**Jason: Yep oh and people of fanfic we have a message to give to you all. **

**Z: Yes but first it seems the winner of the poll on from the stories that Jason has wrote on who is the best girlfriend. Either Ahsoka, Raven, or Rachel (Gardevoir) were the three picks and it seems people have chosen Ahsoka as the winner with 67% of the votes so she wins and the other two come in as a tie.**

**Jason: Yep okay another thing we want to mention I was talking to someone named Wolf2 and he got me thinking of something. Who is the sidekick of the 'Warrior's of the force' series? **

**Z: Yes and even though Jason says there is no sidekick I disagree. In every story, movie, or show the main character has a sidekick. Batman has robin, Sherlock holmes has Watson, Spongebob has Patrick, Bugs Bunny has Daffy Duck, and Barriss has Ahsoka. Now we want to know who is the sidekick of the story. Either Michael or Zach, the vote will begin right now and will end by the end of July so please vote and tell us who you think is the sidekick.**

**Jason: Wait wait what do you mean Ahsoka is the sidekick between her and Barriss?**

**Z: Oh please she is the main star in my view of the clone wars series since no one cares about Anakin. But between Barriss and Ahsoka, Ahsoka is the sidekick.**

**Jason: Oh please Ahsoka is the most liked character than anyone, Barriss is boring.**

**Z: You lie Barriss is hot and in one story I read with the pairings between Ahsoka and Barriss she is the one wears the pants in the relationship.**

**Jason: She listens to the rules and doesn't take risks. Ahsoka takes risks while Barriss does nothing.**

**Z: That's it.**

**Z tackles Jason and the two begin to brawl all over the room. **

**Ahsoka: Ooooookay then um sorry about that folks we'll try to get these two back to working on the next chapter..I hope.**

**Barriss: Until then please be patient and we'll get the next chapter up as soon as we can...by the way what did Z mean by I wear the pants of the relationship?**

**Ahsoka began to blush hard.**

**Ahsoka: Um I'll tell you later...goodbye everyone and take care.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jason: Chapter six is here and so far things are going well. This next chapter I have to admit I didn't write. I added some scenes but the rest was made by Alpha545 who helped me with this chapter. Thank you for your help Alpha and I hope everyone likes this chapter. Also want to thank Barrisoka504 for helping me as well with the character she gave me thank you again.**

**Z: Hey how come you didn't ask me to write this chapter?**

**Jason: Because you don't know how to write a space fight scene.**

**Z: Oh yeah that's true thank you Alpha545 it's a nice chapter I love it. Also thanks Barrisoka504 I love your stories.**

**Jason: Indeed it is a great chapter but that's for the audience to decide.**

**Z: Say it's good and I will give everyone beards.**

**Jason: What happened to mustaches?**

**Z: They finally caught me and I begged the judge to not send me to jail. The jury which all had mustaches actually voted not guilty. I then told everyone I would never draw mustaches again, that I was doing bears now.**

**(Z draws a mustache and runs out of the room doing a daffy duck laugh)**

**Jason: Why do I invite him again to these segment? Anyways I don't own anything of star wars or the clone wars just my oc characters. Hope you like this chapter here it is chapter six.**

**Battle for Coruscant**

_Jedi temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

It has been a month since I last saw Michael and has been a month since we had sex then I found out I was pregnant. I hadn't told Michael the truth about me being pregnant but I did tell Padme who promised to help me since she too was pregnant as well. At first I thought it would be easy to hide my pregnancy. But then came the mornining sickness, which Padme told me was one of the symptoms of the pregnacy. Zach and Barriss were able to keep the council from finding out about my pregnacy, which wasn't easy for them, but thanks to the war they no longer paid any attention to me. Still I was worried that Michael or the council would find out, and not only that but I was worried if I go out on a mission what would happen if the baby got hurt.

I could only hope the war would soon end that way I wouldn't have to worry about any of that. To keep the council from suspecting something I put back my attention on my duties and my duty as a teacher to my padawan Jay. Jay has changed much since she came to the jedi temple. She is wearing now a jedi outfit except the color was purple. I wanted to change the color but everytime I did it ended up purple. I gave up trying to stop her from changing the colors back since I actually had to pay for the outfits.

Despite her clothing Jay has allowed me to braid one side of her hair and she has allowed me to change her hair hairstyle into a ponytail. She didn't like it at first but her mother helped me convince her it looked very pretty. Along with her new outfit and hairstyle Jay had become a little more mature…at times around the council. But when there aren't any masters around she turns back to her old self. But in a way I didn't mind, I liked how my apprentice was, free spirited and wants to have fun. Of course I wish Jay would listen to me once and a while. She wants to be strong and at times can be a bit impatient. But I knew she just wanted to be like her dad, Michael, and me. I told her to be patient and I told her she will be strong soon. She didn't like waiting but knew if everyone else was patient then she could try too.

I was in the training hall with Barriss as we were watching Makai and Jay train in lightsaber combat, so far, neither Barriss nor I has commented anything, the two are doing great.

Jay was fighting Barriss's padawan Makai who was around two years older than Jay. He was a Togruta like me and had emerald green eyes. He is wearing white clothes with brown boots and a burgundy robe.

Jay's green lightsaber has Makai pinned to the floor, nearly literally, but yeah never ever piss of a girl, ever, Jedi or no jedi. Makai did exactly that, and now his blue lightsaber is all between him and a severely pissed of girl.

Barriss however is looking at the training way more seriously, she's looking at the moves they use and how, and I realize that I should be as well, so I focus on the fight again.

With a very swift move Makai brings his blade under Jay's and pushes it aside, disarming Jay when she loosens her grip on the lightsaber hilt startled.

"Good job Makai, it didn't look like it, but I knew you'd pull of winning this!" Barriss said praising as she walks towards her Padawan.

In truth actually Makai was actually my brother, my little brother. I found out when I was 13 that we got a new youngling coming to live in the temple. I went to welcome him and I found out from Master Plo Koon that Makai was my brother. He told me not to tell the boy because of the whole attachments thing. I understood even though I didn't like it but I knew I had to follow the rules. I still visited him and helped him in any way I could till the war began. Which caused me to spend less time with him, and when Michael came around along with Jay my time with my little brother has been cut off more and more.

But when Makai became Barriss's padawan a month ago I got to see him a bit more and Makai has improved a lot since being Barriss's padawan. Despite how young he was he had shown the council he was an amazing padawan and had great potential. He was like Barriss he followed the rules, listened to his master, and was patient. Makai found out about his master and Zach a week ago but kept his word he wouldn't tell anyone. He like his master and didn't want her to get kicked out, so he promised not to say a word. He knew I was pregnant too and kept that quiet too especially when I told him Jay would hate it if someone found out. Makai seemed to like Jay and decided to keep his mouth for her. I didn't tell him I was his brother or Jay that I was pregnant since I was worried how she would react. I waited patiently till I could find the right time to tell them and I could only hope it was when the war was finally over, and that they would take the news well.

I walk towards Jay as well and smile as I crouch next to her, "You did a great job, but you should hold back just a bit, you forgot everything about your surroundings, Madam Jocasta won't be very happy with that there." I said enjoying every bit of this and point at a large blackened stripe in the bronzium statue of an ancient Jedi Master.

"Eh, whoops…"Jay said with big regretful eyes. "Sorry Ahsoka I guess I did get a little carried away huh?"

I know normally a padawan is supposed to call her mentor master, but I decided to let it slide. Plus I didn't mind her calling me by my name but when we're around council members she does call me master. "Yeah, but other than that, you're technique was perfect and balanced, you left little for Makai to do except parrying. I'm proud of you." I said luring my Padawan into admitting that she used anger to nearly defeat Makai.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka I used my anger to do that…" Jay said and she avoids my eyes, I smile, at least I have some control over that little girl.

"Just remember to stay calm and overview the situation, leap before you think isn't exactly the right speaking." I said and I'm quite happy with how mentor-ish I sound.

"I will, Ahsoka." Jay says as I stand up straight again.

"Okay, but you'll have to apologize to Madam Jocasta for that damage." I said and Jay stuns.

"Never, I'm not going to!" she said loudly but just not loud enough to call it screaming.

"Why not, afraid, she's not going to eat you." I said with a sarcastic smile.

"Yes she is, she's going to eat me alive…" I have to listen carefully to hear it but when I do I laugh.

"I'll make sure she won't, now c'mon, don't be scared nothing bad will happen," I stop for a second and then realize how I can get her to apologize, "_Makai _would." I end the line and wait.

I can count on it that it takes exactly two seconds to comprehend the situation and that is exactly how long it takes, then Jay rockets of to the library and I bolt after her.

_Jedi Temple, the hallway towards the library_

I stop my Padawan and turn her towards me when I finally catch up with her, the little girl is fast when she's motivated.

"Stop, think about what you're doing, what are you going to say to Madam Jocasta?" I ask and she thinks about it for less than a second, "I'm gonna say sorry."

"A little bit more precise, you ain't running in and out of there without her even knowing you've been in there, besides, I want to make a picture, you going into a library." I say grinning and Jay frowns.

"Well, I'm going to say that I'm sorry for damaging the statue in the lightsaber training room and ask if I need to pay." Jay replies smiling broadly.

"No, no, no," I say rapidly, "You know you won't have to pay, cause we here have no money, you my little friend are going to ask if you can make it up by helping her for a day." I say smiling even broader, it feels good to get back at her.

"Humph, whatever…" Jay mutters and we walk towards the library entrance, but just before we reach it a heavy quake shake the building and Barriss and Makai come running towards us.

"Ahsoka, you won't believe it, but we're under attack! _Coruscant_ is under attack!" Barriss says before either of us can ask what happened.

"Guess you're lucky Jay, get to the bunks and wait there, someone will tell you what to do there!" I tell my padawan and she runs off, "You follow her, we'll be back!" Barriss tells Makai and he nods, "May the Force be with you two!" he says before running of in the same direction as Jay.

"Let's see what we can do outside." I offer and Barriss nods, then we run off.

_Three hours later, in space (Michael's point of view)_

First thing Obi-Wan, Anakin, Zach and I hear coming back to Coruscant, with a very tiring mission behind us, is that the Supreme Chancellor has been kidnapped by General Grievous, and that the city of Coruscant has been nearly pounded to dust.

We were coming back from helping secure a transport ship Zach and I got a message that Coruscant was under attack. We met up with Anakin and Obi wan who had finished with a mission and got the message as well about Coruscant.

Though Ahsoka was the first person I thought off. I was worried about Ahsoka and Jay. I really hoped they were okay. I'm now worried about Anakin as well, he seemed to be collapsing at the news, but now we're being briefed he's looking determined to do something.

"Separatist forces caught Home fleet completely by surprise, your three ships may not seem like much but the extra strike group is very valuable now." Grand Admiral Lorth Needa tells us as we move towards the bridge.

"So you're saying we're the only ones that stands between Grievous asking then?" Zach asked.

"That's pretty much what he meant Zach, though I am a bit surprise Grievous would be able to launch an attack of this size without us knowing about it" I said still surprise Grievous got all of this army without us knowing.

"Then again Michael this is something he would do. Attack a planet by catching it off guard and attacking its citizens is something he would do" Obi wan said.

"Admiral do you have any other news on the safety if the senators and of the jedi temple?" Anakin asked concern for Padme and Ahsoka.

"The jedi temple is holding off the enemy and as for the senators they have been taken to safety" Admiral Needa said.

Zach looks at me after having glanced out of the viewport. "So much triangles and spearheads, you don't see these battles a lot now do you Michael?" Zach said who was even impress by the scale of this battle, and it's no wonder, it's usually three ships fighting maybe five or around that, not a hundred to two-hundred.

Still, this ought to be interesting.

"Not really, the Seppies are trying to make a show of it, it almost looks like." I said and Zach looks at me for a while longer, then turns his attention back to the Admiral.

"Any ideas, gentlemen?" Admiral Needa said with a smile and Obi-Wan looks at us.

"We could stage a rescue mission, just a small group, two people will be enough, they could fly through the chaos towards Grievous' ship, land, find their way to the Chancellor, and get him safely out of there, and then at that point we will all be on their location ready to support them." Obi wan said and looks at us the moment Admiral Needa nods in approval.

"I suggest you two." Obi-Wan then says and I look at Zach.

"Obi-Wan, you know I get sick from flying especially in flying through space, I can't fly to that cruiser without starting to throw up in the cockpit, and no one wants to clean _that_ up, besides, I'm of much better help here, with the tacticians on the bridge." Zach said and I look Obi-Wan, simply waiting.

"Then Anakin and Michael should go." he says and Anakin looks at him, pretty much ready to bolt out of his seat to the hangar and fly off.

"Eh, might I do a suggestion?" I asked and everyone looks at me, then I look at Zach.

"I think Master Obi-Wan and Anakin should do this- now I know you hate flying, master, but just hear me out: you and I will serve as Anakin's wing mates, the three of us will fly to that ship, and make it there safely, once aboard, you're going to be of greater help to us than if you were here on the bridge.".

He considers it for a moment, then nods, "I agree, the three of us then, and Zachary will keep us updated from the bridge, Anakin, what do you think?" he looks at Anakin, who in turn regards him with something of a scowl.

"You know what? As long as you two don't hold me up I'm okay with it, now let's go." he says and stands up, ready to go, Obi-Wan and I follow suit.

"May the Force be with you, good luck bro" Zach said with a smile. "And try not to crash before you reach the hangar."

I return the smile and replied. "I'll try, may the Force be with you too." Then I follow the others towards the hangar.

_Only minutes later_

"Okay Tight here goes nothing…" I tell the black-domed droid that rests in the astromech socket of my blue and grey Jedi-starfighter using his nickname, then boost to catch up with Anakin.

"_Okay guys, follow up and form a V on my tail. Try not to get hit._" Anakin's voice said through the comm and I do as he says, ending up behind Anakin's right ion-engine.

"_Michael, is something wrong? Your engine is flickering._" Obi-Wan's voice chimes in and at the same time R6-T8 shows a warning on my read-out screen, telling me that the ion-protection is wearing down, and that full speed isn't possible until I replace it.

"So is my read-out, I can't go full throttle, the protection is wasted."

"_We'll keep that in mind, I'll get it fixed when I get to it, for now just hang on and stay tight._" Anakin said and I put my hands steadily on the joystick and yoke again.

Having left the relatively 'safe' area and now entering the kill-zone, we push the yokes forward and send our fighters straight down, rolling once in the nearly ninety degrees turn to evade cannon fire from separatist warships.

"Oh no you won't…" I said tight with concentration as a squadron Tri-fighters makes a gap between me and Anakin and locks on to him.

After sensing that I have aimed correctly I pull the trigger and a lot of green little blasts streak towards the Tri-fighters, before they hit their targets I have already put up a smile and thought: _Anakin is going to owe me one in flying!_

But before the bolts hit their targets, Anakin makes an one-eighty degree turn and flies right into the squadron of Tri-fighters, weapons blazing and destroying nearly every one as he passes through, my shots however only blast the remaining ones, and not half as skillful as Anakin did it.

I frown as Anakin's fighter nearly hits the cockpit of my starfighter when he leaves the bundle of explosions that is now in front of me, _how the hell did he pull that one off?_

"_Ha ha, didn't think I'd let you do that, did you?_" Anakin asked as his fighter is next to mine and Obi-Wan shows up on the other side of me.

"Very funny, do you have such a funny answer for _that_ as well?" I said and nod in the direction of the two separatist cruisers that are coming directly towards us, side by side so close that I instantly realize my fighter isn't going to fit through, and with Obi-Wan and Anakin on both sides of me I can't safely pull up either.

"T_hat, oh, let me think about that for a second_…".

"_Anakin, there's no time for that, Zachary, do you copy?_" I hear a yes through the comm as soon as soon as the words have left Obi-Wan's mouth.

"_Get your cruisers here, we need them!_" I nudge the Yoke to both sides, but if Obi-Wan and Anakin aren't going away I can't move, they're to close to me.

"_Can't do that, cruisers have us pinned down, artillery support might work if you don't care about being blown up yourself, so that or do it yourself._" Zach says and I growled.

"Zach, you hear me? Send us a squadron ARCs or something, anything will help, now Obi-Wan, Anakin, I CANNOT MOVE LIKE THIS!" I shout and I hear Obi-Wan's voice laugh, then their fighters veer away from me, giving me the space to move out of the way of the two cruisers, "_Whoops, sorry, this better?_" I stay right on the path I was, it's already to late…

_Coruscant (Ahsoka's pov)_

Barriss and I are running through a crowd of screaming people, even with our skills it's hard to keep going forward, we activate our lightsabers and the people move away fearfully, not just in fear for our sabers, but also the explosion that shakes the ground hard enough to topple half of the crowd.

Clones follow suit, shooting to places above the crowd and chased themselves by lethal red hyphens that are the work of Tri-fighters who have passed through the Republic defense.

"Generals!" I hear a voice behind me and see commander Appo, commander of the five-oh-first legion, and about the most skilled one I've ever met, no exaggerations.

"Commander, tell the men to be careful not to hit the crowd!" I tell him and he slams a power pack into his DC-15, then shoots an wide arc of blue blasterbolts.

"Gonna be tough, I don't think it matters, it's either the crowd or the planet!" Appo shouts back and shoots a droid on the other side of me while I slice clean through a bulky super battle droid landing in front of me, on the bridge hanging over us, I see countless AT-TEs marching and blasting away at the fighters that are filling the sky besides the explosions and packets of light.

To three sides of me, LAAT/i s are dropping down to either deliver clones here or take the wounded away, some of them don't land at all but instead take flight towards the core of the core, the senate building on Coruscant.

"Ma'am, look at that!" Appo shouts and Barriss and I look at the MTTs coming up in the distance, flanked by AATs and Hyena bombers, so many…

This, I know, is the war part of the clone wars, this is nothing but head-on, deadly, unexplainable and utter _war_.

One of the LAAT/i gunships crashes in front of us, it is being hit repeatedly by the tanks in the distance all the way down and after, some of the crowd goes up in scarlet flames and screaming.

More tanks show up, converging on all sides, members of the five-oh-first run out to meet them in combat, and my own blade flashing is really nothing anymore compared to the courage of those troopers that are running to meet their own deaths.

I see a Jedi starfighter coming down, it's wing is on fire, as it is spiraling towards the planet it leaves a trail of black smoke and crimson cinders.

"Commander, can you contact the fleet?" I shouted, every molecule of my body hoping that it isn't Michael's blue starfighter that is crashing down to the planet's surface.

"Ahsoka, let it go, it isn't him!" Barriss shouts and puts her hand on my shoulder after deflecting the red bolt that would've hit me otherwise, "Can't you sense it?" she says just loud enough to be heard.

"Well…" I sigh, that's what you get when you panic…

"Don't worry Ahsoka, we will survive this, they will and we will, and the Republic will survive." She reassures me and I nod as tears begin to well up in my eyes, **no, stay in the moment, don't freak out!**

An AAT is closing in on us, Barriss and I are on our own now…

_Coruscant (Michael's pov)_

R6-T8 screams in horror as my fighter squeezes through the too little space between the two cruisers, I hear the screeching and shrieking of tortured metal on all sides, my fighter, flying on its side, is spawning sparks and cinders on also all sides.

After another age of subtle corrections entirely guided by luck the sounds and flashes stop and the cruisers are behind me, Obi-Wan and Anakin quickly show up on both sides of me, this time giving me a whole lot more space, needed space, 'cause my fighter is moving to all sides except the right one without me doing so.

"_You okay? You should've pulled up there._" Anakin's startled voice asks through the comm and I groan.

"Yeah, since there was obviously a LOT of space and time to do so!" I yelled at him, and Obi-Wan chimes in.

"_You're right, we should've given you more space, now calm down and we'll help you get to that hangar._" He says and I sigh out the emotions of distress and all, then look at R6-T8, his photoreceptor is switched off and his dome is motionless.

"Tight is useless, poor thing, those emergency subroutines must've cooked his motivator or something…" really, there is smoke coming from his dome.

"_I can get him back when I have the time, for now, focus._" Anakin says and sends me the location of the _Invisible_ _Hand_, Grievous' ship, on the read-out screen, that location is right in front of us, behind a thousand Vulture Droids.

"Yeah, this ought to be _easy_…" I said sarcastically and at that moment my Obi-Wan dials the frequency to clone channel as Anakin says: "_Switching_ _to clone comm channel._".

"_We're here Generals, Clone Squad Seven on your tails._" The digitalized voice of Oddball says and a few dozen ARC-one seventies show up behind us.

"_Great Oddball, just in time, General Michael is not able to fight so we need to help him get to that hangar, just distract those Vulture Droids._"Obi-Wan says as we and Squad Seven fly past the firing heavy turrets of a Venator, nearly getting hit ourselves, but going around it isn't an option for me right now.

Not if I can't do anything but slowly aim for the hangar.

"_Okay Michael, ignore those enemies and just hang on to our tails, and try doing something about your speed, if you keep going this slow you won't half make the fall into the hanger, you'll _under_-_shoot_ it, max it out!"_ Anakin advices and I do as he says, using the Force to max out the throttle more than the throttle control in the cockpit, since it is wasted.

Behind us, ARC-one seventies and Vulture Droids engage in a collision of light.

CLANG

My head hits the metal side of the cockpit when my fighter suddenly sways to the left, as I look out of the window I see Anakin's fighter too close to mine.

CLANG

Anakin's fighter hits mine again, forcing me even more to the left.

"Anakin! What the hell are you doing?" I shout as again my fighter gets bashed to the left, "Are you trying to get me killed?".

"_Just giving you a little help with your steering…_" Anakin replies, his voice tight with concentration.

I sigh and fall back in the cockpit chair, "That's impossible…" I sigh and I hear a laugh on Obi-Wan's side.

"_For Anakin, the impossible is merely a tad bit difficult, don't try to resist._"

"Anakin?"

"_Hang on a sec. this isn't as easy as it looks._"

"Anakin."

"_Just wait_… "

"Anakin!"

"_What?_"

"Have you noticed the shields are still up?" I yell, and they're so close I could practically taste them, Obi-Wan is already blasting away at the right shield generator, causing the bluish field to flicker, but not die.

"_Sorry, I've been busy…_" Anakin says and rolls to the side, blasting the left shield generator to shrapnel and causing the field to die.

I shoot past it that very moment, the hangar depressurizes and slows us down, but when Anakin and Obi-Wan hit the ground, my fighter shoots through, luckily the shield on the other side of the hangar is also dead and I am not instantly vaporized, but I get flung back into the open nonetheless, without Obi-Wan and Anakin to help me, and without engines this time.

"Anakin, have you thought about it that I would need to break to land safely?" I yell at the comm and I hear the start of a response before my comm has a critical failure: "_Eh, no, sorry, lemm-_".

_Coruscant (Ahsoka's pov)_

In a fiery explosion, the blue fighter crashes far away, but a new blue fighter enters the scene right away, also crashing, this time I know it's Michaels, especially since a Venator I know well is coming down after it, but far from able to keep up with the fighter.

"Michael!" I yelled and Barriss looks at me, still deflecting and evading bolts from the closing in tanks.

Then it is almost as if Michael has heard me, the fighter pulls up, starting to get horizontal instead of vertical, but it's a far cry from being saved, and the fighter approaches the tanks now, Barriss and I immediately understand what he's doing and stand back as the cockpit flips open, Michael summersaults out and lands before us as the fighter crashes into the most right tank and continues its slide all the way through, literally, to the most left tank, crushing all of them in a swift move.

"And he sticks the landing with a perfect ten" Michael said as he turned to us. "Hey girls, thought you could use a hand, and I love to fall in." he says with a big smile and our comms beep after Barriss says "You mean 'fall' literally…"

"_Hey bro, you okay?"_ Zach's voice says concerned.

"Yep, just fell in with the ladies." Michael replies and there's a sigh on the other side.

"_Glad you're having fun, it's a mess up here, Obi-Wan and Anakin are out of contact and the Jedi Temple even worse, too much static to talk with other ships so we're in blind, we'll just have to hold the line_." Zach says with a serious voice and we look at each other.

"Okay, let's do that, we'll talk again later, good luck."

_"Shouldn't you say: 'may the Force be with you'?"_ Zach asks and Michael grins.

"Oh right…oh well, that then, Michael out."

"Let's go up there the commander is waving for us." Barriss says and we move.

_Over Coruscant (Zach's pov)_

I was on board my ship trying to keep Grievous from escaping. Which was becoming a hard task to do since we were getting attacked by nearby separatist ships, which are keeping us from stopping Grievous's ship.

"General we have a problem. The shield are down and the enemy is trying to hit the command bridge" Admiral Lorth said.

"Damn that's not good…okay Admiral is there a chance to evacuate all the men and have them land somewhere safe on Coruscant?" I asked worried that if we try to evacuate the men could land in the middle of a battle.

"The battle seems to be taking place around the senate building, near the jedi temple, and most of downtown. The rest of the areas look secure sir" Admiral Lorth said.

"Okay admiral get the men and tell them to abandon ship. I want you to also get the pods to land in the areas away from the battle, at least ones that are too dangerous for our men" I said as I told the admiral the plan. "I'll take the ship and steer it at one of the separatist ships, hopefully we can take down one of those seps before this old bird goes down."

"Very good sir but are you sure you can do this on your own? If you want I can stay here?" Admiral Lorth said volunteering to stay.

"Very honorable of you admiral but I got this and besides the men are going to need you down there when you land" I said as I picked up a blaster and handed it to the admiral. "You still know how to use a blaster don't you admiral?"

The admiral looked at the blaster then cocked it with a smirk on his face. "Just because I was promoted to admiral doesn't mean I have forgotten how to shoot sir."

"Good to hear now I'm counting on you Admiral get the men to safety" I said as the admiral nodded and ordered the men to the escape pods. I took the controls and started to set towards the separatist ship nearby that was protecting Grievous's ship.

Now that the ship was heading directly towards the separatist ship, it was time for this jedi to get off before the ship explodes. I ran down the hall of the ship till I found the escape pods. I got in and pressed some buttons trying to make sure the pod would land near the jedi temple. I know I should be landing near where the men were heading but forget that. My lady and my friends need me so once I got the coordinates I pressed the ejection button causing the escape pod to get shot out of the ship.

_Jedi temple (Michael's pov)_

Ahsoka, Barriss, and I made it back to the jedi temple where we were helping the jedis and clones defend the temple. So far we have been able to keep them at the bottom of the stairs, but soon more were coming which was making it harder for us to defend the temple. To make the situation even bad we were losing clones fast. Not because of the droids but because of their tank which was blowing our men to pieces.

"Okay we're going to need a miracle if we're going to get out of this alive" I said knowing we couldn't destroy the tank with the force without the person getting shot.

Just then we saw something coming from the sky fast. We looked up and saw it was heading straight towards the tank. I grabbed Ahsoka and Barriss ran right behind me as we ducked for cover. The droids looked up and saw the object heading towards them but it was too late. The object landed on the tank destroying it and wiping out the droids nearby.

Once the debri was gone we looked over and saw many of the droids were destroyed. We looked over and saw what destroyed the tank. It looked like an escape pod. We saw someone coming out of the pod as we had our lightsabers ready. The pod door opened and out came to our own surprise…Zach.

"Wooooooo what a ride let's do it again" Zach said who got out of the pod which surprised us a lot.

"Dude your alive" I said as the first one to say something.

"Oh hey guys fancy meeting you three here" Zach said as he grabbed his lightsaber and got down from the pod. "Hi honey I'm home."

Barriss ran towards Zach and gave him a big hug. "I'm so glad to see your okay, but how did you get here?"

"Long story short my ship was about to blow so I got everyone out. Then I got my pod to land near the temple. Guess it did get me where I needed to be" Zach said.

"Yeah but from the height and your landing you should have been injured. I'm glad you're not I'm just saying how is it you're not you know hurt?" Ahsoka asked who was confused that Zach didn't have a scratch on him.

"Ahsoka I have asked myself that same question for 14 years and to do this day I haven't even figured out on how he has been able to stay alive with all that he has done" I said.

"Well it doesn't matter shall we take out these droids now or asked them to join us for tea?" Zach said as we all nodded when the battle droids came back. We all activated our lightsabers and charged at the enemy.

**Chapter six is done and I hope many liked this chapter. Again Alpha545 helped me with this chapter and I want to thank him again for the help. This chapter really helped I hope everyone liked it and I hope everyone enjoys the stories from Alpha545. Take care everyone and please leave some reviews bye.**

**Zach: Wooooo let's do it again!**

**Jason: No again because the fight is almost over.**

**Michael: Awwwww I wanted to try it myself.**

**Z: Me too.**

**Michael: Your afraid of heights.**

**Z: Don't tell the world that...your afraid of snakes.**

**Jason: So I bet you there is some people out there who are afraid of snakes. **

**Z: Okay first of all I doubt that and I would like to see you prove me wrong.**

**Michael: Okay you guys seem to be using the fanfic people to settle your challenges. Do you guys really think the people of fanfic would want to settle these fights for you two?**

**Zach: Let them fight! Let them fight!**

**Michael: Shut up!**

**Jason: No no I agree okay smart guy if at least two people say they are scared of snakes then you must dye your hair purple like Jay. Then keep it on for one week.**

**Z: Fine but if no one says they are scared of snakes then you must get in a room with one snake...and I choose a rattlesnake.**

**Jason:...Oh hell no but fine deal please leave us some review and tell us you are scared of snakes please. I don't want to be stuck in a room with that damn snake**

**Z: Oh please don't say your scared of snakes I want to see the look on his face when I win.**

**Michael: What kind of friend are you?**

**Z: A sadistic kind...goodbye everyone and take care.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucky chapter number seven is here and I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. Now then as many know we are near the end of the war but this story isn't over yet. There is still some chapters left to go. I don't know how many but trust me it's not over yet.**

**Also this one will reveal two more characters who will be joining in the story. Two I made up and two who will be from two characters that exist from the star wars universe. They are my oc characters of course and they don't really exist. **

**Now then I don't own anything of star wars or the clone wars series. I know they are both the same but I have been writing this for a while and I'm not going to change it. I only own my oc characters. Except for Jay she belongs to Rex'sgirl. Now then here is chapter seven enjoy.**

**Zia the jinx and Alex the shy boy**

_Jedi temple (Michael's pov)_

Despite the surprise attack the republic forces were able to finally push back the enemy forces. We also got word that Anakin and Obi wan were able to successfully save Chancellor Palpatine. But that wasn't the only big news. Anakin was able to defeat and kill Count Dooku. Although some of us wanted him alive, Palpatine told us that he was far too dangerous to be kept alive. Although some members of the council disagree we decided that it doesn't, because now the only leader in charge of the separatist was General Grievous, who once again escaped. While Anakin and Obi wan were saving Palpatine. We were finishing up taking care of the last battle droid near the jedi temple. Which we didn't actually need to do but we figured we help out a bit with the clean up.

"Wooooo what a day taking out an army of droids and saving the day once again is what some people would say a job well done" Zach said as he used the force to push along some of the droids into one big pile.

"Today was indeed a good day, but bad for some people. Especially for us since Grievous killed the two jedis who were helping Master Shaak Ti protect the chancellor" I said as I reminded Zach that today was not a good for some people.

"Oh right now I really wished I was there with Obi wan and Anakin. The three of us could have taken that tin can together" Zach said as he was a bit angry Grievous got away from them again.

"Don't worry he'll get his soon. People like him will eventually get what is coming to them" Barriss said as she tried to lighten the mood.

"I hope it's soon Barriss because with Dooku gone, Grievous is the leader of the separatist. If we capture him the war will finally be over" Ahsoka said as she rubbed her stomach knowing once the war is over there would be a future for her, Michael, and their baby.

"Actually Ahsoka the war won't be over till we capture the separatist leaders and the sith lord behind the war" I said reminding everyone of the sith lord who was still on the loose.

"Oh yeah the coward sith lord who sends his pawns to battle while he hides like the coward that he is" Zach said remembering about the sith lord.

"Well let's hope we find him soon because once he is defeated then peace will finally be restore in the galaxy" Barriss said.

Just then someone was contacting me through my comlink. "Yes?"

"Michael its Obi wan, could you please come to the Room of Thousand Fountains and bring Zachary with you please" Obi wan said as he requested for Zach and me to come see him.

"Sure we're on our way" I said as I shut off my comlink and turned to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sighed and knew what he was asking for. "Yes you can go Michael we'll take care of things here."

"Thank you" Michael said as he leaned forward and kissed Ahsoka on the cheek before heading off to the temple.

"Wow he needs permission to go somewhere. You got him whipped Ahsoka" Zach said admiring how Ahsoka has Michael whip. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and got back to work. Zach leaned forward to Barriss and whispered into her ears. "Can I go too?"

Barriss sighed and smiled that Zach had to ask him like Michael did with Ahsoka. "Yes you can go now get going."

"Thanks oh and make sure Ahsoka doesn't overdo it you know with the baby and everything" Zach said as he kissed Barriss on the cheek and reminded Barriss of Ahsoka being pregnant.

Barriss knew Zach was right when she saw Ahsoka trying to use the force to lift one of the broken tanks. "Ahsoka wait!" Barriss shouted as she ran towards her friend and stopped her from using the force. "You shouldn't lift that, it's too heavy and not good for the baby if you're trying to lift things."

"Barriss it's fine I can handle this" Ahsoka said as she wanted to continue working till her friend stopped her by placing her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"No Ahsoka, remember what Padme said no overdoing it with your body. It's unhealthy for the baby and it will cause you stress which is not good for the baby either" Barriss said as she led her friend towards the steps where she had her sit down. "Let me take care of this okay?"

"Barriss I'm fine besides I'm only a month pregnant. Lifting things with the force isn't going to hurt the baby" Ahsoka said who didn't like to do nothing while everyone was working.

"Ahsoka please trust me you need to not push yourself. You may only be a month pregnant but a lot can happen while being pregnant that can hurt the baby" Barriss said worried something bad would happen to the baby.

"Fine I'll go see if Jay and Makai are okay. Just don't overdo it either Barriss" Ahsoka said as she gave up and decided to listen to her friend.

"Of course just be careful" Barriss said as Ahsoka walked up the stairs towards the jedi temple leaving Barriss to finish cleaning up.

_Room of thousand fountains (Zach's pov)_

Michael and I arrived to the fountains where we saw our former masters waiting for us. "Hey Master Kenobi and Secura how have you two been and what's up?" I asked wondering why they asked for us.

"We're fine and well we wanted to say congratulations to you two on a job well done. Once again you two have amazed us at what you have been able to do despite the odds" Master Secura said in hologram form since she was on Felucia.

"Thanks masters and we are glad to have made you two proud. We only wished though we had helped you Master Kenobi, if we did then Grievous would have been captured and the war would have ended" Michael said.

"I know Michael and believe me I want to end this war too. But don't worry it will end and now that Dooku is gone there is hope for this war to end perhaps soon" Obi wan said who was hoping the war will end soon.

"As we wait we also hope to help the future generation to learn as much as they can to help them be better than we were" Master Secura said sounding like she was going somewhere with this.

"Um what do you mean master?" I asked wondering what she meant.

Aayla motioned to the door where we saw two younglings coming towards us. One was a Twi'lek girl who was around eight years old. Her skin was the same as Aayla's and her clothes were brown jedi outfit with long sleeves. The other was a human boy around seven years old. He had short black hair with black eyes. He was wearing the same outfit as the Twi'lek but it was white.

"Boys I want you to meet Jake Amidala and Zia Secura your new padawans."

"What?" I said surprised by what Master Secura said.

"O-our new padawans?" Michael said also surprised by what Master Secura said.

"Jake is Padme's little brother, he will be your padawan Michael" Obi wan said as he introduced Jake to Michael who seemed shy and a bit timid around Michael.

"And Zia is my little sister Zachary she will be your padawan so please take care of her" Master Secura said as Zia walked near Zach and bowed to him.

"Nice to meet you Master Zachary" Zia said innocently as she introduced herself to her master.

"Um hi Zia nice to meet you too" I said still a bit surprised they gave us padawans.

"Jake go on and meet your new master" Obi wan said who was trying to get Jake to introduce himself to Michael.

Jake slowly walked towards Michael and introduced himself. "H-hi m-my name is J-Jake. It's ni-nice to me-meet you Master Michael."

Michael still a bit shocked couldn't help but smile at his new apprentice. He stood in front of him and kneeled down till they could be eye to eye. "Nice to meet you too Jake and you don't have to be shy around me. I am glad and honored to have you as my apprentice."

Jake smiled as well and Michael could sense the boy was starting to feel less shy and nervous around Michael. "Well now I'm glad to see you two are getting off on a good start" Obi wan said glad Michael and Jake were doing well so far.

"Um master can we talk…alone?" I said wanting to ask Master Secura and Kenobi something. Both Jedi masters nodded as the kids went outside the room till they would be called in again. Once the kids were gone I turned back to our former masters. "Okay um just one question…what is going on here? Why have you two given us padawans since we never actually made a request for one?"

"Neither did Anakin and look at what happened" Michael said remembering that Anakin never wanted a padawan before but got one, who would later turn out to be the one Michael falls in love with.

"The council feels that you two are ready for the responsibility of training a padawan" Obi wan said as he explained why both boys were getting padawans. "Both of you have proven to the council and everybody that you have grown up much since you two first came to the jedi temple. Against all odds you two have proven you can handle any situation and both of you have learned so much since then."

"We taught you both everything we know and you two have show us skills that we have never taught you two. You learned those skills on your own and you two have been able to take on any challenge no matter what the odds were" Aayla said as she too explained why both boys were getting padawans. "The council feels that you two are ready to take on padawans so you can help them learn what you know. So that one day they can use those same skills to protect the galaxy from future danger that may come."

Michael and I looked at each other knowing our masters were right. We both knew eventually they would have given us padawans. I just wished they didn't give me one since I didn't know jack about teaching. Let alone teach a padawan what she needs to know to be a great jedi.

"Masters you really think we're ready to teach them?" Michael asked who seemed unsure if they were ready or not.

"I know you two feel you're not ready but trust us you are. We have seen how much you two have grown and we know you are ready to take on this responsibility. If you need some help we'll assist you in any way we can" Obi wan said as he told both boys that they were indeed ready.

I sighed and knew if they felt we were ready then we should at least try to be masters. Heck if our girlfriends could do it then we should too. "Fine…but could tell us a bit about our padawans? And how come you guys didn't tell us about them?"

"Right, Zia came to the jedi temple a few years ago. She was found by me as I went to my planet to assist with the problems they have been having. Some smugglers tried to kidnap some Twi'lek children to sell them, I stopped them and found Zia" Master Secura said as she told the boys about how she found Zia. "I found out she was my sister when I was approached by one of the villagers who told me they knew my mother and how Zia was my sister. I decided when I sensed how strong she was with the force to take her in to the jedi."

"Um what about the council did you tell them that she was your sister?" I asked.

"Yes I did and they still accepted her in as long as did not form any attachments to her. I kept an eye on her from time to time, and knew when she was old enough I wanted to find someone who I knew would keep her safe" Aayla said as she approached Zach and smiled at him. "Zach I chose you because I know you will be a great teacher and she will be happy with you. Please keep her safe and do your best."

I was glad Aayla trusted me and I was happy she wanted me to teach her sister. But I was now worried what would happen if I failed her and her sister. I didn't though want her to know that so I had to make sure I showed her I wasn't worried. "That's great master thank you and I promise no harm shall come upon your sister, not a single hair…lekku…um you know what I mean."

"Of course and Michael your padawan is indeed Padme's little brother. He came to the jedi order before the war began when his parents saw him using the force. He is a bit shy and can be a bit timid, but that's only towards people he doesn't know" Obi wan said as he told Michael about Jake. "I think you can not only help him be a great jedi Michael, but you can help him be braver as well."

"I see, well I'm up for the challenge and I wouldn't mind teaching Jake how to be a jedi. Wait does Padme know I'm going to be her brother's teacher?" I asked if Padme knew about me going to be Jake's master. If so I wonder if she told Anakin who I assume would threaten me to keep him safe since technically Jake is Anakin's brother in law.

"Senator Amidala does know and she asked us to ask you to be careful with Jake. She trusts you but with everything going on and since the separatist don't like her. They could try to harm Jake so be on your toes" Master Secura said.

"Got it…so I guess we better get started training our padawans. What do you two propose we teach them first?" I asked wondering what they know and what they don't know yet.

"They know how to use the force and how to use a lightsaber. So I would say teach them a little more on the two and how to fight as well" Obi wan said as he gave the boys some suggestions.

"Thanks master, I guess we should get started then" Michael said as he asked for the kids to come back in.

"Oh Zach one more thing you should know about Zia" Aayla said but before she could say anything else Zia ran towards her master then tripped. She tried to stop herself from falling so Zach tried to help her. But as he did Aayla fell forward and hit Zach right in the groin with head. Zach fell on his knees groaning in pain.

"Oh man um Zach are you okay?" Michael asked as he kneeled down to help Zach.

"Whoops sorry master are you okay?" Zia asked her master.

"Fine…just fine…oooooh" I said as I tried to speak but the pain I felt was too much that I fell on the floor.

"Um maybe I should show you two where you will be staying. Zach you gonna be okay?" Michael asked if Zach would be okay on the ground. Zach nodded and so Michael and Obi wan left to take the kids to their rooms where they would be staying.

Aayla Secura approached her former padawan and decided to tell him what she was going to say earlier. "Zach if you can hear me I want you to know that Zia has been known to cause some bad lucks. I don't believe it and neither does the council, but we have had some reports that said she has caused some trouble. Not her fault of course but it seems she has caused some bad luck to happen to the people who got hurt."

"I see…well don't worry…I'm sure it's all…a coincidence" I said as I struggled to get up. As I did I look at Master Secura who seemed worried about his sister. "I promise you I won't let anything happen to her and I will do my best to make sure she stays safe."

"I know you will and good luck Zach and may the force be with you" Master Secura said as her hologram disappeared.

I sighed and began to slowly walk back to my room where I would guess Zia would be. I only hoped the whole bad luck thing was a coincidence. I would hate for her to hit me on the groin again…or worse.

_Michael's room (Michael's pov)_

I was in Jake's new room where I was setting everything up for him to arrive. I never used the room especially when Zach convinced the council to give Knights their rooms bigger. Zach asked for this so that padawans can stay close to their masters. I never needed another room, but decided to keep in case I did get a padawan.

I was setting everything up when I heard a knock on my door. I went over and opened door. I saw Jake standing there holding some of his things. "Hey Jake glad you came I'm almost done with your room. Why don't you wait inside till I finish?" I suggested as Jake nodded and came inside. I led him towards the couch where he could wait while I finish getting his room ready.

Before I could leave I heard Jake speak. "Um Master Michael sir could you um please tell me what are we going to do?"

"Oh well I was thinking of maybe see how good you are with your lightsaber and how well you can use the force. After that well I'm not sure, truth is Jake I have never taught someone before" I said as I told Jake the truth. It was true I never taught someone before, Jay maybe but not how to be a jedi that was now Ahsoka's job. "But I promise you I will try to be a great teacher I promise."

"I know Master Michael, my sister told me you are a great jedi and so did her friend too. I trust you sir" Jake said as he smiled at his master.

I smiled and patted Jake on the head. "Good to hear now then we'll start training you tomorrow. But first do you want to meet my other friends?" I asked.

"I think so" Jake said who seemed nervous to meet his master's friends.

"You know I think one of the things we will try to work with is your shyness my dear boy" I said as I grabbed my jedi cloak and put it on.

"I'm not shy master…well sometimes I am but that's only because when I meet people I don't know I get nervous all the time. I don't know why that is" Jake said as he admitted he was shy.

"Well that's why we are going to meet my friends so they can help you. One of them her name is Ahsoka who is a good friend of mine and her padawan is someone who I think you would have a lot of fun with" I said hoping Jay and Ahsoka would help Jake with his shyness.

"Oh okay if you say so master" Jake said as Michael opened the door and Jake followed his master where he would introduce Ahsoka and Jay to his new padawan and the same with him to the girls.

_Zachary's room (Zach's pov)_

I made it back to my room where I saw Zia sitting on the couch and she looked like she was waiting for me. "Hi master how are you feeling?" Zia asked as she jumped off the couch and smiled at me.

"Um I'm feeling better now thanks for asking" I said as I steered away from Zia not wanting a repeat of earlier. "So um Zia why not tell me a little about yourself?"

Oh okay well I was born on Ryloth, I don't remember much since I came here when I was three. My sister took care of me till I began training with the others, and um I don't know what else to say" Zia said as she sat back on the couch with Zach sitting next to her.

"Well why not tell me your likes and dislikes, your hobby, do you like being a jedi, all those questions" I said as I wanted to know more about Zia.

"Oh okay well I like having fun with my friends although we don't play long since many get hurt for some reason. I don't like the dark it's scary. I like to play, read, and I like to run. I like being a jedi and want to be as cool as my sister is. And I want to be as good as she is one day."

"Well that is nice to know and hey maybe you will one day. But to do that you're going to work pretty hard, think you can handle it?" I asked as I admired Zia's determination.

"Okay…so what are we going to do now Master Zachary?" Zia asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could first meet my friend and her padawan. Is that something you would want to do?" I asked.

"Okay" Zia said as she sounded happy. Zia got off the couch but then tripped and almost fell till she grabbed her master's leg and stomped on his foot hard. "Oh sorry master are you okay?"

I held my foot and groaned a bit in pain, but didn't want her to feel bad. "I'm okay…now then come on let's go" I said as Zia smiled and ran off while I followed her from behind limping.

_Training room (Ahsoka's pov)_

Jay and I were in the training room helping clean up the mess that was caused in the battle against the separatist. Plus this was a good way to train Jay on using the force and doing some hard work can help the body. Jay didn't like working but knew her big brother would be disappointed if she didn't. Plus I told her if she finished then she would spend the rest of the day with her daddy who came back from dropping off the chancellor and Anakin.

Obi wan told us before he went to give his report to the council that Anakin had killed Count Dooku. I was surprised Anakin was able to not only defeat him, but kill him as well. Something I didn't expect from my master, to kill Dooku. I didn't mind since after what he put the republic and what he did to my boyfriend. Still Michael told me despite what he did he still needed to be brought forth to justice so he can be charged for his crimes.

"I'm bored can I go see my dad Ahsoka?" Jay asked who got tired of moving the rocks.

"Jay we're not finished now come on we're almost done" I said but saw Jay pouting and had her arms crossed. "Now Jay what did Michael and I tell you about acting like a child?"

"You told me not to because I'm a Jedi and Jedi don't pout or act childish. But then how come when you told me about your past missions, that you and Master Skywalker acted like little kids?" Jay asked remembering all the games Anakin and Ahsoka did during their missions on how many droids they destroyed.

"That's different Anakin came up with those games not me and I don't do that anymore" I said.

"Funny you and I used to do that when we were out in the battle on the ground and the air" Jay and I looked over and saw Michael coming in along with who we assume was his new padawan. "And if I remember correctly I beat you ten times and you only beat me eight times."

"First of all you only beaten me eight times since the last two you cheated and second the seventh time doesn't count I was distracted" I said

"You cheated too and you that other time you used my lightsaber so I still win by one win ahead of yours" Michael said which caused Jay to snicker and his padawan to smile.

I turned to Jay who stopped snickering and I turned back to Michael. "Fine but I will beat you one day Michael."

"Well until then I have one victory over you" Michael said as he smiled. "Oh by the way this is Jake Amidala he is my new padawan and is Padme's little brother."

Michael motioned Jake to introduce himself which he did nervously. "Um h-hi I'm Jake ni-nice to meet you Mas-master Tano."

I smiled and giggled a bit because of how this boy could be Padme's little brother. "Nice to meet you too Jake and it's okay to call me Ahsoka when there are no Jedi masters around" I said as I kneeled down to see him better and extended my hand for him to shake. "It's nice to meet you I know your sister."

Jake hesitated at first but shook my hands as well and seemed happy to meet me. "My sister told me about you too. She says you're nice and a good friend."

"Well your sister is right I am both, oh and this is my padawan Jay. Jay meet Jake" I said as I had Jay introduce herself to Jake.

Jay didn't seem to like the boy much who was smiling at her and extended his hand towards her when he finished shaking mine. Jay hesitated at first but shook his hand too. "Nice to meet you too Jake and glad to see Michael got a padawan." Jay soon began to crush Jake's hand a bit and released his hand. "What's the matter are you okay?"

Jake held his hand which was in a bit of pain from Jay squeezing it. "Um yeah I'm fine…I think."

"Ooookay then well why don't we spend the rest of the day to get to know each other, how does that sound?" Michael asked.

"Sounds good what do you two say?" I asked our two padawans if they wanted to spend the day together.

"Um sure I don't mind" Jake said who didn't seem to mind.

"Whatever" Jay muttered.

"Greta then let's get going…should we get Zach and Barriss to come with us too?" Michael asked.

"I think he went to go find Barriss and wanted to introduce her to his new padawan" I said remembering Zach coming in to find Barriss where Jay and I met Zia.

"I see well I guess we should let them spend some time alone then too. All right kids what do you two want to do?" Michael said as he turned to the kids

"I want some ice cream!" Jay shouted as she said what she wanted to do.

"Ice cream sounds nice" Jake said as he agreed with Jay.

"All right then we know of a good place to get some ice cream…though I wonder if it's still there" I said remembering that the ice cream place was probably destroyed during the battle.

"No problem I think Zach and I have some on the ship we have been bui…" Michael stopped when he nearly mentioned what Zach and him have been building.

"A ship? What ship Michael?" I asked.

"Okay well it was supposed to be a surprise but okay Zach and I have been building a ship. Remember when that old ship you and Anakin used got busted?" Michael asked.

"I remember, Anakin crashed it and when he didn't have time to fix it he gave it to me as my graduation gift on becoming a Jedi knight. I didn't have time to fix it either so I left it in the hanger to fix it later, why?" I asked wondering what Michael and Zach did to the ship.

"Okay well we took some parts from our past ships that got totally damaged and we used them to fix the ship up. But then it got a bit destroyed when Zach accidently connected some cables…let's just leave it at that. Anyways we fixed it up and got it back to the way it used to be except much nicer and we added some new things to the ship if you're interested in seeing it" Michael said as he told Ahsoka about the ship. "One of the things we added was a cooler to put some food like ice cream for example."

"Cool can we see it big brother?" Jay asked who seemed excited to see the ship.

"Sure if it's okay with you Ahsoka?" Michael asked.

"Why not, this I have to see for myself especially if Zach helped build it. Plus we did say we were going to get ice cream so let's go" I said as Michael nodded and began to lead us to the hanger where he would show me the ship Zach and him have been working on.

**Chapter seven is done and I hope everyone like the debut of Jake and Zia. Zia I hope everyone liked. At first I thought maybe she could be a tough tomboy, but I decided to go with this way and I think its better this way. As for Jake well I figure since three of the kids come from well known characters I thought why not and have Jake be Padme's little brother.**

**I hope everyone have enjoyed this chapter and I promise the next one will be up when I can. I have been trying to work on a project with a friend of mine and I am having some small trouble focusing on this story. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Goodbye and take care everyone bye.**

**Jason: Okay if everyone remembers my friend Zach and I made a bet. Which I won yay!**

**Z: He cheated I want a recount.**

**Jason: Dude you lost and since I got some votes Z had to dye his hair the next day purple and now he has to keep it on for until this Sunday. After WWE's ppv Money in the Bank which is going to be live in Chicago, Illinois.**

**Z: The hometown of CM Punk and the last time we will see Punk and could be the last time we see John Cena if he loses.**

**Jason: Yep, and until the ppv is over Z must keep the purple hair. **

**Z: I hated it at first but now I look good. **

**Jason: So if you look good how come you don't want me to take a picture and put it up on my facebook account?**

**Z: No way, I don't want other people to know.**

**Jason: You went to buy pizza and had to get off to get the pizza how is that different? Since people saw what your hair looked like.**

**Z: Because those are the pizza people they don't care and besides facebook has millions and I mean millions of people that could see me I don't want people to see me.**

**Jason: Your pathetic okay well this Sunday you're going to have to wait till the ppv is over.**

**Z: That's fine with me I don't care as long as I get some pizza during the ppv.**

**Ahsoka: Why are you guys advertising for the ppv instead of talking about the story?**

**Jason: Oh well…I don't know we're fans of wrestling can you blame us for getting stuck on the subject?**

**Z: Yeah and hey how come Zach got hurt in this chapter?**

**Ahsoka: Jason suggested it and he told you, and you said yes.**

**Z: I never agreed to that.**

**Jason: Yes you did when I asked you when you were getting your head dyed.**

**Z: Oooooh yeah I remember…okay never mind.**

**Ahsoka: Speaking of your head…(Ahsoka got out a camera and took a picture of Z's hair) see ya later.**

**Z: Damn it get back here and give me that camera.**

**Ahsoka ran out of the room with Z chasing her.**

**Jason: Hmmmmm I should stop them…nah see you all next time and please leave us some reviews bye and thanks to those who helped me with the bet thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jason: Chapter eight is here. Okay now then I hope everyone liked Zia and Jake. Now all four of our heroes have padawans, all of which come from famous characters from the star wars universe.**

**Z: Oh yeah and also is there something you wish to tell everyone.**

**Jason: Oh right sorry for taking a while to update, I have been working on another story and am trying to get enough chapters ready. Now then I also hate to say this but it's going to take a little longer to update the next chapter since I need to also work on another story I had uploaded before and told everyone that I would come back to it.**

**Z: And it's a good thing too because I need a break from this story for a bit.**

**Jason: Yes so sorry to say that but I promise I will be back and the next chapter will be good.**

**Z: Yep Zia, Jay, Jake, and Makai. Hmmmm okay here is a question who is your favorite of the four and why? Mine is Jay, because she is funny and is fun for someone her age.**

**Ahsoka: Even though Jay is my padawan and Makai is my brother I have to say…Jake. He is cute when he is shy and innocent. **

**Barriss: I choose…Zia. I don't believe in bad luck and I know she just needs someone to help her so she doesn't think that way either.**

**Zach: Okay well I choose Makai, kid may not be fun but when I am through with him he will be just like Jay and me.**

**Barriss: Stay away from him Zach I have only had him for a month and I won't let you turn him like you and Jay.**

**Jason: Okay Michael and I are last and I choose Jay too. She is funny and her pranks on Ahsoka was a lot of fun. I know Jake and Zia are my creations but I choose Jay sorry you two.**

**Michael: Guess it's down to me…I choose…Jake. Yes I know he is my padawan and I just got him. But I think we hit it off well and I know he'll be a great jedi in the future.**

**Jason: Very true well okay time to start the chapter.**

**Ahsoka: Jason doesn't own anything from star wars.**

**Barriss: Just his oc characters.**

**Michael: Like Zach, the four padawans, and me.**

**Zach: Here we go we hope you like the chapter.**

**The day with Zia and Jake**

_Jedi temple (Zach's pov)_

Zia and I found Barriss finishing cleaning up the last bit of mess in the room of thousand fountains. "Hey Barriss" I said as I waved to her as she waved back.

"Hello Zach…I see the talking with Master Kenobi and Secura went well?" Barriss said as she noticed Zia who was next to me.

"Oh yeah it did um Barriss say hello to my padawan Zia, Zia this is Barriss Offee" I said as I introduced the girls to each other.

"Hello Master Offee nice to meet you. You're the girl in the picture right?" Zia asked.

"Um picture?" Barriss asked confused by what Zia said.

"The picture Master Zachary has in his room. I saw a picture with Master Michael and the other who I assume are you friend right?" Zia asked.

"Oh she means the picture in my living room which we took after our mission on Hoth years ago. I remember yes she is the same one in the picture and the other Jedi you mean is Ahsoka Tano who is yes my other friend" I said as I remembered when we took the picture.

"Ahsoka Tano is your friend?" Zia said who seemed surprised that I knew Ahsoka.

"Um yeah why?" I asked.

"I know another youngling named Makai Tano, are they related?" Zia asked curious if Makai and Ahsoka were related.

Barriss and I looked at each other knowing that subject was going to pop up. "Well Zia yes it is true but Makai doesn't know Ahsoka is her sister. So don't tell him anything about Ahsoka being his sister okay?"

"Why?" Zia asked.

"Well if Makai knows then he would want to see his sister and spend less time training. We can't have that so we don't tell him anything about his sister so he can focus on his training and less on anything else…except for fun we have time for that" I said knowing that training too hard can hurt the body, but having fun can relax the body so that one can train some more. "Understand?"

"I think so…no sorry master but I promise not to tell Makai anything" Zia said as she promised not to say a word.

"Okay then well I thought maybe I introduce your padawan to mine, but since he's not here I guess we should get going then" I said as we were about to leave till Barriss stopped me.

"Actually Makai should be back soon so maybe we could a sparring match between your padawan and mine" Barriss suggested.

"Well maybe what do you say Zia?" I said as I turned to Zia.

"Yes please" Zia said who began to jump up and down till she landed on Zach's other foot. "Whoops sorry again Master Zachary, are you okay?"

I fell on one knee as I felt the pain on my other foot. "I'm fine…um Zia why don't you get Makai down here okay?"

"Okay" Zia smiled happily as she ran off to go find Makai.

Once she was gone I fell on the floor rubbing my foot with Barriss helping me. "I think she's trying to kill me."

"Who Zia? Your overreacting this was just an accident" Barriss said as she removed my foot to check where Zach got stomped on.

"She stomped on my other foot before we came here and earlier she headbutted me in the groin when she tripped" I said as I told Barriss what happened earlier.

"Zach those were all I'm sure accidents now come on get up before our padawans come" Barriss said as she helped Zach get up till she slipped and she fell on top of Zach.

"You okay?" I asked as Barriss fell on top of me.

"Um yeah I'm fine I guess I should be more careful huh?" Barriss said as she blushed a bit when she sat up and was sitting on Zach's lap. Barriss quickly got off Zach and turned away from him as she was embarrassed by what happened.

I got up and noticed something bothering Barriss. "Hey Barriss you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine really I'm just…hey um Michael got a new padawan too right? So why not after our padawans finish their sparing we go see Michael's new padawan" Barriss said as she quickly changed the subject.

I knew she was hiding something, but I knew if she was then she would eventually tell me what it is. If it's something important she would tell me. "All right well let's head on over to the training room…um could you help me?"

Barriss placed my Zach's arm over her neck and helped him up. Both soon began to head over to the training room where their padawans would spar against each other.

_Hanger bay (Ahsoka's pov)_

We soon arrived to the hanger bay where we approached the ship Michael and Zach have been working on. It was indeed the _Twilight_ except it was bigger and it looks like they changed the color of it as well to black with white stripes.

"Wow you and Zach worked on this ship big brother?" Jay asked who was amazed at how the ship looks.

"Yep, whenever we weren't working we go here to work on the ship. Or when we're avoiding work, either way it turned out pretty well" Michael said as he led us to the ladder. When we got to the top we looked inside the cargo room where we saw two starfighters inside. One belonged to Michael and the other was Zach's ship. "So what do you think?"

"I have to admit I'm impress, I'm surprise you made it look like less of a junk than it was before when Anakin and I got it" I said as I looked around the hanger.

"Wait till you see in the inside come on" Michael said as he led us through the ship. "We made several more changes to the ship. We made it bigger so there would be more rooms like the bedrooms." Michael opened one of the rooms which once belonged to me, I peeked inside and saw the room was bigger than before.

"Wow master this room looks bigger than my old room" Jake said as he saw how big the room was.

"Well we're not done yet, we also added a living room so we could relax" Michael said as he led us towards the living room.

When we got there we saw a couch nearby along with two more on opposite sides, in the middle was the holonet, and at the end of the room was a pool table and a small bar. Jay, Jake, and me turned to Michael surprised by what was in the room. "Michael why is there a bar in the room?"

"Okay in my defense Zach put it there and it's not for us it's for the guest who would like a drink" Michael said as he told the others why there was a small bar on the ship.

"I want it gone…soon" I said not wanting a bar to be on the ship.

"Okay but you'll have to talk to Zach about that since we debated for months on the whole keeping the bar thing. Come on there's more to see" Michael said as he led us around the ship some more.

_Training room (Barriss's pov)_

Zach and I were sitting nearby as we saw our padawans about to begin sparing. I told Makai to be careful since even though I didn't believe in bad luck, I didn't want Makai to lower his guard against Zia.

"Okay you two let's take this slow and let's try to have fun okay?" Zach said as he instructed our padawans to have fun. Zach thinks if a Jedi spars they should have fun with it. If not then it would be boring if they fought seriously all the time.

"Okay master" Zia said who seemed ready.

"I understand Master Zachary" Makai said as he got into fighting position.

"Okay….begin" Zach motioned them to begin so Makai started by activating his blue lightsaber and charged at Zia who activated her green lightsaber and blocked the attack of Makai.

Zia continued blocking Makai's attack till both their sabers collided. Both tried to push the other off but neither one was giving an inch. Zia then fell backwards but it also caused Makai to fall over her. Zia kicked up and used the force to throw a statue at Makai who was getting up. Makai ducked but the statue head hit Zach in the gut.

"MASTER!" Zia shouted as she turned off her lightsaber and ran towards her master who was being checked on by Barriss.

"Zach are you okay?" I asked as I checked on Zach to see if he was all right.

"I….think…..so" Zach struggled saying since the statue knocked the air out of him.

"I'm sorry master I didn't see you there and I didn't mean for you to…I'm sorry master" Zia said as she ran out of the room.

"Zi…ow that really hurts" Zach said as he tried to stop Zia but the pain cut him off.

"Hold still will you, Makai go find Zia while I take Zach to the medical room" I said as I turned to Makai.

"Yes master" Makai said as he ran off to find Zia.

_Cockpit (Michael's pov)_

"Sooooo come on Ahsoka tell me do you like the room?" I asked as we were in the cockpit eating some ice cream. Earlier I showed the others the kitchen where we had the ice cream. I explained to Ahsoka, Jay, and Jake how on one of our missions we found some special ingredients to make a new kind of ice cream. I gave it to our padawans and they immediately loved it. I gave one to Ahsoka who loved it as well and it helped her forget about the bar in the living room.

"Okay I have to admit you both made the ship look better than before and the new things you added were great. Except for one thing….the bar, get rid of it" Ahsoka said as she demanded for the bar to be removed.

"I told you that's something you need to talk to Zach about, he won't let me get rid of it and he needs it for his guests. Who he hopes aren't politics since he doesn't like them" I said telling Ahsoka that Zach needs the bar.

"Master Tano it is their ship so if they want the bar can they keep it? It's not um hurting anyone" Jake said as he tried not to make eye contact with Ahsoka knowing she might get angry with him.

"He's right master, besides I doubt Zach would have guests. Almost all of your friends are either a Jedi or senators and like Michael said Zach hates politics" Jay said who agreed with Jake.

"Fine, I'll let him keep it. Anyways it's getting late we should get going" Ahsoka said Michael looked out and noticed it was getting late as the Jedi were closing the hanger doors just as the sun was setting down.

"Awwww but I wanted to spend some more time with my big brother" Jay said who wanted to stay with Michael.

"I'll tell you what tomorrow we'll spend the rest of the day together…if that's okay with Ahsoka of course and if you don't mind Jake coming with us" I said as I turned to Ahsoka.

"Yes it's fine just promise me you won't take them somewhere dangerous" Ahsoka said who was okay with Jay going with Michael and Jake.

"You got it, so what do you two say?" I said as I turned to Jake and Jay to see if they were okay with spending the day together tomorrow.

"Sure I don't mind master, if it's okay with you Jay?" Jake said as he turned to Jay who didn't seem to like the idea of Jake going with them. But knew if she didn't accept then she wouldn't spend any time with her big brother and spend the whole day tomorrow either cleaning the mess in the temple or do more training with her master.

"Fine I don't mind just as long as we have some fun" Jay said who agreed.

"Great now then we should get going too, tomorrow is going to be a long day and we'll need plenty of rest for the day" I said as I motioned Jake towards the door while I kneeled down to face Jay. "Bye Jay I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye big brother and welcome home" Jay said as she hugged Michael who returned the hug. She soon then grabbed Jake's arm and led him out of the room so she could give her brother and master some time alone.

"Sorry we won't be able to spend some more time alone Ahsoka" I said as I walked over near Ahsoka.

"It's fine and anyways I'm kind of going to go see Padme tomorrow anyways don't worry" Ahsoka said who seemed to be bothered by something.

"Ahsoka are you sure you're okay? Cause ever since we got back from Felucia you have been spending a lot of time with Barriss, Padme, and surprisingly Zach as well. What's up?" I asked concern that Ahsoka was hiding something.

"It's nothing Michael I'm just going through some…changes that's it and I need some help from Barriss and Padme on those changes" Ahsoka said lying to Michael since she wasn't ready to tell him the truth on her being pregnant, not yet at least.

"Okay well why talk to Zach then?" I asked still confused on why she needed to talk to Zach.

"Because…I needed him to make sure you didn't know about it and he probably would have overreacted like always" Ahsoka said lying again which she hated to do especially to someone she loves.

"Oh okay well promise me you'll be careful?" I said convinced that was what Ahsoka was hiding and was glad it wasn't nothing serious.

"I promise [yawn] well I have to go it's been a really long day" Ahsoka leaned forward and kissed Michael on the lips. Michael returned the kiss as both held the kiss for a minute before Ahsoka broke it. "Good night and I love you."

"I love you too, goodnight and sweet dreams" I said as Ahsoka nodded and left the room. I sighed and hoped everything would be all right. I didn't know why but in the back of my mind it's telling me that Ahsoka was lying to me. If that was true why did she lie? **And what could be so important that she had to lie to me in the first place? **I thought as I tried to think of why would Ahsoka lie to me and I hope whatever it is she would tell me soon.

_Medical room (Zach's pov)_

I was in the medical room with Barriss as she was healing my injury. The medical droid told me I was to take some time off so my injury can heal. Makai came earlier and told me Zia locked herself in her room and wouldn't come out thinking I hate her for getting me hurt again. Barriss told Makai to go back to their room and wait there for her till she finishes healing me.

"I can't believe it has only been a day and that girl has hit me in the groin, stomped on both my feet, and hits me in the gut with a statue. I think maybe the others are right she is a bit bad luck…but if that's the case how come only me?" I said thinking how come I'm the only one getting the bad luck.

"I still don't believe in the whole bad luck thing, but from what has happened to you today I have to admit there is something off about what has happen" Barriss said as she finished wrapping some medical tape around Zach's ribs.

Once Barriss finished taping my rips I got up slowly still feeling a bit of pain. "Well I better go see her and try to show her I'm not mad at her."

"Zach I've been thinking maybe you should go easy on her. Makai told me that she doesn't have many friends and others avoid her because they think she's a jinx. Maybe she believes she is one and accidently causes the bad things to happen because she believes bad things will happen to those around her" Barriss said as she gave Zach her theory on Zia being bad luck.

"Huh never thought of it that way…so think I should tell her the truth and maybe she'll believe she isn't bad luck? Then once she realizes it then no more accidents right?" I asked.

"Yes, now go and help her" Barriss said as she leaned forward and kissed Zach on the lips. Zach returned the kiss and they kept kissing till Barriss broke the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too" I said as Barriss helped me up and led me towards my room.

Once we got there we said our goodbyes I entered the room and saw it was dark. Luckily I remembered where everything was so I walked through the dark room and walked towards Zia's room. I got to her door and tried to open the door but it was lock. "Zia it's me listen we need to talk can I come in?"

When I didn't hear a response I opened the door using the force. Once the door was open I saw Zia hiding under the covers. I walked over near her bed and tried to see if I could get to her. "Zia listen to me I know your there and if you are I want you to know I'm not mad at you for what happened. I know it wasn't your fault, so could you please come out from under there?"

Zia sat up but she kept herself under the blanket. She then nodded no meaning she didn't want to come out. "Okay then just listen to me, I know you think you are the reason I got hurt and you think I hate you? Well I don't, I'm not mad at you kid and I know that all that happened today was just all small accidents" I said trying to get Zia to come out of her covers.

"But all the other younglings said I'm bad luck and that I hurt everyone when I'm around them. That's why no other Jedi master wanted me as their padawan because I would bring them bad luck" Zia said through the blankets.

"Aw those kids are wrong you're not bad luck, in fact I'm glad to have you as my padawan" I said.

"Really?" Zia asked.

I pulled down her covers so I could see her and tell her the truth in person. "Sure, truth is Zia I didn't want a padawan because I was afraid I would be a bad master. But now I want to try my best to be your master and I want to teach you all that I know."

"You mean it?" Zia asked who had a small smile hoping Zach was telling her the truth.

"Of course, I'm honored to have you as my padawan. Especially since your sister helped me in the past and taught me all that she knew. Now I wish to do the same to you, what do you say?" I asked as I petted Zia on the head which she seemed to like.

"Thank you master" Zia said as she finally smiled.

"Listen around other masters you can call me that but around our friends just call me Zach okay?" I said as she nodded and gave me a hug. I returned the hug and held her close. I could sense she was happy and I could sense she was more calm than before. "There you feel better?"

"Uh huh thank you mas…Zach and I promise I won't try to hurt you" Zia said.

I tucked her to bed as she began to doze off. "Good night kid"

"Good night Zach" Zia said as she dozed off to sleep.

I smiled and was glad she went to sleep. I slowly walked over towards the door and looked back at Zia who I could sense was so far sleeping well. **Well so far so good…I just hope I don't screw this up.** I thought as I closed the door and walked towards my room which was near Zia's room. I entered my room and I sat on my bed thinking a lot that has happened today. Protecting a planet from separatist was one thing, but teaching and protecting a padawan was a whole new challenge for me. One I hope I was ready to handle, and am ready to handle.

I guess all I could do now was sleep now and hope that tomorrow the day turns out better than it did before. I knew tomorrow would be the beginning of the training I will put Zia through. I only hope it goes well, though in truth I don't know what I could teach her tomorrow. Her force ability is good but her aim may need a little more work and I need to see how well her lightsaber skills are. I would ask Barriss to lend me Makai but I don't want to risk the kid getting hurt. "Unless…thinking thinking…hmmmm" I took out my wrist com which I took off earlier and began to contact someone. "Hey Michael you there?"

"Zach what is it?" Michael asked.

"Listen what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Taking Jay and Jake out why?" Michael asked wondering why Zach was asking.

"I was thinking…got any room for one more or two?" I asked.

**Okay sorry it wasn't as long as many hoped it would be that's my fault I had time to do this but I lost track of time and for some reason I can't seem to focus on this story. I hope everyone likes this chapter especially how we ended it. Also don't worry the next chapter will be longer next time.**

**Also just want to remind everyone it will take a while for the next chapter to be updated since I want to work on another story I have uploaded before. But I promise I will be back and the next chapter will be good I promise. Please leave some reviews and tell us what you thought of the chapter bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have returned, sorry for taking so long to come back to this story. Had to finish another story I was working on with General Herbison and had to focus on it. But I'm back and now we will continue where I left off. **

**Summer is over and we're all back to school. For me college began again and so far I hate it. Summer was fun though and I hope everyone enjoyed their Summer as well. Also want to wish some Rex'sgirl who is still injured luck on getting well soon. I also wish some luck and hope to another friend of mine who was hit by the hurricane a few days ago. I hope things will go well for her and everyone who was affected by the hurricane. **

**Also hope everyone has been patient enough to wait for me to update this next chapter. Now then I don't own anything of star wars just my oc characters. Here we go chapter nine enjoy everyone.**

**Day in the city**

_Outside the Jedi temple (Michael's pov)_

I was outside the jedi temple with Jay and Alex as we waited for Zach to come with Zia. I agreed to let Zia and Zach come since I thought it would be nice for the kids to hang out with each other. As we waited I told the kids the rules we would have as we spend the whole day together and when we went into the city. I told them they had to stay close to me and don't go running off alone. I also warned them of the dangers of what would happen if they did like them getting kidnapped or killed. Jay understood the rules since it wasn't the first time someone tried to kidnap her or shoot her. As for Alex he was a little worried and understood the rules.

"Howdy guys" We looked over and saw Zach and Zia finally heading towards us.

"Your late" I said to Zach a bit mad that he was late.

"Yeah sorry about that but I needed to tell the council that I would be out with you so they wouldn't call me in if they need me for a mission" Zach said as he told Michael he took so long.

"Well let's hope they don't call for the both of us. Okay I just explained to the kids the rules so let's get going" I said as we were about to leave when Zach said something.

"Wait what rules?" Zach causing everyone minus Zia to groan.

"Master Michael said we have to stay together or we'll get shot or kidnapped" Alex said as he told Zach the rules.

"Huh that is kind of true, depending on where were going. Soooooo where are we going?" Zach asked.

"We're going to the senate building" I said as I heard Zach and Jay groan. "Hey I know you guys don't like the senate building but I figure we could meet some old friends of ours like Chuchi, Padme, or maybe Satine."

When Jay heard of seeing her mom she quickly liked the idea. "Okay let's go then" Jay said as she pulled on her master's arm wanting to go to the senate building.

"Fine, but as long as we don't go anywhere near the chancellor's office or the old man himself" Zach said who agreed to go to the senate building.

"Master why don't you like the chancellor?" Zia asked as her master was holding her hand.

"I don't know, there's something about him I don't like. Something creepy and strange about him" Zach said as Zach and Zia followed Michael, Jay, and Alex from behind.

"Michael didn't you say you don't like the chancellor either?" Jay asked remembering Michael telling her he doesn't like the chancellor.

"I never said I don't like him, I just don't agree with some things that he does. And yeah I kind of agree with Zach that dude is creepy" I said knowing there was something about Palpatine that was creepy enough to send chills up my spine.

"Well whatever I doubt after his little experience with Grievous he would be in the senate today so let's just focus on having some fun" Zach said as the kids all agreed with him and they all headed towards the senate building.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I was in my room looking at the mirror in my bathroom. I had just finished taking a shower and getting myself dry when I decided to remove the towel and looked at my stomach. I could see it was growing just a little. Not enough to show signs I was pregnant. I smiled and rubbed my stomach. To me this was a weird feeling, in my entire life as a Jedi I never thought for one moment I would one day not only have a boyfriend, but be pregnant as well. I don't consider this a bad thing I consider this a good thing. After everything I went through since joining the clone wars, all the pain, suffering, and hardships I went through. I was glad it was all worth it.

I was sad that I did lose a lot of good friends including Kalifa who I couldn't bring back home to the Jedi temple. To me it felt like I failed her to bring her home like I said I would. I felt disappointed in myself for not bringing her back and wish I could have done more to save her when I heard a knock on my front door. I quickly got dressed and walked towards the door where I saw it was Barriss. I unlocked the door and saw Barriss coming into the room.

"Hey Ahsoka how are you doing?" Barriss asked as she came into the room but didn't bring Makai with her.

"I'm fine thanks Barriss, um Barriss where's Makai?" I asked curious on where my brother was.

"Oh I asked Master Shaak Ti if she could keep an eye on him while I checked up on you. So how you feeling?" Barriss said as she pointed towards Ahsoka's stomach meaning she is asking how Ahsoka was doing with the baby.

"Oh that well it's going fine, I stop throwing up thank the force for that. But I have been feeling a bit strange especially with my emotions" I said remembering how I was acting with my emotions earlier.

"Oh that it's one of the symptoms of being pregnant, luckily Master Shaak Ti gave me something for that but it would take four hours for it to work" Barriss said as she took out a small bottle from her pocket.

About six months ago Master Shaak Ti found out about Michael and me, but promised not to tell the council. She said she wouldn't tell because she had known before about their relationship, but wanted to see if it was true about the code. About if falling in love can turn someone to the dark side. When she saw how far Michael and I have gotten in our relationship she knew that maybe the code was wrong, and promised us she wouldn't say a word about this to the council. Since she also found out I was pregnant she has helped us to hide my pregnancy from the council and even from my master who I know would probably not take the news well that I was pregnant.

"So this will make sure my pregnancy won't show?" I asked wondering if this small bottle had what I needed to keep my pregnancy a secret.

"Master Shaak Ti said to only drink one pill each day to hide the pregnancy. It will keep the symptoms in check, but to only use one pill. If you use too much then it could be bad for the baby and you" Barriss said as she told her friend about what to do with the pill.

"Okay so this will keep my pregnancy symptoms from going out of control huh? Good I almost got pissed off on Jay for not getting her bed ready" I said hating myself for almost getting mad at my padawan for something so dumb.

"I wouldn't worry about it, one time when I was on a mission with Master Luminara we saw how a woman was when she was pregnant. Let me tell you she was scarier than Ventress was on her off day" Barriss said as she laughed as did Ahsoka.

"Thanks Barriss I needed that" I said as I swallowed the pill. "Okay so what do you want to do? Since our boyfriends have taken their padawans and mine to the senate building, and yours is with Master Shaak Ti. We practically have the whole morning off."

"Well I'm not sure what we can do, we could go see Master Luminara I haven't seen her in a long time. Or do you want to go see Anakin?" Barriss asked.

"Well I haven't seen Anakin in a long time and I haven't congratulated him on getting the chancellor back. Sure why not, but how about this you go see Master Luminara and I'll go see Anakin. We'll meet back outside the temple to go the mall, I need to get ready to pick out some outfits when I get a bit bigger" I said as I pointed to my stomach knowing it's going to get bigger when the baby gets bigger.

"Oh right I forgot we haven't gotten you some outfits. Okay I'll see you in a bit then oh and maybe it's not a good idea to mention that you're pregnant to Anakin" Barriss said knowing that Anakin might overreact if he finds out Ahsoka is pregnant.

"I know I know, I won't tell him I know if I tell him he will probably…no I know he will overreact and probably get mad at Michael. Just don't tell your master either" I said as Barriss promised not to say a word. Once we finished we went our separate ways to go talk to our former masters and see what was new.

_Senate Building (Zach's pov)_

"Awwww the senate building, the most boring place in the republic. Actually second most boring place, the first one is the Jedi temple library" I said bored out of my mind.

"I like going to the library" Alex said who didn't mind being in the senate building. He was the only one who was enjoying the tour while Jay and Zach were bored.

"Of course you like it, cause like this building your boring" Jay said which cause Michael to pinch Jay in the arm causing her to glare at Michael who gave her a mad look. She saw Alex seemed a bit hurt by her comments and knew that was a bit rude by what she said. "Um sorry I didn't mean to say that, you're not boring, but you are a bit quiet sometimes."

"It's okay I'm use to it, I know a lot of kids don't like to play with me cause I'm different" Alex said showing a weak smile.

"I don't think your different Alex no one plays with me because they think I'm a jinx. But my master told me I wasn't and that I was special" Zia said as she tried to cheer up Alex. "Also I like going to the library too it's a lot of fun."

"Thanks Zia" Alex said now smiling a bit more by what Zia said.

"Zia is right kid, no one thinks you're different, just try smiling a little more and talk a little bit more as well. Other than that you're normal, well more normal that that Gungan who hangs with Padme" I said as I didn't like Jar Jar Binks.

"You mean Jar Jar Binks? I like him he's funny" Alex said who laughed a little remembering all the funny things Jar Jar did.

"Finally we got you to laugh that's good let's keep that up" Michael said glad that his padawan finally laughed. "As for Jar Jar don't worry Alex, Zach doesn't like him because the last time they met Jar Jar almost blew Zach up."

"How?" Jay asked curious on how Jar Jar almost got Zach killed.

"Idiot got in my ship and pressed my ship's rockets which almost hit me but instead blew up another ship. Thankfully no one got hurt except for the ship" I said remembering how I almost got killed.

"Yeah that guy may cause some bad lucks, but it's because of his bad luck that he was able to save Anakin and Obi wan that one time. Even though they claim they didn't need saving" Michael said remembering when Anakin and Obi wan were captured by the pirate Hondo and his crew.

"Wow so Jar Jar is a hero cool" Alex said surprised that Jar Jar was a hero. Alex and Zia then sensed someone coming. Someone they didn't like so they hid behind their masters as the person was approaching closer.

The two older Jedi sensed it as well and saw it was their least favorite Admiral, Admiral Tarkin. "Well if it isn't my two least favorite Jedi Michael and Zachary. What brings you two and…these children to the senate building?" Tarkin asked.

After the Citadel incident Tarkin was promoted by Chancellor for everything he had done and for delivering the nexus route to the chancellor. Then some years later he was promoted to Admiral and was given a job to protect something important for the chancellor. The Jedi didn't know what it was, but didn't seem to pay much attention to it since they were at war. Michael and Zach dislike Tarkin a lot. Especially his views on the Jedi and how the Jedi should be more like him if they want to get anywhere in the war.

"Well if it isn't our less favorite Admiral Tark how are you and also I would be careful cause of these kids will bite ya" I said as I turned to Jay who also disliked Tarkin since she overheard him say mean things about her mom and about Mandalore.

"Things have been going well for me and let me guess these kids you have are your new padawans?" Tarkin said as Michael nodded. "I see, well the Jedi must be getting desperate in making you two teachers since I guess they have run out of good Jedi to teach padawans."

"Oh trust me we're great teachers, in fact one thing we taught our padawans is not to kiss ass to get around in this world" I said causing the kids to snicker by what I said.

"I see you still haven't learn what respect is, how are your padawans suppose to learn to be Jedi if their masters act disrespectful to authorities?" Tarkin said annoyed by what Zach said.

"Our padawans know respect and they do respect people. Just not jackasses like you Tarkin who thinks he is better than the Jedi just because you got promoted" Michael said as the kids smiled and nodded to what Michael was saying.

"See Tarkin we worked to get where we are. _You_ kiss many asses to get where you are and I bet if you wanted to be chancellor all you have to do is bend over and-" "Is there a problem here?" everyone turned over to see Dutchess Satine passing by with her Mandalorian guards.

"Ah Dutchess Satine what brings you here?" Tarkin asked.

"Heard a bit of commotion our here and one of the voices which was familiar. I came here to see what it was and to my surprise it was you Tarkin causing trouble for the Jedi" Satine said as Jay who was hiding behind her master and waved at her mom. She knew her mom couldn't wave back right now but Jay knew her mom saw her.

"I wouldn't cause any trouble around here Dutchess Satine. These two on the other hand have a history of causing trouble and they show no respect to people like me" Tarkin said.

"I don't know what he's talking about, we were just showing our padawans around the senate building when he came here and started insulting us and our padawans" Michael said as he told Satine what happened.

"Yep he called us awful teachers and he insulted our padawans, oh and I think he called you Satine a weak leader who doesn't think you are fit to rule Mandalore" I said as I lied to get Tarkin in trouble.

"What? No I didn't say that there are obviously lying" Tarkin said as he tried to tell Satine that the Jedi were lying.

"If you don't believe us then ask the kids. Kids did Tarkin say those means things to you?" Michael said as he kneeled down to the kids who knew what their masters were doing.

"Yes he did" the kids said in unison causing Tarkin to get into deeper trouble.

"Oh please who is anyone going to believe me or these kids?" Tarkin said as everyone looked at him with an annoying look.

"I think with the way you have shown lack of respect and trust in the Jedi that I would believe the children. Now then if you don't mind I would like to speak with the Jedi alone" Satine said as she headed off to her room with the Jedi behind her.

"Told ya I get ya back, see ya Tark" I said as I saw the angry look on Tarkin's face by what just happen. He got even angrier when he saw Jay sticking her tongue out at him.

_Jedi Temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

I found my master in the hanger of the Jedi temple as I saw him fixing his ship which got damaged when he tried to land the separatist ship. "Hey master how's the repairs going?"

"They're going fine, I just wish I didn't have to sp end half my free time fixing this. Oh and Ahsoka you don't have to keep calling me master we're both Jedi knights same rank" Anakin said who was a bit mad that he had to fix his ship on his day off instead of seeing Padme. But to Ahsoka there was something else making him a bit mad.

"I know sorry force of habit and also I you want to spend time with Padme, but I think in the daytime it's not a very good idea master. Especially since some people in the senate know she is pregnant and some might suspect you to be the daddy especially with all the time you do seeing her" I said knowing if anyone put the amount of time Anakin went to see Padme they might figure out he was the dad. "So what's up? I called Padme and she told me you didn't get enough sleep last night"

Anakin stopped fixing his ship and stared at his padawan. Ahsoka could see from his eyes that it indeed look like he didn't get enough sleep last night. "It was nothing just had trouble sleeping" Anakin said as he went back to work on his ship.

"Well mas…Anakin was it a bad dream? Cause if you want to talk about it I'm here for you" I said a little worried about my master.

"It's fine snips and it wasn't a bad dream just couldn't sleep after the day I had" Anakin said who didn't want to tell his padawan what happened. "But thanks anyways. So um how are things with Michael?"

"Good they're going good, I think Jay was the most happy to see her big brother again and oh yeah Michael and Zach got padawans. But you probably knew Michael had one since you did warn him to be careful with Padme's little brother" I said knowing Anakin warned Michael to be careful with Alex.

"Michael yeah I know but still Zach…how in the world did the council give him a padawan?" Anakin said as he got up and sat on his ship still surprised Zach was given a padawan.

"I know it's weird but I guess the council is finally thinking Zach is ready to give Zach some more responsibilities" I said still surprised that Zach was given a padawan. "But hey they thought giving you me would be a bad thing, but it turned out to be a good thing especially all those times I saved you."

"Saved me? Huh if I remember correctly snips you almost got me killed three times on our first mission and you got kidnapped what three times where I had to save you or was it more?" Anakin said causing Ahsoka to get a bit mad at her master.

"For your information one of those times I saved myself and two other younglings as well" I said knowing also Michael saved me one of those times. "Speaking of O-Mar and Jinx how are they doing I haven't seen them around lately?"

"O-Mar is doing well, I heard from Master Plo Koon that he is doing well and as for Jinx I heard from Master Luminara that he is also doing well, and that they are helping keep Kashyyyk from falling into the separatist" Anakin said as he told Ahsoka about her two friends.

When they came back the Jedi masters decided to give the two younglings the same chance as they gave Michael and Zach by assigning them to two Jedi masters and have them be their padawans. They did well and proved their time away from the Jedi temple didn't affect them too much and Ahsoka vouched for them that they are good. They found out about Ahsoka and Michael when she told them about Michael and her on the planet. She knew she could trust them and they promised to keep their mouth shut for Ahsoka and all she did for them.

"Great, so master how is Padme doing? You know with the baby?" I asked wondering how Padme was going with the baby.

"So far she is doing well, I was a bit worried when I heard one of the symptoms involved her getting mood swings. But thankfully she hasn't had that happen to her. At least I hope she doesn't" Anakin said sounding a bit more worried how Padme would be like with her mood swings. "Oh hey snips what time is it?"

"I think it's almost ten why?" I asked wondering why Master Skywalker needed to ask for the time.

"Oh I just wanted to know cause I needed to talk to Master Yoda about something" Anakin said as he put his tools away.

"Really why?" I asked wondering why Master Skywalker needed to talk to Master Yoda.

"Oh it's nothing just something I needed to ask him. See ya later snips" Anakin said as he took off to look for Yoda.

"Hmmmm what are you hiding Anakin Skywalker?" I said suspicious on what Anakin was hiding. Something I'm sure has something to do with his trouble sleeping and I was going to get to the bottom of this.

_Dutchess Satine's apartment (Michael's pov)_

We were in Dutchess Satine's apartment as she was talking to Jay her daughter who she hasn't seen in months. With her were Alex and Zia who were asking her questions about how is Jay her daughter and wasn't having kids with a Jedi breaking the rules.

Zach and I were in the living room hearing everything as we smiled and were glad the kids were enjoying themselves. "So Zach why did you _really _want Zia to come on this trip?"

"You know to let her have some fun, come on I told you already" Zach said as he tried to lie to his best friend.

"Zach we've known each other since we were little. I know when you're lying and I know when you do something for a reason. So what's the reason?" I asked knowing Zach was lying to me.

"Fine, I wanted to ask you if it was okay for you to have Alex duel against Zia. I wanted to see how well her lightsaber skills are since she didn't do so well yesterday" Zach said remembering how his padawan almost killed him yesterday.

"Well I was going to have Jay duel Alex to see how well he is in his lightsaber skills. But I guess having him fight against Zia will be good. That way we both know how good our padawans are" I said as I agreed to let my padawan duel Zach's padawan.

"Great, hey also before I forget did you show Ahsoka yesterday our ship?" Zach asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked knowing why he brought that up.

"She called yesterday and told me to get rid of the bar, I told you to tell her that bar isn't going anywhere and that it's not her ship it's ours" Zach said who didn't want to get rid of his bar.

"Technically it's still Ahsoka's ship since Anakin gave it to her. Second I have to agree with Ahsoka we don't need the bar and I thought you said you were going to quit drinking" I said remembering Zach said he was going to stop drinking months ago.

"I did, it's for our guests who wants a drink and second Ahsoka hadn't bothered fixing the ship. We fixed it so it should be ours" Zach said.

"You know what I don't want to get into this with you since I know it will only end in us arguing and possibly getting into a brawl" I said now wanting to get in an argument with Zach.

"Why not that's how we usually settle our arguments?" Zach said a bit surprised Michael didn't want to argue like they always do.

"True but look at us man we're Jedi knights and we have padawans. We need to show a good example around them and we need to also start acting maturely. That and because I don't think Satine would invite us back to her apartment if we trash it" I said not wanting to ruin the apartment.

"Oh yeah that's true, and can we still do what we always do when the padawans are not around?" Zach said.

"Hell yeah man when they are not around sure. So where to next after here?" I asked.

"Well let's get something to eat cause I haven't eaten breakfast yet" Zach said as he said where they were going next.

"You got it man and then afterwards back to the temple to test our padawans" I said as I agreed with Zach's next location and where we were going next.

_Jedi Temple_

Master Yoda, Windu, and Kenobi were walking down the temple discussing about what they had learned. Chancellor Palpatine had requested to talk to Anakin, without telling the council why which to them was unusual. The Jedi council had been for some time now been having doubts about the chancellor and were worried he was up to something. They were concern why the chancellor wanted to speak with Anakin and were concerned about how he has been getting more power within the Republic.

"With more power given to the chancellor less power will the senate have in this I'm afraid" Yoda said concern with how much power the chancellor was getting.

"If this keeps up the chancellor will have more power than the senate. If that happens it could be bad for everyone" Windu said who also grew worried by the amount of power the chancellor was getting.

"Do you think it was a wise decision to send Anakin? I know you want to find out what the chancellor has to say to him, but perhaps one of us should have gone with him to speak with the chancellor" Obi wan said who also was worried about the situation with the chancellor, but also of his friend Anakin.

"Skywalker's relationship with the chancellor could be the only way we find out what he is planning. I don't like it as much as you do Obi wan, but it's the only option we have left. Besides the chancellor requested Anakin and only Anakin, even if one of us went he would have asked us to stay out of the office" Windu said as he told Obi wan why they couldn't get in the office with Anakin.

"That's true, still I can't help but wonder why he needed to speak with Anakin" Obi wan said concern for Anakin and why the chancellor needed to speak with him.

"Find out we will soon we hope" Yoda said who also was worried for what the chancellor wanted to say to Anakin.

"Guess we'll find out soon, also the chancellor I found out made a request to speak with Michael and Zachary…again for the tenth time" Windu said as he told the two Jedi that the chancellor wished to speak with Michael and Zach.

Since the boys arrived the chancellor had requested to speak with the boys several times. The boys either were too busy or didn't bother to go to the meetings since for some reason they didn't like the chancellor. Obi wan and Aayla would make excuses for their padawans since they couldn't find them. Even when they became knights they didn't go see the chancellor.

"Well what should we tell the chancellor this time?" Obi wan said wondering what excuse should they make this time to the chancellor.

"No excuses we will contact the boys and Anakin to come to the council. We'll hear what Anakin has to say and then the boys will go see the chancellor" Windu said as he told Obi wan the boys will go see the chancellor. "Look Obi wan I know the boys don't like the chancellor and that's fine some of us don't either. But we can't keep making excuses they might as well get it over with you know."

"Agree with Master Windu I do, meet the chancellor the boys will" Yoda said who agreed with Windu.

"I know that, I've been telling them to get it over with to speak with the chancellor. But you know they will protest" Obi wan knowing his old padawan and Zach would complain.

"Maybe but perhaps change they have. Mature they have become, seen this I have" Yoda said remembering how the boys have become a bit more mature over the last few years especially with their new padawans.

"Michael I'm sure, Zachary…forgive me Master Yoda but I don't see that happening any time soon. Now then Skywalker should almost be done speaking with the chancellor so we should get the council ready upon his return" Windu said.

"I agree I'll contact the boys and tell them to come to the council chambers" Obi wan said who volunteered to call for the boys.

"Tell them important meeting the council is having, and that the two of them must be there" Yoda said as Obi wan nodded and left to contact the boys.

"Master do you think the boys really have matured?" Windu asked who doubt the boys mostly Zachary has matured.

"Matured yes I do believe mature they have become" Yoda said who believes the boys have matured.

"If so I take it you will also ask for Zachary to join the council won't you?" Windu said who guessed what Yoda is planning.

For several weeks now Master Yoda had decided that with the loss of one of the council members they decided to maybe have Zachary join the council. However Master Windu, Kit Fisto, and Luminara think Zachary is still not ready for the title of master. Yoda and the rest of the council members however believe he is ready and that if not a master then joining the council would help him understand what it means to be a master.

"Join us yes I do, learn to be a master he will" Yoda said confident that Zachary would learn to become a great Jedi master.

_Jedi temple (Michael's pov)_

We had returned to the Jedi temple after finishing talking to Dutchess Satine who left an hour later back to Mandalore. Jay was sad to see her mom leave, but she knew she would see her mom again soon. We had also finished training when Zach and my padawan spared against each other. So far Alex and Zia did well against each other, till Zia accidently lost the grip on her lightsaber and almost cut Zach's head in half if he hadn't ducked.

After that incident we decided to take a break. Jay was showing Zia and Alex how to use their lightsabers properly since Ahsoka was teaching her what styles to use in a fight with her lightsaber. Jay was starting to learn how to use the same style as Ahsoka, but she still has ways to go before she can use that style.

While they talked Zach and I discussed about what maybe working together with our padawans to help each other. "Okay so obviously she needs help on her lightsaber and force skills, still I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle" I said as told Zach what Zia needed to learn.

"Don't forget your padawan, he wasn't even trying against Zia and half the time it looked like he was holding back" Zach said as he reminded Michael about his padawan.

"I know, I asked him about it and he said that he didn't want to fight Zia because he was afraid he would hurt her and I guess he forgot to mention he was taught by his mom not to fight girls" I said as I told why Alex didn't fight Zia with everything he had.

"Something he needs to learn to get over since there are some scary chicks in the galaxy that wouldn't hesitate to hurt him. Like Ventress for example" Zach said remembering his encounter with Ventress and how she didn't go easy on him.

"Dude Ventress is dead, Master Kenobi said so that she died" I said reminding Zach that Ventress had been dead for some time now.

"Oh please I know that hairless harpy she ain't dead and she is out there far far away plotting against us" Zach said who doubted Ventress was dead.

"You only fought her once" the guys turned over and saw Ahsoka coming into the room. "So how do you know if she's dead or not?"

"Because my dead Ahsoka I'm older and wiser so I know she is alive" Zach said who has no doubt that Ventress was alive.

"Old yes, wise not even close" Ahsoka said which caused her and Michael to laugh a bit.

"Ha-Ha that's so funny at least I was smart enough not to get my girlfriend pre…I mean um hey do you guys know where Barriss is?" Zach said who almost told Ahsoka was pregnant.

"Uh I'm not sure but what was it you were going to say?" I asked wondering what Zach was going to say.

"Oh nothing it was nothing…hey Zia let's go we need to go see Master Secura about something important!" Zach shouted as he wanted to leave before Michael knew about Ahsoka being pregnant.

"Oh speaking of which Master Kenobi said he wanted to speak with you and Michael. He said the council is having a meeting and wants you two to be there" Ahsoka said relief Michael didn't know she was pregnant and told the boys what Obi wan told her since he couldn't get a hold on Michael or Zach.

"Really? Well I guess we better get going then, hey mind keeping an eye on the squirts?" I asked Ahsoka.

"Sure, I hope you two didn't do anything bad" Ahsoka said who agreed to keep an eye on the padawans.

"If we did it probably is something Zach did" I said as I walked towards Alex.

"Hey I don't always get in trouble with the council…I haven't been in trouble with them in almost a month" Zach said as he too walked over to his padawan.

"Whatever, hey Alex I need to go to a meeting with the council. But I'll be back okay?" I said to Alex.

"Sure master I hope you're not in trouble master" Alex said who was hoping his master wasn't in trouble.

"No worries kid, just behave with Master Tano and listen to her okay?" I said to Alex who nodded.

"Got to go too, careful okay Zia?" Zach said as he told Zia he was leaving.

"Okay master be careful and if you see my sister can you say 'hi' for me?" Zia asked.

"Sure kid, well it's off to the council chambers" Zach said as he took off to the council chambers.

"Yep see ya guys" I said as I walked up to Ahsoka and kissed her on the cheek. "And I'll see you later."

Ahsoka smiled by what her boyfriend did. "Yeah see you later today, just hope it's nothing bad."

"Relax I've never been in any serious trouble with the council I'm sure it's nothing" I said not concerned by what the council had to say but I wondered what was so important that they needed Zach and me.

"I hope so" Ahsoka said as she saw her boyfriend leave. Once he was gone Ahsoka turned to the kids. "Okay guys let's…guys?" Ahsoka saw that the kids were all gone leaving her all alone in the training room. "Darn it where did you three go?"

**Chapter nine is done and unfortunately I might take a little while to get the next chapter ready since college started up again and so far I hate it. But don't worry the next chapter will be up and it won't take as long as it took this one to be updated. Also thanks for the reviews from the last chapter and I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**Also about O-Mar and Jinx they are the two younglings along with Kalifa who were captured by the Trandoshans and were the ones Ahsoka met in the final two episodes of season three. Kalifa died on the planet and Ahsoka helped the two younglings get back to the Jedi temple. I don't know what happened to them, so this is my guess. I chose Plo Koon and Luminara because I thought maybe they would be good Jedi masters for the two younglings.**

**The next one I will reveal it will have a good surprise and it will be one I have been looking forward to writing. Now then please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Just nothing bad please. Bye and thank you for reading the chapter.**

**Jason: It's good to be back.**

**Z: You took your sweet time on this didn't you?**

**Jason: Hey I asked you if you could do this chapter for me and you said yes but you didn't do it.**

**Z: I've been busy, with other stuff that was really important.**

**Jason: Like what?**

**Z: Spending my summer at either the beach or hanging out with hot girls.**

**Jason: Beach part I believe but hot girls I doubt that.**

**Z: You don't know that I could have gotten me some hot girls.**

**Jason: And did you?**

**Z:…..No.**

**Jason: Exactly, okay then well I hope everyone liked this chapter and will like what happens next.**

**Z: I am looking forward to it especially what happens next.**

**Jason: As am I, also I have the results of the poll I had set up on who you think is the side kick of this series, and the winner or rather the side kick of this story is…..Zachary with 75% of the vote which is three votes while Michael who had 25% of the vote with only one vote. **

**Z: What the hell people come on there is no way Zach could be the side kick of this story this sucks.**

**Jason: Sorry dude the people have voted.**

**Z: Ah screw it I'm going home, this sucks.**

**Jason: Ah well time to say goodbye then, goodbye everyone and see you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jason: Chapter ten is here and just as I promised that it wouldn't take long. Hope everyone likes it and this is one I have been interested in writing because it will be the beginning of the end of the story. **

**Z: And I know what it going to happen, I can't wait for it to start.**

**Jason: I know my friend but be patient and don't ruin it for everyone.**

**Z: Fine, hey I heard you're putting in a lemon scene in this story right?**

**Jason: Yes sir courtesy of Obitine504 who helped me with this lemon scene.**

**Z: Yay, and for those who don't like lemon scenes don't read it then and also it's for mature audience so for those under age don't read it. **

**Jason: How do you know any of them are underage besides I'm sure everyone knows what sex is.**

**Z: That's true oh well just don't complain to use about the scene we warn ya. **

**Ahsoka: Hey one of the people who left a review said I should tell Michael I'm pregnant. I'm going to tell him in this chapter right?**

**Z: I don't know I would say yes, but after reviewing this chapter I'm not sure if that's a good idea.**

**Jason: I say it's good he thinks it's bad, I say It's bad he says it's good. Make up your mind man.**

**Ahsoka: Well I think I will tell him, even if one of you doesn't agree.**

**Z: No you won't because we control the faith of this story and we could even turn you into a chicken if we wanted to. Doesn't have to make sense but oh well.**

**Jason: First of all I'm the writer and second no one is turning into a chicken….except you!**

**Z suddenly turned into a chicken surprising Ahsoka.**

**Ahsoka: Whoa that was actually cool and a bit scary how did you do that?**

**Jason: Do you really want to know or do you want to try the special today? The lunch special is chicken Z that can be cooked raw, grilled, or be cut in pieces to eat in any way the consumer wants for only…3.50$**

**Ahsoka: That's it? Huh part of me the Jedi side says not to accept the offer…but the pregnant side of me which is hungry can't deny a good deal when she sees it I'll take it.**

**Ahsoka handed Jason the money and took out her two lightsabers.**

**Ahsoka: Here chicken Z come here.**

**The chicken looked at Ahsoka and ran off with Ahsoka right behind him.**

**Jason: Hmmmmmm I am tempted to go stop her, but I think he'll survive till this chapter is over. Okay I don't own anything of star wars just my oc characters. Here we go chapter ten enjoy everyone.**

**Betrayal**

_Senate Building (Zach's pov)_

To Michael and me this was the worst decision the council has ever made. When we got to the council chambers for the meeting when we saw Anakin was there. We assumed he was there to get another congratulation for killing Dooku till the council asked us in and told us the reason why they wanted to speak with us. It turns out they asked Anakin what the chancellor wanted from him. He told them that the chancellor wanted to put Anakin on the council, which was big news for us since only the council decides who gets put on the council not the chancellor. We wondered if the council would actually go for it which to our surprise they did, but they didn't make Anakin the rank of master which kind of pissed him off. We were happy Anakin became a council member, but for him not getting granted to be master was as big of a surprise as any of us.

Once Anakin was done and sat down sitting in one of the empty chairs of the council we were next. Apparently they wanted us to go see the chancellor because of the many requests he has asked of us to come see him. We've made any excuses and assumed the council would understand, but it turns out they were ordering us to go see him. This kind of made us a bit mad, but unlike Anakin and his outbursts we understood and accepted the decision of the council. But they weren't done and they also said to report back all that the chancellor said to us.

As soon as we left the council chambers we decided to head on over to see the chancellor when we overheard Anakin and Obi wan arguing about something, no doubt it involved the chancellor. We wanted to know more on this but decided to stay out of the business of Anakin and Obi wan, at least until we come back of course.

"I said we make a run for it, I'm sure he'll understand why we couldn't come. He has understood for the last two years right?" I said wanting to get out of this meeting.

"Zach I know you don't want to see him and neither do I. But the council has spoken and unfortunately yes we have to be here" Michael said who didn't want to be here either.

"Oh come on you know there is something creepy going on with that dude. He is weird, old, and creepy. Also for some reason everytime I am near him he sends chills up my spine" I said knowing whenever I saw him giving his speech something about him send chills up my spine.

"I know, same with me and Ahsoka once told me when she met him she felt the same way. I don't want to be here Zach but the council said just meet him once and we don't have to see him again" Michael said as he told Zach they just need to talk to him once and that's it.

"Fine, I just hope this doesn't take long. Barriss wants to talk to me about something, something important so we need to wrap this up soon" I said remembering Barriss wanted to talk to me about something.

The chancellor's door opened and both men entered the room where they saw Chancellor Palpatine waiting for them. He was going over some important documents when he saw the boys come in. He smiled and was glad to finally meet the two young Jedi he has heard much about.

"Well well finally I get to meet the two young Jedi the entire republic has been talking about" Palpatine said as he stood up and walked towards the young men. "Jedi Knights Michael and Zachary, both trained by Master Kenobi and Master Secura, and have accomplished so much in the republic something not many Jedi could have accomplished in such a short time, except of course Anakin Skywalker" Palpatine said glad to have finally met the two boys he had heard much about.

"Thank you chancellor, so um the Jedi council said you wanted to see us?" I said wanting to get this over with soon.

"Well I've wanted to see you two for almost two years now, everytime you two have either been busy or haven't been feeling well" Palpatine said.

"We chancellor if we came here sick you would have gotten sick and we are in the middle of a war so of course we would be busy since you have been busy too. So we figured you wouldn't want to waste the republic's time by talking to us right?" Michael said as he lied but tried not to show he was lying.

"I suppose your right, now then let me say that I wish to congratulate you two on a fine job you have done these last few years. Your victories in the many battles you've been on is well known and defeating Count Dooku, Assajj Ventress, and General Grievous is also something not many Jedi could accomplish in such a short time" Palpatine said as he was very impress by the boys accomplishments. "Along with of course destroying the two Malevolence, which we owe you a lot of gratitude because if those ships got off world a lot of innocent people and our soldiers would have been killed."

"Thanks again we only did what any other Jedi would have done. But the credit shouldn't go to all of us sir we had some help from our friends for assisting us" I said as I told the chancellor the thanks shouldn't all be given to us.

"Good to know, anyways I'm sure you two are busy and have many things to do so I suppose I'll get to the point. See Skywalker has told me much about you two and he has told us that you two can be trusted with anything correct?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes sir, um if you don't mind sir what else has Skywalker told you?" Michael asked wondering what else Anakin said to Palpatine since he knows the relationship the two have as friends.

"Oh just that where you two were found, who raised you, and even told me about how strong you two are as well" Palpatine said as he told them what Anakin told him.

I was a bit mad that Anakin told Palpatine everything about us. He promised us he wouldn't and he lied to us. This was definitely something we would need to talk to him about in the future. "So um you know who raised us huh?"

"Oh yes, a sith lord training you two is-" "Ex-sith" Michael said interrupting the chancellor. "Pardon me?" Palpatine asked.

"Our master was a former sith, she left that part of her life and raised us like her own. She didn't turn us into sith and helped us become who the Jedi met on that planet" Michael said who didn't like that Palpatine referred to his former mentor Ziva as a sith since she left that part of her life years ago.

"Once a sith always a sith my dear boy. She may have left that part of her life but she still committed unspeakable sins. We may not know what they were, but we do know it's one the Jedi nor the republic would have forgiven her for" Palpatine said as he walked back behind his desk.

"We know what she did, she told us and she also told us she regretted doing those things. We weren't scared of her for what she did, we know it wasn't her fault, and that she made up for those sins helping us become stronger and allowing us to use our skills to help the many lives of the republic. The Jedi and republic won't forgive her? That's fine we have forgiven her and to her that's all she needed" I said as I told Palpatine that despite what she did she made up for her sins with us.

"So please Chancellor don't sit there telling us something we don't already know about our master, and if you continue to disrespect her like this then we'll leave" Michael said who didn't like how Palpatine has been disrespecting their mentor.

"Calm down I was only telling you what I thought, I'm sorry for disrespecting your mentor. It wasn't in my place to do that" Palpatine said as he quickly apologized for what he said.

"That's better so if you would please tell us what you want from us so we may be on our way?" I said wanting to know what Palpatine wanted from us.

"Of course, as we I was saying Skywalker told me about you two and how you two can be trusted. Well I wish to put that trust to the test. Admiral Tarkin is going to the planet of Maridun where I need you two to go and protect him. I know the separatist will go to the planet to attack it so I need two of the best Jedi to go and keep the planet from falling into separatist hands" Palpatine said who told the boys their mission.

"Question why us? Couldn't you get other Jedi to take this mission?" Michael asked.

"I asked them about this mission and unfortunately they are busy with other missions. Also because Skywalker trusts you two and he told me you two could complete this mission" Palpatine said as he told the boys why he chose them for the mission.

Michael and I looked at each other more mad at Skywalker for volunteering us for a mission without the council knowing and for what he told to Palpatine. We could say no to the mission, but we know if we did he would ask the council which they might say yes to. "Very well then we'll accept the mission chancellor."

"Excellent I will inform Admiral Tarkin of this and you two will leave tomorrow for the mission" Palpatine said who told them when they leave.

"Very well then goodbye chancellor" Michael said as Zach and him bowed their heads to the chancellor and left.

Once the boys left Palpatine smiled and was glad things turned out as he knew they would. "Goodbye indeed boys" Palpatine said to himself knowing soon he would do something his former apprentice couldn't accomplish and that was eliminate the boys.

_Jedi Temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was walking around the Jedi temple trying to find the kids since they disappeared after Michael and Zach left. I had looked everywhere and I couldn't find them. I wondered where they took off and where they were hiding. So far I haven't been able to find them and it was starting to get a little annoying.

I got to the room of thousand fountains where I saw hiding behind a column was Zia and Alex. I smiled and guessed what they were doing, they were playing hide and seek with me. This was the same game Jay plays with me whenever Michael comes over and leaves. I turn around and she disappears. I decided to go along with the game since it's been a while since I played it with Jay and I'm sure the other two would like to play this game.

"Oh where could those kid's be I wonder?" I said acting like I don't know where they are. "Could they be in the fountain? No they are not, where oh where could those kids be?" I walked over towards the column quietly as I could hear one of them snicker. When I got close I used the force to gently lift the kids up surprising them and moved out around the column to see them. "I found you two."

"Wow Jay was right this is a lot of fun Master Tano" Alex said who was having fun with this game.

"Really? So my padawan was behind this game then? Hmmmmm I don't suppose you two know where she is?" I asked the two padawans who nodded 'no' to me. "That's fine I think I know where she is hiding, so come along you two." I gently set the kids down and we all left the room and went to look for Jay.

We got to the elevator and went up to the council chambers where I know it was empty right now. Once we got there I looked around and I could sense Jay was in the room. "Guard the door" I whispered to the two kids who both nodded. I walked over carefully towards where Master Kenobi sat and I used the force to lift the chair up. There stood Jay who was hiding behind the chair. "Game over Jay I found you."

"No fair master you cheated, you used the force to find me" Jay said a bit mad that her master used the force.

"I told you Jay you made the game but you never said in the rules I couldn't use the force to find you" I said as I told Jay she never said I couldn't use the force.

"Still I wish you didn't master it's not fair" Jay said as she pouted her lip and crossed her arms.

"One day when you have your own padawan you can do the same to her" I said to Jay who despite her losing she still smiled probably thinking she would do the same to her future padawan when she gets older.

"She's right Jay trust me you'll get to make the rules to your padawan once you're older" Everyone looked over and saw Michael and Zach had returned.

"Master" both Alex and Zia said in unison as they ran towards to their masters and hugged them.

"Hey there squirts did you guys have fun with Master Tano?" Zach said as his padawan hugged his leg.

"Yes sir we had a lot of fun, we played hide and seek. We were good at hiding and Master Tano didn't find us for almost um…this much" Zia said as she pointed up two fingers meaning Ahsoka couldn't find them for two hours.

"Wow Ahsoka usually it takes you less than that to find Jay" Michael said as Alex released his master's leg.

"Well I had to look for two more which wasn't easy especially in a temple this big with so many Jedi around" I said knowing looking for three kids wasn't easy to do.

"Whatever hey um Ahsoka can we talk? You know somewhere private?" Michael said who wanted to speak with Ahsoka alone.

"Um sure hey Zach mind if you-" "I got it Ahsoka just go" Zach said as I nodded and Michael walked towards his room. I walked behind him but was stopped by Zach. "Hey I think you might want to tell him you're pregnant. Don't ask me why just think about it." I was confused by what Zach meant but I knew I needed to tell Michael and soon.

We got to Michael's room where we entered and he locked the door. Michael led Ahsoka towards his couch and he sat her down. "Listen um the chancellor has asked Zach and me to…go on a mission which the council approved of and so we're leaving tomorrow in the afternoon."

"Wait your leaving? But you just got back home yesterday" I said shocked that the council was making Michael and Zach leave again so soon.

"I know and I told them if they couldn't give this assignment to someone else. I don't like this anymore than you do Ahsoka, but there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry" Michael said feeling bad that he couldn't say no to going on the mission.

I knew Michael felt bad that he couldn't stay with me and I knew I couldn't ask the council to let me go on this mission since they would ask why and because it might be too dangerous for the baby. Speaking of the baby I knew I had to tell Michael the truth, I knew if I didn't tell him now and something bad happens to him he would never know he was going to be a dad. "Michael there's something I need to tell you. It's very important and I need to know you won't freak out or anything."

"Ahsoka what is it?" Michael asked wondering why Ahsoka was asking him this.

"Just promise me please" I said wanting Michael to promise me first before I told him the truth.

"Ahsoka you have my word now what is it?" Michael said as he promised Ahsoka he wouldn't freak out.

I breathed in and out knowing now was the time to tell Michael the truth. "Okay Michael…I'm pregnant" I said as I finally told Michael I was pregnant.

Michael had a surprised and shocked look on his face by what his girlfriend had just told him. "Yo-you're pregnant?"

"Yes…I'm sorry" I said worried Michael was mad.

"Ahsoka you don't have to apologize, I should be the one apologized. Besides I'm not mad, a bit surprised, but in a way…happy" Michael said as he held Ahsoka's hands.

"You're happy? You're happy that I'm pregnant?" I said a bit surprised Michael was taking the news better than I thought he would.

"Well that your pregnant during the war no not really, but happy that we're going to have a child together. Ahsoka I love you and I've dreamed one day we would be together and have a child together, like in my vision" Michael said.

"What vision?" I asked confused by what he said.

"When we were on Mortis and I was fighting the son I saw a vision of an older you with a small child in her arms and another one behind her" Michael said as he told Ahsoka about what he saw or Mortis. "I don't know why but that was the only thing I could remember besides confronting the son, it was the one vision that made me hope one day would come true."

I smiled and was glad not only was Michael okay with me pregnant. But he may have saw our future children. This made me happy and I hugged him. "What did they look like? Our kids."

"One was human and he was in your arms. The other looked like you and she was hiding behind your leg. She was beautiful, both our kids looked beautiful, but so did you" Michael said as he kissed Ahsoka on the cheek.

I was glad that our kids turned out well and that despite how old I looked in the future I was glad Michael still thought I was beautiful. "Thank you Michael I'm so glad you are okay with me being pregnant."

"I am, so um have you come up with some names?" Michael asked wondering if Ahsoka came up with some names.

"Well I got one for our daughter…Kalifa sounds good?" I asked hoping he liked the name.

"I do, and how does Jayce sound for our son?" Michael asked.

"I like it, but can I ask how you came up with it?" I asked wondering where he came up with the name.

"The name belonged to my dad. I was hoping if you don't mind for me to name him after our son?" Michael said who hoped his dad's name would be good for their kid.

"I don't mind" I said as I kissed Michael passionately as he returned the kiss as well "I love you so much and I wish you didn't have to go."

"I know and I promise I'll be back, and that let's make this last day of ours the best…after we find someone to take care of our padawans of course" Michael said who remembered they needed to find someone to take care of their padawans.

"Actually why not spend some time with them. Jay will miss you a lot and Jake as well" I said as much as I wanted Michael to myself I knew the kids deserved some time with him as well.

"All right then, let's get them so we can give Zach and Barriss some alone time too" Michael said as he lead Ahsoka out of his room and towards where the kids were.

_Barriss's room (Zach's pov)_

I got to Barriss's room after Michael and Ahsoka came by to get the kids. I was glad they got to take Zia and Makai as well who finished spending his time with Master Shaak Ti. I knocked on her door then waited for her to answer the door. The door opened and there stood Barriss who seemed worried about something. "Hey Barriss you okay?" I asked wondering what was bothering her.

"It's nothing Zach just…could you come in please?" Barriss asked as Zach nodded and entered Barriss's room. She locked the door and led Zach towards her bedroom where the two sat down on her bed. "Zach there's something I need to tell you, something very important okay?"

"Sure, but um mind if I go first? Cause I got something important to say first" I said wanting to tell Barriss that I was leaving on another mission.

"Sure what is it?" Barriss asked.

"Well it turns out the chancellor is asking Michael and me to go on a mission and the council has agreed to it. Which means this is our last night before I leave tomorrow" I said as I told Barriss about the mission I was given.

"When will you be back?" Barriss asked sad that her boyfriend was leaving her again.

"Not sure, I doubt it will take long but still not sure" I said as I told her I wasn't sure how long the mission would be. Barriss was sad that Zach was leaving. She hugged him and he returned the hug. "It's okay Barriss I'll be back I promise."

"I know you will, it's just everytime we're separated I grow more worried something bad will happen to you" Barriss said worried that Zach might die and she wasn't there to save him.

"Hey come on you know that I've been in situations where I have almost died but that hasn't happen to me yet right? I'll be fine don't worry" I said as I kissed Barriss on the cheek. Barriss broke the hug and kissed me on the lips passionately. I returned the kiss as we kept the kiss going for almost a minute before breaking the kiss and both our foreheads were touching each other. "You know when I make a promise I'll keep it no matter what."

"I know you will and please just come back to me safely" Barriss said as Zach kissed her on the nose making her giggle a bit.

"I promise…now then what was it you wanted to say to me?" I asked remembering what Barriss wanted to say something.

"Oh right well remember what happened on Felucia and how we both well you know?" Barriss said still a bit embarrassed to say what they did on Felucia.

"Yeah I remember and I said I was sorry for me taking advantage of you" I said still feeling bad for taking advantage of her.

"It's okay Zach I forgave you and truth is when we did it…it felt amazing. I loved what we did and it was the best feeling I've ever had" Barriss said as she told Zach she liked what they did.

"Wow Barriss Offee you actually enjoyed breaking the rules? I think I've become a bad influence on you" I said surprised that Barriss enjoyed their first time and wasn't ashamed for what they did.

"Bad influence yes, but I don't care. Which is why um if we could you know could we do it…again?" Barriss asked blushing when she wanted to have sex again.

"Wait right now?" I asked surprised that Barriss wanted to do it again.

"Before you go of course if you want to of course" Barriss said still blushing.

I leaned forward and kissed Barriss on the cheek as I loved how she is like when she is like this. "For you anything" I said as Barriss smiled and kissed me passionately.

**_(Normal pov) (Lemon scene if you don't like this scene then don't read it)_**

Zach and Barriss kissed passionately and deeply. Barriss knew she wanted this, but Zach was still a little unsure. He loved Barriss with all his heart and was ashamed that he took advantage of her the first time on Felucia. He carefully laid her on his bed. He broke away from the kiss and looked at her.

"Barriss, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Zach. I love you and I want this only with you." He nodded and kissed her again. He then moved down and started to kiss and suck on her neck. She gasped and moaned at his actions. He ran his hand down and massaged her curves. She slowly slipped her hand under his shirt and felt his chest. He groaned at her soft touch. He pulled away from her neck and took off his shirt. Barriss ran her hand across his chest, enjoying the feel of his body. He moaned in pleasure. He reached down and started to lift her shirt over her head. He threw it to the floor and was in awe of her breasts. Barriss blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed. They're beautiful." He reached down and massaged them. She moaned in pleasure. He lightly pinched her nipples. She shrieked in surprise. He lowered his head and sucked on them. He swirled his tongue around her nipple.

"Oh, Zach." He sucked harder on them. Her moans grew much louder. He switched breasts and gave it the same treatment. Barriss was on heaven, but this was only the beginning. He moved down from her breasts down her abdomen. He kissed her until he reached the top of her skirt. He looked up at her. She nodded, telling him to remove them. He undid her belt and slowly pulled down her skirt. He pulled off her skirt and threw it to the ground. He smirked at the little wet spot on her panties.

"Looks like someone's aroused." She blushed again. He reached up and pulled them off. He lightly kissed her flower. She gasped at this. He kissed her all over, causing her to moan and whimper. He then licked her again and again. Her back arched and she moaned loudly. He held her legs open as he kissed, licked and sucked her wet flower. She screamed in sure pleasure. He inserted two fingers in her and pumped them at a slow pace.

"Zach! Faster! Please!" He obliged and moved his fingers faster in and out of her. He then added a third finger, moving even faster. Barriss kept screaming louder and louder. Zach could tell by the tightening of her walls that she was close. He moved his fingers as fast as he could while sucking hard on her clit. "ZACH!"

She came hard. Zach moved his fingers slowly, helping her ride out her orgasm. When she was done, he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them enjoying the taste of her. He moved back up to her face and kissed her. She could taste herself in his mouth. She started to undo his pants. He pulled away from the kiss and took them off. He positioned himself at her entrance. He looked at her.

"Barriss, are you sure this is what you want? This is your last chance to back out."

"I'm sure, Zach. I want to experience this with you before you go. Please." He nodded and slowly entered her. He felt it was easier this time, knowing she wasn't in pain like their first time. She gasped at his girth and loved it. He slowly pumped into her. She moaned at this, but wanted more. "Faster, Zach."

He complied and moved a little faster. He tried his hardest not to start pounding into her. Every thrust felt like his last. He started moving much faster. Barriss moaned louder. Feeling more confident, he moved faster and faster. She started screaming in pleasure. "Oh Zach!"

Hearing her say his name turned him on more. He went as fast as he could inside her. She screamed louder. This felt wonderful for her, yet she still wanted more. "Zach! Harder!"

He grabbed her hips and started pounding into her. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Zach felt his climax getting closer, but he was determined to make her cum first. He went harder and faster while reaching down and rubbing her clit. "AH! ZACH!"

"OH! BARRISS!"

"ZACH! I'M GOING TO CUM!"

"CUM FOR ME, BARRISS!" She screamed as loud as she could as she came hard. Feeling her orgasm, he came right after her. When they were down, he pulled out of her and collapsed next to her. She snuggled up next to him and his put his arm around her.

"That was amazing, Zach."

"Yeah. It was."

"I'm glad we did this."

"Me too. I love you, Barriss."

"I love you too, Zach. So um think you're ready for another go?"

"For you anything."

**_End of lemon scene_**

_Next day (Ahsoka's pov)_

I knew today Michael and Zach were leaving, I was worried, especially after I told him I was pregnant. I was so worried about him leaving and worried something bad would happen to him. I wanted to go with him, but I knew I had to stay and keep an eye on Alex who was also sad that his master was leaving him. Jay was the saddest of them all who wanted to spend more time with her big brother.

Right now Michael was saying goodbye to Alex and Jay who Michael gave both a hug to. Once he finished giving his hug to the kids Jay refused to let him go which caused Michael some problems with him since he couldn't breathe.

"Jay come on let go of Michael" I said as Jay refused to let Michael go. Michael managed to get her to let go and he set her down.

"Hey it's okay I'll be back and when I do I promise I'll take you on a ride through the city like last time" Michael said as he promised to the teary Jay who was crying that he would come back to her.

"[Sniff] promise?" Jay asked as she tried to stop crying.

"I promise" Michael said as he hugged Jay again this time she broke the hug when he needed to go.

"Alex I need you to protect Jay and make sure she stays out of trouble. Okay?" Michael said as Alex nodded he hugged Michael again as Michael returned the hug. "I'll be back I promise."

I kept my best not to cry or show any signs of sadness in front of the kids. I saw Barriss and Zach coming as they were saying goodbye to each other. I could see Zia was crying as much as Jay was and Makai hugged Zach also before finally he turned to Barriss. Who was close to crying but she kept herself from crying.

"Hey you're late" Michael said as he saw his friend finally made it.

"Yeah sorry about that I kind of overslept. Okay then so we ready to go then?" Zach asked wondering if we were ready to go.

"Yeah we are" Michael said as Barriss walked over and hugged Michael wishing him luck.

"Bring him back safe and sound" Barriss asked Michael as she whispered in his ears.

"I will don't worry" Michael said as he promised to bring Zach back alive.

Zach walked over and gave me a hug which kind of surprised me till I heard him whispered into my ears. "Does he know?"

"Yes he does" I said he asked if I told Michael I was pregnant. "Please bring him back alive."

Zach broke the hug and smiled. "No problem kid see ya"

Michael and Zach said their goodbyes one more time and left towards the gunship. They waved goodbye to their loved ones before the ship's doors closed and the gunship took off. Once the ship was gone Zia and Jay broke into tears. Jay hugged her master while Zia hugged Barriss.

"It's okay Jay they'll be back I know they will" I said as I lift Jay up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I saw Barriss did the same with Zia who did the same as Jay. "Come on guys let's go." Barriss led the boys back to the Jedi temple while I looked back at where the ship took off and I hoped that they come back safe and sound.

_Maridun (Michael's pov)_

Zach and I were on board our ship the_ Omega_ which Zach named for me when I lost a bet and he named my ship. I was given this ship when I became a Jedi knight, but it was damaged during a battle so it was out for some repairs. Luckily it was fixed by the time our mission was set. We were also joined by Admiral Tarkin and his two other ships as we headed towards the planet of Maridun.

Ahsoka had told us that Master Secura, Anakin, and her landed on the planet of Maridun years ago where they met a species called Lurmen. The leader Tee Watt Kaa who was the eldest of his people landed on the planet long ago when the clone wars began to get away from the war. Wag Too was the villages medical doctor who was the only doctor of the village. When they landed on the planet Tee Watt refused to help but offered to heal Anakin who was critically injured. After he was getting healed a separatist ship came and took over the village. The Jedi despite Tee Watt not wanting his people to fight in this war helped protect the villagers and stopped the separatist from using a powerful weapon that wiped out all living organisms.

Despite the victory the republic managed to build a base near the villagers but it was destroyed when separatist forces came to attack the base. The clones managed to defeat the enemy but all of them died getting the enemy to leave the planet. The villagers moved from the battle to the far side of the planet where Tarkin said the separatist was planning on another attack on the planet. They were send to stop the enemy and protect the villagers.

Zach and I were in the battle room talking to Tarkin and the other two ships commanders to tell them the plan. We were planning on going with one of Zach's plan which was an easy one and a dangerous one. Which made the plan perfect to use against the enemy. But thanks to Tarkin's rank and the fact that the chancellor made him in charge of this mission he said that two of the ships stay behind to protect the planet while the other two engaged the enemy forces. We found out that the separatist would be bringing in three separatist ships. Nothing we couldn't handle, but they would be bringing in plenty of bombers so we had to make sure our fighters take out their bombers before they took us out.

"Any questions?" Tarkin asked as Zach raised his hand. "Yes General Zachary."

"Yeah have you ever been drop on your head when you were little?" Zach asked.

"Never" Tarkin said.

"Oh okay so you were born stupid then" Zach said causing Michael to smile and Tarkin to be mad at Zach. "Look your plan is good, but mine is better if you just-" "General Zachary I am in charge around here and what I say goes all right? Now then your plans may have worked in the past, but so has mine so we're doing things my way understand?" Tarkin said.

"What?" Zach said who pretended not have listened to Tarkin.

"I said that-" "What?" Zach said again interrupting Tarkin. "Will you st-" "What?" Zach said again interrupting Tarkin and making him angrier.

"Admiral I'm sure your plans have been good in the past, but ours has always been successful. Sure they're crazy but then again crazy plans have always worked for Skywalker and us" I said as I agreed with Zach knowing our plan was better than Tarkin.

"Fine so what is your plan then?" Tarkin asked.

"Okay well I was thinking maybe while the fight is going on we get three small transport ships equipped with the cloaking device Master Skywalker and Kenobi used on one of their missions to sneak into the enemy ship. Once inside we plant several bombs into the ships power grid, once the bombs are in place we fly out of the ships and blow up destroying the ships power then they will be easy pickings for us" Zach said as he told them his plan.

"Nice plan right?" I said which some of the commanders liked the plan while Tarkin seemed unconvinced.

"Fine we'll go with that plan, you and General Michael will lead one of the ships to attack the command ship while we take care of the other ships" Tarkin said as he told the boys what they would be doing.

"No problem" I said as Zach agreed as well. As Tarkin took off to talk to the other clones about this plan Zach and I began to sense something was not right. "You sense it too?"

"Yeah I get the feeling our buddy Tarkin is up to something. I don't like it, I say we tie him up, lock him in a closet till the mission is over, or better yet lock him in a escape pod and jettison it" Zach said as he had some suggestions on what to do with Tarkin.

"As tempting as that is we can't, if we do that he would have us locked up for what we did to him. At least though he agreed to let you use your plan" I said knowing if we did lock up Tarkin it would be bad for us, but it probably would be worth it.

"Whatever let's get going" Zach said as the guys headed towards the hanger bay.

_One hour later (Zach's pov)_

We were on board our transport ship setting everything ready for our mission. I had set up all three of the cloaking devices for the ships so we can sneak into the separatist ships without being detected. Each ship was also given 20 troops in case they ran into any kind of trouble inside the ships.

"Zach you ready?" Michael asked as Zach came into the cockpit and sat down next to Michael.

"You know what maybe I should stay on board the ship because you know I don't feel good when we fly" I said since I forgot my medicine.

"Ah don't worry Zach we'll be fine as long as you got me as a pilot this ride will be nice and smooth" Michael said who powered up the ship. "All right then Admiral mind opening hanger doors?" The hanger doors soon opened and Michael led the ship out. Once the other two transport ships were outside of the cruisers we activated our cloaking device to cloak the ship making it invisible.

I looked out through my view port and saw we were close to the planet which made me worried a bit that the debri from the destroyed ships might land on the planet and harm some of the life living in the planet.

"You okay?" Michael asked who could sense his friend was worried

"Yeah, just don't know if we should be this close to the planet knowing that some of the debri might fall towards the planet and hurt some of the life on it" I said concern for the villagers living on the planet.

"Don't worry we'll make sure no debri falls to the planet. Now then where are those separatist sh-" suddenly three separatist appeared out of hyperspace and were approaching the four republic cruisers. "Admiral make sure no bombers get to the planet and keep those separatist ships busy."

"Understood just hurry up General Michael" Tarkin said as he ordered the men to wait since the enemy wasn't in range.

"Yeah yeah we know Tark" I said as Michael led our ship towards the command ship where we saw many droid starfighters coming out of the ships and headed towards our ships. "Hey Tark make sure our starfighters are ready."

"Don't worry they are" Tarkin said as he gave the signal and the starfighters came out of the republic cruisers and began to engage the enemy ship.

"Okay here we go" Michael said as he accelerated the ship's speed and headed towards the command ships hanger bay while also avoiding the enemy starfighters that were passing by. Some came close to hitting us so Michael had to make some moves to dodge them. "Okay Zach and everyone in the back hang on this is going to be rough."

"Michael what are you AHHHHHH!" Michael suddenly cause the ship to do a flip over till we were upside down. I was screaming but I could hear Michael enjoying what he was doing. We were over where the starfighters were going towards the republic ships. Once they passed Michael turned the ship back around flipping us back to normal.

"Wow I've never tried that before at least to a big ship like this" Michael said as he laughed by what he did. He looked over and Zach who wasn't happy. "Whoa you okay dude?"

"I…am…going…to…kill…you…when…we…get…home" I said still a bit scared by what Michael did. It was official I hate flying especially around psychos like Michael and Anakin. We soon saw the hanger bay and made our way towards it carefully since some separatist starfighters were leaving the hanger bay. Once there wasn't much left we flew in and carefully landed. As soon as we did Michael turned off the ship, but kept the cloaking device going.

"See that wasn't so bad" Michael said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the cockpit. "Captain Wreck" Michael said as he approached the captain clone of squad.

"Sir?" Captain Wreck asked wondering what his General had to say.

"I need you to stay here with the men and guard the ship. Zach and I will be going to the power grid and plant the bombs. Once that happens we need to get out of here very quickly" Michael said as he told his captain what he wanted him and his men to do.

"Yes sir, but you sure you don't want us to back you up sir?" Captain Wreck asked.

"Nah we'll be all right, just remember when this is over I'll owe you and the men some free drinks" Michael said which cause some of the men to cheer.

"Just be careful sir" Captain Wreck said.

"Don't worry we'll be fine" Michael said as he opened the hanger door and both him and Zach got out of the ship quickly and closed it before the enemy could see the ship.

We looked over and could see some of the droids getting the ships to take off and then the rest left the hanger bay. "Okay so where is the power grid?"

"Not far but let's take the ventilations to avoid any problems" Michael said as both men went towards the ventilation and crawled inside.

_The Omega_

Admiral Tarkin was watching the fight go on from the command bridge as he saw the fighters were able to keep the enemy from heading towards the planet. Just then one of the clones came up to him with some news. "Sir all three ships made it inside the separatist ships and are heading over to the power grid."

"Excellent make sure to inform me when General Michael and Zachary have planted the bombs in the command ship" Tarkin said as the clone nodded and walked off. **Soon very soon everything will go as you planned chancellor.**

_Command ship (Michael's pov)_

We managed to get to the power grid without being detected and plant the bombs as we set them up. Once we finished we set the timer which would be exactly five minutes more than enough time to get back to the ship before the bomb explodes and before the republic cruisers attack the ship.

"Zach you almost done?" I asked as I saw Zach was already finished planting the bombs.

"Yeah I'm done just need to put the timer" Zach said who didn't look like he was in any hurry to plant the timer.

"Okay well mind doing that now?" I said wanting Zach to plant the timer so we could leave.

"I will just wondering don't you find it odd that there are no guards around here protecting the power grid? And that this mission was so easy to complete?" Zach said thinking something wasn't right.

"Well it does seem to be that way…you don't think this is some kind of trap do you?" I said worried by what Zach said.

"I think we should get back to the ship before whatever happens actually happens" Zach said as he began the timer and took off to the vent with Michael right behind him.

"Captain Wreck get the ship ready we're taking off now" I said as I activated my wrist comm and told the captain to get ready for takeoff.

"Yes sir the ship will be ready by the time you get here" Captain Wreck said as Michael and Zach were heading towards the hanger bay at top speed.

_The Omega_

"Sir two of the ships bombs have been activated and they are on their way back to the ships. We also detected both the bombs from the command ship is ready too" the clone trooper said.

"Good, do you have the remote?" Tarkin said as the clone trooper handed him a small gray detonator.

"Sir what exactly is that for, the bombs?" the clone trooper asked.

"Yes the bombs" Tarkin said as he flip the switch and pressed the red button.

_Hanger bay (Zach's pov)_

Captain Wreck and two of his men were outside the transport ship when they saw the two Generals coming out of the ventilation. "Sirs the ship is ready for takeoff."

"Excellent work captain now let's (BOOM!)" Suddenly the transport ship exploded killing the clones and the clones outside the ship. The force of the blast threw Michael and Zach as they landed on their backs. They quickly got up and ran towards the transport ship. Michael kneeled down and saw Captain Wreck's body. He was dead as was the rest of Michael's team.

"Son of a, what the hell did this?" I asked wondering what was going on till I got a message from my wrist comm. "Who is this?"

"Ah General Zachary I see you and Michael are still alive. Such a shame I really was hoping you and your friend we're onboard that ship that exploded" Tarkin said disappointed that he didn't kill the boys.

"You bastard that was you? Why? Why did you do that?" Michael asked pissed that Tarkin killed his men.

"Orders my dear General, I was ordered by the chancellor to make sure you boys we're taken care of. I wanted to make your deaths quick and painless, but it seems I am forced to try another method" Tarkin said as the boys heard an explosion and then the power went out meaning their bombs took out the power and the ship was now dead. "Now I could let you two float out there and wait for the ship to fall into orbit where you two would probably die. But the chancellor has informed me not to take any risks so I will be force to destroy the ship you two are on. I doubt even you two can escape from something like that."

"Tarkin I swear if we ever get our hands on you, you pathetic scum of-" "Don't worry I'll make sure to tell the Jedi council how you died honorably, even though you don't deserve it goodbye gentlemen" Tarkin said as he turned off his communicator. Tarkin then ordered the ships to attack all the separatist ships that had lost all their power. Tarkin focused on the two ships first before concentrating all of the firepower towards the command ship. The command ship was soon destroyed and Tarkin smiled at what he had accomplished.

Tarkin soon left the room after telling his men to contact the Jedi temple that they had succeeded in defending the planet Maridun but they lost Generals Michael and Zachary Once Tarkin was in his room he contacted the chancellor. "My lord the mission was a success."

"Excellent work Admiral thank you" Chancellor Palpatine said smiling that he finally got rid of the two boys and now he could move on with his plans to destroy the Jedi order and control the galaxy.

**Chapter ten is over and I hope everyone liked the surprise. I'm sure many didn't expect this but don't worry this is not the end. There is more to come I assure you and you all will know what I mean in the next chapter. Also want to thank General Herbison for the assistance the names of the Lurmen since I didn't know their names. Also thank you to Obitine504 for assisting me with the lemon scene thank you very much. **

**I hope everyone will be patient enough for the next chapter to be ready. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter please. Just nothing negative please. Okay take care and see you all next time bye.**

**Jason: Well what do you think?**

**Barriss: You killed our boyfriends!**

**Barriss slapped Jason.**

**Ahsoka: What the hell Jason you killed the father of my child what is wrong with you!**

**Ahsoka slapped Jason,**

**Z: And you left the toilet seat up you bastard.**

**Z slapped Jason.**

**Jason: Okay first of all any of you slap me again and I will make sure you two girls will not get your boyfriends back and you Z I will kick you out of my house if you do that again.**

**Everyone nodded.**

**Jason: Okay to find out what happened to them you will have to wait till the next chapter to find out.**

**Ahsoka: As long as my baby gets her daddy back.**

**Barriss: Wait how do you know it's a girl?**

**Ahsoka: I just know.**

**Z: I say it's a boy and I want you to name him Gir.**

**Jason: Z stop watching Invader Zim.**

**Z: I can't help it I love the show I need it, I need it or I'll explode it happens to me sometimes. I wish they brought it back.**

**Jason: As do I it was a funny show, in fact bring back the good shows that were funny. **

**Z: Bring them back bring them back bring them back.**

**Jason: Take care everyone and see you all next time bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jason: Chapter eleven is here, and now we will see what happened to our heroes.**

**Z: Yeah! You killed them.**

**Jay: Why did you kill my brother, you jerk?**

***Jay kicks Jason in the shin***

**Jason: Ow! Stop that! First of all, I told everyone it will all be explained in this chapter. That goes for you too!**

**Jay: You better, or else.**

**Jason: Girl, first of all, you don't tell me what to do, and second, trust me. It will all be explained soon.**

**Z: Hey, you forgot to say you didn't own Jay, that she belongs to Rex'sgirl.**

**Jason: Oh, yeah, sorry about that. Yes, Jay belongs to Rex'sgirl, who is still injured.**

**Z: Damn! Poor girl! Ah well, let's start the story.**

**Jason: Patience! First I need to do the disclaimer!**

**Jay: Can I do it?**

**Jason: Fine. Just hurry up.**

**Jay: Okay. Jason doesn't own anything of _Star Wars_, and he doesn't own me. I belong to Rex'sgirl. But he does own his OC characters Michael and Zachary, who I hope are alive. Also we want to thank KatiaSwift for assiting Jason with this story by editing and checking it. Thank you. **

**Jason: Damn it, let's just start the story.**

**Z: Here we go! Chapter Eleven, people oh and happy Labor day.**

******Next Move**

_Flashback (Zach's P.O.V.)_

_"Yes, sir, but are you sure you don't want us to back you up, sir?" Captain Wreck asked._

_"Nah, we'll be all right. Just remember, when this is over, I'll owe you and the men some free drinks!" Michael said, causing the men to cheer. _

_"Just be careful, sir." Captain Wreck said._

_"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Michael said as he opened the hangar door. He and I got out of the ship quickly and closed the hangar door._

_We looked over and could see some of the droids getting the ships to take off."Okay so where is the power grid?" I asked._

_"Not far, but let's take the ventilations to avoid any problems." Michael said. We both leaped up into the ventilation shafts and started crawling through._

_The Omega_

_Admiral Tarkin was watching the fight go on from the bridge. At the moment, the fighters were able to keep the enemy from heading towards the planet. _

_Just then, one of the clones ran up to him with some news. "Sir, all three ships made it inside the Separatist cruisers, and General Michael and General Zachary are heading over to the power grid."_

_"Excellent. Make sure to inform me when General Michael and Zachary have planted the bombs in the command ship." Tarkin said as the clone nodded and walked off. _"Soon, very soon, everything will go as you planned, Chancellor." _He thought, smiling evilly._

_Command ship (Michael's P.O.V)_

_We managed to get to the power grid without being detected and plant the bombs. Once we finished, we set the timer, which gave us just five minutes to get back to our ships before it went off._

_"Zach, are you almost done?" I asked._

_"Yeah, I'm done, I just need to set the timer." Zach said. He didn't look as if he was in any hurry to plant the timer._

_"Okay, well, d'you mind doing that now?" I asked impatiently._

_"I will just thinking. Don't you find it odd that there are no guards around here protecting the power grid? And that this mission was so easy to complete?" Zach said, looking around warily._

_"Well, it does seem to be that way…you don't think this is some kind of trap, do you?" I asked worriedly._

_"I think we should get back to the ship before whatever happens actually happens." Zach said as he set the timer and ran. I followed him._

_"Captain Wreck get the ship ready we're taking off now" I said as I activated my wrist com._

_"Yes, sir, the ship will be ready by the time you get here." Captain Wreck said as Zach and I ran towards the hangar._

_The Omega_

_"Sir, two of the bombs have been activated and General Michael and General Zachary are on their way back to the ships. We also detected that both the bombs on the command ship are ready, too." The clone trooper said. _

_"Good, do you have the remote?" Tarkin asked. The clone handed him a small controller._

_"Sir, what exactly is that for, the bombs?" The clone trooper asked._

_"Yes, the bombs." Tarkin said, as he flipped the switch and pressed the red button. _

_Hangar bay (Zach's P.O.V.)_

_Captain Wreck and two of his men were outside the transport ship when they saw the two Generals coming out of the ventilation. "Sirs, the ship is ready for takeoff!"He said, saluting._

_"Excellent work, Captain. Now, let's-" I broke off as the transport ship exploded, killing the clones. The force of the blast threw Michael and I down. We quickly got up and ran towards what was left of the transport ship. Michael knelt down and saw Captain Wreck's body. He was dead._

_"Son of a *%#$! What the hell did this!" I swore, wondering what was going on. Suddenly, my wrist com went off. "Who is this?"I asked._

_"Ah, General Zachary. I see you and Michael are still alive. Such a shame… I really was hoping you and your friend were onboard that ship that exploded." Tarkin said evilly. He sounded disappointed._

_"You bastard, that was you? Why? Why did you do that?" Michael yelled. "You killed our men!"_

_"Orders, my dear General. I was ordered by the Chancellor to make sure you boys were taken care of. I wanted to make your deaths quick and painless, but it seems I am forced to try another method." Tarkin said. We heard another explosion and the power went out. I swore. _

_"Now, I could let you two float out there and wait for the ship to fall into orbit, where you two would probably die from lack of oxygen, but the Chancellor has informed me not to take any risks, so I will be forced to destroy the ship you two are on. I doubt even you two can escape from something like that. What a shame…"_

_"Tarkin, I swear, if we ever get our hands on you, you pathetic son of a-" _

_"Don't worry. I'll make sure to tell the Jedi Council how you died honorably, even though you don't deserve it. Goodbye, gentlemen." Tarkin said as he turned off his communicator. _

_"Tarkin I swear if we ever get our hands on you, you pathetic scum of-" "Don't worry I'll make sure to tell the Jedi council how you died honorably, even though you don't deserve it goodbye gentlemen" Tarkin said as he turned off his communicator. Tarkin then ordered the ships to attack all the separatist ships that had lost all their power. Tarkin focused on the two ships first before concentrating all of the firepower towards the command ship. The command ship was soon destroyed and Tarkin smiled at what he had accomplished. _

_Tarkin then ordered the ships to attack the Separatist ship that had lost power. Tarkin focused on the two ships first before concentrating all of the firepower towards the command ship. The ship was soon destroyed… and Michael and Zach with it._

_Two Days Later (Ahsoka's P.O.V.)_

It's been two days since we were told Michael and Zachary died. The news hit some of the Jedi in the order hard, Barriss and I especially. We knew something was wrong, we felt it deep down, but we didn't listen to it. That was our mistake. We knew something bad was going to happen, so why didn't we listen to our instincts?

Tarkin told the Council about how the boys got killed during the mission, and how the ship they were on blew up. Master Kenobi was really sad to hear that Michael was gone. He and Satine cared for him like their own, and Jay- who I think took it hardest- cared for him like her own big brother. Jay stayed in her room all day when we found out, and it took us all day and night to get her out at all. Alex managed to get her out of her room, but I knew he missed Michael too, just like all of us.

Zach was also missed by everyone, even Master Windu, who, despite their history together, still respected him. Master Secura was sad to hear her former Padawan was gone. I wasn't sure, because she was a Jedi Master, but I think I might have seen tears in her eyes when she came out of the Council chambers that day. I know that whenever Zia disappears, you can find her in Aayla's room, crying with her older sister- even though she doesn't want anyone to know. Despite our history, I still care for Zach. He had helped me when I felt down, or when Michael wasn't around. I miss them both so, so much.

Barriss loved Zach very much, that was for sure. I remember watching her cry when she heard the news, even though she still believed in the Jedi Code. I don't see Barriss cry much, either… but she had good reason to. I never see her alone without tears in her eyes, or on her cheeks, now.

The Council gave them a ceremony, despite not having their bodies, and I saw many of the Jedi did care about the boys and how much they changed the Jedi Order.

The the more I thought about it, the more something didn't feel quite right. I knew something didn't make sense about what Tarkin said, so I decided to go to Barriss's room to talk to her. When I got there, I saw she was in her living room, and I could tell she was thinking the same thing I was. We talked about the bond we had with the boys, and how close we were to each other. We also mentioned how we could sense if the other was okay or not. So to us, if they were killed, how come we didn't sense their deaths? We also knew Michael and Zach would be very careful on these missions, especially making sure they didn't get blown up. That's when I came to the conclusion that Tarkin had something to do with this.

"I think Tarkin is behind this, Barriss. We know the guys aren't dead, and when I asked the clones about what happened, they said they couldn't tell me, because they were ordered to be quiet." I said.

"Ahsoka, that's crazy! I mean, yes, he didn't like Michael or Zach- well, especially Zach- but what reason would he have to kill them?" Barriss said. I knew she was kind of in denial of my statements.

"The clones said they were ordered not to say anything else. That means someone of higher rank, like Tarkin, must have told them to be quiet. I was going to use the Force on them, but I saw Tarkin coming, so I didn't." I said.

"Ahsoka, what were you doing going off alone without me?" Barriss said, scolding me. I sighed.

"I know, Barriss, but I needed to find out something before Tarkin knows what I'm doing! In fact, we should be going to Maridun, to see if the boys made it to the planet!" I said.

"Ahsoka, you know the Council didn't bother to go find out because of Tarkin's story. I know you're right that he's involved, but, again, what is his motive? What reason would he have to try to kill them?" Barriss asked me. I think she knew I didn't have an answer. I didn't quite know… but some strange things were starting to add up to me now, and I didn't like it.

"Well, I'm not sure… maybe we should find out why he did it. Plus, we should at _least_ go to find out if they're alive or not." I said.

"Ahsoka, trust me. If we go try to look for them and Tarkin is behind this whole thing, he might try to harm us, too. Plus, the Council would be mad if we took off on some damn-fool idealistic crusade without them knowing!" Barriss said. "But don't worry, if they made it on the planet in one piece, they'll find a way off Maridun. I promise."

I sighed. I knew Barriss was right. If we did leave, the Council would get mad, and Tarkin might figure out we were on to him. "Fine, you're right. I'm sure they're probably trying to make a ship, and Michael is complaining that Zach is doing nothing." I said. Barriss and I laughed. We knew that would be true.

"Um, listen, Barriss, I have to go see how Jay is doing, and try to keep the Council from putting Alex with another teacher, okay? I'll be back."

"Ahsoka, until Michael comes back, there isn't much you can do to keep the Council from reassigning Alex to another Jedi Knight." Barriss said.

"I know, but for Michael, it's the least I can do. Besides, I think Jay likes him and doesn't want him to leave. I woke up this morning, and both of them sleeping on her bed. She had her arm around his neck, and she was sucking on her thumb." I said, smiling a bit. "Plus, aren't you doing the same thing with Zia?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Aayla's taking care of Zia, not me. Now, get going, before the Council decides to take Alex to another Jedi!" Barriss said, shoving me out of her room.

"That was weird," I said, but I didn't think much of it, and started off down the hall to the Council chambers.

_(End Ahsoka's P.O.V.)_

Once Ahsoka was gone Barriss looked over at Makai's room. Zia was probably in there with now with Makai, playing a board game or reading. Barriss felt sad for what Zia was going through, and she knew Zia cared for Zach a lot. She hoped he really _was_ okay, and he would come back to them… and soon, too.

Barriss walked over to her 'fresher, locking the door and pulling the shades on the window before looking at a small box. It was a pregnancy test that Barriss had done a week . Barriss had bought it a week ago and hadn't use it till after Zach left. She used the one pregnancy test from the box and when she found out about the result she put it back in the box. _Zach please come back soon. _Barriss opened the pregnancy box and took out the test. She looked at it and saw that it was positive. She was pregnant and she was scared. _Please be alive and come back to me soon._ Barriss thought as she sat on the floor of her freshener and began to cry.

_Maridun_

Meanwhile, on the planet of Maridun, the Lurmen were all going about their business as usual. Picking crops, making homes, and- "Son of a bitch that stings!" In one of the huts, a loud voice yelled. It certainly didn't sound like a Lurmen.

"Zach, shut up and take it like a man." another voice said. The Lurmen people continued doing what they were doing and ignored the calls coming from the hut- mostly. A few of them stopped to listen and giggle before going on their way.

Inside the hut was Wag Too. He was the doctor of the tiny Lurmen village, and he was patching up the arm of his patient, Zachary. "I would, if Wag Too here didn't sting me with whatever that thing is!" Zach had a bruised eye, a cut on his neck, and white bandages on his left leg and on his right arm.

Michael was across from Zachary. His arms were wrapped in bandages, he had a bruise on his right cheek, and a cut under his eye, but nothing nearly as bad as Zach. "He _told_ you that special liquid helps kills any infectious diseases! Be grateful he's helping us and shut up."

Zach glared at his friend, and was going to say something snappy, but Wag Too spoke. "It's a miracle you two even survived that fall. How did you do it?" Wag Too asked, as he _finally_ finished patching up Zach's arm.

"Well, I guess it all happened when-" Michael began.

"Hey, you told the story already three times! It's my turn to tell!" Zach said, interrupting his friend.

"Okay, yeesh! Go ahead, man!" Michael said, backing off.

"Okay, so it all started when that son of a bitch Tarkin double-crossed us." Zach said.

_Hangar Bay (Zach's P.O.V.)_

_ Captain Wreck and two of his men were outside the transport ship when they saw the two Generals coming out of the ventilation. "Sirs, the ship is ready for takeoff!"He said, saluting._

_"Excellent work, Captain. Now, let's-" I broke off as the transport ship exploded, killing the clones. The force of the blast threw Michael and I down. We quickly got up and ran towards what was left of the transport ship. Michael knelt down and saw Captain Wreck's body. He was dead._

_"Son of a *%#$! What the hell did this!" I swore, wondering what was going on. Suddenly, my wrist com went off. "Who is this?"I asked._

_"Ah, General Zachary. I see you and Michael are still alive. Such a shame… I really was hoping you and your friend were onboard that ship that exploded." Tarkin said evilly. He sounded disappointed._

_"You bastard, that was you? Why? Why did you do that?" Michael yelled. "You killed our men!"_

_"Orders, my dear General. I was ordered by the Chancellor to make sure you boys were taken care of. I wanted to make your deaths quick and painless, but it seems I am forced to try another method." Tarkin said. We heard another explosion and the power went out. I swore. _

_"Now, I could let you two float out there and wait for the ship to fall into orbit, where you two would probably die from lack of oxygen, but the Chancellor has informed me not to take any risks, so I will be forced to destroy the ship you two are on. I doubt even you two can escape from something like that. What a shame…"_

_"Tarkin, I swear, if we ever get our hands on you, you pathetic son of a-" _

_"Don't worry. I'll make sure to tell the Jedi Council how you died honorably, even though you don't deserve it. Goodbye, gentlemen." Tarkin said as he turned off his communicator. _

_ "AHHHHHH! I'm going to kill him for this!" I said shouting at the top of my lungs._

_"Okay, we've got three minutes before we die, have you got any ideas?" Michael asked me._

_"ARRRGGHHH! I'm too mad to think of a plan, damn it!" I said, grabbing a metal pipe and smacking it on a droid fighter._

_ "Um, Zach, is it possible for a Separatist tank to survive a fall from orbit to the ground?" Michael asked me, pointing to a Separatist tank that was nearby._

_"Maybe, it depends if we had a ribbon chute or rockets. Why?" I asked, wondering what Michael had in mind._

_"Okay, well… I may have an idea, but it's a little more insane than even our past ones…" Michael said._

_I ran over to Michael, grabbed him by both his shoulders and shook him hard. "I don't care! Please tell me the plan!"_

_"Okay, okay! Stop shaking me first!" Michael said. _

_I stopped shaking him. "Sorry, man." I said._

_ "Okay, here's the plan." Michael began to whisper into my ear. _

_I got a devious smile on my face. "Let's do this!" I shouted._

_End Flashback_

"What was the plan?" Wag Too asked. The Lurmen was curious on what the plan was that the boys had come up with.

"Okay, well, I thought maybe we could use the Separatist tank to escape from the exploding ship. I found a ribbon chute in the wreckage of the old ship, that Zach had kept around just in case. He found the ribbon chute from an old fighter and kept it around just in case." Michael said to Wag Too.

"I told you it would come in handy, but no, you said it was just a waste of space. Anyways, Michael then attached the ribbon chute to the tank." Zach said as he continued where Michael had left off.

"Once inside, well…" Michael said, resuming the story.

_Separatist Ship (Michael's P.O.V.)_

_"Michael, this plan had BETTER work, or we'll both die!" Zach said nervously, hovering around me like a moth to a flame._

_"Trust me. If we make it through this, I'll kiss you." I said as I activated the tank and deactivated the blast shields. _

_Just seconds before Tarkin had all the ships open fire and blow up the Separatist ship, Zach and I escaped. The ship's explosion helped the tank get pushed towards the planet where it was caught in the planet's gravitational pull. The tank entered orbit and heated up. We managed to use the Force to slow down the tank enough so that Zach could activate the ribbon chute._

_The ribbon chute did its job, but we were still going to crash. Below us, with stroke of luck, there was a lake. The bad thing was that the lake was was not where we were going to hit. Turns out the ribbon chute was taking us away from the water and towards the ground, which to us was a bad thing. _

_"Michael, if we hit the ground, we're dead" Zach said to me._

_"Okay, um…wait, can we use the tank's weapons to get us close enough to the lake?" I said. Zach waited a second before getting that stupid grin on his face. Oh, do I know that look too well._

_"Ah, damn, fire up the weapon system, then!" Zach said, running to the controls for the cannons. _

_"Okay. Ready, aim… fire!" I said. Zach fired, and the recoil from the blast pushed us a few degrees towards the lake. We still needed to go a bit farther before we would land in the right place,though._

_"Oh, man, this is SO COOL! We're actually flying a tank!" Zach said, laughing._

_"Don't celebrate yet, Zach! We just need one more shot! Ready… fire!" I said._

_Zach fired again, and this time, the blast pushed us far enough to the side. We were going to land in the lake. "All right, man, we did it. Go strap yourself in!"_

_"Gotcha." Zach said, strapping himself to his seat, as did I. We watched as the lake got closer and closer._

_"This is gonna hurt, isn't it?" Zach asked me._

_"Probably" I said calmly. We waited until…_

_End Flashback_

"Until what? What happened?" Wag Too asked eagerly.

"Oh, well, we hit the water…hard. I think I blacked out, but Zach woke me up when he was driving the tank out of the lake. Then, when we got out of the water, I opened the hatch and saw one of the Lurmen near the lake, and I asked her if she knew of a village nearby. She pointed east, and here we are, bruised, battered, and betrayed." I said sadly.

"Oh, yeah, being betrayed is the one thing that hurts most." Zach said, remembering how Tarkin had betrayed them.

The leader of the Lurmen, Tee Watt Kaa, entered the hut, using his cane to help him walk. "And how are our guests doing?"

"Much better, sir, thank you for the help. We're sorry for any trouble we may have caused in coming here." I said, I bowing my head in respect to the elder.

"It's no trouble. It's not the first time we allowed outsiders into our village and assisted them- though it is the first time we came across outsiders who came in here in an enemy weapon." Tee Watt said, chuckling. He had heard from Li Nat Tan, a young Lurmen girl, that a Separatist tank was heading towards their village. Tee Watt Kaa had confronted the tank to see if it was more invaders, but it was actually two Jedi teenagers, both injured and bruised. Tee Watt Kaa, knowing his people don't turn away others in need of help, had allowed the boys to come into his village and asked his son to heal them.

"We thank you, sir, and we know the last thing you need is more trouble to come to your village, so we'll leave. If you can tell us where the nearest Republic base is, we'll be on our way." Zach said as he stood up.

"Unfortunately the Republic base is abandoned, ever since the Separatists last attacked it. Not much left of that place except for some rusty old ships." Wag Too said sadly.

"True, but we can fix up some of those ships and use them to get off this planet, and then get our revenge!" Zach said. He wanted payback on Tarkin.

"So do I, but we need to do something first." I said as I turned to Tee Watt Kaa. "Sir, is there a place nearby where we can do some thinking with no interruptions?"

"I think, out in the fields. Why?" Tee Watt Kaa asked.

"Just need to do some thinking, sir, before we head over to the Republic base." I said, getting up and stretching. "Tee Watt Kaa, sir, thank you for all the help you have given us. We hope to return the favor soon."

"Take care. The one thing you can do for us is make sure, once this war is over, to keep Republic forces off our planet." Tee Watt Kaa said.

"No problem. Dibs on driving the tank!" Zach said, running as fast as he could towards the tank.

"Hey, no fair! Get back here!" I yelled, running after him.

_Jedi Temple (Ahsoka's P.O.V.)_

I was in my room after taking my pill to keep my pregnancy symptoms from showing. I checked to see if Jay was okay… she was still asleep. I had dropped off Alex with Padmé, who had wanted to see her little brother. I was waiting for Jay to come out of her room, so we could train for a bit. It took a while, but Alex managed to cheer her up enough to be able to train again.

Jay still misses Michael a whole lot, so, to try and cheer her up a bit, I promised her we would train for a little while, and then I would take her go see her mom.

Just then, I heard a knock on my door. I walked over and opened it to find Anakin standing there, a bit of a no-nonsense look on his face. "Oh hey master- sorry. Hey, Anakin. How are you?" I asked, surprised to see my former Master.

"Hey Snips. Um, mind if I come in?" Anakin asked. He seemed worried.

"Uh, sure. C'mon in" I said, letting Anakin into my room. He walked over to the couch and sat down, still looking worried. "Anakin, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Well, not really, the Council just sent Obi-Wan to Utapau to find General Grievous, and I guess I needed to talk to someone." Anakin told me.

"I heard. Didn't the Chancellor also want you to go with him?" I said, remembering what Shaak Ti had said to me the other morning.

"Yeah, he thought I could handle the mission but I guess the Council didn't agree." Anakin said. He looked a bit down. I sat down on the couch next to him.

"Anakin, they just thought Master Kenobi, who has encountered Grievous plenty before, could handle this. They don't doubt your skills, besides if you went on that mission no doubt you probably would have gotten captured like on that Separatist ship" I said, smiling.

"First of all, Snips, we didn't get captured, and second, at least I lasted longer against Grievous than you," Anakin said finally smiling.

"Hey, I was still learning!" I said teasingly, whacking Anakin on the arm.

He laughed. "Well, at least you survived…"

I grinned. "All 'cause of your training, Anakin." I said.

He smiled, and I was glad I was able to cheer him up. "Yeah. So, really, I should get all the credit." He said, tickling me.

I shrieked and flopped over backwards on the couch, both of us laughing. After I caught my breath, we sat in silence for a few moments before a frown spread on Anakin's face.

"Um, Snips?" He asked me.

"Yeah, Anakin?" I said, looking up.

"Um, the other reason I came here was because I was at Padmé's, and C-3PO told me something interesting. He said you were going to have a baby." Anakin said. My eyes widened, and I silently cursed myself for letting that stupid blabbermouth of a droid overhear my conversation with Padmé.

Anakin took my silence as a confession and sighed. "Come on, out with it, Snips." He said.

"Um, okay… well, yes I am pregnant, and I'm sorry for not telling you, Master! I guess I was worried about how you would react, especially with all that you have to deal with." I said, worried that Anakin was going to get mad at me.

Anakin sighed. "Snips, I'm not mad at you. Sure, I'm a little disappointed that you let yourself get knocked up, but I'm not mad." He told me.

"Let myself? I didn't _let_ myself get pregnant, I just didn't plan it, okay?" I said, raising my voice.

"If you didn't plan, it then why did it happen, Ahsoka? It happened because you didn't think. You had sex without protection. Why were you even having sex in the first place? You're too young to even be _having_ sex, much less getting pregnant!" Anakin said, now getting a little mad.

"I'm 18 years old! I'm not a child, Anakin! Besides, it wasn't _my_ fault I got pregnant!" I shouted.

"Yes, I know it was Michael! I knew you two getting together was a bad idea. I knew he and Zach were a bad influence for you and Barriss!" Anakin said, also raising his voice.

"Don't you dare insult Michael! He's a good man, and he was not a bad influence on me! If anyone was a bad influence it was you!" I yelled. I was really mad now. How _dare_ Anakin blame Michael for me getting pregnant? Sure, it was partly his fault, but it was mine, too!

"Me? Why me?" Anakin shouted.

"Because Michael never let his anger get the better of him. You do! Michael never lied to me. You do! Michael _always_ believed in my skills. You never believed in them! Heck, despite all I did to make you proud, you always treated me like a child. You know what, Anakin? I don't act like a child. _You _act like one!" I yelled. Anakin was silent, probably in shock, and I breathed in and out to calm myself down, understanding what my future self told me about the Dark Side influencing me. Anyways, getting angry wasn't good for the baby.

"Your flaws affected me, Anakin, and if Michael wasn't around, you would never have let me become a Jedi Knight. Michael trusted me- you never did. Everything I did, I did to make you proud, and you never even thought I did a good job. Nothing was good enough for you. Nothing."

"The only reason you became a Knight was because Michael threatened me. He said that if I didn't ask the Council to let you take the trials, he would have told Obi-Wan about Padmé and I, and-"

"I know. He told me. See, that's the difference between him and you. He never lied to me. He saw I was ready. You didn't. He believed in me, just like I do with him." I said, interrupting Anakin.

"And you're okay with what he did? Okay that he threatened me and okay that he got you pregnant? That you're okay with raising a mistake-"

"What did you say?" I asked, my voice hushing to a deadly tone. _NOW_ I was mad.

"Ahsoka, I didn't mean it like that-" Anakin began, but I had heard enough.

"Oh really? What about Padmé? She's having your child too, and it was an accident. Is it going to ruin _your_ life?" I yelled. I didn't care about not getting mad anymore. Anakin had crossed the line this time.

"That's different, Ahsoka. Besides, I'm ready to be a parent. You're not, Ahsoka. Michael is dead, and you don't know how to raise a child." Anakin said. I just got angrier.

"I know how to take care of a child, and Michael isn't dead! I know he's alive, and when he comes back, whether the Council knows or not- I don't care- I'm going to have _our_ child, and I'm going to raise our child, no matter what!" I shouted. "I'm not a child anymore, Anakin! I'm going to be a mother, and Michael will be a father!"

"Michael is dead, Ahsoka, he's gone forever, and if you keep this up, your life will be ruined!" Anakin said, trying to reason with me. "Is that what you really want?"

"He's not dead!" A voice yelled. Anakin and I both looked up from our argument looked over. I didn't realize it, but our faces were about an inch from each other, and my predatorial teeth were bared in a snarl.

We saw Jay standing in the hallway, tears falling down her face, and she was mad. Really mad. Jay charged at Anakin and began to hit him. "He's not, he's not, he's not!" She screamed.

"Jay, stop it!" Anakin said, Force-pushing Jay back. She fell down, which made her cry even more.

"Ahsoka, control your-" I used the Force to push Anakin towards the wall, a lot harder than he had pushed Jay, which surprised my former Master. He looked up, stunned, and saw me standing in front of Jay, who was still crying, protecting the little girl.

I grabbed Jay and picked her up, hugging her to get her to stop crying. When her tears slowed to a sniffle, I turned on Anakin. "If you ever touch my Padawan again, I will not go so easy on you!" I yelled.

"Ahsoka, wait, just-"

"Shut up and get out, I don't want to see you here for a long time. If you come back here again, then we're going to have a BIG problem!" I shouted.

Anakin sighed and knew he had done enough damage. He walked over towards the door and looked back at me. When I flashed him a rude gesture, he left.

Once Anakin left the room I gently set Jay down on the couch to check on her. "Are you okay, sweetie?" I asked her

Jay sniffed, still crying a bit. "Is Michael _really_ alive, Master?" My Padawan asked me hopefully.

"Of course he is, and he will come back soon." I said as I stoked Jay's hair. Soon, she started to smile, and I smiled too. "Now then, let's get yourself ready to see your Mom, okay?"

"Okay!" Jay said and ran off to her room to get ready.

_Maridun (Zach's P.O.V.)_

Michael and I were out in the middle of the field, thinking about why the Chancellor ordered Tarkin to try and kill us. We kept thinking back to what we could have done to make him mad. So far we got nothing. We didn't piss him off or anything. We were confused and for the first time in both our memories, we were lost on what to do. If we went back to the Jedi Temple and told the Council what Tarkin said to us, he would lie through his teeth, and the Chancellor would back him up. We didn't have a motive, we didn't have any proof, and we knew the Council couldn't do anything to the Chancellor, even if they believed us.

"Oh man, Michael, I don't think we've ever run into something we couldn't solve on our own. I'm stumped on what to do!" I said in exasperation.

"I know, I wish we had someone to help us with understanding what is going on, and what we need to do next!" Michael said, understanding what I was feeling like perfectly. "I wish Master Ziva was here to help us."

"Ask and you shall receive." A lilting voice said.

We both looked up and saw a young woman. She was wearing long black tight pants, a black tube top that reached to her stomach, long black sleeves, gloves, a black battle skirt, and black boots. She had black hair that fell down her shoulders, vivid blue eyes, and dark skin. She was pretty much just a river of black. You could see through her, though, and she glowed slightly blue, like a Force ghost.

"M-Master Ziva? No way!" I said. "I think that crash may have messed with my mind."

"Don't worry, Zachary. Your mind is fine. I have come to you two through the Force." Ziva said as she stood before us. I was in awe.

"I-I don't believe it… but, then again, after all we have gone through, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised at what the Force can do, huh?" Michael said. "What are you doing here anyways, Master? Do you know why the Chancellor tried to kill us?"

"Yes, I have been watching you two, and I've seen what has occurred and what will happen, as well" Ziva said.

"So you _knew_ this was going to happen, then? Wait, also, if you have been watching us, then did you see what Barriss and I did?" I asked, feeling a little weirded out.

"Michael, please slap Zach in the back of the head for me." Ziva said.

"Gladly!" Michael said as he slapped me in the back of the head.

"Now then, yes I did know what was going to happen. I'm sorry for not telling you this… I would have told you if I didn't know you would find a way to survive this attack. Now, however, you two will need my help to know what is going to happen and why the Chancellor has turned on you." Ziva said to us. "Chancellor Palpatine is actually the Sith Lord Darth Sidious."

Michael and I looked at each other, shocked. "Um, what?"

"Chancellor Palpatine is Darth Sidious. He is the Sith Lord the Jedi have been looking for" Ziva said, matter-of-factly.

"But how? How is it possible that he is the Sith Lord and the Jedi don't know about it?" Michael asked in disbelief. Personally, I couldn't believe it myself.

"Sidious has used the power of the Dark Side to keep himself hidden from the Jedi. He has used this war to turn their attention to it instead of him. Sidious used the invasion on Naboo to help make him Chancellor and give him enough power to complete his plan, and he has used the Clone Wars to help him remain the Chancellor, at least until his plan is complete." Ziva told us.

"And, um, what is this plan, Master?" I asked worriedly. After what Ziva had told us, I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"He plans, once General Grievous is dead, to use the clones and give them orders to kill the Jedi. From the old, to the young, he will have the clones kill every single one." Ziva said gravely. "Then he will transform the Republic into his new Empire."

Michael and I were shocked by what Sidious's plan was. We knew the Sith were evil, but we didn't think Sidious would use his power to kill every Jedi- even the younglings.

"I-I can't believe it, that monster would even kill the children!" Michael said, his voice quivering slightly.

"He wants to make sure that no Jedi would survive to rise against him. He is also planning on turning Anakin Skywalker to the Dark Side to be his new apprentice, which is why he had Dooku killed, since he fulfilled his usefulness." Ziva said, further explaining Darth Sidious's plan to us.

"Wow, what a great Master, willing to kill his apprentice for a new one." I said sarcastically. "But why would Anakin turn to the Dark Side? I mean I know Anakin has anger issues, but he wouldn't turn on the Jedi…would he?"

"Skywalker is suffering from nightmares about his wife Padmé dying in childbirth, and Sidious would promise him that if he joins him he will save her. But what he doesn't know is that _he_ is the one who will kill his wife once he turns to the Dark Side." Ziva said. She seemed quite sad that the Sith would ruin the lives of two lovely young people. "You two must stop Sidious's plan before it is carried out."

"Master, of course we'll stop him. We'll tell the Jedi the truth, and we'll all go and kick Sidious's ass." I said fiercely.

"No, if you tell the Jedi, then Sidious will learn of it and carry out his order. The only way to stop him is to have the Chosen One defeat him." Ziva said to us.

"She's right, we need a plan…and I think I've got one." Michael said.

"I hope so, because if we fail, everyone fails." I said as I turned to our Master. "Master, thank you so much for coming to us. We now know why Palpatine tried to kill us, and we have an idea on what to do next."

Ziva smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. You two have come a long way since we first met. I have no doubt you two will succeed in this mission. I have faith in you, and I know this will be the biggest challenge for both of you, but there is no question in my heart. As long as you have faith and remain strong, you will succeed."

"We have you to thank, Master. Thank you for everything you have done for us, and thank you for helping us get where we are now." I said, bowing. Michael bowed, too.

"I only helped you learn the tricks you needed to survive. You two made your own paths and became the men you are today because of your friends, loved ones, and everything you two have gone through." Ziva told us, smiling. "I am proud of you two. Ever since we met I have looked out for you two and cared for you both like my own. I love you both and I could not be more proud of you two for everything you have done."

Both of us smiled, too, and I felt tears forming in my eyes. "We love you too, Master, and we're glad you came into our lives. Thank you for everything." I said. "Thank you for being with us, Master, and we will stop Sidious from destroying everything." I told Ziva.

"I know. I believe in you two. Stay safe, and may the Force be with you." Ziva said, bowing to us. We bowed back. "Oh, one more thing, you may need some assistance, so I brought someone who might be able to help you two."

"Who?" Michael asked.

Ziva smiled and disappeared. We looked up and saw a transport ship landing before us. The ship's engines shut off and the doors opened. Out came someone we did not expect to see.

"No way…" Michael said, shocked.

"I knew you were alive… Asajj Ventress." I said.

Ventress stood before us smiling. "So what's the plan?" She asked.

**Chapter eleven is done, and, yes, ladies and gentlemen, I brought back Asajj Ventress. My friend and I felt bad for what she went through, and we thought she deserved a bit of redeeming. Many might not agree with us, but we don't care. **

**Also, the tank scene, my friend thought we should use that from the movie A-Team, the 2010 one, which was funny and cool, like how they were falling and used the tank to survive. If you saw the movie, then you know what I mean. Again to KatiaSwift thank you for helping me with this chapter thank you my friend.**

**I also want to thank those who I asked about this idea. Thanks guys, glad things worked out well, and I hope everyone likes how this chapter ended. Okay, now please leave some reviews and tell us what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative, please. Bye, and take care, everyone. **

**Jason: There. Happy?**

**Ahsoka: Yes, I am, thank you, glad you didn't kill Michael.**

**Z: Of course we wouldn't kill them. If they died this story would have ended badly.**

**Jason: We? I do all the work, while you do nothing.**

**Z: So? What's your point?**

**Barriss: I think you should do some of the work, Z.**

**Z: I _did_ do some of the work. I've just been too lazy to do more work.**

**Jason: Whatever. Well, I hope you guys are happy that your boyfriends are alive. Barriss, I'll bet your happy deep down that you're pregnant, huh?**

**Barriss: You just couldn't wait to get me knocked up, huh? _Thaaaanks._**

**Jason: That was Z who wanted you to get pregnant.**

**Z: Of course, the story's almost over, so we needed to get you pregnant, too. Now you and Ahsoka are both pregnant Yay.**

***Both girls punch Z knocking him out and then leaving the room***

**Jason: Dumbass. Ah well, goodbye everyone, and take care!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve is here ladies and gentlemen, and we're almost at the end of the story. Sorry for taking so long to update my friend took a while to edit it, she is a busy girl so I understand. **

**Yes in the last chapter my friend asked me to bring Assajj Ventress back. I agreed since she deserves a chance at redemption. If many don't agree then take it up with my friend. Also yes the boys are alive and are coming back to Coruscant. But what is they're plan? Hmmmmm guess we'll find out when we cross that bridge huh?**

**Okay also I want to thank KatiaSwift for assisting me again with this chapter by looking over it and also next week is season four of Star wars the clones wars. I am looking forward to it especially from what I saw in the trailers. Also want to thank Wolf2 and General Herbison to go over my ideas with them and I hope everyone will like the ideas I had use for this chapter.**

**All right now let's get on with the story I don't own anything of star wars just my oc characters except for Jay who belongs to Rex'sgirl. Here we go chapter twelve, I hope everyone likes it. **

**The beginning of the end**

_Maridun (Michael's pov)_

"I knew it I knew it didn't I tell you that she was alive HA!" Zach said as he poked his friend in the arm telling him that he knew Assajj Ventress was alive.

"Yes yes I heard you already that she was alive I get it shut up already" I said as I slapped his hand away from my arm. "So um Ventress how are you well you know still…"

"Alive? Well it's a long story, one I don't feel like sharing" Ventress said who still disliked the boys especially Zach who she was glaring at.

"Oh I know that look you still mad at me after what I said last time aren't ya?" Zach said remembering what he called Ventress years ago. "Okay in my defense you and I were fighting each other and I whoa-" Ventress activated her lightsabers and charged at Zach who activated his to block Ventress lightsabers strikes. Zach kept his guard up and blocked all the attacks while Michael just stood there and watched the fight. "Dude what the hell help me!"

"Her issues are obviously with you not me so just try to solve these issues" I said not wanting to get involved in this fight knowing this wasn't my business.

"Oh when I survive this I'm going to stick my lightsaber up your ahhhhhhh!" Zach ducked another saber strike but was hit with a force push. Ventress then climbed on the separatist tank and used it to chase Zach down who was running away from the tank. "I HATE YOU!"

"Hate you too buddy, I hate you too" I said as I decided to lie on the ground to think of my plan carefully and hoping Ahsoka was okay. **Ahsoka I'll be back soon I promise.**

_Padme's apartment (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was at Padme's place to talk to her about what happened with Anakin, I went over after I had dropped off Jay with Dutchess Satine. Satine told me to come by in two hours to come get Jay back which gave me some time to not only to relax after my encounter with Anakin, but to also talk to Padme about this.

It has been nearly two hours since I've been with Padme. I asked her how the baby was and how she was feeling. She told me things have been going well with the baby and asked me how I was with the baby. We continued talking like this for a while till I noticed something wrong with Padme. I asked her what was wrong and she told me she was concern with Anakin. She told me how Anakin once again had another nightmare and this time she became more worried when he told her he would make sure her death didn't happen like with his mother.

I asked her what happened with his mother, but she only told me that she died on Tatooine. I knew there was more, but I didn't bother going into this more since I could sense it was something Anakin didn't want anyone to know. She then asked me how Anakin was doing in the temple and I made the mistake of letting her see my concern look. I told her it was nothing, but she was like Anakin she wouldn't stop till she found out what it was.

I decided to tell her what Anakin did and what he said to me and about Michael. I was so mad by what Anakin said about Michael and what he did to Jay. Padme told me he was just stressed with all that he was dealing with. But to me that wasn't an excuse to make insults to the father of my child and to harm my padawan, still after I cooled off I realized that Padme was right. Especially when I remembered what I said to Anakin and how I shouldn't have done that knowing it probably didn't help with what he is dealing with.

"Ahsoka I'm sure Anakin didn't mean to hurt Jay he's just been stress about everything. Even with the baby since he has been having nightmares" Padme said who was worried about Anakin.

"I know you told me about them, but he shouldn't have taken his anger out on me or on Jay. Padme I'm worried about him, he hasn't been himself ever since he killed Dooku" I said worried about Anakin. "He's not the same I'm worried and I want to help him, but I don't know how. I wish Michael was here."

"I know, I've tried talking to Anakin but he's not listening to me. He thinks if he gets stronger he can keep me from dying in childbirth. But I told him I'm in perfect health and the chances of me or the baby dying of childbirth is slim to none" Padme said concerned for how Anakin is acting. "I also believe you when you said you know Michael and Zach are alive. I miss him, Alex also misses him."

"How is Alex doing?" I asked wondering how Alex was.

"Alex so far well he's getting there. He really cared about Michael, I think Michael was the only one besides me and my family who was able to get Alex to open up" Padme said who was also concern for her little brother. "I'm also glad your padawan Jay has been able to help him as much as he has been helping her, how is she anyways?"

"Before not so good till Alex helped her, but then with Anakin and what she heard us say. Well let's just say she's scared of Anakin now, Padme maybe if it's possible can you take Anakin somewhere where he can get away from all this stress" I said thinking with all of this stress is the reason Anakin is acting the way he is. "I know I was mad at Anakin, but I figure it must be the stress of everything that has happened. Maybe if he gets away from it all he will be back to his old self."

"I've tried but he says he has to stay because the chancellor needs him and because the council needs him as well. I just wish he stops listening to what everyone else wants and listens to what I need from him" Padme said who wished Anakin would listen to her and not do what he thinks is best for her.

"Maybe by the time this war is over and the guys come back that everything would go back to normal" I said hoping things would turn out well in the end.

"I know, listen Ahsoka perhaps you and Anakin should talk. I know you two are not on good terms right now, but with Obi wan gone on another mission he needs someone to talk to. Please can you patch things up and talk to him?" Padme asked as she pleaded for Ahsoka to talk to Anakin.

I knew that perhaps I should talk to Anakin. I know he was all stressed and didn't mean to say those things about Michael and me. Or meant to hurt Jay, I knew Padme was also right that Anakin needed someone to talk to. A friend is what Anakin needs to talk to and I guess that person should be me. Just then heard the doors open and someone walking into the room, we looked over and saw it was Anakin who looked surprised to see me.

"Ahsoka what are you doing here?" Anakin said surprised to see Ahsoka in the room.

"Oh well I was just…leaving" I said as I decided now wasn't the time to talk to Anakin.

"Actually um Ahsoka came to talk to you about what happened earlier and I'm going to go see Senator Organa" Padme said who wanted to get Anakin and Ahsoka to talk to each other.

"Padme you told me you had the day off" Anakin said who didn't want to talk to Ahsoka at the moment after what happened earlier.

"Yeah sorry Ani…well see you guys" Padme said as she quickly left the room leaving Ahsoka and Anakin alone.

I knew it was either now to talk to Anakin or I probably would not get another chance to talk to him. "Um Anakin listen I was want to say I'm-"

"No Ahsoka I know you're going to apologize but listen I had some time to think about what happened and I should be the one to apologized" Anakin said who interrupted Ahsoka.

"It was not right for me to insult you or Michael. You're right he's a good friend and someone who is a good man" Anakin said who knew Ahsoka was right that Michael was a good man. "I'm sorry for what I said about him being a bad influence, I know I was wrong and you were right. My ways have not been good and it's caused you to make mistakes because of what I taught you. I'm also sorry snips for hurting Jay I was just mad and-" Ahsoka raised her hand to stop Anakin from speaking.

"Anakin I know you've been under a lot of stress from both the council and the chancellor. I've been under a lot of stress too with what happened with the guys and me being pregnant" I said as I wanted to apologize as well for what I said. "I guess we both have been too worried about what is going on with our lives that we let the stress get to us."

"Yeah…listen Ahsoka about the baby you were right it wasn't a mistake I think it was a blessing and maybe you're right I'm sure the boys are alive. Those guys have gotten through tougher situations and I'm sure they're on their way back home" Anakin said knowing the guys are probably alive.

"Thanks Anakin…listen um mind keeping this from the council and also not mention me being pregnant?" I said hoping Anakin would keep people from knowing I was pregnant.

"No problem snips just promise me you won't do anything crazy" Anakin said.

"I promise, oh and also do me a favor. Listen to Padme to what she asks from you. Listen to her and don't think of what she wants in your mind listen to what she _really_ wants okay?" I said hoping Anakin listens to Padme.

"I will" Anakin said who promises to listen to Padme.

"Great thanks" I said till I saw what time it was. "Oh listen I have to go take care and take care master."

"You too snips" Anakin said who saw Ahsoka leave the room.

_Hyperspace (Michael's pov)_

We were on board Ventress ship heading towards Coruscant. After Ventress finally let out some of her anger on Zach we were able to refocus on the mission in hands. It turns out Ventress faked her death and got a ride on a transport ship which she piloted to take her out of the galaxy, but the ship got attacked by pirates which caused her to land the ship on Maridun. Ventress found a quiet place away from the battles so she could live in peace. Our master somehow spoke to Ventress because she was an old friend of Ventress former mentor who to our surprise was a Jedi.

Ventress also told us about her past and why she turned into a Sith. She didn't have to tell us, but Zach kept bugging her wanting to know all about her and why she turned evil. She threatened to kill him, but I restrained her from trying to kill him. She told us everything and even up to the part of her turning evil. We felt bad for her since her life being messed up was like our master's life. Including how the sith ruined her life in the end like Ventress when she was betrayed by her master after all she did for him.

Anyways the ship was on autopilot and we were in the kitchen discussing about the plan I had about how to stop the Sith from rising and for the Jedi to seize to exist. I had told both Ventress and Zach who was covered in bruises the plan from every detail to make sure there was no confusing. Once I finished I waited to hear their responses. I looked into their faces and I could see it was both a mix of surprise and unsure expressions.

"Okay first of all this is the most insane plan I've ever heard and second…I love it. Oh man I can't wait to see this dudes face when he sees the cameras" Zach said who loved the plan.

"Thanks, Ventress what do you think?" I asked as I turned to Ventress.

"Well I have to agree it is an insane plan and a risky one. Why don't we confront the Sith lord together, I'm sure the Jedi can fend off the clones while we kill the Sith lord" Ventress said who was unsure of the plan.

"I kind of figure you would say that. Well think about this if we kill the chancellor then the clones wouldn't stop. They have an order to fulfill and they won't stop unless their chancellor tells them to" I said as I explained why we couldn't kill Sidious. "We need to protect the temple, stop him from carrying out the order to kill the rest of the Jedi through the galaxy, and then stop Palpatine before he can try anything."

"So it looks like we'll need to try stop both Anakin and Sidious at the same time. Which means it looks like we'll have to separate our duties" Zach said who knew they would need to have one fight Sidious and the others fight Anakin.

"Now that's a problem since no doubt Sidious would have his new apprentice be given an army of clones to help him and I doubt even two or three of us could beat them all" Ventress said who is doubting the plan. "Not to mention Skywalker who would be even tougher to beat."

"I know and I know it won't be easy to convince the Jedi about this since I'm sure many won't believe us. Especially when we tell them you're on our side, but with our record I'm sure they would believe us" Zach said who is confident the Jedi would believe them.

"Okay so once we get them to believe us we would need to get the temple ready and Zach you'll need to do what you do best once you face the old Sith lord" I said.

"I know my part will the biggest important one, but don't worry my friends I will not only make sure the plan goes well, but I will get that old fart to spill his guts to me" Zach said smiling knowing he'll be making Sidious tell him everything he needs to know.

"All right then, Ventress you're roll in this is important too. We need you to help keep the clones from killing all the Jedi and to protect the younger Jedi as well" I said as I turned to Ventress who didn't like her part in the plan.

"First of all why don't you assign that to your girlfriend or Zach's girlfriend to help with the Jedi?" Ventress asked who still didn't like the idea of helping the Jedi let alone the younger ones.

"My girlfriend is pregnant and I don't want her to get involved in this fight" I said as I turned to Ventress with a serious look on my face.

"Yeah, if Sidious finds out about the girls and our relationship with them he might use them so we'll need to keep them safe. Also Ventress we're trusting you with this because the younger Jedi need someone like you to watch over them" Zach said as he turned to Ventress as well. "Someone who has been in situations like these before and someone who can knows how to deal with them. We trust you Ventress and we know you'll keep them safe."

Ventress was a bit surprised by how the boys trusted her so well and how they don't seem to mind her helping them despite all that has happened between them. "Yo-you two trust me?"

"Sure we know you probably had a tough life and we know you want some payback on Sidious for what he did to you. We trust you because we know you are a good person and despite all you did we know people who have turned evil can be redeemed" Zach said who trusts Ventress. "Plus I'm sure if you help us you'll get less stress and you're hair would grow back."

Zach laughed a bit by what he said which he received a slap in the back of the head by Ventress. "Okay are you two done? Good if so Ventress do you accept the job to help the Jedi?" I said hoping Ventress would accept the job to help us.

"I suppose so, but remember our deal also your master said you two would help convince the council and Republic to pardon me for my sins. That and I want payback on Sidious for him ordering Dooku to kill me" Ventress said who agreed to help the guys.

"That's fine with us although I doubt that's the real reason you're helping us" I said knowing Ventress was helping us for another reason.

"Awwww I bet Ventress wants to be good again don't ya? I bet by the end of the war you'll be a good guy ag-" Ventress tackled Zach and began to beat him up after he kept poking her in the arm. "AHHH MICHAEL HELP ME!"

"Sorry dude you poked the tiger and now you must pay the price" I said as I decided to leave the two alone and head to the cockpit.

_Coruscant (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was with Jay and Makai as we were saying goodbye to Barriss who unfortunately was off on a mission to Felucia with Master Aayla Secura. I didn't like that Barriss was leaving especially since ever since this morning she has been acting strange. I asked her what it was, but she didn't tell me anything saying it was nothing.

Jay was hugging Barriss and was worried she wouldn't come back like the guys. Makai reassured her she would come back and he also wished his master luck too. Makai tried not to show it but he was also worried about his master. Like Zach and Michael he cared about them and hoped his master would come back soon.

"Well Ahsoka I guess I'll see you when my mission is done then" Barriss said who seemed nervous about something and to Ahsoka she knows it wasn't about the mission.

"Barriss seriously what is it? You've been acting weird all day what is it?" I asked wondering what was wrong with Barriss.

"Nothing's wrong Ahsoka, I just, I'm just worried about leaving you alone. I wish I could stay and help you find out who tried to harm our guys" Barriss said who lied to Ahsoka not wanting to tell her the truth.

"Barriss I'll be fine, I can take care of myself and besides I won't be alone. Now come on I know you're hiding something tell me what is it?" I asked wondering what it is that Barriss is hiding.

Barriss sighed and knew she had to tell her friend the truth. If she didn't Ahsoka would find out sooner or later. "Okay Ahsoka earlier when you left I took a pregnancy test and well…..I'm pregnant."

"Y-you're pregnant?" I said shocked to hear that Barriss is pregnant. "Barriss…that's great I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah I'm happy too…well at least I think I am" Barriss said who was unsure if she was happy or not.

"What do you mean? Aren't you happy that you're going to have a baby?" I asked wondering why Barriss wasn't happy.

"Ahsoka it's just ever since I could remember I've always followed the code and have been taught to follow the rules. When I met Zach well I formed feelings I thought never existed. Then when we fell in love and what happened on Felucia well" Barriss said who Ahsoka could tell was going through what she went through as well when she dated Michael. "I knew if I got in trouble I would be exiled from the temple. I didn't think it would happen because it was something I could hide from the council. But now I'm pregnant and the truth is Ahsoka if the council does find out I-I don't what to do. I mean what if they do find out wouldn't they try to take the baby and if not then I'm not sure how to raise a baby. Ahsoka I'm worried and a bit scared of what will happen."

"Barriss it's okay how about this when the boys come back and you do as well then we'll talk about this. Who knows maybe the council will have lifted the banned on marriage and attachments, Master Shaak Ti said she would try to push that when the war is over" I said remembering that Master Shaak Ti promised she would talk to the council about the attachments and marriage thing. "If that happens then you won't have to worry about the council suspending you or me."

"I hope your right Ahsoka" Barriss said hoping her friend was right. Barriss saw her dropship coming in and she knew it was time for her to go. "Well this is it take care Ahsoka, be safe, and may the force be with you." Barriss hugged her friend who returned the hug.

"You too Barriss and may the force be with you too" I said as we broke the hug and Barriss walked towards the dropship. We saw the dropship take off as the kids and I waved goodbye to Barriss. Once she was gone we headed back to the speeder when I noticed Tarkin speaking with some of the clones. "Um hey guys wait here I'll be back."

I ran over near where Tarkin was and I saw him talking to some clones and about some mission he was assigned to. I recognized the men as Michael's troops. When Michael died the chancellor gave Michael's ship to Tarkin. This also meant Tarkin had control over Michael's troops who I didn't like that they change their loyalty to Tarkin and kept their mouths shut about what happened. I knew he was up to something and I wanted to find out what that was. I was able to hear Tarkin saying he was going on a mission in the outer rim. The area he was going I knew had no separatist enemy nearby so I wondered why Tarkin was going there.

"Master what are we doing?" Jay asked as Makai and Jay sneaked up on Ahsoka surprising her.

I quickly pulled Jay behind the wall we were hiding behind and covered her mouth. I looked over to see if Tarkin saw us. I sighed in relief to see he didn't hear us. I soon saw Tarkin leave with the men as they headed off to the _Omega._ Once I knew they were gone I sighed in relief till I felt something warm on my hand. I looked down and saw Jay was licking my hand. "Ah Jay what the heck is wrong with you?"

"Well you covered my hand master and how come you were spying on that sleemo" Jay said wondering why her master was spying on Tarkin.

"Jay you shouldn't call people that word even if that person is not nice" Makai said surprised that Jay said that word. "How did you even know about that word?"

"Oh I heard my master say it many times a month ago" Jay said causing her master to get a bit mad that her padawan told Makai how she knew the word, but blamed herself for Jay learning the word despite that's what she thought of Tarkin.

"Okay um first of all Jay don't ever say that around people again and second I was not spying on sle…I mean Tarkin, I was wondering what he was doing talking to the clones" I said as I lied to the kids not wanting them to know why I was spying on Tarkin.

"Isn't that still spying master?" Jay asked.

"Well not exactly it's um, oh look at the time we need head back to the temple. I just remembered I have a meeting with the council in a bit so we should get back to the temple soon" I said lying again that the council needed to see me.

"I don't remember you saying the council needed to speak with you master" Jay said who didn't remember the council wanting to talk to her master.

"Yeah well they do so come on kids" I said as I grabbed both the kids by their hands and knew I didn't have much time. I needed to drop off the kids and get to a ship so I could follow Tarkin. Then find something to prove Tarkin had something to do with trying to kill the guys and why.

_Hyperspace (Zach's pov)_

I was checking out some of the cargo Ventress had on board the ship she was on. Apparently the ship she had was a smugglers ship she found in a separatist base on the planet. She got as much supplies from the separatist and republic base for a long trip, which to us was another attempt to leave the galaxy. I checked the cargo to look for parts that I needed so I could hack into the chancellor's office. As I continued looking through the cargo room I sensed Ventress was right behind me, good thing for me was she wasn't mad but calm.

"Wow Ventress you're calm I think that's the first time I ever sensed ya calm right?" I turned over to see Ventress sitting on a crate with her arms crossed. "Then again we've only met once so I guess I wouldn't know if you have been ever calmed."

"I've been calmed before, but you're right this is indeed the first time I've actually been calmed. At least for a big battle like the one we're going to go through" Ventress said who admitted she was calmed, but nervous as well.

"Wow big bad assassin nervous about a fight huh? I wondered if you felt the same way when you fought me" I said causing Ventress to get a bit mad.

"It seems no matter how many years it would have been you will never change will you?" Ventress said who was still annoyed by what Zach was saying.

"It's funny my master once said that to me and she was right years later I haven't changed. But that's good because she told me that's what makes me unique. People who are unique have a lot to give to the universe, especially people like me for example I make people laugh and I help people when they need it" I said as I looked in one of the crates and found what I was making earlier. I jumped in the crate and Ventress waited for me to reappear.

Ventress wondered what Zach was up to till he saw a puppet that looked like Ventress. "Hi I'm Zachary and I'm one of the greatest Jedi in the galaxy. I protect the universe and have a beautiful girlfriend" the puppet Zach said in an Irish voice.

Ventress smiled a bit by what she saw till she saw another puppet appear and it looked like her. "Hi I'm Assajj Ventress and yes I am a woman despite me not having hair and because of my looks" the puppet Ventress said in a deep voice.

"Assajj Ventress are you ready to redeem yourself and help save the galaxy?" the puppet Zach said.

"Alas I am not and that's because I never got to have my kiss or lose my virginity to my true love" the puppet Ventress said ticking Ventress off even more as she had her arms crossed.

"Tell me is it Obi wan Kenobi or Count Dooku?" the puppet Zach said as he held up two pictures of poorly drawn pictures of Obi wan and Dooku.

"No my real love…General Grievous" puppet Ventress said as the puppet Zach disappeared and out came puppet Grievous.

"Alas my dear assassin we cannot be together for I am a machine and I have no co-(SLASH!)" Ventress used her lightsaber and cut the puppets head off.

I got out of the crate and saw my puppets. "Awwww you know how long it took me to make them and with the material I had? It was not easy" I said as I jumped out of the crate and threw the puppets in the crate.

"Why do you continue to push me? You know it will end with me hurting you so why do you do it?" Ventress said ticked off that Zach was making fun of her.

"Ventress you need to stop being angry and let it go. Just have fun go with it, there's nothing wrong with a little laughter" I said as I took out my puppet version of me and extended it to Ventress. "Here why don't you try it?"

Ventress hesitated at first but decided to try it. "Hi I'm Zach and I'm an idiot who likes to make stupid jokes and puppets. Not to mention he's wasting time playing games instead of focusing on the battle at hands" Ventress said in a deadpan tone. To her surprise though instead of Zach getting mad she saw him smiling. "What? What's so funny?"

"I find this funny because long ago my master was like you once. She didn't crack a smile or didn't know what fun was till she met the Jedi she fell in love with. She never told us his name, but she told us he helped her have fun and helped her pull away from the darkness" I said as Ventress gave me the puppet me. "When he died she became depressed and angry at the galaxy till she met us. We helped her have fun and smile again."

"What makes you think I can learn to do the same?" Ventress said who doubted she would be able to experience what the boys mentor went through.

"Trust me you will" I said as I reassured Ventress would be happy as well. After a minute of silence I decided to change the subject. "Do you remember how you lost against me last time?"

"What?" Ventress asked.

"The first time we ever fought do you remember how you lost against me? Don't worry I'm not going to gloat I'm just asking how do you think you lost?" I said not wanting to sound like I sad going to insult her for losing.

"Well you kept making fun of me and I guess I let my anger get the best of me" Ventress said remembering how her anger caused her to lose against Zach.

"Exactly, but you also let yourself get too confident when you fought against me, then you allowed your anger to get the best of you" I said as I dropped the puppet back in the crate with the others. "My master taught Michael and me that people who are full of themselves and get angry do not make a good combination. Because if you hurt their pride you can cause them to make mistake, mistakes that are made when one let's his or her anger get the best of them."

"Wait so that's why you annoyed me then?" Ventress asked understanding why Zach made fun of her.

"Yes, see in a fight Michael and I before and during a fight we find out our opponents weakness so we can use it against them. Of course if it's someone they love we wouldn't use them in a fight that would be low. But if it's something else like their pride for example then heck yeah" I said as I continued explaining to Ventress about why I annoy people during a fight. "When I fight people like you Ventress who are so confident in their skills and think no one can beat them. I insult them a bit to get them to make mistakes, even the best warriors in the galaxy can get overconfident at times and make mistakes if they get pissed off enough. When that happens I take advantage of the situation and capitalize on it."

"Wouldn't you be like them? You letting your overconfidence get the best of you?" Ventress asked.

"True, but nothing pisses me off. I accept what people say about me since it's their right to criticize me. They probably say it because I insult them or piss them off. I'm fine with that because I know sometimes they don't mean half the things they say about me, for example you say I'm an idiot who makes stupid jokes. Fine I do tend to make bad jokes at time, that's your opinion" I said as I explained to Ventress on how nothing pisses me off. "What does piss me off is bastards like Tarkin who double-cross people. Huh actually truth is I don't think I should be pissed since I should have saw that coming. The way that guy looks, he was bound to betray us sooner or later."

"Sooooo if I insult you during a fight you won't get mad and let your anger get the best of you?" Ventress said as she tried to understand what Zach was saying.

"Yep, pretty much" I said as I summed it all up to Ventress.

"So is that how you will defeat Sidious, by insulting him?" Ventress asked curious if Zach would use the same technique he has used in the past on the Sith lord.

"Yes and no. Yes I will use it to weaken him, but no I won't use it near the end cause it's guys like him that have soooo much pride in themselves that they can be easily tricked" I said as I grabbed a small wooden box and handed it to Ventress to sit on while I sat on the other one. "See I've figure Sidious out, he is a planner and a man of patients. He waited this long for his plan to work since he got into politics so we know he can be patient, which means if I insult him he will be patient enough to not get mad."

"So much for your jokes then" Ventress said.

"True, but he is also a planner, he plans everything and is soooo full of himself right now that everything is going well. But since he is so full of himself right now, then he can be easily tricked, tricked to spill his guts to anyone who he thinks is not a threat to him since he thinks his plan is working so well nothing can go wrong" I said as I explained to Ventress about what I thought of Sidious. "But once he sees his plan has gone array then he will start to make mistakes, mistakes that I plan to capitalize on it."

"Like us getting involved in the fight" Ventress said who understood what Zach was telling her.

"Exactly, but even if we stop him from executing his order to have the clones shoot the Jedi in the galaxy he still thinks his plan to stop the Jedi on Coruscant will work. Especially if Anakin is on his side" I said as I told Ventress about how despite stopping one part of his plan, he will still find a way to continue with his other plan. "But that also means he can be easily fooled, he sees me and he thinks I'm no threat to him so he'll fight me. Then I'll hurt his pride by showing how despite all the power he has gained he is no match for me. Once that happens he will start to make more mistakes until finally he makes the biggest one of all…he tells me everything."

"Everything?" Ventress said confused by what Zach said.

"Everything, everything about his plan from the beginning to the end, once I have that then it's over for him" I said as I told Ventress the final part of my plan.

Ventress then finally understood what was Michael's plan and why he was sending Zach to confront the Sith lord. "That's why Michael didn't want to go fight the Sith lord. It was because he knew you would be able to do all of those things against him."

"That's right, now you're getting it and once the veil is lifted everyone will soon see the truth and hopefully our good friend the 'chosen one' will see the truth as well" I said as I grabbed my water bottle and raised it up. "To our plan and let's pray that it works otherwise we all die."

Zach drank the water and handed the water bottle to Ventress. "To the plan" Ventress said who drank the water and hoped as well that the plan does work otherwise everything will be lost.

_Coruscant (Normal pov)_

Meanwhile in the senate building Chancellor Palpatine was looking out the window and was looking right at the Jedi temple. In his mind at long last his plan which he had worked on for years is finally almost complete. Once he has Skywalker under his control then he will execute his plan. With the boys he had eliminated gone then there was no chance that they would ruin his plan just as he foresaw years ago before the clone wars began, before the attack on Naboo, and before he killed his former mentor. He remembered meeting a powerful seer witch who showed him his future. Showed him his rise to power and him destroying the Jedi, but she also showed him the bad on how two powerful warriors send by the force came and stopped him from completing his plan.

Once he sensed the boys he knew he had to get rid of them. His former apprentice failed him many times, just like Ventress, and even General Grievous. Incompetent fools they were to him, but fortunately one of his followers didn't fail him. Tarkin didn't fail him and for him getting rid of the boys and he did something none of those fools could do. For Tarkin completing his mission he was given the honor to watch over and one day be in charge of the chancellor's ultimate weapon, which would make sure no one would ever try to rebel against him once the war is over and he makes himself emperor.

Palpatine could almost taste his sweet victory which he knew would come soon, very soon. **Enjoy the day while you can Jedi, because soon your days in this galaxy will be gone and the rise of the Sith will soon begin. **

**Chapter twelve is done and we're getting close to the end of the clone wars. I hope everyone likes what will happen next and don't worry folks I will make sure the story ends the same like all my stories. Happy endings, at least I hope this becomes a happy ending. Eh we'll find out when we cross that bridge. **

**Also thank you to KatiaSwift for helping edit this story thank you again my friend. For those who want to find out about KatiaSwift go to her fanfic and find out where you'll find some funny and cool stories she has. Also she informed me the next chapter will take a while to be ready since she is busy so please be patient everyone.**

**Also season four of the Clones wars start today so I hope everyone likes what happens. It's an hour long premier so I hope everyone has a good time watching it. Please leave some reviews and tell us what you thought of the chapter. Goodbye everyone, take care, and see you all next time bye.**

**Jason: We are close to the ending I can't wait.**

**Z: What a way to start the chapter, it's the beginning of the end of the clone wars I can't wait. By the way why did you tell Katia about my real name. How do I know she won't tell her friend's dad who works for the government and they will come after me?**

**Jason: Because I told you just because you take pens from places doesn't make you a criminal for the government to go after. Besides there is no law for stealing pens, I think.**

**Z: Oh please the government would make up a fake law to arrest me for stealing pens.**

**Jason: Okay you've lost it haven't you? I doubt they would do that and second give Katia a break would ya you know what happened in Vermont.**

**Z: Yeah I know a hurricane came and washed away her home I know. Still she could tell the government about me causing me to move to Mexico to escape from them.**

**Jason: Okay Z I think you lost it.**

**Z: Maybe I did and so what?**

**Jason: Never mind, okay people see you all next time, the next chapter will take a while to be up.**

**Z: Why?**

**Jason: I'm busy with my college classes and also my friend Katia will take a while to edit the next chapter. Goodbye everyone and take care.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter unlucky 13 is here and this is the beginning of the end for our heroes and story. Also want to thank those who have left reviews on my story and also tonight is the premier of season four of star wars the clone wars. Nice huh? Also want to thank newfoundspartan for editing with the story. I hope it turned out well. **

**Now then it's time to begin with the chapter I don't own anything of star wars just my oc characters. I don't own Jay who belongs to Rex'sgirl who I hope is getting well soon. Also newfoundspartan thank you for assisting me with this chapter thank you very much. Okay it's time to begin chapter 13 enjoy everyone.**

**The beginning of the end**

_Jedi temple (Ahsoka's pov)_

I was at the Jedi temple with Jay and Makai as I tried to look for Master Shaak Ti. I wanted to ask her to keep an eye on the kids while I went to track down Tarkin. So far I haven't been able to find her and Jay was starting to get suspicious. I knew I was up to something and I knew she would start asking questions on what they are.

"Master are you going somewhere?" Jay asked.

"Of course not Jay…just need to go see Senator Amidala," I said as I lied to Jay again and had no luck finding Master Shaak Ti.

"Didn't you just come back from seeing Senator Amidala?" Makai said remembering Master Tano had told them she went to see Padme.

"Oh yeah, well um I left something at her place and need to go get it," I said worried now that they know I'm lying. I looked over and saw Jay who I could tell knew I was hiding something.

Jay ran in front of Ahsoka and stopped in front of her. "Master I want to know what you're up to and if it's about that sleemo Tarkin I want in" Jay said who wanted to know what her master was planning.

"Jay please I don't have time for this now let's go," I said as I tried to go around Jay but she grabbed me by my leg and refused to let go. "Jay come on let go now."

"Not until you tell me the truth," Jay said who had her legs and arms around Ahsoka's right leg.

"Jay let go" I said as I tried to pull Jay off my leg but she kept her grip on my leg. "Makai please help me?"

Makai tried to get Jay's arm off of Ahsoka's leg but Jay stopped him by trying to bite him. Ahsoka tried to get Jay off her leg before she felt Jay tighten her grip on her leg. "Master I'll let you go only if you tell me the truth."

"Fine Jay just let go of my leg okay?" I said as I decided to tell Jay the truth at least just a bit of it not all of it. Jay released my leg and waited to hear the truth. "All right…the truth is I think Tarkin had something to do with I think trying to kill Michael and Zachary."

"Master what do you mean try I thought they we're dead" Makai said confused by what Ahsoka said.

"They're alive Makai, there's no way anyone could kill my big brother. But master if you said Tarkin is behind this then how come the council doesn't arrest him or look for Michael or Zach?" Jay asked.

I sighed and knew Jay would say that. "Jay it's just we don't have any evidence that Tarkin is lying or tried to kill the guys. I wanted to speak with the council about going to find out, but the chancellor told us they didn't find any proof."

"So master how do you know they're alive then? Plus couldn't it have been an accident?" Makai asked.

"I just know and Makai you've known Zach for some time now. Do you really believe their death was an accident?" I said as I could see Makai believed me as well.

"I believe you master…wait I get it you're going to go spy on Tarkin right?" Jay said who figured what her master was up to.

"No Jay I'm just going to go question the clones that's it I'm not going to go spy on Tarkin" I said lying to Jay again knowing if I said yes she would want to come with me and I don't want to risk that if Tarkin is behind the attempted murder he would try to harm Jay if I brought her with me.

"Then let me come with you master I can help" Jay said who wanted to go with her master and help her.

"No Jay I need you to stay here with Makai. Don't worry I'll be back soon okay? Makai please take Jay and go find Master Shaak Ti" I said as I asked Makai to take Jay to find Master Shaak Ti.

"No master please I want to go with you" Jay said who didn't want her master to go alone. "What if that sleemo was behind hurting my big brother…I don't want to lose you too."

I could tell Jay did worry about me and I knew she didn't want to lose me. I knew she wanted to come with me, but for her safety I had to keep her safe. I kneeled down to face Jay. "Listen to me Jay I know you're worried about me and I know you don't want anything to happen to me. But I promise everything will be okay."

"Michael said he would come back soon…he hasn't come back yet master" Jay said remembering Michael's promise to come home soon.

"I know and he will be back soon, it's just taking him a little longer to get back here" I said trying to reassure to Jay that Michel would be back. (if a character is continuing to talk after a period you don't need another opening quote) But he will be back I promise."

"Okay" Jay said who trusts her master. Jay hugged her master who returned the hug.

"Be safe and stay out of trouble okay?" I said as Jay nodded softly and wiped some tears she had in her eye. I then turned to Makai and knew I should tell him the truth as well. "Makai there's something I need to tell you too. Something I've been meaning to tell you for some time."

"That you're my big sister and that the council didn't tell me or you told me because you all thought I would lose focus on being a Jedi?" Makai said which surprised Jay and Ahsoka.

"Wait how did you um when did you uh how long have you?" I said stuttering and unsure what to say.

"Zach told me I think six weeks ago, I went to his ship which Master Michael and Zach were building because Master Offee was looking for him. There I found him drinking. He got drunk and told me the truth…then he began sing before passing out" Makai said as he told Ahsoka how he knew she was his sister.

That explains why Barriss was mad at him for a week. "So wait you've known this whole time? So how come you didn't tell me?" I asked wondering how come Makai didn't tell me the truth.

"Because he told me the next day why no one told me and asked me not to say a word to you till you told me the truth" Makai said as he told Ahsoka why he didn't tell her anything. "I'm sorry for not telling you, but I knew you didn't want me to know so I could focus on my training."

"No, Makai I'm sorry for not telling you the truth and for lying to you. It wasn't right for me to do it and I'm sorry Makai" I said glad Makai wasn't completely angry with me for lying to him. "I'm glad also that you found out the truth."

"So did I Master Ta…I mean well is it okay if I call you sister?" Makai said hoping he could call Ahsoka his sister.

"Of course little brother" I said as I hugged Makai who hesitated at first but hugged me back. We then felt Jay hug us too I guess she didn't want to feel left out. We soon broke the hug and I turned to Jay and Makai. "Okay guys stay here and be safe okay?"

"We promise" both kids said in unison as Ahsoka took off to the hanger.

_Coruscant (Michael's pov)_

We finally arrived on Coruscant where we landed downtown. Luckily Ventress had some contacts who were still loyal to her and got us a room to stay at. Ventress was getting ready for the upcoming battle and she was meditating and trying to make sure not to let her anger get the best of her in this mission. Zach was in his room getting ready to confront Palpatine and making sure his part of the plan works. I was looking out the window of our room where we had a great view of the Jedi temple.

Earlier I sensed Ahsoka was at the Jedi temple till we saw a ship leave and I sensed Ahsoka was on the ship. I realized that Ahsoka must have been sent on a mission. Good for us since I don't have to worry about her getting hurt during the fight and bad because she's pregnant and why is she going on a mission pregnant? I wanted to contact her but I knew if I did Tarkin or Sidious might find out about us being alive and about Ahsoka. As much as I hated it I needed not to say a word till Ahsoka comes back. I'm sure she will be happy to see me alive, but mad that I didn't say anything to her or didn't come back sooner to her.

Since then I've been focusing for my fight as well. I knew fighting Anakin wouldn't be easy especially since I know how strong Anakin is and how dangerous he can be as well. I knew fighting him with a lightsaber wouldn't be easy, but disarming him well that might be enough to slow him down and keep him focused on me. One part of my job was to keep Anakin away from any other Jedi especially the younglings and have him focus all of his attention on me. Ventress warned me about Anakin's temper especially when she first fought him. We knew Anakin had a temper, but we didn't think that temper would be like how she described to us. This kind of made me worried that I would piss Anakin too much that I might end up killing him.

I heard the door slide open and in came Ventress who looked ready for the mission. "Looks like someone is ready" I said as I noticed Ventress was wearing a new outfit. She was wearing long black leggings along with a black skirt, she also had on a long sleeved black shirt, and a mask to keep people from seeing her face. "Although I doubt the mask would hide who you are since I'm sure people can sense who you are."

Ventress removed the mask and had a worried look on her face. "Maybe I shouldn't go on this mission, I know you will try to convince the Jedi that I'm not going to fight them, but still" Ventress looked at her mask before throwing it away on the bed. "Let's face it they won't let me help them. They're scared of me and they have a right to be scared. You guys don't need me on this mission."

"Ventress we know of the sins you have done in the past but we don't care. We know you're not the same person as before and we know you are good deep down" I said trying to cheer Ventress up. "I mean you could have tried to kill Zach and me while we slept on the ship, but you didn't. That shows you're not the same assassin as before, you've changed."

"No I'm still the same hairless harpy sith as before, I haven't changed at all," Ventress said who was still not convinced she was good.

"Oh you've changed Ventress you really have" Michael and Ventress looked over and saw Zach standing by the door cleaning his hands with his towel. "You could have stayed on the planet and give us this ship, but you didn't because you want to prove to yourself that you can change. That you want to redeem yourself, and that you want to help keep others from suffering the same way you have."

"He's right, you can say you haven't change but I guaranty it that you will have changed by the time the fighting is over" I said as I agreed with Zach.

Ventress looked down and knew she wouldn't know if she can or has changed unless she finds out for herself. "Fine I suppose it couldn't hurt to try."

"That's the spirit and heck look at it this way you can kill all the clones you want and not get in trouble. Huh I wonder Michael are you willing to do the same thing to kill the men who we fought alongside with?" Zach said just realizing they would be fighting the same soldiers they have fought alongside with before in the past.

"I don't like it, but we both know we don't have a choice. Besides we have to remember those men will follow any order without any questions. So if they are willing to kill children then we shouldn't show any kind of special treatment for them" I said knowing what the clones would do without questions.

"Oh yeah, screw them then and after this is over I'm going to have a looooong talk with my men about what they we're willing to do if the old man gave the order" Zach said a bit mad that even his own men would have killed children if they were given the order.

"Yeah, well it's almost time guess we better get to the temple" I said as I looked out the window and saw the sun was close to set.

"Then let's get going and hope the Jedi believe us" Ventress said as she grabbed her cloak.

Zach and I grabbed our cloaks and got ready to leave. Zach got his equipment and had three of his droids (which Ventress had on board her ship then Zach reprogrammed them to listen to him) carry the rest of the stuff. "Well this is it let's hope things go well when we get to the temple."

"They may not when we get there, but I think I know of a couple of Jedi who might believe us" I said knowing there might be some Jedi in the temple who can convince the others of what will happen.

_Felucia (Barriss's pov)_

I was at the republic base waiting for Master Secura to return with Commander Bly from their patrol. I heard Master Secura say she went to assist with some clones who were barely surviving the environment of the planet. Especially with the creatures of this planet, the poisonous gases, and other dangerous things the clones couldn't describe to us. Master Secura had informed me she managed to save the clones and take out the cannons.

I was with the other clones when Master Secura returned with the troops. I saw some of them we're wounded and some looked worse than the others. "Master Secura I hope things went well on the mission?"

"They did although we did lose a lot of good men today" Master Secura said as she saw some of the clones bring in the dead bodies. "How are things here Barriss?"

"So far so good, the enemy is running back into the jungle and some of the men suggest we pursue them. But I told them to wait till you returned to find out what to do" I said since I didn't want to risk getting in an ambush.

"Good call Barriss, we'll need another way to find them since some of those trees will be difficult for our tanks to get through" Master Secura said as she looked at the trees. "For now let's get some rest before we continue on. Commander Bly tell the men to get some rest but be on your guard no telling when the enemy might appear."

"Yes sir" Commander Bly said as he gave the orders to the men to get some rest.

Aayla then turned to Barriss who she could sense was troubled by something. "Barriss is everything okay?"

"Oh yes master I'm just thinking on the mission" I said lying to Master Secura which I hated doing.

"Barriss I know something is wrong, Zach tried to do the same thing to me saying it was nothing and it was something else. But he eventually told me when I talked to him, so you sure you don't to tell me anything?" Master Secura said knowing Barriss was hiding something.

Before Barriss could reply one of the clone troopers walked towards them with a message. "General Offee you got a transmission from General Tano she said it's important."

"Oh, okay thank you trooper" I said relief that someone came to get me out of this situation. "Um sorry Master Secura I have to take this, but I promise I will tell you everything."

"Very well I'll hold you to that promise," Master Secura said as Barriss took off to find out what Ahsoka wanted.

"General is everything all right?" Commander Bly asked.

"No commander everything is fine, get the men ready all right" Master Secura said as she ordered Bly to get the men ready to move out.

I got to my room where I had the transmission be transferred. By the time I got to my room the transmission was transferred and in hologram form was not Ahsoka but Jay and Makai. "Jay, Makai? What are you two doing? Where's Ahsoka?"

"Um sorry to have pulled you away from the fighting master but um I thought we should let you know. That um Master Tano is going after Tarkin," Makai said as he told his master what his older sister was going to do.

"WHAT!" I shouted shocked that Ahsoka is taking off to go after Tarkin after I told her not to. Not only that, she lied to me when she said she wasn't going after him. "Well how can she take off without the council knowing? Does the council kn…wait never mind. Well do you know where she is following Tarkin to?"

"Yeah we do we're on the ship with her," Jay said as Makai quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"You're what!" I shouted again shocked that Ahsoka took my padawan who is her little brother and her padawan on a dangerous mission.

"Um master, please don't blame Master Tano, she doesn't know we're on the ship and it was my idea to follow her master. We didn't want her to get hurt please don't be mad" Makai said who didn't want his master to be mad at his sister.

I breathed in and out as I tried to calm myself down. "Guys I'm not mad, well a little mad at you two for going with Ahsoka without her or anyone else knowing. Okay I'm going to track you guys and follow you. Once I get there we're heading home. In the meantime stay out of sight and trouble"

"Gotcha master and we will be careful," Makai said who assured his master everything would be okay.

"Bye," Jay said before cutting off the transmission.

I sighed and rubbed the sides of my forehead as I tried t relax. I knew this was bad because if Ahsoka gets caught she could get hurt or worst killed. If they find the kids they could killed too and I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Sounds like you need to go get your friends," a voice behind Barriss said.

"Yeah looks that…" I looked behind me realizing someone was watching me and listened in on the conversation. I looked behind and saw it was Master Secura. "Oh master hi um how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know your padawan didn't suggest them to follow Ahsoka and that it was her padawan," Master Secura said as she entered the room.

I cursed myself forgetting to close the door and for not sensing Master Secura was behind me. "Master I'm sorry, but I have to go help my friends and get them home."

"It's okay I know and don't worry I won't tell the council about this," Master Secura said who didn't seem to mind Barriss leaving.

"Wait you're not going to tell the council or even get mad that I'm leaving?" I said surprised that Master Secura wasn't getting mad.

"No Barriss I'm not, just like I'm not mad that you and Zach along with Michael and Ahsoka we're in a relationship," Master Secura said as she revealed she knew about Barriss and Ahsoka's relationship with the guys.

"B-but how did you?" I said shocked that Master Secura knew about Zach and me along with Ahsoka and Michael's relationship.

"Ever since they defeated Dooku, I saw how focus he got whenever you were around and I may have saw something between you two from time to time. That and I saw you two kissing one time," Master Secura said as she revealed how she knew about the relationship. "Next time though when you're making out, don't make out in my room please."

"Oh of course and you're not mad master? I mean we broke the rules and kept it from the council," I said wondering how come Master Secura wasn't mad.

"Well, let's just say I've been having some doubts about the code for some time now. I went through the same thing you four went through and I also saw how your love hasn't changed who you are or how it hasn't turn you all to the dark side," Aayla said as she explained why she wasn't mad. "Plus it made Zach happy and I could tell him being with you made you happy. So who am I to ruin something that made you two happy, if I did that then I wouldn't be a good Jedi now would I?"

"I guess not, so master out of curiosity how many members do know about our relationship?" I asked since Master Secura is the second Jedi master to know about the relationship I have with Zach.

"Master Yoda seems to know, but keeps it to himself. As for everyone else not yet, but I promise once this war is over that we'll talk about lifting the rules," Master Secura said.

"Wow thank you master," I said as I thanked Master Secura before remembering about Ahsoka. "Um listen I have to go so it's okay if I take off then?"

"Go ahead I'll take over things here for you and also the council suspects Tarkin was lying and he was behind the attempted murder on our own. Yes we know the guys are alive and that they are on their way back home," Master Secura said as she revealed she knew the guys were alive too.

"But then why didn't you go find them?" I asked surprised again that the council knew the guys were alive and that Tarkin was lying.

"We have been suspicious that he wasn't working in on this alone and that someone helped him. If we tried to look for them then Tarkin might try to kill them again. That was something we couldn't risk. Now get going before Tarkin finds out Ahsoka is chasing him," Master Secura said as she tried to get Barriss to get going before Tarkin tries to harm Ahsoka.

"Oh okay thank you master oh and um one more thing" I said as I walked towards Master Secura. I leaned forward and whispered into her ears what I needed to tell her. "I'm pregnant and please don't tell anyone," I whispered before taking off.

Aayla was surprised that Barriss was pregnant, but kind of guessed that's what was bothering Barriss. Aayla smiled and was happy that if her former padawan came back he would become a father. Zach you better come back soon so you can take care of your girlfriend. Otherwise I will go find you and drag you by the ear to come see your pregnant girlfriend.

_Jedi temple (Zach's pov)_

Master Shaak Ti was heading towards the room of a thousand fountains after receiving an important message from Master Cin Drallig and his apprentice Serra Keto. Shaak Ti soon arrived to the room where she saw Master Cin Drallig and his apprentice.

"Master Drallig how are you?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Fine Master Secura everything has been fine. So what is the important message you wanted to tell me?" Cin Drallig asked.

"Um I thought you said you had an important message to tell me?" Shaak Ti asked confused by what Cin Drallig told her.

"Noooo Master Drallig and I were training when you contacted us saying you had an important message to tell us" Serra said as she told Master Shaak Ti that she send the message to them.

Just then Master Tera Sinube an elderly Cosian who wore the traditional Jedi robes with a brown cloak and was holding a cane of Cosian design. Alongside with him was the elderly librarian Jocasta Nu as they seemed also surprised by what they are seeing.

"Well now this is quite a surprised, I take it someone who isn't in this room invited us all here then," Master Sinube said who didn't seem to mind what has happened.

"Indeed, the question who is it and why did this person summoned us all here?" Cin Drallig asked who agreed with the older Jedi.

Soon all five Jedi sensed three people approaching them. All three strong with the force, two very familiar and one who is dark, soon the doors opened and in came the three people. "Good everyone is here," said one of the figures who approached the group.

"Who are you?" Serra asked as she had her hands on her lightsabers.

The figures removed their cloaks and revealed themselves to Michael, Zach, and a masked figure. "Michael? Zachary?" Shaak Ti said surprised and shocked to see the boys again. "Is that you really you?"

"Surprise master we're back," I said as I removed our cloaks and set them down on the floor.

"I can't believe it the council said you were dead," Jocasta said surprised to see the boys were alive, but happy to see them in one piece.

"Yeah a lot of people have been saying that about us that we died, we got blown up, we got burned to death, etc. So for future references maybe you all shouldn't be surprised that we're alive unless the bad guys are absolutely sure we're dead," Michael said as Michael and Zach approached the Jedi. "But we're glad to be alive masters we have something to tell you all."

"Of course but first why not have your friend remove her mask so we know who she is," Cin Drallig said as he pointed to the masked woman.

"Of course, but um first Serra could I borrow your lightsaber?" I asked as I turned to Serra who might try to fight Ventress once she removes her mask.

"And can I borrow your lightsaber Master Drallig?" Michael asked as the two Jedi looked at each other confused by the request the two knights said but did it anyways. Once both the guys had the lightsabers they turned to Ventress. "Okay now you can remove your mask now."

The figure removed her mask and revealed herself to be Assajj Ventress. "Ventress!" Shaak Ti said as she activated her lightsaber.

"Whoa whoa wait a minute master please don't fight she isn't our enemy," I said as Michael and I stood in front of the Master Shaak Ti.

"What are you two doing with that assassins? Wait are you working with her? Are you two sith now?" Serra said as she asked the guys many questions.

"Calm down Serra I'm sure the boys here have a good reason for bringing us Assajj Ventress…right?" Master Sinube said trusting the boys had a reason to bring Ventress to the Jedi temple.

"Yes master, okay first of all Ventress isn't evil she actually gave us a ride back home because of our master," Michael said which confused some of the Jedi by what he said. "Um it's kind of a long story…Zach wanna explain it to them?"

"Um sure well I guess I better start from the beginning then," I said as I began to explain to the Jedi everything from Tarkin trying to kill us to what our master told us.

_(Ahsoka's pov)_

I was on board the _Phantom _which was the name Zach chose for the ship. He thought the old name for the ship was lame so he changed it to the Phantom because he thought it would be cooler. Plus since it disappears he thought it would make sense to call it the Phantom. I was on board the cockpit as I followed Tarkin who was on board Michael's ship as we flew through hyperspace.

After I dropped off the kids at the Jedi temple I came back to the docking bay where I got the _Phantom_ and went back to where I saw Tarkin heading towards Michael's ship. The ship had just started to take off so I followed him. I activated the cloaking device and the transmission to keep them from detecting the ship. I knew Tarkin was up to something and I was determined to find out what that was. I then attached the ship to the _Omega_ just before it could go into hyperspace. Before I left I could have sworn I had sensed Michael's presence on Coruscant. I decided to ignore it since right now I had to focus on my own mission. To find proof Tarkin tried to kill Michael and Zach, and bring him in to justice.

The ship soon dropped out of hyperspace and I detached from the ship. I soon turned the ship to where Tarkin was heading to and to my surprise I was shocked to see what I was seeing. It was a planet size space station. It looked like it was under construction, but I was amazed on how it looks. I noticed that this station was far from any Republic or Separatist bases so it looks like a good place to construct this thing. But I wondered how come the council didn't know about this or why it was being build. I then saw several other republic cruisers surrounding the station. It looked like it was being well guarded by republic forces. But I wondered if the republic knew about this…or they didn't? I wondered why it was being build and whose idea was it to have it be build. I decided to find out the truth by docking into the _Omega. _I docked in the airlock and grabbed my cloak. I knew the cloaking device on this ship could go on for hours so I had time and the enemy wouldn't see the ship.

I went into the airlock and entered the ship. I opened the doors and looked around to see no one was around. I then remembered the ship had security cameras so I went up the vents to keep myself hidden. I then made my way quietly towards the bridge where I knew Tarkin would be at. It took a while but I finally made it to the bridge where I was over Tarkin who was talking to…the chancellor?

"The construction of the death star is going as schedule and I have our ships guarding the area. If anyone comes by accidently or not they will be destroyed as you ordered chancellor," Tarkin said as he spoke to the chancellor about the death star.

"Good very good Admiral Tarkin. You have done well and have proven yourself to me. Soon everything will go as planned," Palpatine said proud of his admiral for doing a fine job.

"Thank you chancellor though I am curious what will happen if the Jedi find out about the station. Surely they would try to stop us," Tarkin said wondering what would happen if the Jedi found out about the death star.

"The Jedi will not be a threat to us for much longer Tarkin. I had just moved forward with my plan and soon I will not only have a new apprentice, but he will help us eliminate all the Jedi," Palpatine said who was confident in his plan.

I couldn't believe at what I was hearing. The chancellor was actually conspiring against the Jedi, as was Tarkin. But why would they do that? And why are they building this weapon? So many questions I have and so little time. I don't know what exactly is Tarkin's plan, but I knew I had to warn the Jedi. Before I could I heard a small metal squeak.

"What was that?" Palpatine asked who heard the noise that was coming from the room.

Tarkin heard it too and looked around to see what it was. Just then the ceiling above him gave way and Ahsoka fell on the floor. Tarkin motioned his men to aim their blasters at Ahsoka who was going for her lightsabers. But when she saw the guns aiming at her she moved her hands away from her lightsabers and raised them. The clones grabbed her and placed cuffs on her hands then took her lightsabers from her.

"Well well if it isn't General Tano, what brings you here my dear?" Tarkin asked with a smirk on his face.

"I should be asking you the same question. What is all of this and why are you going to betray the Jedi order chancellor?" I asked as I turned to the chancellor who seemed surprise to see me.

"You're a little far away from home aren't you Jedi? No matter I knew eventually at least one Jedi would find out about our little secret so I suppose you can tell her Tarkin." Palpatine said as he saw through his monitors in his office Master Windu and several Jedi heading towards his office. "I must go now it seems I'm going to be having some guests soon."

Once Palpatine was gone Tarkin approached Ahsoka. "Mind if I ask how you got here?"

"I followed you, I wanted to find out what you were up to and it looks like I found out just that. What is all of this Tarkin and why did you kill my friends?" I said wanting to know the truth about everything.

"I suppose telling you everything would be best since once the chancellor gives the order you and you're Jedi comrades will be all gone" Tarkin said who decided to tell Ahsoka everything since it wouldn't matter soon. "The station you saw is called the death star and it's the ultimate weapon the chancellor has been building for some time now. The weapon will be the most powerful weapon that the galaxy will ever see since it would have the power to destroy an entire planet."

"But that's crazy the republic doesn't need a weapon like that especially since the war is almost over" I said shocked to hear that such a weapon could exist.

"Yes the war will be over, but to ensure the republic doesn't go through another war the chancellor will make this weapon so that there would no longer be any war. In order to do that the chancellor would use his power to transform the republic into the first galactic empire and he will rule as emperor" Tarkin said as he told Ahsoka how the chancellor plans to use this weapon and what he will do to the republic.

"The Jedi will never allow this to happen, they will stop the chancellor and stop this weapon from being complete" I said knowing the Jedi would stop this from happening.

"Unfortunately for the Jedi they won't be around to see the weapon complete. Not long from now the chancellor is going to give an order to every clone across the galaxy and to the ones on Coruscant. An order the Jedi don't know about and only will be broadcast to the clones. Once the order is sent out every clone will kill all the Jedi" Tarkin said as he told Ahsoka why the Jedi won't stop them.

"No way the clones would never turn on us like that" I said in disbelief that the clones would turn on us.

"Really?" Tarkin said as he turned to one of the clones holding Ahsoka. "Trooper punch her for me please"

The clone turned towards me and punched me across the face. I turned to the clone who didn't seem to regret what he did. I turned to Tarkin who seemed to have enjoyed what he saw.

"See child the clones were made to protect the republic and obey the chancellor. Not protect the Jedi or listen to you. So when the chancellor gives the order, then every single Jedi old and young will be wiped out from this galaxy," Tarkin said in a cold and emotionless tone.

I didn't want to believe it, but I knew he was right. The clones were made for the republic and not for the Jedi. They would obey the chancellor since he is the leader of the republic and they would listen to him if he gives them any order. I just couldn't believe they would even accept an order to kill even children.

"Now then take her away, lock her in the brig till after the chancellor becomes emperor," Tarkin said as he ordered the clones to take Ahsoka away.

"Wait you're not going to try and kill me?" I said confused on why didn't Tarkin didn't want to kill me, but relief that he wasn't at the same time.

"I know you Jedi can sense the pain and loss of others. I want you to be around when the order is given so you can feel the pain and suffering of all you're comrades. So until then Jedi enjoy your stay here," Tarkin said as the clones took Ahsoka away and he turned back to the bridge and looked out towards the death star.

_Jedi temple (Michael's pov)_

Zach had just finished explaining to Master Shaak Ti, Cin Drallig, Sinube, Serra, and Jocasta about everything. From how Tarkin tried to kill us, to our master appearing before us to tell us who Sidious is, what the chancellor is going to do, and to Anakin turning to the dark side and him leading an army of clones to try to kill the Jedi here in the temple. We knew they were shocked and surprised by what they heard. I saw Serra thinking it wasn't true, but the others I could tell they believed us and knew it was true, all of it.

"I see, so the chancellor this whole time was the sith lord we've been looking for. I guess Dooku was right, the sith lord was in control of the republic. But I guess our arrogance kept us from believing him," Cin Drallig said.

"If this is true then we are all in grave danger," Master Shaak Ti said who was also concerned by what the boys told her.

"Tell us you two have a plan to stop this from happening?" Master Sinube asked as he turned to the boys.

"Michael does, and it's one we think will work," Zach said as he told the others Michael has a plan.

"We can't stop Anakin from joining Sidious nor can we stop the clones from marching here. But our plan might be able to help turn Anakin back good and stop Sidious from destroying the Jedi and the galaxy," I said as I told the others what we had plan. "First we need to get the younglings and any other Jedi who might not do well against the clones somewhere safe."

"There's an old tunnel that would lead the younglings outside the temple and towards a safe house we made in case of emergency. No one and I doubt Skywalker would know about it, not even the chancellor," Madam Jocasta said.

"Just to play it safe we should have one or three of the older Jedi go with the kids and protect them," Zach said playing it safe and get some Jedi to protect the kids in case the safe house is compromised. "Next any available Jedi who can fight we need to get them all ready and get some of the archives safe."

"I will protect the archives, I'm not going to allow anyone not even clones destroy them after all the hard work I put keeping the archives in order," Madam Jocasta said.

"I will help as well protect the archives safe, after all that place has been a perfect place to get some sleep," Master Sinube said.

"You're not the only one who thinks so buddy," Zach said who has slept plenty of times at the archives.

"Okay my next plan is to set up some bombs on the columns at the entrance. Once half of the clones come into the temple we'll blow up the entrance and the rest of the clones will have to find another way in while we take care of the rest inside," I said as I told the other part of the plan.

"We may have some detonators, we can set them up around the columns where the clones won't be able to see them," Cin Drallig said.

"Great, once the clones are in the Jedi need to stay hidden then once the explosion hits and the clones are down we take them out then get defensive if the clones break through or find another way in," Zach said as he told the others what the Jedi should do.

"Ventress and Serra we need you guys to defend the upper levels from the clones who might get in another way from the upper levels," I said as I told the girls what they needed to do.

"No way I'm not working with this Sith," Serra said who refused to work with Ventress.

"And I don't want to work with a whiny brat, but you don't see me complaining about it," Ventress said as both girls had their lightsabers out.

"Serra that's enough, Michael's right you need to work with Ventress. We may not like it but we need all the help we can get," Cin Drallig said as he calmed his apprentice down.

"Fine but I got my eyes on you," Serra said who put her lightsabers away.

"Whatever," Ventress said ignoring what Serra said.

"Okay, now then Master Shaak Ti we need you to also protect the medical wing. No doubt the clones would target the Jedi who are wounded so we need you to keep them safe," I said as I turned to Master Shaak Ti.

"Of course what about you, what will you two do?" Master Shaak Ti asked wondering what the guys will do.

"I'm going to go pay a certain chancellor a visit for my part of the plan to work. Michael says he will stay to keep Anakin busy and will try to turn him good again" Zach said who told the others what Michael and him will do. "Speaking of which it's time for me to head out."

"Wait up I need to give you something before you go," I said as I walked out with Zach out of the room.

"Okay I guess we better get the others ready then, Ventress we'll tell the others not to attack you and tell them you are on our side…I really hope you are on our side," Cin Drallig said hoping Ventress was going to help them.

"Of course I may not like it but I'm going to help you all," Ventress said who despite not liking helping the Jedi she knows if she does it will turn out good for her in the end if the plan works.

_Hanger bay (Zach's pov)_

"Okay remember the plan Zach and please promise me you won't piss him off too much that he won't talk," Michael said as Zach and him were at the hanger bay where Zach was going to use one of the speeders to head to the senate building.

"Of course not man hey you can trust me okay?" I said knowing how important this mission was and how I needed to make sure I don't screw up. "Just um be careful too and you know stay safe."

"Yeah…um listen Zach if something does go wrong I just wanted to say you've been the best friend I could ever have. You've been…you're like my older brother. Someone I could go to if I'm in trouble or someone to go to talk. I know we've had some arguments in the past and problems between each other. But I've always cared for you, take care, and I um love you," Michael said as he wished his friend luck.

"Yeah um me too, you're like my little brother and you've been someone who I could trust. Someone to watch my back and get me out of trouble when needed, plus you're like my partner in crime. Someone I could trust when we get in tough situations like right now and um I love you too bro," I said wishing my friend luck too and hoping things do turn out well.

Michael and Zach both shook hands and then hugged. "Stay safe bro," Michael said.

"You too," I said as we broke the hug and I walked towards the speeder. I looked back at Michael who waved goodbye. I waved goodbye too and drove off towards the senate building.

**Chapter 13 is done and now the final battle will begin. I hope everyone likes what I did in this chapter. Now then the next one will take a while to be up since I have college and I have started on tests. But I promise the next one will be up soon.**

**All right now please leave some reviews and tell us what you thought of the chapter. Also thank you to those who have left reviews on the story thank you. Also thank again newfoundspartan for editing this chapter thank you again my friend. Thank you and goodbye everyone.**

**Jason: Thank you newfoundspartan for assisting us and for the advice also on what you told us.**

**Z: Yeah I like it too and okay so we changed the rating to T now thanks man. **

**Jason: Also thanks for the editing we appreciate it. Also so far season four has gone well and oh man tonight the clone wars is going to continue to surprise us with the Gungans.**

**Z: I heard and I can't wait to see what will happen. Huh the Gungans are getting more show time than…well actually this is the first time they are getting anything like this during the last three seasons.**

**Jason: Your right weird ah well also got some bad news…my friend here is leaving this Sunday…I'm going to miss you man.**

**Z: Me too, guess this is my last time I will be here for fanfic, well if it is I want to say thank you all for liking this story idea. Thank you all for all the great reviews and for loving the story. I'll miss you too man I'll miss ya.**

**Jason: Me too, thank you for helping me with this story and my other stories too.**

**Ahsoka: We're gonna miss you Z thanks for everything.**

**Zach: Thanks for making me.**

**Barriss: We'll miss you.**

**Michael: Thanks for helping make this story. **

**Z: No problem well if I go out I will go out with a bang.**

**Z took out a remote control and pressed the red button.**

**Self destruct sequence has been engaged. **

**Jason: WTF is that?**

**Z: Oh well I set that up before I left last week so if I go out I'm going out with a bang.**

**Ahsoka: You mean you're going to blow us all up!**

**Zach: What the F*** is wrong with you!**

**Barriss: Are you insane!**

**Z: You barley just figuring that out now.**

**Jason: RUN!**

**Everyone except Z runs out of the room.**

**5…4…3…2…1…Bye…**

**Z: Fool ya Hahahaha like I'm going to be blowing myself up well bye y'all and take care. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Jason: Chapter 14 is here and finally I get to work on the battles I've wanted to write on for a long time. **

**Z: So have I, I can't wait for the final battle to begin between good and evil. I also did some of the fight scenes tell them I wrote some of the fight scenes.**

**Jason: I did hey welcome back when did you get here?**

**Z: I didn't I hacked into your computer and hacked into the system. Nah I'm kidding folks.**

**Jason: This segment along with the next chapters have been prewritten. Meaning Z and I did these scenes long before he moved away. **

**Z: Yep so it's like I'm not really here right now…spooky huh?**

**Jason: Yep, now I hope everyone is ready for this chapter.**

**Ahsoka: I hope I get to kick Tarkin's ass in this chapter after what happened last time.**

**Jason: Don't worry you will and he will pay for his sins as well.**

**Z: Yep he will and it will be one I'm sure General Herbison will hate.**

**Ahsoka: I don't care, I read his stories and I hate him for what he did to my friends and to me. Seriously he turned me evil what the hell.**

**Jason: What you look cool being evil, not mortis evil like his version of evil…or rather fanfic writer's version of being evil.**

**Ahsoka: Why are people making me evil and pairing me with people so many people? People like Anakin, Rex, Lux, Boba, Bane, and Ventress.**

**Z: Don't forget Barriss, that's my favorite couple.**

**Ahsoka: You're sick.**

**Z: I know I'm sorry.**

**Jason: Whatever okay it's time to begin, I don't own anything of star wars just my oc characters. Except for Jay who belongs to Rex'sgirl, also thank you to newfoundspartan for editing the story thank you my friend. **

**Ahsoka: Okay Rex'sgirl I like because she doesn't have me being pregnant and be stuck in an enemy ship.**

**Z: Except Katia she did get your kid kidnapped.**

**Ahsoka: WHAT!**

**Jason: Time to begin let's start people.**

**The end has come**

_(Zach's pov)_

I raced towards the senate building so I could be there to keep Sidious from giving out the order for the clones to kill the Jedi across the galaxy. Luckily while we headed to the Jedi temple I had some of my droids set up everything in the senate building. Good thing was the clones and other guards there the droids would look like cleaning droids. But in reality they were going to hack into the senate building system for my part of the plan to work.

I sensed a disturbance in the force and could sense several Jedi died. Meaning it had just started, I then sensed something going on in the senate building. The dark side of the force was getting stronger. I was almost there when I saw something being thrown out of the senate building. I got a glimpse of it and saw it was a person. I speed up the speeder and was able to catch the person before he fell to the ground. I landed the speeder on top of a building and saw it was Master Windu.

"Whoa Windu what the hell happened to you?" I saw his body was burned like he was electrocuted and I saw his right hand was missing. I checked it and saw it looked like a lightsaber did it. I could tell Windu was in bad shape and he needed some medical help.

Windu opened his eyes and saw it was Zach who saved him. "Z-Zach? I-I thought…you we-we're dead," Windu said barley as his entire body was in pain.

"So did everyone now hold still I'm going to get you some help," I said as I was going to contact Michael for some medical help when Windu's other hand stopped me.

"No, it's too late…I c-can sen-sense my time is co-coming," Windu said as his breathing was getting deeper. "Y-you mu-must stop the Sith f-from rising. If they do, then eve-everyone will lose."

I wanted to tell him he would make it, but I saw the look on his face we both knew he didn't have much longer till he passed away. "I will stop them master, I promise you I will."

"Thank you…Z-Zach, I'm sorry f-for not be-belie-believing in you or Michael," Windu said as he apologized to Zach. "I thought you we-were an immature kid, but now I s-see what your master saw in you. I be-believe in you and thank you for eve-everything."

"No thank you master and I promise I'll kick Sidious ass for you," I said as Windu smiled and nodded by what I said before he took his last breathe and was gone. I was sadden to see him passed away. I didn't like him, but I respected him for being a great Jedi and a great warrior that I wanted to one day fight against. I gently placed Windu's body in the back of the speeder and covered him with my cloak. I knew we couldn't let more lives be lost I was going to the senate building but I decided to go by one small place before I did.

_Jedi temple (Michael's pov)_

I got to the Jedi temple entrance and saw many of the Jedi getting ready for the fight. It looked like Master Shaak Ti and the others told the Jedi about what Zach and I said. I saw some of the older Jedi take the younglings somewhere safe. That was good, having the younglings around when the fight begins would be bad for them and would traumatize them. I saw Master Cin Drallig having some of the guards of the Jedi temple set up the bombs while the rest we're getting the temple ready for the intruders.

"Master Drallig sir is everything ready?" I asked hoping things was getting ready since I saw the sun was gone.

"Everything is ready and I also was told Skywalker left a minute after you guys arrived so he must be at the senate building by now," Cin Drallig said just as Michael and him sensed a disturbance in the force. "You sense it?"

"Yes, some of the Jedi have been killed and I sense the dark side of the force is getting stronger. You better get the others ready sir I'll take over things here," I said as I volunteered to get things ready here.

"Of course and thank you Michael for telling us about this whole thing," Cin Drallig said as he thanked Michael for warning them.

"No problem, now get going sir," I said as Cin Drallig took off to help get the temple ready. I walked out of the temple and looked down the steps and towards the senate building. It wouldn't be long till the clones arrived and I could tell there would be many of them. I pulled out my communicator and contacted Zach. "Zach listen I think the fight is about to begin I sensed some of the Jedi have been killed."

"I know, Windu is one of them he's dead," Zach replied through his communicator.

"He-he's dead?" I said shocked that Windu died. I knew he was one of the strongest Jedi in the council next to Yoda so it was a surprise to hear him to be dead. "Ah damn it Zach we can't let more Jedi die because of this bastard, no more. Okay where are you?"

"I'm outside the senate building just had to pick up something. My droids are ready and I just saw Skywalker leave the senate building. He looks like he's heading to the Jedi temple," Zach said as he saw Skywalker leaving the senate building and was heading to the Jedi temple. "Michael get ready cause I sense the dark side of the force is strong with him and he doesn't look like he's in a good mood."

"I know, we'll be fine, you be careful too and Zach…we can't hold back. We need to use all of our skills and everything our masters have taught us," I said knowing today was not the day to hold back.

"You got it, just so you know this means you will have to show the others what you can do right?" Zach said knowing Michael will have to show him what their Master Ziva taught them.

"I'm aware of that and I think I can that move against the clones at least to kill as many of them as possible, I said as I looked down the steps of the temple and knew I could do something with this.

"Well better do it fast because he's heading towards ya and I don't think he'll stop for anything," Zach said who could tell Anakin wasn't going to stop.

"Gotcha and Zach careful bro and good luck," I said as I wished Zach luck.

"You too bro," Zach said as he turned off his communicator.

I turned to some of the Jedi who were finishing setting up the bombs. "Hey I need some of you to get these steps wet," I said as they looked at me confused by what I requested. "Now!" I shouted as they took off to get some water. Oh man I hope this works.

_The brig (Ahsoka's pov)_

I couldn't believe at what happened. Not only did I get caught by Tarkin but I was thrown in the brig. Not only that it turns out the chancellor we was in charge of the republic was the Sith lord. I kind of figured after what Tarkin told me that the chancellor was indeed the Sith lord we've been looking for. Not only that but he was going to kill all the Jedi from Coruscant to the entire galaxy. I knew I had to get out of here and warn them. But I was trapped and the cuffs I had prevented me from using the force to break out, plus they had my lightsabers so cutting my way out wasn't going to help.

I saw my lightsabers on the counter across from me. I knew if I got them I could cut these cuffs off my wrists and even escape from the ship. I didn't have much time, especially what Tarkin said about the chancellor going to wipe out all the Jedi soon. I had to escape, but at the moment I didn't have a plan. I knew these clones wouldn't fall for any tricks and I knew these clones wouldn't fall for me acting sick or something. Then the doors opened and in came a clone trooper. Except this clone trooper who seemed rather strange. For one he isn't carrying his blaster and two he seemed to be walking strangely.

"Stop what do you think you're doing here?" one of the clone guards asked.

"I'm here to see the prisoner and Admiral Tarkin said he needed you two to um check if the Jedi came with anyone else," the clone trooper said but the voice of the clone sounded kind of weird.

"Strange we didn't get any order from the Admiral," one of the guards said.

"Oh well that's what he told me to tell you. Don't worry I'll keep an eye on the prisoner," the trooper said.

"I don't know let me contact the Admiral to-," the trooper grabbed his gun and hit the clone across the head the other guard grabbed him but the trooper used his leg to kick the guard in the groin. He did use his blaster to hit the clone also across the head. He then pressed the release button to lower the ray shields and let Ahsoka out. When both the guards tried to get up Ahsoka knocked them out by kicking them across the head.

"Thanks trooper glad to see some of the clones aren't as bad as Tarkin said they were," I said as the trooper freed me from my cuffs.

"Master it's us," Ahsoka recognized the voice to be her padawan, but she knew it couldn't be her till she removed her helmet and saw it was indeed Jay. "Hi master."

"Jay what are you doing here!" I said shocked to see it was Jay who saved me.

"We followed you," Jay said as she dropped the helmet.

"We?" I said confused by what Jay said till Jay got out of her suit and revealed Makai was the legs and Jay was the head. "Makai what are you doing here and didn't I tell you both to stay at the temple?"

"I'm sorry but we knew you would have needed backup and so we came in case you needed some help," Makai said as he told his sister why they came.

"And it looks like we saved you master," Jay said who seemed excited that she got to save her master.

"I didn't need saving, I had the situation under control plus I was going to get out…later," I said lying since I felt embarrassed that I needed saving from two kids. But then I remembered this must have been how Master Skywalker felt when I saved him.

"Whatever you say master now come on we need to go," Jay said as she pulled her master.

"We will but first," I said as I grabbed my lightsabers. "We need to destroy that space station."

_Jedi temple (Michael's pov)_

Everything was in place as was everyone. Shaak Ti and Serra had the upper levels, Master Shaak Ti had the medical wing, Master Cin Drallig was in the middle of the temple with some of the Jedi who were hiding, and Madam Jocasta and Master Sinube were in the archives with several other Jedi as well.

I was behind a column as I was getting myself mentally ready. I could sense the clones were coming, the dark side rising, and I could sense Anakin was ever so slowly turning evil. I knew this plan had better work, otherwise everything we worked hard to achieve for peace would be for nothing. Once I sensed the clones and Anakin were close I stepped out from behind the column and stood before Skywalker who was wearing a dark cloak and several of his troops who I recognized as the 501st stood steady as Skywalker stopped.

"Anakin," I said as I stood across from Skywalker.

"Michael your alive, I guess Ahsoka is right. You are alive, I'm glad to see your okay, how did you survive anyways?" Anakin said surprised to see Michael was alive and wondering how he is still alive.

"Well it's a long story, one I doubt you would want to listen to," I said as I could see Anakin's eyes were emotionless and I could sense so were the clones who didn't seem to mind what they are going to do. "Anakin don't do this, don't turn to the dark side and let the Sith win. Turn back and tell your men to stand down."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Michael, we are here to eliminate the traitors of the republic. Every single last one of them," Anakin said refusing to back down.

"The only traitor to the republic is the chancellor along with the clones and you if you go through with this. Please Anakin think about what you're going to do, you're actually thinking of killing everyone, even the children? Does that make sense to you, to any of you?" I said trying to get through to Anakin and not have him go through with this.

"The Jedi tried to kill the chancellor, they tried to take over the republic, they're the traitors not me or the chancellor. They're the traitors Michael and every single one must pay, and yes even the younglings," Anakin said who spoke in a cold and emotionless tone.

"Anakin please don't do this, do you think Padme would forgive you if you go through with this? Think she'll still love you after this? She won't Anakin you go through with this and you'll become a monster, a monster she would never want to be with for the rest of her life," I said as I tried my best to get Anakin to turn good, but so far it doesn't look like it was working.

"I'm doing this for her, I'm saving her from dying and I'm saving her by becoming more powerful than before. I'll have the power to save her and we'll be together forever," Anakin said who refused to believe Michael.

"So that's it? You're willing to kill everyone, the Jedi, the younglings, even Obi wan and Ahsoka?" I said as I couldn't believe Anakin would be doing this. "Even me?"

"If you are not with me then yes," Anakin said as he stepped away from his troops so they could shoot Michael.

The clones aimed their guns at me and I knew Anakin was going to kill me. "I didn't want to fight you Anakin but it seems you left me with no choice," I said as I removed my cloak and dropped it on the floor. "But before you do there is something you should know. Remember when I said I never lied to you guys?"

"Yes why you've lied? If so then I'm not surprise," Anakin said who didn't seem to care what Michael said.

"Yep, my master did teach us a Sith trick. It's not powerful enough to kill someone, but enough to stun them. But it can be lethal if used correctly for example what happens when you conduct electricity with water?" I said as I saw the confused look on Anakin's face till he looked over and saw the steps where the clones were at was wet. He didn't think anything of it until now. Before he could give any command I summoned my force lightning on the ground and thanks to the water it began to electrocute all the clones who were standing on the steps. We heard them all scream and yell out as they were getting electrocuted. I continued for a minute more till I finally finished. All of the clones on the steps all began to fall as many of them fell off the steps and others began to fall the steps some rolling off.

Anakin looked down and saw the destruction of almost half his army. The other half who didn't climb the stairs saw their brothers die and saw many of the bodies fall off the steps to the ground. Anakin turned to me and he looked pissed off. "You're dead."

"I know," I said as Anakin removed his cloak and activated his lightsaber. He then jumped over where I was and I activated my lightsabers as both our sabers clashed into each other. Anakin then began a barrage of strikes while I did my best to block them all. I began to move into the Jedi temple where I told the others not to get involved in the fight. I continued blocking all of Anakin's strikes till I pushed his saber away and took off with Anakin right behind me. So far the first part of the plan was working. Anakin was focused on me now I hope the others can do their part.

_(Normal pov)_

The Jedi saw Anakin and I fighting many of them were amazed by the fight, but soon turned their focus back to the entrance as the clones that didn't get zapped climbed up the steps and got to the entrance. They soon began to march into the Jedi temple with the intent to kill every single Jedi old and young in the temple.

Cin Drallig who hid behind a column on the upper levels along with some of the Jedi saw the troops marching into the temple. He had the detonator in his hand and waited for half of the clones to come into the temple. So they could take care of the clones inside the temple while the others try to find another way in. Once he saw half of the clones come in he detonated the bombs as they exploded killing some of the clones near and in between the columns. The explosion also caused the ceiling to wall caving in the entrance of the Jedi temple. The clones who survived the explosion and the collapse of the ceiling were on the ground after being thrown from the shock of the explosion while others checked on their comrades.

"Now!" Cin Drallig shouted as he activated his lightsaber and jumped from the upper levels. The other Jedi soon jumped out and attacked the clones as well. The clones tried to fire back, but many of the Jedi caught them off guard before they could fire. Those who managed to open fire they're blasters were deflected. Cin Drallig redirected one of the clone's blasters back at him. He then lifted one of them and threw him at another clone. He then led a charge at the clones and began to kill them.

_Chancellor's office (Zach's pov)_

The chancellor or rather Darth Sidious was in his office looking out the window. He smiled knowing the Jedi would soon be dead and that he would soon rule the galaxy. He made his way towards the other room so he could communicate with the clones and give the order to wipe out all the Jedi commanders in the galaxy. He soon got the transmission going and his first clone to give the order was Commander Cody.

"Commander Cody," Sidious said who had been looking forward to carrying out this order for a long time. "The time has come…execute order 66."

"Um sorry sir I couldn't hear that last transmission what was it sir?" Commander Cody said which surprised the Sith lord.

"I said execute order 66," Sidious said giving out the order again.

"Sir…couldn't…what…order…" soon the transmission began to jam as Sidious saw the transmission of Commander Cody was gone. Then after a few seconds a new transmission came this time Cody wasn't there but it did look like a hand.

"Tweet tweet I'm a bird tweet tweet," another hand appeared and it shaped like a bird with the person making noises. The hand soon changed into the shape of a bunny rabbit. "Bunny rabbit" said the person who soon changed the shape to make it look like…Yoda. "Hmmm fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to me gonna kick some Sith lord's ass," the voice said again in a mocking tone.

Sidious tried to go to another transmission but each transmission was the same thing as the first one he saw. Sidious continued till he sensed someone behind him. Someone who he recognized and was someone he thought was dead. "Well well Zachary you survived."

I stood behind Sidious as I leaned against the side of the door with my arms crossed. "Surprised?"

"A little, though I suppose I should have expected you and your friend to survive," Sidious said a bit mad that Zach was alive and assumes so is Michael. "Speaking of your friend where is he?"

"Oh he's visiting your new apprentice right now, by the way I don't know how you did it but tricking Skywalker to be your new apprentice is impressive. How did you manage to do that?" I asked curious on how this old man could have turned Anakin evil.

"I would tell you, but it doesn't matter does it? After all you're going to die just like your Jedi comrades are right now," Sidious said who didn't seem worried that Zach was here.

"Yeah about that I think your clone friends are going to have a lot of trouble doing that considering we found out about your whole plan," I said as I told Sidious we knew about his plan. "The jig is up Palpy we know who you are and we know what you planned to do. Our Jedi friends right now are fighting your clones and they probably have killed many of them by now. While your apprentice is fighting my friend who is going to beat him and the Jedi will win…any questions?"

"Yes are you through?" Sidious asked a bit annoyed that Zach knew about his plan but it didn't matter to him. "It doesn't matter if you know, once my apprentice kills your friend he will slaughter the rest of the Jedi who if you are right survive my clones attack. As for you well you will soon join them when I kill you."

"Ha and again Ha keep dreaming old man because I won't lose to you. Especially how ugly you've gotten, I mean is that a scrotum on your face? I'm serious your face is really messed up and really ugly," I said pissing Sidious off.

"Watch yourself boy, you have no idea who you are dealing with," Sidious said getting a bit mad at what Zach was saying to him.

"Um yeah buddy I've heard that comment many times in the past. Ventress, Grievous, Dooku, that weird son guy, and many other people in the past whose names I forget. Anyways you're all the same except you're waaaay uglier than any of them," I said as I laughed a bit till Sidious hit me with force lighting sending me across the room. I slowly got up a little hurt by what Sidious did. "Ooooow okay that hurt…sheesh no one in this galaxy has a sense of humor."

"You will pay for insulting me boy, now prepare to die," Sidious said as he came back into his office.

"You first old man," I said as I used the force lighting to hit Sidious sending him back to his communication room where he damaged his communicator. I saw the old man getting up and I could tell he was surprised. "Just one of the few tricks my master taught me. Ziva was a great Sith, but I think she was a better teacher instead of a Sith."

"Ziva huh? I remember her, she was a traitor to the Sith and a fool. She fell in love with a Jedi and she allowed herself to become soft. Darth Maul saw this and he killed her loved one because of it," Sidious said remembering Ziva and what he thought of her. "She betrayed us for love, what a fool. She could have become so powerful if she only had listen to me"

"So you're the creepy old man she told us about huh? Yeah I kind of see that especially how ugly and creepy you've become. Anyways our master said being with the Sith was the worst time of her life and her falling in love is what helped her finally fine some happiness," I said as I took out my lightsaber. "She also told me of all the bad things you've done to her and how you're the reason she lost her loved one. You've done a lot of harm and suffering to the galaxy Sidious, it's time for you to pay for your sins."

"I've done nothing wrong, I've brought peace and order to the galaxy. I'm-…"

"Blah blah blah you've done this you've done that I don't care. All you've done is cause a war to happen and caused thousands no probably millions to die because of this war," I said mad that Sidious used people to get him where he is today and how many died because of it. "You're a liar, a traitor, and a monster, which is why I will take you down old man."

"We shall see," Sidious said as he prepared to shoot Zach with his force lighting till he saw Zach had his lightsaber in his hand. Zach threw the lightsaber at Sidious who caught it and was confused by what he did.

"My master always taught me about how it would be dishonorable to fight someone who can't defend himself. Now I have a lightsaber and I can cut off your hands, but now that you have a lightsaber well now we can fight evenly," I said not wanting to kill Sidious who wouldn't be able to defend himself.

"The only thing you've done is sealed your doom boy," Sidious said as he activated his red lightsaber.

"We'll see scrotum man," I said as I insulted Sidious again before we began our fight.

_The Omega (Ahsoka's pov)_

Jay, Makai, and I were hanging in the vents trying to come up with a plan to escape. I didn't want to have any of the clones see us since the kids were with me. I knew Jay and Makai weren't ready to fight and I couldn't risk them getting hurt. I led down through the vent as I tried to make our way towards the airlock where the ship is.

"Master how far till we get to the ship?" Jay asked whispering since she knew if she talked out loud the clones below her would overhear them.

"Not far just keep following me," I said as I led the kids through the vents. I knew it wouldn't be long before Tarkin found out I escaped, which meant I had to get the kids somewhere safe and fast. We soon stopped when we heard some troops coming. We stopped and waited them to leave before we could keep moving. Once the clones passed I felt Jay poking me on the leg. "What is it Jay?"

"Master I need to go," Jay said who needed to go to the bathroom.

"Really Jay? You choose now to want to go?" I said in disbelief that in a moment of us trying to escape from a ship filled with thousands of clone Jay chose this time to want to go to the restroom.

"But master I have to really go," Jay whined to her master.

I groaned a bit knowing we didn't have time to go for a potty break. But I knew if I didn't Jay would go and it would be very embarrassing for her. Just then the alarm went off and we heard Tarkin saying I escaped. This was not good at all, I knew it wouldn't be long before Tarkin found out where we were so I had to make a choice. "Makai stay with Jay and get her back to the ship."

"But what about you master?" Makai asked.

"I'll keep the clones distracted, once they focus on me you get to the ship and warn the Jedi now go," I said as Jay grabbed me by the leg.

"But master we can help you please," Jay said with her puppy eye look wanting to help Ahsoka.

"Jay you can help me by saving the Jedi from being killed. Trust me I'll be okay Tarkin won't kill me he wants me to suffer and I won't let him hurt you," I said not wanting two people who I care about suffer because of me. "Stay safe both of you and make sure the Jedi know what is going to happen."

"We will and please be safe mas…sister," Makai said as he wished his sister luck.

"I will stay safe you two," I said as I climbed down the vent just as a clone spotted me. The clone opened fire but I deflected the blast back at him hitting him in the shoulder. Soon more were coming so I ran away from where the airlock was hoping the kids would get to it.

Jay and Makai saw the clones leave the area so they moved on quickly towards the ship. "I hope Master Ahsoka will be okay," Jay said worried for her master.

"Don't worry she'll be fine, I know she will be fine," Makai said confident that his sister will be okay.

_Jedi Temple (Michael's pov)_

I continued dodging and blocking all of Anakin's saber attacks. I knew he turned to the dark side and that he would be a challenge. But I didn't think he would be this much of a challenge and difficult to handle. Anakin and I were fighting in the hallways of the Jedi temple. I led him away from the battle so we could fight with no one getting hurt. I was blocking all of Anakin's saber strikes just trying to survive. I knew I had to strike back against Anakin, but I needed to wait the right time to do it. Anakin and my lightsaber clashed into each other and we both tried to push the other back.

"Just give up Michael you know you can't beat me," Anakin said who was pushing Michael back.

"That's the different between you and me Anakin," I said as I tried to stop myself from being pushed back.

"What that you're a liar, a traitor, and that you're too weak to stop me?" Anakin said as his confidence was rising.

"Nope that I never let my pride get the best of me and also," I said as I stopped Anakin from pushing me back. I pushed his saber back and used the force to grab him. "The force seems to like me better than you." I threw Anakin to the sides till I threw him towards the room of a thousand fountains. I entered the room and saw Anakin got back on his feet and charged at me again. This time I moved out of the way of Anakin's saber attacks till I blocked the last one as I ran near the fountain. I then began to attack Anakin with some of my own saber strikes as I went on the offensive. I continued pushing Anakin back with my strikes till Anakin saw he was close to the wall. He stopped one of my attacks and moved our lightsabers to the side. He then hit me in the face with his elbow and went back on the offensive while I went back to defense. Anakin continued pushing me back till I hit the fountain. Our sabers connected again this time Anakin was pushing me down towards the water. The back of my head I could feel was close to touching the water, but I was able to get both legs up and kick Anakin off of me. He charged at me again this time I ducked and flipped Anakin into the fountain.

Anakin got back up and tried to hit me with his lightsaber. I deactivated mine and grabbed his right arm where his saber was. I punched him in the gut then grabbed his saber and then threw it across the room. Anakin punched me with his other arm and went for another punch I ducked his punches and jabbed him on the sides. Anakin swing for me again but I ducked and kicked him in the side of his body. Anakin backed away from me and when he did I tackled him. I got up as Anakin got back up to get some air. I then wrapped my arm around his neck and tried to apply a sleeper hold on him. Anakin however elbowed me in the gut and then used his elbow to hit me under the jaw. He then punched me with his right robotic arm nearly breaking my jaw and then he grabbed he and threw me across the fountain. I got up and tried to shake the cobwebs out of my head when Anakin grabbed me and pushed my face in the water trying to drown me. Anakin continued doing this as I was losing air and was close to dying when suddenly Anakin was yanked off me.

Anakin fell outside the fountain and Michael tried to regain his breath and was coughing out water. Anakin looked over and saw it was Alex who got Anakin off of Michael. "Alex? What are you doing here?" Anakin said a bit surprised Alex was here.

"My sister dropped me off two hours ago and I went to go see Zia when I heard of something bad was going to happen," Alex said as he entered the room with Zia behind him. "Anakin the Jedi said you turned on us and are trying to kill us. That's not true…is it?"

Anakin sighed and knew Alex was a Jedi, but he thought Alex was going to be with Padme all night. "Alex I'm sorry, but yes it's true but please understand I'm doing this to save your sister. I saw her dying when she gives birth to the baby, I'm doing this to save her and because the Jedi have turned on us."

"They have?" Alex said a bit surprised by what Anakin said.

"Yes they have and unfortunately I have to do what I need to do to keep the republic and your sister safe. But I promise I won't hurt you, just go back to Padme and stay there with her," Anakin said as he told Alex to go back to Padme.

Alex however knew Anakin was lying he looked over surprised to see his master was alive. He was happy, but scared because of what Anakin said. He saw the look in Anakin's eye and knew something wasn't right. Zia could sense it too, both could sense Anakin was not himself and they were scared. Zia clutched Alex's arm tightly because she was scared, but Alex couldn't show any signs of fear for Zia he had to be brave. "Wh-what about Zia, my master, Jay, Makai, Barriss, Zach…and Ahsoka what about them?"

"I'm sorry Alex but they must all pay for their betrayal and yes even Zia must pay," Anakin said who turned back to Michael and was going to kill him. He used the force to grab his lightsaber and used his other hand to lift Michael by the neck and began to choke him. "Now leave."

Alex was now scared, this wasn't the same man he looked up to and wasn't the same man he once knew. Alex knew he had to do something he couldn't stand there and watch his mentor get killed. Alex used the force and pushed Anakin causing him to let go of Michael who fell back in the fountain. Anakin turned to Alex mad both kids then ran out of the room with Anakin coming after them.

_(Normal pov)_

Alex and Zia ran down the halls till they made it to the elevator where it headed towards the council chambers. "Alex what are we going to do? Think we should have followed the other younglings?" Zia asked remembering that they didn't go with the other younglings because Alex sensed his master and Anakin nearby so he went to see them and Zia followed him.

"I'm sorry Zia I shouldn't have gotten you involved. I just wanted to know if my master was alive, I guess this was my mistake and I'm sorry for dragging you into this," Alex said as he apologized to Zia.

"I don't blame you, I wanted to know if my master was alive too, I guess it's both our fault. I just hope we make it out of this alive," Alex said as they entered the council chambers. "Oh man not good dead end."

The elevator soon went back down so the kids went over near the chairs. "Zia hide here and don't move or say anything," Alex said as he hid Zia behind one of the council's chairs.

"But what about you?" Zia asked worried by what Alex is going to do.

"Try talking to him and if that doesn't work I'll hold him off and you run off to the elevator," Alex said as he told Zia what to do.

"Alex don't let me help you I don't want you to get hurt," Zia said pleading to help Alex.

"I'll be fine he won't hurt me, not if he knows it will make my sister mad at him," Alex said hoping Anakin wouldn't indeed hurt him. They soon heard the elevator doors open and so Alex went to the middle of the room and saw Anakin coming in. "Anakin please I'm sorry for pushing you, but please stop this don't do this."

"It's too late Alex there is nothing I can do. Now I'll forgive you if you hand over the girl," Anakin said as the doors closed behind him. "I know she's right behind you now hand her over and I'll forget the whole thing Alex."

"No, she's my friend and I won't let you hurt her," Alex said who despite being scared refused to let his friend die. "Please stop this Anakin, think about my sister do you think this she will be happy what you're going to do?"

"Like I said I'm doing this for your sister and my wife," Anakin said as he approached Alex. "Now I'm going to ask you one more time, get out of the way or else."

Alex gulped he was now officially scared out of his mind, but he knew his master wouldn't want him to run and hide. Alex clutched his fist and looked up at Anakin. "A-and I said no."

Anakin sighed and knew he didn't have time for this. He pushed Alex out of the way and used the force to move the seats to where Zia was hiding. Alex grabbed Anakin's hands and tried to stop him. Anakin threw Alex who came back this time grabbing Anakin's arm and biting his arm. Anakin at that moment let his anger get the best of him and he punched Alex with his right hand hard knocking the poor kid down and knocking him out. Zia angry by what she saw charged at Anakin grabbing his right arm where he had his lightsaber. Anakin managed to get her to let go of his arm and he kicked her in the chest sending Zia near where Alex was. Zia got up and tried to wake Alex up, but he was knocked out.

Zia saw Anakin approach them both and he had his lightsaber activated. "I'm sorry I'll tell Padme his death was an accident" Anakin lifted his lightsaber and Zia covered Alex as she waited for their death to come. She then heard a gasp and looked up to see Anakin was choking. She looked over and saw Michael behind her.

"Don't you dare touch them you bastard," Michael said angrily as he threw Anakin back towards the seats. He then lifted Anakin up and threw him again across the room. Michael lifted him again and then held him up high. Michael then threw Anakin towards the elevator where Michael used the force to cause the elevator to go down. Michael activated his lightsaber and threw the saber at the cable of the elevator cutting it causing the elevator to fall.

Michael used the force to retrieve his lightsaber as Michael looked down to see the elevator crashing. He could sense Anakin was alive and that he must had barely got out before the elevator crashed. Michael sighed and knew his job was not done, he ran back to Zia who was trying to wake up Alex.

"Master is he…dead?" Zia asked worried Alex was dead.

Michael checked his pulse and saw that he was okay. "He's fine Zia, he's only knocked out but he's okay."

"Oh thank the force…um master thank you for saving us," Zia said as she thanked Michael.

"You're welcome kid, I'm glad that I made it back in time and I should also be thanking you two. If you two hadn't saved me I would be dead," Michael said as he thanked Zia and Alex.

"Actually master it was Alex who saved you I didn't do anything but hide," Zia said feeling bad that she didn't help anyone.

"You shouldn't be sad Zia I know you were scared and I know you didn't know what to do. Besides I'm proud of you, Zach would be happy to know you defended Alex even through the end," Michael said who was proud of Zia.

"I-is Master Zach alive?" Zia said hoping her master was really alive.

"Oh yeah he's alive and he's kicking some serious Sith butt," Michael said when he remembered he had to finish with his part of the plan. "Listen stay here and I'll tell one of the Jedi to come get you guys okay?"

"Okay and master…please be careful," Zia said as Michael nodded then use the ladder in the elevator to climb down and finish what he needs to do.

_The Omega (Ahsoka's pov)_

I ran down the hallways with clone soldiers right behind me. I managed to kill some of them even though I didn't want to. But I knew these clones weren't infected by a parasite, they were being ordered by a parasite in the form of Tarkin. I also managed to lock some up in some of the rooms I tricked them into. But I knew that wouldn't hold them all for long. I didn't care all that mattered to me was getting them to safety.

I continued running till I made it to the hanger bay where the doors were still opened. I knew if I got on one of the ships I could escape with the kids but before I could clones appeared from behind the ships and surrounded me with their blasters. I had my lightsabers out but I knew I was trapped and didn't stand a chance. I then heard someone clapping, I turned around and saw it was Tarkin who came into the room clapping and had a smug look on his face.

"Well done Tano well done, I must admit you escape was impressive. But you revealing yourself was not a smart move. I had thought Skywalker's teachings would have taught you better than that."

"I guess some things Anakin taught me that didn't stick," I said really hoping the kids got to the ship in time.

"Right of course like following someone without backup and also make sure your backup aren't children," Tarkin said as he motioned for some clones to bring in Jay and Makai which had the force cuffs on them.

"Jay, Makai," I said as they threw the kids at me as I grabbed them and checked if they were okay. "Did they hurt you? How did they catch you?"

"Tarkin may have saw us coming through the airlock when we got here and he had some men wait for us since he assumed you were leading everyone away from us," Makai said as he told his sister what happened.

"I'm sorry master I really am," Jay said as she apologized to her master.

"No it's okay I should have stayed with you guys," I said as I cursed myself for not getting the kids to safety first before leading them away from them. I stood up facing Tarkin angrily and had the kids behind me. "Let them go they had nothing to do with this."

"I'm afraid not child, they know too much as do you. If we lock you up no chance you will escape again and despite not getting a message from the chancellor," Tarkin said as he motioned for the clones to aim at the Jedi. "Nothing personal Jedi just following orders."

I activated my lightsabers, I knew it was pointless, but I knew if we were going to die I would take Tarkin down with me. Then we heard through the intercom that a ship was fast approaching us. We looked over and saw it was indeed a ship, a Jedi starfighter.

"You idiots fire on the ship!" Tarkin ordered as the turrets opened fire on the ship, but it got through and it came in too fast into the hanger right towards everyone. Ahsoka grabbed the kids and used the force to jump over the clones and out of the way of the ship. The starfighter ship hit the clones, but Tarkin moved out of the way. Then the cockpit opened quickly as the person jumped out of the ship before it crashed into the other ships causing a huge explosion taking some of the other ships nearby out.

I looked over and saw who the Jedi was. It was Barriss and she didn't look like she was in a good mood. The remaining clones opened fire at her as she activated her green lightsaber and began to block the clone's blasters. I hid the kid behind a gunship and activated my lightsabers as I joined the fight. I took out some clones from behind then I got behind Barriss as we were back to back blocking the clone's blasters and protecting each other.

"This was a very foolish thing to do you know especially in your condition," Barriss said mad that her friend took off while she deflected another clone's blaster back at him killing him.

"Well I thought it was a good idea at the time especially since all I was going to do is follow him and find out what he was planning," I said as I deflected three more shots back at three of the clones killing them.

"And the part about bringing our padawans into this fight was that also part of the plan?" Barriss said as she continued deflecting.

"Okay that part first of all they came on their own not my fault and second I didn't mean for them to get involved it just…happened," I said as I finished taking out the last clone. We soon saw Tarkin trying to run away but he was tackled down by our padawans with Jay beating up Tarkin. "Well that worked."

Ahsoka and Barriss walked over with Barriss lifting Tarkin with the force and threw him at the wall hard. "Now then Ahsoka mind telling me what's going on?"

"Long story short the chancellor is the Sith lord and he is using his position to build that space weapon which has the power to blow up an entire planet," I said as I told Barriss what I know. Barriss and the kids were surprised to hear that the space station could do. "Right now he could be sending an army of clones to wipe out all the Jedi in the Jedi temple and is giving an order to wipe out all the Jedi in the galaxy."

"That's right soon all of your kind will be gone and a new day will be upon us," Tarkin said who still seemed confident despite what has happened.

"Wait a minute Ahsoka if that's true then how come I don't sense any great disturbance or any of the Jedi being killed?" Barriss said who couldn't sense anything wrong in the galaxy.

I was about to speak when I knew Barriss was right. Since I got caught an up to now I hadn't sense anything wrong. If Palpatine was going to give the order how come we didn't sense anything wrong? Then I realized that maybe he hadn't given the order, if so then there is still a chance to stop him. "All right we should get going but first we need to get everyone out of the ship."

"Why? You got a plan master?" Jay asked.

I did have a plan, a crazy one, but then again it can't be as crazy as all the plans Master Skywalker, Michael, and Zach have made. "Yes, we're going to crash the ship into the death star."

**Chapter 14 is done and I hope everyone liked how this chapter ended. Now then the next chapter will be the final battle between good and evil. It's also where the boys plan will either work or it will end badly for them. So either way they better hope it works otherwise their plan will blow up in their faces. Also hope everyone liked how the fight scenes went and hope they turned out good.**

**Also thanks again to newfoundspartan thanks again for editing the chapter my friend. Okay also please also leave some reviews and tell us what you thought of the chapter. Also please nothing negative if you didn't like the chapter then don't complain about it then. Goodbye, take care, and see ya all next time bye.**

**Jason: Not a bad chapter huh?**

**Michael: Yeah so far I'm surviving against Anakin, but for how long?**

**Jason: Who knows my friend, but at least you're lasting longer than any of Anakin's past enemies have.**

**Ahsoka: How could you have my little brother and padawan come in such a dangerous mission?**

**Jason: Hey don't get mad at me blame Z, he said to send them to come save you.**

**Ahsoka: Whoa hold it I didn't need saving…I just needed a few minutes to make a plan to escape. Speaking of your friend where is he?**

**Jason: He's moving.**

**Ahsoka: Really? I thought that was a joke.**

**Jason: Nope it did happen.**

**Ahsoka: Wow I didn't know that, weird.**

**Jason: Indeed. **

**Michael: Right, well take care everyone bye.**

**Ahsoka: See you all next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jason: Chapter 15 is here and unfortunately the end has come, fortunately my friend and I managed to have this segment ready before he moved away.**

**Z: Just because I was going to move doesn't mean I wasn't going to be here…even though technically when you do upload this I won't actually be here.**

**Jason: Yeah that's weird but oh well.**

**Ahsoka: It's confusing but smart too especially when it comes to you Jason who seems to plan ahead for his stories.**

**Jason: Of course I always do that before I actually upload them or anything.**

**Z: Oh yeah so enough chatter it's time to start the story.**

**Ahsoka: Jason doesn't own anything of star wars just his oc characters.**

**Barriss: Except Jay who belongs to Rex'sgirl.**

**Z: Editing was done by newfoundspartan who has cool stories.**

**Ahsoka: Here we go chapter 15 is here enjoy everyone.**

**Choices: Light or Darkness**

_Senate building (Normal pov)_

A senator was seen in his office drinking as he looked out the window enjoying the view. He went back to his desk and poured himself another glass till he heard some noises outside. He wondered what it was so he went to check on it. But before he did the doors opened and a young man was thrown into the senator's room towards his table.

"Owwww son of a…okay yep that really hurt," the young man said as he got up slowly and had his hand holding his back. He got up to the senator the young man looked to in pain. The young man saw the senator who had the bottle on one hand and a glass cup on the other. The young man took the cup and looked at it which still had some liquor in it. "I haven't drank in almost a month since my girlfriend asked me to quit. But what the hell I could die tonight so why not have one last drink…or two."

Just then two clones came in and aimed their guns at the young man. "Hands up Jedi," one of the clones said.

The senator was now confused and scared by what was going on. One minute he was relaxing in his room, the next a young man who the clones called a Jedi.

The young lifted his right arm and the clones soon were lifted into the air choking. The young man drank from the glass and sighed. "Next time that old man really should learn to stop using people to fight his battles it's really annoying and not good for him," the young man said as he poured himself another drink which he finished quickly then threw the clones to the wall knocking them out. "Thanks for the drink and you might want to leave since this whole place is about to get interesting."

Once the young man left the senator looked at the unconscious clones and back to his bottle still confused by what happened. He then assumed this was because of the bottle so he put it back in his desk. He then grabbed his coat and hat before heading towards the door thinking this whole thing was a dream, so he decided to head home and come back tomorrow thinking it was nothing.

_Jedi Temple _

Back at the temple the Jedi were so far keeping the clones from taking the temple. Once the Jedi took out the clones that were in the temple and were cut off from the other half of the army, the Jedi began to focus on keeping the clones from getting in the temple. So far they have held their own including in the upper levels where Ventress and Serra were.

Ventress and Serra were on the upper levels taking care of some of the clones that managed to get in a turret. Ventress and Serra were hiding behind some columns as the clones kept the two from making a move. Ventress looked over and saw some boulders nearby. She motioned for Serra to use the boulders while Ventress distracted the clones. Ventress came out from her hiding spot and began to deflect the clone's blasters and dodge the turret from hitting her. Serra concentrated and used the force to lift the boulders while the clones were distracted. Serra concentrated and had the boulders aim at the clones. One of the clones managed to graze Ventress shoulder and the turret hit near Ventress knocking her off her feet. Ventress was send flying till she was halfway from where Serra was and she hit the ground hard. Serra saw this and used the boulders to hit the clones and take out their turret.

Serra then ran over to Ventress who was still alive, but was injured. "Don't move I'll get some help," Serra said as she was going to leave till Ventress grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't bother, I'm sure everyone is busy keeping those clones out of the temple," Ventress said as she got up slowly despite the pain she felt.

"You're hurt and you shouldn't be moving. Let me take you to Master Shaak Ti to help heal you," Serra said as she helped Ventress.

"You can drop the act sister, I know you don't care about me and I know you would rather have saw me get blown up then help me," Ventress said as she pulled away from Serra and leaned near one of the Jedi statues. "I know you're only assisting me because Michael and Zachary asked you to."

Serra sighed and knew that was true, she doesn't like Ventress. Especially after all the evil things she has done especially since she's a Sith. However she trusted Michael and Zach's decisions, especially how they have saved her in the past during some of her missions with them. She trusted them, and if they say Ventress could be trusted, then she would try to trust her. "Look yes it's because of the guys that I'm helping you, but so far you have proven you have changed. You've even proved it when you helped me against those clones."

Ventress was a bit surprise that Serra was talking down on her and almost smiled till they saw more clones coming in. Serra and Ventress activated their lightsabers but Ventress was still hurt to move fast. The clones aim their blasters and were about to fire when they heard something behind them. They turned around and saw three Droidekas appear from behind and killed the clones. Ventress still kept her guard up surprised even more to see Droidekas in the temple.

"Relax Zach brought them from his mission against Dooku. He hacked into their system and they are now one of the two guards that defend the Jedi temple from intruders or invaders," Serra said as she approached the Droidekas who deactivated their shields. "See, not bad huh? Zach and Michael suggested they be used to protect temple from intruders."

Ventress approached the Droidekas and was amazed that Zach managed to control them. "Huh I guess that idiot actually did something smart. I wonder what else he included to defend the temple."

"Oh trust me you'll know along with those traitor clones," Serra said as she knew what else Zach had brought to the temple.

_The Omega (Barriss's pov)_

I had heard of many crazy ideas from Ahsoka, Michael, Zach, and Skywalker. But this has got to be the craziest idea I've ever heard. "You want to crash the ship into the death star? That's insane!" I said surprised that Ahsoka's plan was to crash this cruiser we were on into the space station.

"Come on Barriss it's not that insane, besides if we leave chances are the death star would disappear. This is our chance to take it out or rather damage it. We'll get the rest of the clones to evacuate and then plot a course for the ship to hit the death star," Ahsoka said as she told her plan to Barriss. "Once that happens we run like hell back to the ship and get off the cruiser."

"I like it master it's a good plan," Jay said who liked the plan.

"A bit insane, but I have to agree with it it's not a bad plan master," Makai said as he turned to his mentor.

"I'm not saying it isn't a good plan, I just think it's a bit risky. I mean what if the other cruisers try to keep the ship from crashing into the death star?" I said knowing there are other cruisers out there that would try to keep this ship from crashing into the death star.

"I know, but don't worry we'll raise the shields so that it would protect the shi, at least long enough till it reaches the death starp. Once we do that the ships will have trouble taking this ship down and trust me I know Michael's ship, it's shields can hold," Ahsoka said who is confident that Michael's ship can hold.

"But master if big brother is alive wouldn't he get mad that you blew up his ship?" Jay asked.

"Well maybe, but I think he would understand this was for the greater good," Ahsoka said knowing Michael wouldn't be mad at her.

"Well I suppose if the shields can hold then I suppose the plan would work," I said as I agreed that the plan would work.

"I doubt your plan would actually work and even if it did it wouldn't matter. The chancellor would rebuild another after he has dealt with your Jedi friends," Tarkin said who was handcuffed. "Perhaps if you let me go I will ask the chancellor to make all of your deaths quick and painless."

"Funny you're not actually going to be talking to the chancellor and to anyone ever again," Ahsoka said as she looked to Barriss knowing what she was going to do.

"Ahsoka no this is not the Jedi way," I said knowing what Ahsoka was going to do.

"He tried to kill the guys, Jay, Makai, and me. He knew what the chancellor had planned and he was going to let it happen. He deserves this," Ahsoka said who wanted to kill Tarkin.

"I know that Ahsoka but killing him will not make it better. Kill him and you will prove him right," I said as I tried to keep Ahsoka from killing Tarkin.

"Master she's right I want to make him pay for what he did, but I don't want to kill him," Jay said who agreed with Barriss.

"Sister they're both right you can't kill him, he's not worth it," Makai said who agreed with Jay and Barriss.

Ahsoka wanted to kill Tarkin for all that he did. Almost killing the guys, the kids, her, and even working for the chancellor who is planning on trying to kill the Jedi order. She wanted to kill him; she could sense it and she could feel the anger she had. But she looked at her friend, her brother, and padawan. She soon saw this wasn't her and she knew she couldn't kill Tarkin. This wasn't the Jedi way and she knew she couldn't kill Tarkin. Ahsoka lowered her lightsaber and reattached it to her belt. "You're under arrest Tarkin for attempted murder and conspiracy to committee murder."

"Let's go Tarkin," I said as I went to grab Tarkin he hit me with his shoulder in the gut and then grabbed Jay.

"Let her go Tarkin," Ahsoka said as Barriss and her activated their lightsabers.

"I don't think so Jedi, drop your weapons or the child dies," Tarkin said as he moved towards the door with Jay. His hands despite being cuffed he still was able to grab Jay and hold her around her neck.

We could see Jay trying to get out, but the more she struggled the more Tarkin tighten his grip around her neck. "Let her go Tarkin or else."

"You're in no position to give me demands Jedi," Tarkin said as soon more clones came. "Shoot the Jedi they are traitors to the republic."

The clones opened fire on Ahsoka and Barriss as Tarkin got one of the clones to get him out of the cuffs. "Make sure the Jedi don't escape," Tarkin said as he grabbed a blaster from the clone and ordered him to kill the Jedi.

_Jedi temple (Michael's pov)_

I looked around for Anakin as I tried to find him. When the elevator crashed I looked around to see where he went. I saw some blood meaning he got injured trying to get out. I followed the drops of blood till I found it leading the training room. I opened it and entered cautiously. I could sense Anakin was in there and I could tell he was somewhere in the room. I walked towards the middle of the room and closed my eyes to sense where Anakin was. I could sense his anger, his pain, and his fear. Fear was the feeling I was sensing, it wasn't fear for himself but fear for Padme. I knew he loved her a lot like I do with Ahsoka. I knew he was worried about losing her and he is afraid to lose someone he loves. I know he exactly he felt. But that shouldn't excuse him for doing all of this; this shouldn't excuse him for trying to kill people. I know I have to keep him from doing this otherwise he will regret it for the rest of his life.

I could then sense Anakin was behind me and he didn't seem to be in a better mood either. I turned around and saw Anakin coming out of the darkness where I saw a white cloth on his right arm where I assumed is where he got hurt. "You're lucky I held back when I threw you into the elevator. Otherwise you would have been too dazed to have escaped from the elevator in time."

"Then why didn't you? Why didn't you kill me? Why are you holding back against me?" Anakin said confused on why Michael wasn't fighting him with everything he had and angry thinking Michael is not fighting him with everything he has.

"Because Anakin despite what your trying to do your still my friend. I don't want to kill you, I know you don't want to do this, I know your still good Anakin, and I know you don't want to kill anyone" I said as I tried to get through Anakin again.

"I didn't want this to happen either Michael, but I have no choice the Jedi tried to kill the chancellor and I don't want to lose Padme," Anakin said who didn't want to lose Padme.

"Okay first of all the chancellor is the Sith lord we've been looking for Anakin, he's evil and second do you honestly think Padme would want to be with you when she finds out what you did to Alex or when she hears you killed the Jedi?" I said as I tried again to get through to Anakin hoping he would listen to me. "She won't, she wouldn't want to be with you and don't tell me she will understand, she won't and she wouldn't want her kid to be around a child killer like you."

"Shut up!" Anakin said as he activated his lightsaber and charged at Michael who activated his lightsaber. Anakin began hitting Michael with some hard strikes. Michael continued blocking all the strikes and even blocked some of them. Michael ducked and rolled away from Anakin then he used the force to push Anakin back. Anakin charged at him again as the fight led out of the training room. Both men continued fighting all around the halls with Michael dodging Anakin's strikes which had Anakin's lightsabers hit the walls. Both men's sabers collided as Anakin pushed Michael back. Michael push Anakin back then twirled his lightsaber as he tried to go for some high and low strikes against Anakin. Their lightsabers collided again this time Anakin pushed Michael off then punched him. He tried to hit Michael with his saber but Michael blocked the strike with his left hand. He tried to hit Anakin with his right arm, but Anakin blocked the strike with his other arm. Both men continued trying to get their arms with their sabers free.

Michael headbutted Anakin right on the nose, Anakin backed away and Michael approached him. Anakin tried to slash him, but Michael ducked then deactivated his lightsaber before hitting some jabs on Anakin's right side. Anakin tried to slash him again, but Michael ducked again and punched him in the gut. Anakin backed away and Michael began several strikes at Anakin right in the gut, sides, and face all while Anakin tried to fight back. But Michael was too fast for him and Michael ducked the last saber strike, jumped up high and swift kicked Anakin across the head sending him across the hall. Anakin got up but was dazed. Michael then used the force to push Anakin all across the hall towards the wall.

Once Anakin was down I relaxed a bit as I tried to rest. I was tired and I was hoping Anakin was still okay. I hope I didn't hurt him too much as I walked over towards him. I noticed we were near the hanger which was good. I noticed Anakin getting up and he did not look happy. He looked to be more pissed off than ever. "Okay let's go," I said as I activated my lightsaber as did Anakin and we continued with our fight.

_Senate building (Zach's pov)_

I really hated the chancellor, not only was he ugly, he was a coward as well. I was blocking several clones' blasters as they tried to kill me. During the fight I manage to get the best on Sidious as we took the fight from the now ruined office to the hallway, to finally the rest of the senate building. During the fight several clones came to see what was going on, Sidious ordered the clones to shoot me saying I was a traitor. So now I've been fighting some of the clones in the senate building while Sidious watched from behind. It was getting annoying and it was getting to be a pain in the ass as I could see the Sith lord who was smirking. I redirected the blasts back at the clones hitting them on the shoulders or legs since I didn't really want to kill them.

"Is this all you got old man? I could do this all day," I said as Sidious motioned for more clones to appear. I sighed and knew this was a waste of my time. I know what he was doing; Sidious was trying to weaken me by having me fight so many clones. "Unfortunately I don't got all day soooo," I used the force to lift the clones and then I threw them towards the wall knocking them all out. I then charged at Sidious who used his force lighting at me. I blocked the force lighting with my lightsaber. I continued blocking the attack as it began to hit the walls and the ceilings taking out the light. I continued pushing forward and Sidious continued using his force lightning as he tried to stop me. I kept pushing till I finally got close enough I pushed him back and deactivated my lightsaber. I punched Sidious in the face and then punched him hard in the gut. I then grabbed Sidious by his hands and then I drove my knee into his gut hard. Sidious was out of breath. I continued punching him in the gut and face with Sidious unable to fight back. I then delivered an upper cut sending Sidious flying and then he fell to the ground.

I felt a bit satisfied by what I was doing. I had fought against strong opponents, but none seemed easier than this guy. I soon saw Sidious getting up slowly making me rethink maybe this wouldn't be as easy as I thought it would be. "Heh you're tough old man I'll give you that."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Sidious said as he reactivated his lightsaber.

"Yeah I know," I said as Sidious jumped over towards me and we continued fighting with our lightsabers.

Sidious tried several strikes but Zach kept blocking all the strikes. The fight continued till two clones appeared and began shooting at Zach. Zach pushed Sidious back and redirected the blasts back at the clones killing them. Sidious took this chance to attack Zach who tried to block Sidious attack. However Sidious hit Zach's lightsaber cutting it in half. Luckily the crystal wasn't destroyed but Zach was now without a weapon, which made Sidious smile knowing Zach was unarmed.

"Looks like you're going to die again Zach, only this time I'll make sure you stay dead," Sidious said as he went for the kill till Zach pulled out another lightsaber except this one was purple. "What the" was all Sidious could say as Zach pushed him back. Sidious soon recognized the lightsaber and realized it belonged to Mace Windu.

"Surprised? When I was coming towards the building I ran into my old friend Windu who I assumed it was you who send him flying," I said as I held Mace Windu's lightsaber in my hand tightly. "I didn't like him, especially how he was towards Michael and me. But I still respected him for being a great Jedi and for being a great man." I aimed the lightsaber towards Sidious and became serious. "He asked me to finish what he started and that's what I'm going to do old man. I'm going to take you down."

"I killed him and three other Jedi as well. What makes you any difference?" Sidious said who kept his guard up.

"The difference between the Jedi and me is that when my friends need me I never let them down," I said as I became serious. "The second thing that is different from the Jedi and me is that when I make a promise I will keep it. But I guess the third thing that makes me different from the Jedi is that I never backed down from a fight especially if it's one that has my friend's life on the line."

"You think the Jedi are your friends but you're wrong. They are liars and are holding you back. Join me and I will show you a much greater power than what the Jedi can give you, and you will be able to do what you want with no restraints," Sidious said as he tried to offer Zach to join him.

"I say take that offer and shove it up your ass old man," I said not interested in Sidious offer.

"How dare you," Sidious said angry that Zach turned down his offer but disrespected him.

"Save it, the Sith offer nothing but miser, pain, and suffering. My master told us about the Sith and how you guys are nothing but liars. I don't know what offer you made to Anakin, but we both know you won't deliver it and he'll find out then turn on you," I said as I grabbed the crystal and put it in my pocket. "Once you're gone then there will be true peace."

"So be it boy prepare to die Zachary," Sidious said as he got ready to fight.

_The Omega (Normal pov)_

Tarkin was running down the halls with him holding Jay in his right arm while he had his blaster in the other arm. Tarkin was running down the halls at he headed towards the bridge and so he can figure out what to do with the Jedi who somehow got through the clones he left to kill them. He luckily had more troops keep them busy but he could overhear their screams and them getting killed, meaning he wouldn't have long till they caught up to him. Jay struggled to break free of Tarkin's grip which was starting to anger the Admiral. "Stop struggling child right now."

"No I won't not till you let me go," Jay said as she tried to break free of Tarkin's grip.

"Sorry my dear but you're not going anywhere, at least till after I deal with your friends. Then I'll deal with the Jedi as well," Tarkin said who seemed still confident things will turn out well for him.

"My master and big brother will stop you, just you wait sleemo," Jay said who knew her master and brother would stop Tarkin.

"You're big brother? Ah you mean Michael, well if that fool is somehow alive then I'll have to kill him again. It was soooo easy to fool him, I guess he was one of those weak Jedi who didn't deserve to be in the order if he was able to get fooled so easily," Tarkin said which now ticked Jay off by what Tarkin was saying to her big brother. Jay grabbed Tarkin's fingers and bit down on them hard. Tarkin screamed in pain as he tried to get Jay off of him. Jay kept a tight grip on Tarkin's fingers till he hit her in the face. Jay let go and got up running off. "Stupid child get back here."

Tarkin chased Jay down the hall while clutching his finger. Jay ran down a long hallway where she entered the room at the end of the hallway. Tarkin followed her and entered the room where he saw it was the room where they dumped the trash. Tarkin looked around and couldn't see the girl, he could leave the room, but he knows without the girl he doesn't have anything to stop the Jedi. "Little girl come out wherever you are?" As much as Tarkin hated looking for the girl in the trash he knew without her it won't stop the Jedi from killing him.

What he didn't notice was Jay was near the door entrance. When she got into the room Jay despite how disgusting it was dove into the trash and hid near the door. Once she saw Tarkin was that Tarkin was halfway into the room she quietly moved towards the entrance and got out of the room. Tarkin heard some movement behind him, when he turned around he saw Jay behind him sticking her tongue out. "Tricked ya," Jay said as Tarkin ran towards her but Jay closed the door and locked it.

"You stupid brat open this door right now!" Tarkin shouted through the door as he banged on the door demanding that Jay opened the door.

"No you tried to kill my big brother, my friends, my master, and you called them names," Jay said who refused to open the door.

"Open this door right now or- (CLANK!)," Tarkin heard a loud clanking noise in the room. He realized that the room was getting ready to crush the trash. "Child open this door and I promise I'll let your friends go then apologize to them for what I did." Tarkin hated what he was doing, but he knew if he didn't get out soon he would die.

Jay didn't want to open the door, but she could sense he was indeed worried about something. Jay knew she could leave him in there, but she knew her brother wouldn't want her to do that. Especially if he is asking nicely and is asking please, "Fine," Jay said as she was going to open the door when a blaster hit the door panel and nearly hit her. Jay looked over and saw it was a clone. Jay ran as the clone tried to blast her and chased off after her.

Tarkin heard the commotion outside and tried to get the clone to open the door, but then he heard the walls were activated and were now closing in on him. Tarkin tried to open the door by blasting it but it ricochet off the door. The blast then hit Tarkin on the leg injuring the Admiral. Tarkin tried to stop the walls by grabbing what he could to stop the walls, but it was no use. The walls came closer and closer to Tarkin who tried to use his arms to stop them. Unfortunately as the walls came closer the walls began to break his arms as the bones snapped and soon Tarkin began to scream as he was slowly being crushed to death. The walls soon began to crush his whole body as Tarkin let out a huge loud piercing scream before finally the entire ship became silent.

Jay kept running through the hall as the clone was shooting at her. Jay tripped and fell on the floor. Jay heard the clone aim his blaster at her as Jay closed her eyes waiting for the clone to shoot at her till she heard a groan. She opened her eyes and looked over to see her master had arrived and had killed the clone.

Ahsoka turned off her lightsaber as the clone fell to the ground. "Jay are you okay?" Ahsoka asked as she checked her padawan. Jay nodded and hugged her master relief that she came to save her. Ahsoka returned the hug and lifted her padawan into her arms. "It's okay I got you it's all right."

Barriss and Makai soon arrived and were relief to see Jay was okay. "Jay you all right?" Makai asked hoping Jay wasn't hurt.

"I'm okay thanks to my master," Jay said as she was set down happy to see her friends were okay.

"Jay where's Tarkin?" Barriss asked noticing Tarkin wasn't around.

"I locked him in the room where everyone dumped their trash," Jay said as she told the others where Tarkin was.

Before Ahsoka could ask anything all three Jedi soon began to notice a foul smell coming from Jay. They all covered their noses and backed away from Jay. "Um Jay did you go into the room?"

"Yep why I don't smell that bad do I?" Jay said who didn't notice how bad she smelled till she sniffed at herself and realized she does smell. "I guess that's what I get for hiding in the trash huh?"

"Yeah it looks like I'm going to have to give you a long bath when we get home," Ahsoka said as the others nodded, but Jay pouted since she didn't like taking baths. "But first we need to get everyone off of the ship. Barriss you and I will go to the bridge…while you two get back to the ship."

"Awwww but master," Jay whined as she wanted to stay and help her master.

"No buts Jay, you need to get back to the ship and wait there for us while we get everyone off the ship," Ahsoka said who didn't want to put her padawan and little brother in more harm.

"I agree Jay we need to get back to the ship and have it get ready for takeoff," Makai said as he agreed with his sister.

"Oh all right," Jay said who agreed with her master and friend.

"And while you're on the ship maybe you can take a bath," Barriss said who remembered Zach adding some showers on the ship.

"Fine, but only because _I _want to take a shower, not because you guys want me to," Jay said who for once agreed to take a shower.

"Good now get going and we'll catch up," Ahsoka said as the kids nodded and took off to the ship while Ahsoka and Barriss took the command bridge.

"I hope your plan works Ahsoka," Barriss said who was hoping things went well.

"Me too Barriss me too," Ahsoka said who agreed with Barriss.

_Jedi temple_

Shaak Ti was in the medical wing of the Jedi temple as she was protecting some of the wounded Jedi who got injured during the war and was assisting with some of the wounded who were being brought it from the fight in the temple. So far she heard everything was going well that the Jedi were able to keep the clones from taking the library and how the upper levels were secured. But the clones were still coming making it almost impossible to end this fight.

"Master Shaak Ti there are clones heading this way towards the medical wing what do we do?" asked a young Jedi girl who was Shaak Ti's new padawan. She was a young Zabrak girl who had small vestigial red horns, her skin was pale to dark, and she had long black hair that was braided, yellow eyes, and was wearing a gray Jedi outfit.

Shaak Ti knew the guards of the temple and several Jedi were protecting the entrance of the medical wing, but she feared they have died. Shaak Ti knew some of the Jedi in the medical wing were either padawans or were still learning so they can become padawans. She couldn't risk them getting involved so she made her choice. "I'll go you stay here and protect the wounded."

"But master I want to help, please let me help you," the young Jedi said who wanted to help her master.

Shaak Ti knew her padawan wanted to help her, but she knew it was too dangerous for her to fight. "I know you want to help, but I need you to protect the wounded and make sure they are safe. Maris please do this for me."

"Okay I promise master," Maris Brood said as she was convinced to stay and protect the wounded.

"Thank you now I promise I'll be back," Shaak Ti said as she left the medical wing to help her comrades.

When Shaak Ti arrived she saw some of the Jedi were hiding behind some columns of statues since the clones had a turret and were using it on the Jedi. Shaak Ti carefully hid behind where the Jedi were to check on the situation. "How many men did we lose?"

"Three, we got some wounded and we were trying to fall back, but then the clones brought out the turret making it impossible for us to get through," one of the Jedi knights said to Shaak Ti.

"Okay I'll distract them and you get the wounded out of here," Shaak Ti said as the Jedi nodded. Shaak Ti waited for the clones to stop firing before she made her move. She lifted up a rock and threw it distracting the clones. She then came up and charged at the clones. The clones opened fire on her but she dodged the blasters and jumped over where the clones and the turret was. She killed the clones and destroyed the turret allowing also the Jedi to get the wounded into the medical wing. Shaak Ti continued fighting off the clones and protecting the Jedi when one clone's blaster grazed her leg. She was hurt, but she didn't stop soon however the clones began to push her back till she saw one of them aiming a rocket launcher at her. Shaak Ti jumped out of the way as the rocket missed her, but the blast sent her towards the statue breaking it and then she fell to the ground. Shaak Ti tried to get up but saw the clones aiming their blasters at her. Shaak Ti in her mind felt that she failed her friends again and was now going to die.

"Leave her alone," the clones and Shaak Ti looked over and saw Maris Brood standing at the entrance to the medical wing.

"Maris get out of here now!" Shaak Ti said who didn't want her padawan to die.

"I won't stand by and let you die master, and neither will our friends," Maris said as she pulled out a whistle and blew on it hard as it echoed all around the temple. The clones didn't know what the girl was doing and aimed their blasters at her till they heard a loud howling echoing around the temple. The clones wondered what it was till they heard growling and some snarling appearing all around them.

They looked behind Maris as several Anoobas creatures appeared. They then heard some surrounding them. Then near Shaak Ti stood two older looking Anoobas creatures that had collars on them one said 'Beth' and the other said 'Brian'. "Sic 'em," Maris said as the Anoobas attacked the clones who tried to open fire at them but they weren't fast enough as the Anoobas attacked and killed the clones who let out several screams before becoming silent. Soon all around the temple the Anoobas began to attack more of the clones and assisting the Jedi. Maris ran up to her master helping her stand up. "I know I know I should have stayed where I was I'm sorry master, but I just wanted to help you that's all."

Shaak Ti was indeed a bit mad at her apprentice, but she knew she meant well and knew she wanted to help. "Well I'm a little mad, but I'm glad you came thank you Maris," Shaak Ti said as she thanked her padawan.

Maris smiled and was glad to help her master. Brian walked up to Maris and licked her on the face. "Thanks master, and also good boy Brian and good girl," Maris said as she petted both the Anoobas creatures.

_Hanger Bay (Michael's pov)_

Anakin and I continued fighting through the hallway till he grabbed me and threw me towards the hanger bay where some of the clones were getting in, but were getting taken down by the Jedi who used the force to take out the gunships. Some of the Jedi saw me and wanted to assist me, but I told them to leave so that I could with Anakin alone and no one gets hurt. Anakin came in and he saw the Jedi leaving which left only me and him.

"You should have let them stay Michael, after all once I kill you they're all next," Anakin said as he approached Michael.

"Can't you sense it Anakin? Your boys are failing, the Jedi is taking them all out and it won't be long till all of them are defeated" I said confident that the Jedi can win this fight.

"So what, there are plenty more clones where they came from and more will come to kill those traitors the Jedi," Anakin said who didn't seem worried that his men were losing.

"Okay it's official you're not Anakin Skywalker, he wouldn't treat the clones like they were nothing, he would treat them all the same as normal men," I said knowing Anakin cared for his men and respected those who earned his respect, and also have proven themselves.

"I do care about them, but right now they are disappointing me that they can't handle a bunch of traitors. Once I deal with you then I'll take care of the Jedi myself," Anakin said as he charged at Michael who once again was on the defensive.

I knew I had to lure Anakin to the senate building somehow. I had hoped talking to him would help him turn good, but that didn't work so I hope the plan I had would be the one to help him see the light. I pushed Anakin off and used the force to push him back. Once he backed off I picked up a starfighter with the force and threw it at Anakin who jumped out of the way. Once that happened I got on a speeder and powered it up. I then flew out of the hanger where I saw Anakin getting on a speeder too and followed me. That was the good for me since I needed him to follow me, now I hope Zach can finish his part of the plan soon before Anakin whoa.

Anakin hit the front part of his speeder on the rear end of my speeder. I accelerated the speeder all the while dodging the other speeders in Coruscant. Many of them flew out of the way quickly many almost near accidents or almost causing an accident with them nearly hitting the other speeders. I know I would get in trouble on how I was driving but I continued heading towards the senate building, till Anakin jumped off his speeder and got onto my speeder as he grabbed me by the neck then tried to choke me. I drove with one hand while I tried to get Anakin off with the other. So far that wasn't working so I hit the break as Anakin flew over me and landed on the front part of the speeder where he held on as I once again hit the accelerator. Anakin tried to grab me as I moved the speeder from right to left to keep Anakin from stopping me, but also trying not to get Anakin off of the speeder since I need him for the plan to work.

Anakin used his right robotic hand to break through the speeders engine damaging it and causing us to fall. Anakin and I jumped off the speeder and fell on a nearby building roof. I saw Anakin grabbing his lightsaber so I used the force to get the lightsaber. Anakin however used the force to throw me off my feet causing me to drop our lightsabers as they fell off the roof. Anakin charged at me as he tried to punch me, I ducked the hits and punched Anakin in the face. But then he grabbed my arm and kicked me in the gut then punched me with his right hand right on my face. I fell on my back from the punch since his hand was robotic. Anakin then lifted me with the force and tried to choke me. I concentrated and used the force to break free of Anakin's grip. I then used my force lightning on Anakin as I shocked him. Anakin however didn't let that stop him as he got up and repelled back my force lighting then used the force to throw me nearly off the roof. I got up quickly and saw a nearby speeder. I ran over to the speeder and jumped on it surprising the driver.

"Hi how you doing?" I said to the driver who was a Twi'lek girl and she was surprised by what just happened. "Could you please drop me off at the senate building?" I looked back and saw Anakin doing the same thing as I did. He jumped on a nearby speeder and I think was threatening the driver. "Oh and could you step on it please."

The driver hesitated but agreed to help the Jedi as she drove towards the senate building.

_The senate building (Zach's pov)_

Sidious and I were fighting now near where the senators debated and talked. Sidious lost his lightsaber when I used Windu's to destroy it. Sidious was using his force lighting to try and stop me. I blocked the attack using Windu's saber which was absorbing the attack. I knew this fight had gone long enough, once I was close I redirected the blast to the ceiling where the lights were all destroyed. I then grabbed Sidious hoisting him up on my shoulder. I rammed Sidious body towards the wall near us. Then I rammed him towards the other wall damaging it and hurting Sidious. I continued this back and forth till I held on to Sidious tightly and ran towards one of the walls where we broke through it and we landed on the senatorial pods where the senators used to speak. I could tell I really hurt Sidious to the point where I think I may have knocked him out.

"Hold it right there," I looked behind me and saw several clones as they opened fire on me. I jumped onto another pod and activated it flying out of the way of the clones who were blasting me. I flew around as the clones got into one of the pods and chased me around. I saw another clones getting on another pod and they followed the other clones so now I had two pods following me and shooting at me. I knew I had to get these clones off my tail so I decided to end this. I moved the pod to fly upside down as I got behind the clones, once I was behind them I waved at them as I distracted the first pod to crash into the other pods while the second one barley dodged the hit. I stopped and used the force to stop the second pod. I then began to move the pod around and around as it caused the men on the pod to be thrown off or get dizzy. I stopped as the remaining men seemed to be getting sick. I used the force and I send the pod towards some of the pods taking the men out. I sighed in relief till I saw one of the pods heading towards me. I jumped off the pod and landed on some of the pods except I hit my arm and then fell towards the ground where I landed.

I was still alive, injured but alive. I slowly got up but stopped when I felt a sharp pain on my left arm. I knew it was the arm that landed on the pod and I could tell that I broke it. As I tried to rest a bit I hit from behind my Sidious who used his force lightning at me.

"You weak, pathetic, disrespectful brat, you tried to make a mockery out of me," Sidious said who was also hurt, but still managed to still have some fight left in him. Sidious then used his force lightning again to shock Zach who kept himself from screaming, but still groaned in pain. "I gave you a chance to join me, but no more you disrespected me and tried to make a fool out of me. So now I'm going to kill you, nice and slowly."

"Heh before you do I got to say some things first. First of all congrats you got me, I didn't think I could beat you but then again you were right. I let myself get sooo confident I could beat you because you are a sith lord and you are indeed superior than me in every way no matter how old you are," I said as I lied to Sidious, but needed to make it look like I was kissing up to him. "Guess I should have taken your offer, I'm sorry for not listening to you."

"Well now it seems now you see what I've been telling you. A bit too late though because now you will die. But thank you for the compliments," Sidious said as he was about to attack Zach again till Zach spoke.

"Wait aren't you going to tell me how you did it? I mean I got to know how in the world did you manage to fool everyone from the senators, the people, the Jedi, Michael and me, and hell even Skywalker. How did you do it? How did you manage to fool us all, take control of the republic without us knowing who you are? And took control of Skywalker?" I said as I tried to get Sidious to reveal his entire plan to me.

"Very well, I suppose as your final request I will tell you everything," Sidious said as he revealed his entire plan to everyone.

I sighed and was glad he was going to tell me everything. I looked over and saw my camera droids were all set up and they gave me the signal they were ready.

_Senate building (Michael's pov)_

I made it to the senate building where I thanked the Twi'lek who took off just as she saw Anakin arriving as well. I looked over and ran towards the senate building as Anakin ran behind me. I only hope Zach had everything set up for the plan to work otherwise everything we did was for nothing. I made it to the building where Anakin tackled me and began to choke me. I managed to get out of the chokehold and kicked Anakin away from me. I then had force pushed him back before I finally said something.

"Anakin wait please there's something I need to show you," I said as I got Anakin to stop. "I have something to show you, you said the Jedi are liars and they are the traitors rights?"

"That's right, you all are traitors," Anakin said as both Michael and him were out of breathes and were covered in injures.

I then saw the hologram form of Sidious appear near us as the transmission was working as I planned it would. Anakin looked at the hologram as Sidious spoke. What Sidious didn't know was that the transmission wasn't only being broadcast in the senate building, but it was being broadcast all over Coruscant from the upper to the lower part of the cities. Anakin along with everyone watched and heard Sidious reveal everything. From how he tricked the trade federation to attack Naboo so he could convince the queen to help him become chancellor, how he turned Dooku to the dark side to have him then create problems in the republic by forming the separatist, then had the clone army be made so when war came he would be granted emergency power, how he also used the war to keep him in power and in charge of the republic, how he also gave information to Dooku to help keep the war going.

This went on and on as I saw the look on Anakin's face when he realized that the man who he thought was a good man was a liar, manipulator, and used the people for his own personal gain. But what ticked him off the most was when Sidious revealed how he used a young man and his feelings for a senator who Anakin knew Sidious was talking about him and Padme. How he used Anakin to help him against the Jedi and how he lied when he said he was going to help save his beloved from death.

I could sense Anakin was mad. Anakin used the force to break the machine that transmitted the hologram. He let out a loud rage when he did this and then began to bang on the broken machine with his right hand over and over. I knew Anakin felt betrayed that his close friend lied to him and used him. I knew why Anakin now turned to the dark side, he wanted to save Padme. I approached Anakin and placed my hand on his shoulder to try and help him.

"You were right, he was using me, he didn't care about me or Padme. I'm sorry Michael, I'm so sorry," Anakin said as he calmed down and apologized to Michael. "I can't believe I let him use me like this, I'm such an idiot, I betrayed everyone and for what? For something that I was never going to get, he told me he could keep Padme from dying, and he lied about it. There is no way to keep her from dying."

"You don't have to apologize Anakin I know you didn't mean for this to happen, I know you did it for Padme. But listen I know you love Padme, I know you would do anything to keep her safe and keep her happy. I know you thought doing this would keep her safe and happy, but the thing is it wasn't going to," I said as I tried to lift Anakin's spirit. "The future is not written, we make our own future and you know Padme is a fighter, the chances of her dying of giving birth are slim to none. Trust me she won't die I promise she won't."

"What if it you saw Ahsoka would die giving birth to your child? Would you have done the same thing?" Anakin said who still felt terrible for what he did.

I was a bit surprised Anakin knew about Ahsoka being pregnant, but I knew now wasn't the time to ask him how he knew. "During our fight I thought about that and if I knew Ahsoka would be dying I would do everything to make sure it doesn't happen…but only if I make sure it's something Ahsoka would want and I know turning evil, killing younglings, and turning my back on everyone is not the way she would want me to do it," I said knowing Ahsoka would never want me to turn evil to save her. "I know you think this is what Padme wants, but ask yourself and I mean really ask yourself this. Deep down do you honestly think Padme would want you to turn evil for her?"

Anakin was going to say what he has been saying before 'she would understand', but he knew deep down she wouldn't. She wouldn't approve of what he was going to do. Killing the Jedi and turning on everyone is not what she would want him to go through, and he knows if he went through with this she wouldn't want to be with him.

I sensed Zach is hurt and he needs our help. "Anakin please we need you, we both know you have to stop him. If we don't more innocent lives will be lost," I said as I tried to get Anakin back to fight with us. "Please Anakin we need you"

"I-I don't know if I can help you guys, I've caused enough trouble trying to kill you and everyone else," Anakin said who was unsure if he should help.

"If not for us than do it for Padme, if Sidious escapes he'll come hurt her too. You know he'll do anything to have you as his puppet. Even if that means hurting the people close to you," I said as I saw the look on Anakin's face. He knew I was right and he knew if they didn't do something now everything would be lost. "Come on let's do this." I extended my hand and waited for Anakin to grab it.

_(Zach's pov)_

Man this Sidious guy really likes to hear himself talk, I had to keep him talking long enough for everyone to hear what he has done and hoping Anakin was around for when the message began so he can help us take down the old man. Sidious had just finish telling me on how he was going to use the excuse on how the Jedi tried to kill him and take over the republic. Plus on how he was going to create a new empire for him to rule from now on.

"Wow emperor huh? I got to tell you that is an amazing plan. I never thought the Jedi could have not seen this coming especially with how close you were with them," I said still surprised at how well Sidious plan could have gone if Michael and I hadn't arrived.

"The plan would have gone smoother if you hadn't arrived. But no matter once the senators see the damage you created to try and kill me then they will believe me in the end," Sidious said who despite all he went through still feels like he is going to win.

"That's true, but then again I doubt they would believe that since they would wonder how you killed me or rather or is it is I didn't kill you? The people are smart Sidious they won't fall for this whole thing," I said as I tried to get the people to believe us more if they are watching right now what Sidious said and is saying.

"The people are weak and pathetic, when they see something dangerous occur they will come to me like the frighten people that they are. They begged me to stay on the senate since the war began because they know without me they are nothing and they know without me there is no republic," Sidious said who believes the people needed him and he knew that they would come to him. "Once I deal with you the people will fear the Jedi and they will forever need me, just like that weak boy did when he came to me as he needed me to save his wife."

"You honestly believe that huh?" I said as I was about to reveal my little surprise to Sidious. "Why don't we ask our audience?" I pointed behind where Sidious saw a robotic droid with a camera. Sidious face soon turned to a shocking expression as he looked around and saw more droids with cameras that have been surrounding him all this time and he didn't notice. "I got to tell you if you knew about the cameras you could have done something about that ugly deformed scrotum face of yours."

Sidious now realizes what Zach made him do. He tricked him; he revealed his entire secret, plans, and everything to the entire republic. Sidious was now beyond being pissed off. He was enrage that all of his plans, everything he worked hard to achieve has been thrown out. Sidious turned to Zachary and shot off a huge force lightning as he hit Zach with it. Zach began to scream in pain as Sidious continued hitting him with force lightning. Sidious continued for another minute before he stopped. Zach was on the ground writhing and groaned in pain.

"You ruined everything now I'm going to make you pay," Sidious said as he in rage that Zach tricked him, made a fool out of him, and caused him to ruin his plan which he worked on for years to be ruined. "And now you will die nice and slowly." Sidious shot off another force lightning at Zach who screamed as loud as before despite him trying to stop himself from screaming. Sidious continued till he was thrown away from Zach. Sidious got up and saw it was Anakin and Michael.

Michael ran towards Zach and checked on him. "Zach you okay?"

I was in immense pain, of course I wasn't okay, and I was the opposite of okay. I was still in too much pain to respond and Michael knew it. He grabbed my hand as I clutched on his hand hard to try and keep myself from shaking too much from the pain I was feeling. He could sense my response and he knew how I was.

"Yeah sorry about that buddy, but hey the plan worked right?" Michael said as he tried to lighten up his friends mood, which didn't work since he still had the 'I'm going to kill you look' on his face. "Okay well just rest we'll take over from here."

"Anakin what are you doing here? And why are you with him?" Sidious asked as he pointed to Michael.

"Quit with the acting chancellor, or should I call you just Sidious? I know you used me from the beginning and I know you were never going to save Padme. You lied to me about everything, even when I was a child you lied to me and used me."

"Anakin that isn't true, I'm your friend and they are lying to you what I said wasn't true they tricked me and-" "Shut up! I know what I heard you lied to me, you don't know how to save Padme cause she doesn't need saving. Padme won't die and I know it, but you on the other hand you will pay for everything you have done," Anakin said as he interrupted Sidious who knew he had lost control over Anakin. He saw Michael helping Zach up and snarled at them blaming them for his plan to be ruined. "Darth Sidious you are under arrest in the name of the republic."

"I am the republic boy, I am ruler over all, and I am DARTH SIDIOUS!" Sidious shouted as he shot off a huge blast of force lightning at Anakin who blocked it with the force, but due to his fight against Michael he didn't have enough to stop the blast completely. Sidious continued pushing Anakin back who was losing his grip on the force.

"Damn it we didn't think this through Anakin is too weak to stop him," Michael said blaming himself for hurting Anakin too much.

"We…have…to…help…him," I struggled to say since I was still feeling the effects of the force lightning.

"You got enough to help out?" Michael asked hoping his friend had something left to help them.

"Hell…yeah," I said as Michael helped us over to Anakin and we placed our hands on his shoulder we concentrated and helped combined the force with him.

Anakin noticed the guys helping him so he used the combined force we were giving him as he was able to push back the force lightening. Sidious struggled to push his force lightning back at Anakin, but he was losing his grip. Anakin, Michael, and Zach concentrated enough to finally push the force lightning back at Sidious which caused him to be thrown towards all the walls of the senate before finally falling to the ground where the Sith lord finally met his faith.

**Finally chapter 15 is finish and I hope everyone likes how the chapter went. It took a while to get this ready since I had soooooo much to put in for this chapter. I hope everyone likes how the fights went especially the big plan Michael and Zach had set up to use against Sidious. I hope the plan was good and I hope everyone also enjoyed how I had Maris Brood be in the story. I found out she was at the Jedi temple when order 66 occurred so I thought maybe to have her appear in the story.**

**Also I have to say that this has to be the longest chapter I've ever written. It's weird huh? I've written long chapters before but this one I have to say is the longest one I've ever written. It had to be especially with all that I wanted to put into the story. I hope everyone likes it especially what I had to go through to have it up, plus what my friend KatiaSwift had to go through to edit it.**

**Also Brian and Beth are the Anoobas dog creatures that came from the Citadel from the sequel of the Warriors story. Michael and Zach brought the mutts back with them as pets. They had pups who also had pups (busy bunch huh?) and became the guard dogs of the Jedi temple, along with the Droidekas who Zach hacked into in the first Warriors story on Count Dooku's ship to help Ahsoka and Barriss. That way many of you who wondered what they were doing in the story now know.**

**Thank you to those who have left reviews on my story thank you and I hope everyone like the chapter. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you think of it please. Just nothing negative, goodbye, thank you, and take care.**

**Jason: Well that took a while than I thought it would.**

**Z: Ha Tarkin is gone Ha!**

**Jason: General Herbison might not like it since he likes Tarkin, but oh well.**

**Z: Booooooo to Tarkin he's a douche. Also didn't you say you have an announcement?**

**Jason: Oh yeah um my friend and I were planning on continuing with the series, but with my friend moving we might need to rethink of this whole thing.**

**Z: We will try to see how it would work, but we promise in the next chapter all will be revealed.**

**Jason: Yep, there is one more chapter left where it's the epilogue of the story.**

**Z: Nice huh? Okay now then I want to say the whole plan thing was Jason's idea. My original idea was to have order 66 occurred, but this idea I like the most especially when Zach used Windu's lightsaber.**

**Jason: Yep it was indeed cool to see how the fights went and I hope the last one will be just as good.**

**Z: I'm sure they will especially how we plan to end it.**

**Jason: The end of the warriors is almost near and I hope everyone likes how it will end. Take care and goodbye everyone.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 is here and this is the final chapter and series of the 'Warrior's of the force'. I want to thank everyone who have left the reviews on the story and have enjoyed reading this story. My friend and I never thought the story would become so popular as it is right now. We thought no one would be interested in this story, we were wrong and we're thankful that there were people who read the story and left us some great reviews.**

**Now then my friend and I have decided to do a story with mini-series about the guys and their time during season four and if they will do another fifth season. Reason my friend and I skipped through the series was because I started working on the third chapter and we assumed season four would come out on October like before. Guess they fooled us huh? Ah well, there will be some more details about this in the last segment.**

**Okay now it's time for the disclaimer I don't own anything of star wars just my oc characters. Except for Jay who belongs to Rex'sgirl, Zachary was made by my friend but he gave him to me. Thank you my friend, thank you also to newfoundspartan for editing with the story too thank you, thanks to KatiaSwift also for editing a bit and for giving me some ideas for the story, and thank you to General Herbison when I shared some of my ideas through him. Now it's time for the final chapter to begin, enjoy everyone. **

**Epilogue**

_Senate building (Michael's pov)_

Anakin and I were sitting on the edge of the senate building as we looked down at where Darth Sidious fell. We all sensed it, he was dead, if crashing through all the walls of the senate building didn't kill him, then the fall and cracking the back of his head must of finished him off. We saw many clones keeping guard of the former chancellor's body while a medical group came to take the body. I looked over and saw the sad look on Anakin's face. I knew despite Sidious using Anakin since he as a kid that Anakin still felt bad for killing someone who watched out for him.

"Anakin you okay?" I said knowing it was a dumb question to ask, but I thought it was the only way to break the silence that was between us.

"I killed him Michael, what do you think?" Anakin said who felt bad for killing someone he considered a friend.

"I know it must have been not easy to do Anakin, I know you didn't want to do it. But you did the right thing, we both know he was too dangerous to be kept alive," I said as I tried to cheer Anakin up. "I know you don't like what you did, but Anakin you have to understand that if you didn't do it, then he would have destroyed everything we worked hard to achieve, peace."

"I know that Michael, it's just he lied to me. Ever since I was a kid he lied and manipulated me. He wasn't my friend, he just used me to hurt the people who are my friends, and to hurt Padme knowing she was never going to die," Anakin said who felt bad for letting someone close to him use him to nearly hurt everyone he cared about.

"I know it's not a good feeling Anakin, my master thought the Sith were her friends till they betrayed her. She didn't like it when they used her and how they hurt the person she loved, she also didn't like betraying them, but she knew if she didn't they would have hurt more people and ruined more lives," I said as I tried to get Anakin to feel better. "Anakin you shouldn't feel bad for what you did, he used you friends don't use their friends for their own personal gain. Friends don't lie to their friends or use them."

"Not to mention that friends don't manipulate their friends feelings for someone to get them to do what they want them to do," Zach said as the others saw him holding a crutch under his right arm along with a cast on his left arm.

"Hey buddy how you feeling?" I asked once again another dumb question, but it was too late to take it back.

"Oh I'm fine Michael all I got is a broken left arm, bruises all over my body, I got electrocuted twice, I have some broken ribs, not mention I injured my knee. But other than that I'm okay," Zach said in sarcasm as he came over where Anakin and Michael were and sat down next to his friend.

"Well at least your still alive," I said which caused me to receive a punch to the arm. Good thing though the punch wasn't strong enough since Zach's body was still too weak from him getting electrocuted.

"Whatever first of all look what I found," Zach said as he showed the guys their lightsabers.

"Hey where did you find those?" I asked surprised to see my lightsaber again thinking it was lost when it fell off the roof.

"Well it seems where you guys were fighting that cop guy Padme told us about was working around d the area and your lightsabers landed on his head knocking the poor man out," Zach said as he told them what happened to their lightsabers.

"Awwww how nice of him to have found our lightsabers, maybe I'll send him a fruit basket as a thank you," I said glad to have my lightsaber back.

"Anyways Anakin I think you shouldn't be sad by what happened. Sidious used you and tried to hurt everyone close to you. Don't blame yourself by what happened or feel bad that he used you. Be proud that despite falling into the darkness you came back from it and saved the galaxy. Anakin you're a hero," Zach said as he also tried to cheer Anakin up.

"Anakin everyone saw the real Palpatine, they now know he was a bad man and they won't see you as one either. You're a hero like Zach said, you saved the galaxy, the Jedi order, and possibly saved Padme and yourself," I said knowing Anakin was indeed a hero for what he did.

"Hey don't forget about you and me. _We _helped saved the galaxy too, hell I busted my ass more than you," Zach said who helped save the galaxy as well.

"Oh please you fought an old man I fought the chosen one, plus my fight with Anakin was waaaay tougher than your fight with Sidious," I said knowing my fight with Anakin was way tougher than Zach's fight.

"You got only bruises and broken ribs I took the most hit, plus if it wasn't for my part of the plan you wouldn't be where we are right now," Zach said who was taking the credit for saving the galaxy. "So in a way _I _saved the galaxy."

I sighed and punched Zach in his injured arm which caused him to yell a bit in pain as he clutched his left arm. "_We_ all saved the galaxy not just you."

"Bastard aaaaah that hurt," Zach said as he groaned in pain.

"Truth is you two saved the galaxy and saved me, you two are the real heroes not me, and thank you for saving me," Anakin said as he thanked both the guys.

"No problem Anakin, I'm glad you turned good again too otherwise I would have had to kill you," I said relief Anakin turned good in time.

"You kill me? That I doubt if memory serves me correctly I was kicking your butt during our fights," Anakin said who didn't think Michael could have beaten him.

"Oh please I could have so beaten you Anakin, I just didn't want to kill you because we needed you to help us defeat Sidious," I said knowing I could have beaten Anakin.

"Really didn't I almost beat you in the fountain?" Anakin said reminding Michael how he almost beaten Michael in the room of a thousand fountains.

"I could have killed you too on those steps Anakin, but I didn't so Ha," I said knowing I could have electrocuted Anakin on the Jedi steps along with the clones.

"At least I didn't need help from a ki…oh man Alex I forgot is he okay?" Anakin said who just remembered he punched Alex back in the Jedi temple.

"He's fine, got knocked out but he's fine. Oh man you are in soooooo much trouble Anakin, not only did you hurt your brother in law, but you tried to kill him and Zia," I said knowing Padme is going to be pissed by what Anakin did.

"Wait what? You tried to kill Zia?" Zach said who got up after hearing what Anakin almost did.

"Well I mean it wasn't my fault remember I'm sorry Zach and do you think Alex would forgive me for what I did?" Anakin asked hoping Alex would forgive him.

"I'm sure he will, he knows that wasn't you and he knows you are still good, you just got a little lost," I said knowing Alex would forgive Anakin. "Padme…maybe you shouldn't tell her at least till maybe you're both old and when she starts losing her memory."

"Right thanks I guess we should get going to the temple then…oh man I wonder what will the others do if they see me," Anakin said concern by what the Jedi will do to him.

"Don't worry about I'm sure everything will be fine, now let's go," I said as we were about to leave when Zach spoke.

"Whoa whoa hold on I still have questions, you hurt my padawan?" Zach said as he turned to Anakin.

"Yeah well I did, I'm sorry Zach I didn't mean to hurt her," Anakin said who apologized to Zach.

"You punched my padawan didn't you?" Zach said a little ticked off his padawan got hurt.

"No…I kicked her," Anakin said as Zach set down his crutch and tackled Anakin then began to punch him with his good arm.

"You...kicked…my…padawan…you…dick!" Zach said as he continued punching Anakin.

"Zach stop it yo-"

"Your next for the punching me in the arm" Zach said as he pulled me in and began to beat Anakin and me up.

_An hour later (Ahsoka's pov)_

We were heading back to the Jedi temple after we managed damaged the death star. Once we got all the men off the ship I set the ship to collide to the death star. Barriss and I managed to get back to the ship and took off before the cruiser collided to the death star. We saw the other cruisers trying to take out the ship, but thanks to the shields which held on the cruiser collided with the death start destroying much of the space station, but not all of it. Still damaging it the way we did was good enough since it would take a lot of time for them to try and have it ready.

As we took off we contacted the Jedi temple and warned them about the chancellor and what he was planning on doing. To our surprise it turned out the Jedi knew about the whole thing because someone warned them. They didn't tell us who it was but we were glad the Jedi were warned. They told us also that the chancellor is dead thanks to Anakin who defeated Sidious along with some help from two other Jedi. They had some casualties including the death of four Jedi masters like Master Windu.

Despite how Windu was like we still felt sad that he passed away along with the other Jedi who died. It made a lot of us on the ship sad, but we were also relief to hear that the chancellor never went through with the order to kill the Jedi commanders that were out through the galaxy. Which mean Master Kenobi, Plo Koon, Aayla, Yoda, and the other Jedi were still okay. We headed back home to the Jedi temple where we wondered who was the person who helped warn the Jedi.

"I can't wait to get be back home, I hope everyone is okay," Barriss said who was worried about the others.

"I know, but I'm sure everyone is fine Barriss. First thing I'm going to do is take a nice long shower," I said as I felt really tired from everything we went through.

"Now that sounds like a good plan," Barriss said who agreed with Ahsoka's plan.

"I took a shower and now the first thing I want to do is see my mommy to see if she's okay," Jay said who wanted to see her mom.

"Master do you think we will meet this person who helped save the Jedi?" Makai asked who was curious to meet the person who helped save the republic and the Jedi.

"I'm sure we will I wonder who it could be," Barriss said as they were entering the planet's surface. The ship soon made its way towards the Jedi temple where it landed on a platform where Jedi Masters Shaak Ti, Cin Drallig, and his apprentice Serra.

The four Jedi walked down the ramp where they were greeted by the two Jedi masters. "Welcome back Ahsoka, we didn't know you went on a mission," Shaak Ti said as she greeted everyone back.

"Oh well um Barriss contacted me and asked me to assist her with the situation on Felucia," I lied knowing if I told them the truth of where I went I might get in trouble along with the others.

"Interesting because we contacted Master Secura and told her of what happened. She also told us that you Barriss left because Ahsoka contacted you saying she needed some help on a mission the council placed her in, yet we have no record of the council putting you on a mission," Cin Drallig said as he saw the surprised look on Ahsoka and Barriss's face when they realized they got caught.

"And I don't recall either on you going with your padawans on this mission either," Shaak Ti said who noticed Makai and Jay who were behind their masters.

I knew we were caught and that there is no way we could lie our way through this. "Masters see the truth is-"

"It was my fault masters," Barriss said who interrupted her friend. "I found out Tarkin was indeed behind the attack on Michael and Zachary. I followed him and found him deep in the outer rim where I found a giant space station that the chancellor was building. I got caught and asked Ahsoka to help me and as for the padawans well, I guess they wanted to help us and they did help us. They broke me free and Ahsoka came to help us against Tarkin. We destroyed the space station along with Tarkin who we assumed was still on the ship we used to crash into the space station." Barriss said as she lied to the two Jedi masters not wanting Ahsoka or the kids to get in trouble. "I'm sorry for disobeying the council and leaving Master Secura during the battle, if you are going to punish anyone then punish me then."

"Barriss no masters I'm the one who went on the mission, Barriss I contacted her asking her for assistance before I got caught. The kids they snuck aboard my ship and they helped me escape. Barriss came later to save us all from Tarkin. If anyone should be in trouble it's me for putting them all at risk," I said as I didn't want Barriss to take the blame for something that was my fault.

"No masters it was us, we snuck aboard Tarkin's ship to find out if he tried to kill Michael and Zach," Jay said who didn't also want her master and Barriss to get in trouble.

"We contacted our masters before we got caught and they came to rescue us," Makai said who also wanted to take the blame for his master and sister.

"We're sorry," both kids said in unison.

Both masters doubted Barriss story, the kids it was possible, but Ahsoka's side of the story seemed the most likely, especially since Shaak Ti remembered someone telling her that Ahsoka was looking for her to leave the kids with her. "Well it seems that we have three stories with the result being each of you was responsible."

"But as of there being a punishment, you don't have to worry because none of you will be in trouble," Cin Drallig said.

"Say what?" I said surprised like everyone that we weren't getting in trouble.

"We're not going to punish anyone since it seems clear to us that you four helped stop Tarkin and destroyed a weapon which we assumed was the death star that the chancellor mentioned," Shaak Ti said remembering the death star being mentioned when the chancellor spoke about his plan.

"Wait what do you mean?" Barriss asked confused by what the masters said.

"While you guys were gone we were warned what the chancellor was going to do so we got the temple ready for the clones who tried to kill us all. Meanwhile Zach tricked the chancellor into revealing his entire plan to the entire world using camera droids to have it be broadcast all around the republic," Serra said as she told the girls what happened.

"Wait did you say Zach?" Barriss said surprised when she heard Zach's name.

The Jedi masters and Serra moved out of the way as the girls and kids saw at the end of the platform an injured Michael and Zach who were smiling as they saw the girls and kids were okay.

I felt my heart beat fast when I saw Michael. I couldn't believe it, he was alive, I knew he was alive. I felt my emotions get the best of me as I ran towards Michael. I then tackled Michael with a huge hug as I hugged Michael and felt tears falling down my face. I felt Michael return the hug and held me close. I rested my head on his chest as he rested his head on my lekku. "I knew you were alive, I never believed you were dead" I said whispering to Michael.

"I'm back Ahsoka, just like promised I would," Michael whispered back to Ahsoka as he stroked her lekku.

I soon felt someone else hugging Michael. We looked down and saw it was Jay who was hugging Michael's leg. Michael broke the hug and picked Jay up carefully. "You came back," Jay said who was crying as she was happy to see her big brother again.

"I told you kid when I keep a promise I always keep it no matter what," Michael said he hugged Jay who returned the hug. Makai approached Michael who Michael noticed and hugged him too glad that his sister was happy again.

Zach smiled when he saw this, he then saw Barriss approach him. He saw the disbelief look on her face thinking this was all a dream. "Hey Barriss how are-," Barriss quickly wrapped her arms around Zach and hugged him tightly as she began to cry as well happy to see Zach had come back to her. Zach returned the hug and was happy to see Barriss again.

"I knew you were alive, I'm so glad you came back," Barriss said who was overjoyed that Zach had come back to her.

"Of course, I did say I was coming back right?" Zach said they broke the hug and Zach kissed her on her forehead.

The two Jedi masters approached the others and seemed happy by what they were seeing. The others noticed this and the girls broke the hug then wiped their tears. "It seems you four really care about each other huh? A little too much at least," Shaak Ti said as she sensed how the girls felt about the boys.

"Masters um see the thing is," Barriss was interrupted when Cin Drallig raised his hand.

"We know Barriss, Michael and Zach when they came back told us everything and it got us thinking. Once the rest of the council has return we'll discuss about lifting certain rules from the Jedi order," Cin Drallig said which confused the girls by what he meant, "Certain rules that involved attachments and perhaps marriage if we get to them."

Barriss and I were shocked to hear what Master Drallig said, they were considering removing the rules on attachments and marriage? Was this some kind of joke?

"Now then we should get going we found out where the separatist leaders are hiding so Serra and I will be heading over to arrest them," Cin Drallig said as Serra and Shaak Ti left leaving the others alone.

As soon as the masters left Barriss and I turned to the guys wondering why they told the masters about our relationship, "Guys why did you tell Master Drallig and Serra about our relationship and where have you two been all this time?"

"Girls it's a loooooong story, but first Ahsoka why did you go after Tarkin?" Michael asked wondering where his pregnant girlfriend went.

"You first," I said wanting to know the truth first.

"Ladies first," Michael said who wanted to hear from Ahsoka first.

This continued between Michael and Ahsoka who wanted to know the truth about the other first. While this went on Barriss, Zach, Jay, and Makai all left to leave their friends to continue arguing.

"Those two sound like they're ready to get married," Zach said which made Jay and Barriss laugh a bit knowing that did sound true.

"So mind telling how did you guys survive and came home?" Barriss asked wondering how Zach and Michael made it home.

"Yeah how did you guys survive?" Makai asked who wanted to know how his friends survived.

"And how did you make it home?" Jay asked who wanted to know how her big brother and friend made it home.

"It's a long story like Michael said, but the short version on how we came home. We hitched a ride with someone who helped us with the fight," Zach said as he told the others how they got home.

"Who?" Barriss asked when she heard moving the pile of rubble near them. Barriss looked over and was shocked to see it was Assajj Ventress. Ventress saw Barriss then ignored her as she went back to work. "Um Zach is that Ventress?"

"Yep why?" Zach said who didn't seem to mind Ventress being in the temple.

"Well um…never mind this has been a long day," Barriss said who didn't want to ask why Ventress was doing at the Jedi temple and fight her. "Also um Zach there's something I need to tell you."

"Sure what is it?" Zach wondering what Barriss needed to talk to him.

"Well um could we talk in private?" Barriss asked wanting to talk to Zach alone.

"Oh okay well kids do you mind?" Zach asked if the kids would mind taking off while he talked to Barriss.

"Go ahead we need to see the others and make sure they're okay," Makai said who wanted to check on the others.

"Me too I want to see if everyone is okay too," Jay said who wanted to go see the others as well.

"Okay then Zach let's go," Barriss said as she grabbed Zach's hand and led him to her room.

"Um let's go to my room, yours might me in a mess thanks to the clones," Zach said as he led Barriss to his room.

_Zach's room (Barriss's pov)_

I knew I had to tell him now, I couldn't wait any longer. I almost lost him days ago and I could have lost him again with what happened and what I went through. I couldn't lose him and he has the right to know. Hopefully he takes it better than when he found out Ahsoka was pregnant I know he did with me when he thought before I was pregnant. I just hope though he doesn't propose to me, at least not yet.

Once we got to Zach's room he locked the door. I saw that his living room is a mess and that it looks like there are burned marks on the walls, couch, and many of the furniture's are destroyed. "Zach what happened here?"

"Oh um the clones tried to kill us all and so they attacked the temple. But don't worry the clones were defeated. The last remaining clones left after the chancellor died," Zach said as he told Barriss what happened.

"I see, I still can't believe all this time the clones could have turned on us with just one order from the chancellor," I said almost a bit scared knowing the clones could have killed us by one order from the chancellor.

"I know but it's over Barriss we won and it's over," Zach said knowing that the war is over and so is the Sith. What I'm glad is that you and I are back together, and that the war is finally over" Zach said who was glad to have come back to Barriss.

I was indeed glad the war was over, finally after years since the war began it was over. "So am I, Zach when I heard you died it hurt a lot, I love you and I didn't know if you were alive or not. That was until Ahsoka talked to me and made me realize that we formed a bond you and I. A bond that made me know that you were still alive, it made me happy to know you were alive and that you would come back. But I was also afraid."

"Why?" Zach asked confused by what Barriss said.

"Because…do you remember the night before you left?" I said as I decided I should tell Zach the truth.

"Yeah I remember, why?" I asked wondering why Barriss brought this up.

Okay this is it, come on Barriss tell him you can do it. I thought knowing I had to tell him now. "Zach when you left and when you died I began to feel a bit sick. I decided to check if I was okay or not. I took a test and well…Zach I'm pre-pregnant."

Zach had a surprised look on his face, shocked to hear that Barriss was pregnant. Zach was unsure what to say; to him this was indeed a surprise, one he didn't expect to hear from Barriss. "Yo-you're pregnant?" Zach asked as Barriss nodded. "Huh hmmmm well this is…well…I uh…okay." Zach was unsure what to say, before he thought Barriss was pregnant and could deal with it. But now hearing it from Barriss was not something he was expecting, till he then remembered what Barriss said before. "Wait why did you say you were scared?"

"Because I thought you wouldn't want this baby and of course I was scared because truth is I'm worried on what the council will say. I was scared Zach, I didn't know what to do," I said as I sat on the couch knowing I was scared since being a Jedi they never taught you how to take care of a baby.

"Barriss its okay I'm not mad, a bit surprised but not mad. At you never, I'm a bit surprised but I'm not mad," Zach said as he sat down next to Barriss and held her hands. "I'm happy that we're going to have a baby, and don't worry I'll make sure the council don't expel us for this I promise."

"But we don't know how to take care of a baby, what if we don't do well raising our baby, and what if-," Zach raised his hand interrupting Barriss.

"I know your scared and unsure what to do, but trust me we can do this. Heck if our friends can do this then so can we. Come on Barriss trust me we can do this and think about it in nine months we're going to have a baby together," Zach said as he tried to have Barriss see this whole thing as a good thing. "You're going to be a mom and I'm going to be a dad."

I thought about it and I knew Zach was right. I knew Zach was going to be a dad and I know I'm going to be a mother. In my entire life as a Jedi I never thought I would have a child let alone be called a mother. "You really think I would make a great mom?"

"Of course we'll make great parents and we'll take great care of our kid because of how good parents we'll turn out to be," Zach said knowing they would turn out to be great parents.

I hugged Zach who returned the hug as he held me close while stroking my hair. I was so glad that Zach came back, because with him back I have nothing to fear and will not be afraid to take of our baby alone.

_Eight months later (Michael's pov)_

It's been eight months since the war ended. Master Cin Drallig and Serra captured all the members of the separatist leaders who surrendered when they found out what Sidious was going to do to them. With the separatist leaders surrendering the clone wars was finally over. However there were still some problems within the republic. One of them was to decide on who they should elect to be the chancellor. When Sidious revealed his secrets the senators feared that the next chancellor could be like Sidious and would use the people for another war to control the senate. Many feared this, but Padme and Senator Bail Organa reassured the people to have nothing to fear and were able to convince the people to let go of their fears to choose a new leader. The people wanted to choose Padme as the chancellor, however Padme turned down the offer and elected Bail Organa to be chancellor who took the offer and became chancellor.

After that the new chancellor returned the power back to the senate and the separatist leaders signed a treaty making the end of the war official. After the war the Jedi council had a meeting where they decided on what to do about the whole marriage and attachments. They brought it up when they found out about Zach, Barriss, Ahsoka, and me. They found out after they noticed Ahsoka's belly was getting bigger and when one of the Jedi saw Barriss kissing Zach. We told the council the truth and we told them if they were to expel them then to let us take the punishment and not the girls.

To our surprise the council didn't punish us and told us they have decided after everything that has happened they would lift the banned on the marriage and attachment rules. Earlier Anakin came by and informed the council that he was leaving the order after he told them what he did. Although many of the council members didn't want him to leave, they understood why he chose to leave but hoped one day he would come back. Ahsoka was disappointed that her master was leaving, but Anakin reassured her that they would see each other again and that he was proud of her. Ahsoka was happy to hear that from her master and did hope that she would see him again.

Zach also presented to the council Master Windu's lightsaber which he used during the fight against Sidious. His body was being prepped for his funeral along with the other dead Jedi masters who tried to arrest Sidious. We could tell Master Secura was sad when she heard Kit Fisto died, Zach knew there was something going on between the two but he didn't pay no mind to it thinking it wasn't any of my concern, or any of his business.

The council then decided to make Zach into a Jedi master thinking his fight against Sidious and how he resisted the dark side proved to the council that he deserved to be a Jedi master. They also had Barriss become a Jedi master as well, despite her disobeying the rules to go help Ahsoka they didn't punish her for that. To them breaking the rule is bad, but abandoning a fellow Jedi is not the right way. Ahsoka and I were offered the same thing to become Jedi masters, but we told them if it was okay with them we would want to wait. They understood and told us they would wait for us to take up on the offer.

They also decided because of what Ventress did assisting the Jedi and with some assistance from Zach, me, Serra, and Obi wan that Assajj Ventress was pardon for her sins which meant she was now free. Ventress was even offered by Obi Wan to stay, but she refused and said she would finally go wherever she wanted to go without being arrested or hunted down by the republic. Before she left Obi wan handed her two new lightsabers to replace her red ones. She took them and kissed Obi wan on the cheek causing some of us to be surprised by what they saw while Zach didn't seem surprise since he knew there was something Ventress liked about Obi wan. Ventress even said goodbye and said thank you to Zach and me. She then turned to Ahsoka as she just said 'bye', I could tell those two still had some problems between each other.

Then a few days later Padme gave birth to twins a boy and a girl. They named the boy Luke and named the girl Leia. We couldn't go see the kids since we were still trying to help rebuild the Jedi order and help clean up the aftermath of the war. Plus Barriss had to go show where they found the death star and the Bail Organa as chancellor removed the order that Palpatine had for the clones so that the Jedi don't have to worry about the clones turning on them. After months of hard work we finally got some vacation time where we used it to go see Anakin and Padme. I was concern about the trip since Ahsoka was nine month pregnant. I wanted her to stay at the temple, but she insisted on coming. Barriss was also coming along as well and Zach decided to let her come because of how she was. Apparently pregnant Barriss scares Zach more than pregnant Ahsoka did. We were on the ship which Ahsoka decide to give me for destroying my ship so I renamed the _Twilight_ to the _Omega _since mine got blown up.

I had set the ship on auto-pilot while we all relaxed in the back in the living room. Jay, Alex, Makai, and Zia all came along as well wanting to see the babies of Anakin and Padme. They were all sleeping on the couch with their heads on the girls' laps while Zach and I were making something to drink for us.

"I can't wait for this kid to get out of me, I swear I think she's kicking my kidney on purpose," Ahsoka said who did not like that her child was kicking her on the inside. "I envy you Barriss your kid is not causing you as much trouble as mine is."

"Don't worry Ahsoka it's almost over and I wouldn't count myself lucky, my kid since I got pregnant has been causing me to crave for the strangest food these last few months," Barriss said remembering all the strange food she has eaten thanks to her babies craving. "I think Sanné got that from you Zach."

"Hey that's not true I bet our baby girl got that from you," Zach said who denied that their baby demanding strange food craving didn't come from his side. Unlike Michael and Ahsoka who didn't check the sex of the baby, Zach and Barriss did. They found out they were going to have a baby girl and Barriss named her Sanné, which Zach agreed to the name.

"I bet she did and I know it's strange my baby has been craving for a lot of meat. I can't believe how hungry my baby is," Ahsoka said as she yelp when she felt the baby kick her again. "Oh man I can't believe Kalifa is kicking me soooo much what did I do to have her kick me?"

"Maybe she got that from her mommy," Zach said who laughed a bit till Ahsoka glared at him. "I mean um never mind."

"Ahsoka it's okay don't worry once the baby comes out you won't have to worry about her kicking you anymore," I said as I approached Ahsoka and gave her a glass of water. "Except when she gets bigger then we'll worry about that."

"Yeah I know at this rate she'll probably be walking sooner so she can kick us," Ahsoka said as she went to drink her water when she felt another kick. "I can't take this anymore." Ahsoka placed her cup down on the table near her, then she stood up carefully so she doesn't wake the kids. "I'm sick of my own child kicking me when I'm trying to relax or trying to get some sleep."

"Ahsoka calm down," I said trying to calm Ahsoka.

"Yeah stressing out can't be good for you or for the baby," Barriss said as she tried to calm Ahsoka down.

"Well I wouldn't be stressing out if my baby stops using my kidneys for her to kick," Ahsoka said who was getting tired of her baby kicking her.

"Yeah well maybe whoa," Zach stopped when he and the others saw what seemed like water falling from underneath (didn't know how to say this sorry) Ahsoka, "Um Ahsoka your dripping."

Ahsoka looked down and saw that her water broke. Her expression soon turned from anger when she was mad at her baby for kicking her to shock knowing her baby was coming now. "Oh no oh no the baby is coming then."

"The baby is coming, now? That can't be the doctor said not until next week," Barriss said shocked that the baby was coming sooner than what they were told before.

"I guess she doesn't want to wait," Ahsoka said panicking.

"Okay um we better get to Naboo faster then, how far are we?" I said as I was panicking deep down too, but for Ahsoka I couldn't let her see that. We soon felt the ship shake a bit before we felt it stop. "Oh that's not good."

The girls soon were worried that something happened to the ship. "Don't worry ladies we'll check it out" Zach said as he pulled Michael with him to check out the problem. They soon made it to the cockpit where they saw they were out of hyperspace and were floating in space. Zach checked on the ship to see the problem. "Oh boy it seems the engines may have been damaged, I don't know I'll need to check on them to be sure."

"Please tell me you're kidding?" I said hoping this was a joke and the ship would get back to working as I followed Zach to the engine room.

"Wish I was, the good news is that the power is still working, but the engines if they are damaged we'll need to contact someone to help us," Zach said as they arrived to the engine room. Zach opened the door and saw that the engines had steam coming out of them and it looks like some parts have been damaged."Oh crap this sucks we won't be able to fix them like this, we'll need to have them repaired on Naboo…if we get there."

"Oh man you got to be kidding me? Okay call Anakin and tell him we need some assistance while I check on the girls," I said hoping Anakin came in time before Ahsoka gave birth.

_Hours later (Zach's pov)_

This was really bad for us, Ahsoka was going into labor. She was in pain and she kept yelling. Michael was by her side with her holding his hand and crushing his hand. We were all in the medical room where Ahsoka was in the other. Barriss was sitting on one of the medical beds with me next to her. Jay and Zia wanted to watch the babies being born, but we told them maybe next time so Alex and Makai were outside keeping the girls from going inside. The medical droid was checking on Ahsoka to see how far she is so in case the droid needed to deliver the baby.

"Ahsoka calm down your doing fine," Michael said wanting to calm Ahsoka down but it wasn't working.

"I like to see you calm down when you're having a kid coming out of you!" Ahsoka shouted as she was in pain.

"All right Ms. Tano it's time for you to begin pushing are you ready?" the medical droid asked as Ahsoka nodded and was ready to push her child out of her. "Okay one…two…three."

Ahsoka began to push her kid out till one of her foot accidently kicked the medical droid in the head breaking it. "Oh come on!" Ahsoka shouted when she saw the droid was broken.

"Damn it what are we going to do?" I asked wondering what we were going to do.

"Zach didn't you say you know how to deliver babies?" Barriss asked.

"Yeah so?" I said till I soon realized what it was she meant. "No no way not gonna happen I'm not doing that."

"Zach I don't like it either, but I don't know how to deliver a baby, Barriss and I don't know how to deliver babies. Please help her," Michael said pleading for his friend to help Ahsoka.

I hesitated not wanting to deliver the baby till Ahsoka screamed again in pain. I looked to Barriss who motioned for me to help Ahsoka. "Ah crap fine let's do this," I walked over and went to help deliver the baby. I looked down and I could see the baby. "Okay Ahsoka it's time to push now push girl."

Ahsoka screamed and pushed as hard as she could to get her baby out of her. After several more pushes the baby finally came out. Once the baby was out the entire room became silent till the baby began to cry.

I held on to the baby who was to my surprise a baby boy. His skin was a bit dark and his eyes were blue. "Huh guess you were wrong Ahsoka, it's a boy," I said smiling as I held the baby. I saw the look of surprise on Ahsoka and Michael. Michael grabbed a blanket and I placed the baby in the blanket as I gave the baby to Michael who brought the baby to Ahsoka.

"We have a baby boy Ahsoka, can you believe it?" Michael asked as he handed Ahsoka their baby boy. Ahsoka was tearful, she held on to her baby and she stroked his cheeks.

"Hi," was all Ahsoka could say as she held her baby who stopped crying when he saw his mommy. "We have a son, I can't believe it," Ahsoka said as Michael sat next to her happy that they have a son.

"Master can we see the baby now?" Jay shouted through the door wanting to see the baby.

I smiled and was going to respond when I looked down and saw something. "Um later Jay and uh Ahsoka did the medical droid said you were going to have one baby or two?"

"We never asked, but we assumed it was one why?" Michael asked confused by what his friend said.

"Um because it looks like you have another," I said as I saw the shock look on everyone by what I said.

"What? Are you sure?" Ahsoka said when she felt the baby in her coming out too.

"Master what's going on?" Alex asked wondering what was wrong.

"Well it seems Ahsoka is giving birth to another baby," Michael said as he told the kids about the second baby.

"Can we watch?" Zia and Jay asked in unison.

"No!" Ahsoka, Barriss, Michael and Zach said in unison.

"Okay um Michael give the baby to Barriss and Ahsoka push girl push," I said as Michael grabbed the baby and gave him to Barriss who held on to the baby who was crying as he heard his mom scream again as she pushed to get her second child out. After a few more pushes soon Ahsoka gave birth to yet another baby only this time it was a girl and it was a Togruta. The baby girl cried like her brother as Michael grabbed another towel and I placed the baby with him. Michael held his baby girl who stopped crying when Michael held her. I got up and looked at the tired Ahsoka who was breathing heavily and was sweating a lot. "Guess you were right, it was a girl."

"Told…you…so," Ahsoka said as she tried to regain her breath. Barriss got up with the baby in her arms and placed the baby boy with Ahsoka as Michael gave the baby girl with Ahsoka too. Ahsoka held her babies as her eyes became watery. She was a mother, after all she went through she was now a mommy.

"Ahsoka they're so beautiful," Barriss said as she smiled seeing the babies with Ahsoka.

"They really are and I'm proud of you two," I said glad the babies were okay.

"They got that from their mother," Michael said which had Ahsoka smile even more. "So um I guess the girl is our little Kalifa then, but what will we name the boy?"

"How about you name him Michael? I named Kalifa so why don't you name our boy?" Ahsoka said who let her husband name their baby boy.

"Well how about…Jayce?" Michael said as he came up with the name for their baby boy.

"Jayce huh? I like it…wanna hold him?" Ahsoka asked as Michael hesitated at first but picked up his baby boy and held him in his arms.

"Hi Jayce I'm your daddy," Michael said as he held his baby boy.

"Can we come in now?" the kids asked wanting to come in to see the baby.

Ahsoka nodded so Barriss opened the door and the kids ran towards where Ahsoka was to see the babies. "Awwww they're soooooo cute," Jay said who was next to Ahsoka with Makai.

"They really are sooooo cute" Zia said who was next to Alex as they watched the babies.

"I guess this makes me an uncle huh?" Makai said realizing he was now an uncle.

"I thought they were both going to be Togruta like you Master Tano," Alex said surprised that only one was a Togruta while the other wasn't.

"So did I, I guess you really can't expect everything can you?" Michael said who was just as surprise as Alex was when he saw one of his kids was human like him.

"What are their names masters?" Jay asked wondering what the names of the kids are.

"Jayce and Kalifa," Ahsoka said as she told the babies names.

"I like those names," Zia said as she gently touched Jayce's cheek.

"Those are good names sister I like them," Makai said who liked the names as well.

"Thank you oh and thank you Zach for what you did," Ahsoka said as she thanked Zach for helping deliver the babies.

"Yeah if it wasn't for you our kids wouldn't be here right now," Michael said as he thanked his best friend.

"You really did a great job Zach I'm proud of you," Barriss said proud that Zach helped deliver the babies.

"No problem still that was something I don't want to do again," I said as I sat down on one of the chairs in the room.

"Come on Zach it wasn't that bad," Michael said who didn't think the whole thing wasn't so bad for Zach.

"For me it was, I just hope I don't have to do that again," I said hoping we wouldn't have to go through this again till we heard a small gasp from Barriss and water dripping. We looked over and saw Barriss's water broke. "Aw crap."

**Finally the warrior's series is done my friend and I have worked on this story series for such a long time. Thank you to everyone for helping us make these story series great. I don't think without you guys helping us make this story great then I don't think we would have continued.**

**Now then also thank you to my friends for assisting us with the stories and for making it as good as we wanted it to be. Please leave us some reviews, just please nothing negative. If you don't like the story then keep it to yourself. Also thank you to those who have left me reviews. "General Herbison, Wolf2, Patattack, Son of wind, Legionary Prime, Obitine504, Nightmareblade, Alpha545, and KatiaSwift thank you all for your reviews. **

**Also about the mini-series we've decided in the future we'll work on some mini-series when all of season four comes out and maybe wait till or if they will make a season five. That or we might make another story of the warriors except this one will take place a few years after the war is over where the main characters won't be our warrior friends. But it will be the four padawans of Michael, Zachary, Ahsoka, and Barriss, along with their children so there may come some more adventures for our friends. That is until my friend and I can come up with a plot. If anyone has any good idea for a plot let us know please.**

**All right I think that's enough for now, now that I'm done with the warriors there is one more story I need to finish, and then work on another. Take care everyone, thank you for helping make this story good, and take care everyone bye.**

**Jason: Such a shame this is the last segment we're doing my friend. I hate to see you go and I wish you didn't. Even though technically you did already move. **

**Z: I know, but hey don't ruin the moment, also it won't be the same but we'll still be in contact. Thank you everyone for helping make this story good and thank you my friend for going through with this idea thank you.**

**Jason: No problem well once again another great story is over, I hope everyone liked it.**

**Ahsoka: I liked it, I just wish you didn't have Anakin leave the Jedi order.**

**Michael: It was his choice Ahsoka, but don't worry I'm sure he'll come back one day.**

**Zach: I'm sure he will, still that guy lost it when he tried to save Padme not sure if he should come back.**

**Barriss: I guess this is why the council didn't want us to form attachments or love. Such a shame it happened.**

**Z: Yep it does suck but oh well it's his fault for turning evil and of course he was going to turn evil. Everyone knew it.**

**Ahsoka: I didn't.**

**Michael: Neither did I.**

**Barriss: Me neither.**

**Zach: I knew, I mean the way he looked shows he was going to turn evil.**

**Jason: Yep, everyone knew. Z wanted Michael to kill him, but KatiaSwift said not to and I agree with her.**

**Z: She calls me an Orc why do you listen to her?**

**Jason: She's my friend and besides it's funny how she made fun of you.**

**Ahsoka: I can actually see you as an Orc.**

**Barriss: You even smell like one too.**

**Z: You all suck I'm leaving.**

**Jason: Whatever goodbye everyone and thank you.**

**Ahsoka: Bye guys and thank you.**

**Michael: Take care and see you all in the future.**

**Zach: Later dudes.**

**Barriss: Goodbye and may the force be with you all.**

**Jay: Bye bye everyone.**

**Zia: Thank you for reading.**

**Makai: May the force be with you all.**

**Alex: Bye.**

**Z: Thank you everyone for liking the story and take care…and I'M NOT AN ORC!**


End file.
